The Way of the Forgotten
by Chaos65
Summary: Rewrite is up. Search for "Forgotten" or just go to my profile. This version is bad. It was my first story ever and I made a lot of mistakes when I began writing this. You can still enjoy it if you get through the beginning, but it can be hard. Huge AU.
1. Things that they cannot see

**Welcome, everyone.**

**Before you start reading I would like to say a few things. This story will be rewritten completely. It was my first story I wrote and I made many mistakes. They haunted me later on and I just couldn't go on. Too many plot-holes got created, and I fucked up the beginning of the story.**

**The last chapter of this story has more information about why I decided to rewrite so you can go there and check it out. I will leave an announcement in this story when I release the rewrite.**

**Still, you can read this version of the story and see for yourself why I decided to start from the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Revisited: 05.12.2019.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Things that they cannot see**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office**

Many would say that after living for more than a century one would know the answer to any question. Unfortunately, it seems that once more Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't have a clue what to do now.

He just came back from the interview for a Divination position in his school. He was hoping that the last person that came to him won't be of any use to him and he will be able to finally drop the subject as it is mostly useless without the seer blood.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his long beard. Sybill Trelawney, she came to him and he was quite sure that the position is done for. Unfortunately, the woman decided to give him a prophecy in the middle of the inn.

Normally he would not care about a prophecy, but Lady Luck was not smiling towards him and she decided that it would be a good idea to let a Death Eater hear a part of the prophecy. Albus only reacted when Sybill was already halfway with it and only then the death eater ran away.

Again, this would not be anything bad, but the prophecy talked about the one who will finally vanquish Dark Lord Voldemort. This gave Albus a pause, if there will be someone born who can finally do the job, then he or she needs to be protected. Now he only knows of two families that are expecting a child so for now, he will wait and see if any of them are capable of defeating the Dark Lord.

Yes... Now he can only wait.

* * *

**A few months later**

A woman with fiery red hair and a beautiful face that was now covered in sweat from an exhausting process that just finished was cradling two babies in her arms. Her name was Lily Potter, wife of James Potter who was standing next to her bed smiling at the new addition to his family.

James is a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back and glasses covering his eyes. After looking for a moment at his children he took the boy from his wife and showed him to his friends, Remus Lupin a man with a brown hair and rough and Sirius Black a tall, well-built, darkly handsome male with fair skin, black hair, striking grey eyes.

Looking back at the small child, he could already see that his son inherited the emerald eyes of his mother and his black unruly hair, "Your little one will be Daniel Charlus Potter, heir to the Potter House," the baby giggled and tried to reach his father's face with his small hands, "We decided that if you accept Remus, we would like you to be his Godfather."

Remus was clearly shocked but nonetheless accepted the position.

Then Lily cleared her throat and brought her daughter closer to her, she like her mother also has green eyes and black hair like her father. "Diana Rose Potter, our beautiful daughter. And Sirius, would you accept the position of being her Godfather?"

Sirius did not waste even a moment to accept their offer.

After a few minutes of talking, they heard a soft knock on the door. After getting an answer, the door swung open and their ex-headmaster walked in, wearing a smile and weird colored robes.

"Ah, I see that I came just in time to congratulate you two, I hope that all went well and the children are healthy," said Dumbledore with a smile while looking at the new family. Lily is the first to come out of her shock at seeing the headmaster here spoke, "Thank you professor, and yes the children are healthy, but I can't help but wonder what are you doing here?" asked curious redhead as it really is not normal for Albus Dumbledore to visit you out of the blue.

"Yes Lily you are right, I came here with a purpose, but first could I see the children?" After getting an affirmative answer, he slowly went over to the children and looked at them with a serious look, he could clearly feel the power coming from the boy, but the girl was not even releasing an ounce of magic. Well, nothing to fear, she still has a lot of time to develop her magic.

"You truly got beautiful children, Lily, James, but with that out of the way I came to ask you to come to Hogwarts in 3 days along with your children. And yes, Sirius, Remus you can come as well, there is a really important matter that we need to speak of. Unfortunately, we need more private setting plus there are some other people that need to hear it so I hope that it won't be a problem," Dumbledore ended with a tired look coming to his face, he really didn't want to do this but it was important for the safety of the families.

"We will be there Headmaster, we just need to get a hold of everything now that we are parents," said James is gaining a thoughtful look. It would be nice to know that the Headmaster needs from them, but now is not the time for it, he needs to take care of his family.

"I am glad, I will see you in 3 days," with that Dumbledore walked out and disappeared with a soft sound of an apparition.

* * *

**3 days later, Hogwarts castle**

"I am sorry for taking time from you all, but there is something that we all need to speak of... Some time ago I received a prophecy that speaks of someone capable of defeating Lord Voldemort," there were loud gasps all around the room, but he still continued, "The prophecy speaks of a child that was born when the seventh month dies from those that defied him thrice and I am quite sure that it speaks of one of your children."

Every occupant of the room gained a look of shock, worry or fear. It pained Dumbledore to give them such a grave news, but it needs to be done, "I know that it is a lot to take in but the most important thing right now is to be calm and make plans so your children will be safe," when the looks changed to determination, he smiled and continued, "I knew of this for some time and that's why I prepared a plan so the Potters and Longbottoms will be safe. We will get you to a smaller and safe location and utilize the Fidelius Charm to hide you from sight. Now you need to choose a safe location and a Secret Keeper."

With the plan presented to them, they all started to discuss locations and who will be their secret keeper. After 2 hours of discussion, things were finally settled down. Longbottoms finished their plan first and decided to leave so they could prepare. That left only the Potters and their friends in the room.

"I don't know guys, don't you think that if you just disappear, they will suspect that I am the secret keeper?" this was a valid question and they decided to go to their house in Godric's Hollow and make their other friend Peter a secret keeper. With all of that out of the way, everyone said their goodbyes and left to prepare.

* * *

**2 days later, Unknown location**

Voldemort was sitting in his study thinking about the prophecy that was delivered to him by Severus Snape, a new Death Eater, and an accomplished potioner. He felt that the prophecy was amusing because how a child without any skill and experience could defeat him. Nonetheless, he decided that it would not do well for him to leave something like that so he scouted whose child is the one that they prophecy speak of. His train of thought was stopped by a knock on the door. Giving permission to enter, in walked one of his best soldiers.

"Tell me, Lucius, how is the search going?" asked the dark lord menacingly making the man in question fidget nervously is his place.

"I am sorry my Lord, but we were unable to find them, it is just like they disappeared from the world," answered Lucius Malfoy a pale man with pointed face, pale blond hair, and cold grey eyes. All the while not looking at his lord in fear of what he would see. And right he was as on the dark lord's face appeared vicious sneer.

"It would be good for you Lucius to look at me while you are answering, did you hear me?" shouted Voldemort, really why all of them need to so incompetent he always needs to do everything by himself.

Lucius just looked paler than before and quickly replied, "Yes, my Lord."

"Then tell me please, how two families which are always on the front lines against us just vanished," said Voldemort, he already had a clue what happened, but he needs to punish his subject and he could only smile like a sadist when he saw the fear on Lucius's face.

"We don't know my Lord, I am sorry," was the quick reply from the Malfoy Head which earned him as quick response.

"I don't care for your apology, 'Crucio'" Voldemort declared while pointing his wand at the blond man and a second later he was tossing in pain on the floor from the Cruciatus curse. Having enough of man's screams the Dark Lord ended the curse and declared, "I hope that there won't be any more disappointments from you Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius in a hoarse voice still fidgeting and having trouble standing still because of the aftereffects from Cruciatus.

"Now get out before I lose my patience with you," said Voldemort and with that Lucius bowed and quickly made his way out of the study.

After being left alone Voldemort came back to his thoughts,_ "Yes I may not be able to find you yet, but don't worry soon enough I will get you and your savior will die,"_ all that could be heard after that was the deranged laugh of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**More than a year later, one week before Halloween, Unknown Location**

In Voldemort's manor, one person was quickly making his way to his lord's chamber with great news. Coming to the doors, he knocked and after receiving an answer, he went in, bowed deeply and waited.

"What is it Lucius, why are you wasting my time and remember if it is nothing important you will be punished severely," warned Voldemort directing a glare at his subordinate.

"No my Lord, we finally have a clue on Potter's location," that was all it took to have his lord full attention. The look in Voldemort's eyes slightly unnerved the blond, especially when you take under the consideration the snakelike visage of the Dark Lord, it was really fearful sight.

"Yes, Lucius speak I don't have the whole day to listen to you," not true but no one needs to know.

"The new recruit Wormtail is a secret keeper for Potters and he knows where they are," Lucius was proud of himself that he could keep calm before his Lord.

Voldemort hearing that quickly flared his magic and called Wormtail to him by using the Dark Mark which was located on Lucius's forearm. The mark looked like a skull with a snake coming from its mouth. A few seconds later there was a loud crack signaling the appearance of another person. The man was extremely short with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose. This was Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail.

The man bowed deeply and asked in his squeaky voice, "What can I do for you, my Lord?"

"Ah, Yes Wormtail, I just received a piece of information from Lucius here that you are Potter's secret keeper, is that true?" asked Voldemort staring at him with a creepy look.

Peter squeaked and nodded, "Yes, my Lord, they have made me their secret keeper more than a year ago," hearing that response Voldemort only smiled menacingly and proceeded to think for a minute.

"Good, very, very good... Wormtail you will go with me when I will call you and I will take care of Potters once and forever do you understand?" ordered Dark Lord to his death eater. Wormtail only nodded and quickly left after being dismissed.

Then Voldemort turned to Lucius, who was watching the whole thing with a smug look on his face, Dark Lord seeing this sneered and said to Malfoy, "Yes, Lucius you have something to be proud of but still I don't know where the Longbottoms are so you better hope that you find them quickly or I will be most displeased, now dismissed."

After Malfoy left Voldemort was finally left alone, looking around the room he sighed and thought, _"Finally once the Potters are gone only Longbottoms will be left and I will be able to focus on my previous goal, yes good day indeed."_

* * *

**One day before Halloween, Dark's Lord Manor**

"It is good to see you, my faithful servants, I bring good news soon the Potters will meet their demise and we will be one step closer to fulfilling our plan," Voldemort announced to his inner circle, they were the best of the best among his death eaters and while they were important, the dark lord could care less if something happened to them.

One such member of his inner circle was one Severus Snape, who is a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. Hearing the worlds of dark lord Snape went rigid, _"demise, no, no, no it can't_ be,_ even if I hate the fool James, I can't allow Lily die even if it is the last thing that I will do,"_ thought Severus, after getting dismissed he quickly approached to the only place that he knows that can give him help. Upon arriving at Hogwarts gates, he stopped and waited, he knew that the old goat will come soon. After a minute of waiting, Albus Dumbledore appeared in all his glory.

"What do we got here... a young death eater. Well, that's a surprise you must be really stupid or brave to approach me alone without your master," spoke the Leader of the Light in a calm but serious voice without his usual twinkle in his eyes.

Severus only gritted his teeth and finally spoke, "As much as I hate it, I need your help. Dark Lord is planning something against Potters, I don't know when or what but I can't allow this to happen, so do what you must just take care of it," you could hear the anger in his voice but he really tried not to show it.

"So you seek protection for Lily? I see, really how low can you fall? You speak that you want me to save them, but I can see it in you. You only want her to survive and could care less about her children or husband... They are safe but if you really think that they are in danger then I will see what I can do. Now, tell me what can you give me in exchange for my help."

Snape gritted his teeth even more how the old man dares, he gives him information about his precious family and it is still not enough to let him go? Alright, let's see what the old goat wants, "I will give you anything, just make sure that she is safe. I don't care what you think of me just do it."

"I see from now on you will spy for me, you will tell me every single thing and protect Lily's family in the future do you understand?" the twinkle was gone replaced with the man that defeated Grindelwald. Snape could do nothing but nod because of the aura that the man was releasing.

After that Dumbledore requested an oath so Severus wouldn't betray him, Snape gave it with anger in his eyes as he was now forever in the service of the old goat.

Albus dismissed the man and told him that he will contact him soon. Snape left as fast as he could not wanting to stay in his presence any longer. He needs to think about what will happen to his life right now as a double agent.

Luckily for him, his new status won't last long and for the first time in his life, he will gain some semblance of peace.

Albus Dumbledore after getting over the news again decided to call a meeting of his Order tomorrow. They will find something to make Potters safer.

* * *

**The next day, Halloween**

It was the time of Halloween, the darkness has already fallen and in the castle of Hogwarts heated discussion was taking place. When the members got the message they just thought that it was a normal meeting, but when they were told that the headmaster got information that something was being done against Potters they all quickly got serious.

"Maybe we should just transport them to a new place," spoke one of the members.

"Now that would not work my dear, we don't know what they are planning so it may work even if we change it," replied Dumbledore with a serious expression. He looked around and noticed the looks of worry and fear. It was really sad to watch, "No, we need to do something else, something that will guarantee Potters safety."

Again the discussion started and went on for some time when finally Remus spoke, "Maybe they could come to Hogwarts for some time as we figure out a better solution, we all know that there is no safer place than this castle at this moment."

Immediately all members perked up at the idea and Dumbledore replied again, "Yes, that could work. I will prepare some free space so you will be able to stay here."

Lily and James were about to reply when a look of horror and fear came to the redhead's face, "No, no, no the wards James, the wards, someone breached them we need to go, fast!" with that she quickly ran out of headmaster's office and left pale and horror-stricken members behind her. Getting a hold of themselves, they quickly ran after Lily to see if the worst happened.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier, Godric's Hollow**

Along the streets of Godric's Hollow walked lone figure draped in a black cloak covering its face and body from the whole world. Lord Voldemort glared at the children running around the streets,_ "puny Muggles and their disgusting holidays,"_ he walked along when he came to a place that Peter spoke of, in his line of sight were two, two-story houses, after waiting for a few seconds the space between the houses started to grow and after it finished into the view came another house from which one could hear laughter.

Voldemort quickly sensed 4 people in the house, thinking that it was the entire family, he brought his yew wand before him and aimed at the door of the house.

Quickly firing an overpowered and silent blasting curse the effect was instantaneous and the door and chunks of the wall were blown away, making a pretty large hole in the house.

Charlus Potter, father of James Potter and a man that looked like an older version of his son, sensing something wrong quickly turned to his wife Dorea Potter nee Black and said, "take the children to the nursery and cast as many wards as you can. Don't let anyone in do you understand?" his wife seeing that he was serious didn't complain and nodded. She took the children and ran upstairs.

Voldemort looked at the destruction and smiled viciously, but his smile turned into a sneer when he saw who stepped out of the house, "Charlus Potter you are not the one who I expected here but nonetheless you will die if you don't move aside."

Charlus looked at him without any emotions, he knew that he doesn't really have a big chance at victory, but he will do what he can. He was no pushover, he fought against Grindelwald and he can proudly say that in his prime he was one of the most feared fighters on the battlefield even fighting against Grindelwald himself and surviving.

Without missing a beat, he sent 2 silent and fast stunners after which he transfiguration some rubble around him in various animals to attack Voldemort. The Dark Lord seeing that snarled and deflected the stunners and sent back a string of deadly curses along with one killing curse.

After that, he cast some blasting charms to get rid of the animals and banished those that got away from explosions. Charlus seeing the coming curses quickly went to defensive cursing himself for not being in his old form and not being able to dodge and instead needing to shield or repel everything.

Nonetheless, when he saw the green light coming, he conjured a piece of marble before him to block the curse. Voldemort took notice of that and got tired of the battle and finally get serious.

Casting a pair of blasting curses he quickly followed it by one killing curse while transfiguring things around him in spikes which he sent at the man. Charlus knew that now the battle was on and started firing back with the same viciousness.

Unfortunately, he slowly started getting overpowered. Cuts were visible on his legs and arms, and one spike was lodged in his stomach. He saw the ropes coming behind him, but the pain was too great and he could do nothing but watch as his demise approached.

After being bound the spells stopped coming and Voldemort slowly walked towards the man.

"It's a pity that such noble blood is being wasted, but nonetheless I applaud you for this fight, it really shows that the old blood is strong," announced the Dark Lord while watching the bound man with an arrogant smirk on his face, "but still nothing can stand against the heir of Slytherin."

Charles only spit out some blood on Voldemort's clothes and looked at him with a glare, "You might think that this is over but you will never get my grandchildren."

Dark Lord only sneered at the blood and Potter's words.

Pointing his wand at his he said, "Avada Kedavra."

A sickly green light shoots out of the wand and hit the man in the chest. Charlus Potter was officially dead, but at least he went out fighting.

With that done Voldemort decided that it is time to take care of the Potter brats. Walking the stairs where he could sense the rest of the occupants, he stopped before the door to the nursery, sensing a pretty good amount of wards he started destroying them one by one.

A few minutes later he was done and blasted the door off its hinges. Walking in he was greeted by the sight of Dorea Potter, who was standing between him and two baby cribs.

"Move aside woman I have no wish to kill another of noble blood," snarled Voldemort, Dorea quickly gained the look of determination and sadness at her husband's death but she knew that she will be joining him soon.

"I will not let you harm them," replied Dorea.

Voldemort seeing the defiance knew that there is no other way and aimed his wand. After firing the killing curse Dorea Potter was dead and lay unmoving on the floor. Finally, being done with the brat's grandparents, he looked at the children in the cribs.

The first one he could see will be the exact copy of his father only with his mother's eyes and was already giving him a headache with his crying. He turned to look at the girl he was surprised at the look that she was giving him.

She looked at him with such curiosity and intensity that he almost took a step back. Taking hold of himself, he scanned them for magic potential and to his surprise, the girl had almost no magic.

Sneering he thought, _"A squib watching me like this, no, she will die first,"_ with that he leveled his wand at the girl and spoke words that will forever change the world, "Avada Kedavra."

The next he knew his curse was heading towards him and at the moment that it connected several things happened.

First was a small explosion of magic which caused some debris to create a bleeding injury on both children only that Diana's magic healed it fast without leaving a sign and Daniel's magic also tried to heal his but only managed to stop the bleeding and create a scar that looked like a V.

Secondly, a part of Voldemort's soul went into the bleeding wound before it healed and shattered Diana's soul into pieces so it could steadily take control of her.

Thirdly, the Dark Lord's body got destroyed and only a shade of his soul remained before fleeing out of the house.

And the last and the most important thing happened in a dimension of souls where two sleeping beings awoke before heading for the one person that could let them come back to the living world even if they won't be the same and their personalities will vanish.

No, the most important thing for them is to leave an heir, someone who will continue their legacy and make their name feared again. With that, they left the soul realm, leaving only a trial of deep violet and pitch-black darkness.

After getting to the child's house both beings went into the girl's soul and started merging with it and thus healing it. As a final result, Diana's soul became one once more and changed its color to black with violet specks. The change occurred not only to her soul as her once black hair became even blacker and if one could see her eyes, they would get lost in her new deep violet eyes.

Silence fell around the house only to get broken by the sound of cracks that signaled the appearance of The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**Unknown location**

**"After so many years they finally found a host,"** the being sighed tiredly, really they just couldn't choose any worst moment, now when everything is starting to fall apart.

**"I know brother, we both knew that their time is coming and we didn't do anything to intercept. Now it is time to pay the price, we can only hope that they won't seek revenge," **the second being said while placing his hand on the other's shoulder in the comforting matter.

**"I hope that you are right... If not, then she might cause a lot of problems for us and we won't be able to do anything."**

**"Let's give her some time and observe, she is still young and much can happen."**

* * *

**EDITED AN: A lot better now.**

** I hope that you will continue and leave a review with your opinion so I can improve.**

**Chaos out.**


	2. Leaving and Awakening

**Revisited as 17.11.2019 - next 2 hours spent on fixing this chapter. It might not be the best as to do that I would need to write this chapter from the ground, but it is better. If you are able to get through the next 8 chapters then the quality will be a lot better.**

**Hope that now it is better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Au elements and OC's, the idea of Hunters is inspired by Hunter: The Witch by Lunarwolf11021 who I asked but didn't get and answer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Leaving and Awakening**

* * *

Order of the Phoenix knew that something was really wrong when Lily rushed out of the meeting. So hoping to be helpful they followed her and apparated to Godric's Hollow, only to witness the aftermath of the battle between Voldemort and Charlus Potter. Many bowed their heads in respect for the fallen Potter. Only a few of them would be able to fight Dark Lord and leave such destruction behind. But let's go back to the events that are currently going on in the Potter house.

After Lily rushed in to find her children and mother-in-law. She left James alone so he could deal with the grief after seeing the dead body of his father. Trying to overcome it, he followed his wife along with Albus Dumbledore who was looking around in sadness. He already came to the conclusion that Peter must have betrayed and sold them out to Voldemort, but for now, he needs to see if the children are even alive.

Coming to the nursery they came upon the sad scene with Dorea Potter lying on the floor, dead. Lily quickly came out of her shock and rushed to check if her babies are alive. James even more grief-stricken decided that his children are now more important and followed his wife.

All the while Albus Dumbledore was observing nursery with a calculating look. Finally, his eyes wandered to the black cloak that was lying on the floor. Slowly walking towards it Dumbledore made a few flicks with his wand and the cloak began levitating, revealing bony wand and some ash under it.

Seeing this Albus's eyes widened, _"Impossible, Voldemort would never leave his wand, so that must mean that he is gone, well not forever but nonetheless gone. That gives me time to train the new savior and make sure that he or she won't walk in the darkness. Yes, but there is one visible problem, Potters have two children and it can cause problems. I know that Lily has a sister and she surely wouldn't mind raising a child. Now I only need to get James and Lily aboard with this plan. If it comes to it, I will use a few compulsion charms."_

With the plan made he walked to the parents who were currently gushing over their children. He wanted to speak but Lily beat him to it, "Headmaster what happened here my in-laws are dead while the children are asleep. Plus Daniel now got a scar on his hand."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the last part and asked while looking at Daniel, "May I?" Lily only nodded and handed him her son. Albus quickly made some movements with his wand over the boy's hand and gasped.

Lily getting worried that something was wrong questioned the old wizard, "Is there something wrong professor? Please help him," her tone was pleading but he quickly replied to calm her down.

"No, nothing is wrong. It is just that the scar has some dark magic imprint and if what I discovered is true, then Daniel defeated Voldemort and is a first-person to survive the killing curse."

Lily and James just gained shocked expressions and the father couldn't help but ask, "But Headmaster, how can you be so sure, and what about Diana," Albus only walked to him and made the same movements with his wand like he has done with Daniel and said in a grim tone, "I am sure of what happened here because there are no imprints of dark magic on Diana. And I am sorry to bring you the news but I can't even sense a single strand of magic from her, which means that she is a squib or a really late bloomer."

The only thing that he got from children's parents were wide looks of horror and worry. He knew that now was the chance to present his plan and give the girl a chance for a normal life. It will be best for the child to live in the Muggle world.

"There is another thing to talk about," he sighed and put the best grandfatherly look on his face. It will not be easy, but it is for the best, "as both of you probably know, Voldemort is not dead forever, because of that Daniel will need training and full attention," he paused for a second to see their reaction and was pleased that the parents are listening, "your hands will be full and even though I am sure that your friends will help, there is still the matter of your daughter," and there it is, he will probably need to use compulsion charm for Lily to agree as James is too shocked with what happened tonight to think straight.

"What of Diana? We will rise her even if she is a squib," Lily exclaimed, it sounded like Headmaster wanted them to abandon Diana.

"Calm down Lily and let me finish," after firing a compulsion charm the effect took in "you see because she is a squib her life in the magical world would be hard. Why don't help her? You can send her to your sister where she can learn about muggles and go to a normal school."

He sighed as he took in the look of determination on Lily's face, "We can give her the best education when she is with us. I know that my sister hates everything that goes along with magic so there is not a chance that she would take our daughter in," Lily said in a serious voice but he could hear she wasn't even sure about what she has said.

_"So she is thinking about it, I need to hurry and make my point before Sirius arrives," _thought Albus. He was sure that he only needs one more argument and Lily will give her daughter away, "But Lily you need to remember that she doesn't have magic and it is better for her to not experience it. She will start to hate herself because she doesn't have magic. Do you really want to do it to your own daughter?"

That was it. He could see her resolve crumble,_ "Good now I just need to leave Diana with Lily's sister. Then do damage control and tell the world about Voldemort's fall," _again putting his grandfatherly look he asked the redhead, "So what will it be Lily? I know that you love your daughter, so you should know what is best for her."

Lily only shook her head and spoke, "Alright Headmaster, if you think that it is for the best then I agree," then she looked and James and asked him, "What do you think about this James are you alright with it?" she was tired and you could see that Lily wanted it to finally be over.

James only looked at her with dull eyes and nodded. With a sigh, Lily walked to Dumbledore, gave him her daughter and spoke, "Please professor make sure that she has a good life."

"Don't worry Lily. I will make sure of that," was the short answer of Albus Dumbledore, with a smile he nodded towards both of them and bid them goodbye so they could grief and take care of the dead that was still lying on the floor.

Spinning on his heel, he disappeared with a soft crack before reappearing in Privet Drive in Surrey. Making his way towards the house with number 4 he flicked his wand and created a short roll of paper. he quickly wrote down the girl's name, date of birth and age. He then created a small crib for the baby and put her on the stairs. After that, he knocked a few times on the door and walked away before disappearing with another crack.

After a minute the door opened and in sight came a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes and neck which was way too long.

She looked around the house and seeing nothing she went to close her door only to be interrupted by a cry of a child. Looking down she came face to face with the deepest violet eyes that she has ever seen, the odd thing was that the eyes gave a slight glow.

Petunia Dursley which was the name of the giraffe woman took the notice of small paper and quickly read it. By the end of the letter she snarled and shouted, "Vernon dear come here for a moment," she quickly got her answer with another shout, really it was a miracle that they haven't woken anybody up, "What is it Pet, if it is another of those dealers tell him that we don't want anything."

Petunia only sighed tiredly and shouted again, "It is not that Vernon, please just come here so we can get this over with," the only thing that she got in response was a loud grunt. After almost half a minute a man came into the view and the only thing that could possibly describe him was that he was a walrus in human clothing.

"What is it Pet and why do you have a baby in your arms," asked the walrus.

"Vernon this is a daughter of my sister. I don't know why they left her here but if she is even slightly freakish I won't have her in my house," Vernon after hearing that turned purple in rage and shouted, "You are right Pet, we won't have any of their freakishness in our house. Give me her, I will drive and leave her in the orphanage, let them worry about the freak."

With that, said Petunia handed the letter and baby to her husband and walked back to her house while Vernon got into his car. After 30 minutes of driving the walrus got out of the car, took her niece along with the letter and dropped her by the stairs after ringing the bell a few times. With that done he walked back to his car and drove away never to be seen again by his niece.

After a minute of shuffling behind the doors, they finally opened and out walked a woman in her late forties, she had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes with a stern look on her face while she wore simple black, nightgown. She looked around and noticed the bundle with a baby, quickly walking towards it she spoke, "and what are you doing here alone on such a cold night little one," she raised the child and saw a letter attached, quickly reading it she spoke, "Diana Rose Potter huh? Let me welcome you to your new home, St Matthew Orphanage."

She went back into the building and carried the child to her new room where the other little kids were before getting their rooms with normal beds.

* * *

**One week later, Potter Manor**

It was a nice day in the Potter Manor, Lily and James were eating dinner prepared by house-elves, with Lily feeding her son, "How was your day honey?" was the question coming from the redhead.

James looked at her and smiled slightly, "All good Lils, tiring as hell but with Voldemort downfall everything is going to be alright. Apart from my promotion to head Auror you could say nothing could be better," ended James smiling, both parents never noticed the flaring of their floo. When the green light died down, in walked Sirius Black.

"Hi Prongs, Prongslet, Lily how are you doing on this beautiful day, and where is my Princess?" Sirius spoke in glee. Really nothing could ruin his time right now, he finally could stop running and show everyone something that he didn't dare to do during the war, "I have some news to tell and wanted to see my goddaughter."

James and Lily paled slightly and the redhead tried to answer, "She is not here Sirius and won't be for a while" her tone was nervous.

"What do you mean, you told me that everything is alright with the kids and I could visit them later in the week, so I am asking again. Where. Is. My. Goddaughter," Sirius tone serious but had a dangerous edge to it.

"Calm down Padfoot, there is something that we need to tell you," spoke James trying to calm down his friend.

Sirius calmed down a bit, sat down and said with a warning tone, "You better have a good reason for her not being here or I will not be responsible for my actions."

Lily decided that was a good moment as any to start explaining, "Padfoot we were forced to send her away. Dumbledore told us that she is a squib and with her brother being the Boy-who-lived she would get jealous and start to hate herself for not having magic like her family. I just want a good life for her and if it means sending her to muggles, so she could adapt then we will do it," Lily finished with finality in her voice.

Sirius after hearing what his friends have done just couldn't believe it. How in the world, two of the most wonderful people that he knows could abandon their own daughter to muggles, even if she is a squib.

"Tell me where she is right now so our friendship may survive," demanded Black.

"Come on Padfoot you must be kidding you know that it will be the best for her," tried James, but Sirius was having none of it.

"I repeat, tell me where she is or this is the end," he was sad that it needed to come to that but he just couldn't believe what they have done.

"No Padfoot, no, she won't have any experience with the magical world and this is final," James spoke with finality.

Black hearing this just turned around and moved to the floo, stopping for a second he spoke up again, "I hope that you will have a good day Lord and Lady Potter. Goodbye," with that he threw some of the floo powder, called his destination and disappeared in green flames.

* * *

**A few seconds later, Black Manor**

Angry Sirius Black strode to the living room of his house and sat down on the couch. He took his head into his hands while shaking it left and right, "how could they dammit, how could they," he shouted furiously.

In this exact moment in walked beautiful woman in her early twenties. She had shoulder-length white hair, baby blue eyes, and cute face, she was wearing a dark blue gown that hugged her hourglass figure and nice bust.

She walked slowly to Sirius and asked, "What happened that got you so angry? Before you left you looked like Voldemort could come back and you would still be smiling," she tried to joke lightly but only got sigh in return.

Turning towards his wife he spoke, "It is James and Lily. Do you know what that have done? After Dumbledore told them that their daughter is a squib they send her away, so she could live with muggles and adapt. Phh, loads of bull. But what is the best of it, they won't tell me where she is. Me a sworn godfather doesn't even know where his ward is, it is just so damn pathetic that I don't know what to do."

His wife was left wide-eyed at what she heard. How could a parent abandon their child because they are a squib, she can't even imagine leaving her little Alya. The girl that is the same age as Diana, "I just don't know what to do Emily, I just don't know," with that said, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"It will be alright dear, you will find and bring her here, don't you worry"

* * *

**Few Days after Diana's third birthday **

St Matthew Orphanage while not a bad place to grow up for an orphan one could not say that it was good. No, definitely not, while the kids had their rooms and food to eat, it wasn't much. Plus taking under the consideration that after the old matron Elise Barlow retired the new one, younger didn't care about the children at the same level as the previous one. While she sometimes bought them new things to play with or to read it wasn't much, but the kids don't know any other life so they have never spoken up.

The new matron Ava Lynn was a vengeful bitch at least that's how the older kids called her, and while she didn't physically abuse them. She could punish kids without a reason and don't give them anything to eat during meals. And while children slowly adapted or some were adopted to never be seen again there was one child that got it a lot worse

From the day that she could remember which might not be much because she is still 3 years old, she always knew that she was more mature than other kids, maybe not much but she did not cry when someone took a toy from her and tried to bully her. No, she only glared at them making them go away and leave. She didn't know why but she felt some satisfaction when they backed away.

Anyway because of that she always was a loner, never one to make friends, never one to play with others and never one to talk to others. She preferred to sit around and watch others or go through comics and books that the orphanage got. Even for a three-year-old kid she already could read some simple words. She knew that is not normal but who would call her normal if they saw her dreams.

She dropped graciously form the lowest tree branch and started walking towards the orphanage building. Stepping into the light one could see her height, a whole 3'1" she had long, black as night hair that reached her middle back, her face was that of an angel, a small nose, soft pink lips, and the most endearing part were hers eyes that were of a deep violet color.

The girl sometimes noticed that her pupil was slowly changing from its normal form to a slit, that change occurred when she was angry or glared at someone. This was the moment when her eyes stopped being adorable and began making people back off. For the girl it was a welcome change, she was always different so why not slits for the pupils?

With that, she sighed, stopped thinking of it and walked into one of the bigger rooms in the orphanage. "_It must be the only room where walls are not grey,"_ she thought dryly and that was the sad truth, the playroom- that's how kids called it- was the only room colored in a different color than grey. _"You know thinking about it, grey would be better instead of a color that looks like vomit,"_ a frown appeared on her cute face when she saw a boy 2 years older than her walk towards her. She quickly fixed her standard glare hoping that he will just go away. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be and after a quick stop, he started walking again.

She just sighed and prepared herself for what's to come, "Hey freak, you already back from your jungle," some kids around laughed at this, _"really that's all? Pathetic,"_ was her and few others thought about what the boy said.

Speaking of him, the boy saw that the freak is ignoring him and said, "Stop ignoring me, we both know I am talking to you so speak when I ask you," he shouted getting angry at her lack of response.

She looked at him without any interest and spoke, "huh, you said something? I thought that it was the noise of wind but I can see now that you were babbling again," her eyes held no emotions but if one looked closer they would see some mirth in her eyes.

"You think that you are all high and mighty, you should get out and don't come back to this room again Potter," ah, here it is her name Diana Potter, the loner, freak, abomination, some even call her monster and the best thing is most don't even know why and just go with the flow ,but what do you expect from 3 to 10 years old ( the older kids don't really care).

She knows how she got the title of a loner, freak and abomination because what normal kid acts like her and what with the weird things that happen around her. So she really doesn't mind and just ignores them even if it slightly hurts inside. Damn, she is 3 years old what do you expect from her? To just walk through it like a war veteran, nope, nada, no. But even her indifference is mostly caused by her dreams, God she might have hated them at first but now they are her safe zone, something to fall back on.

With that, she took one of the comics and walked out of the playroom towards the stairs so she could get to her room. Yes her room, because no one wants to be near her when they sleep, so she got a solo room and she is thankful for it because she got at least some freedom.

She walked into her room and laid on her small bed, made herself comfortable and took the comic book, _"Bleach well, I am sure that someone of my age shouldn't read this... anyway who cares, this orphanage is one big battle royale so meh,"_ After rereading the whole comic book 3 times she finally dozed off and fell asleep.

**Dreamscape**

_There she is again in the green forests and the wooden village. Where people with wings fight using various weapons against each other in sparring matches, some more friendly others more vicious. But that's not what caught her eye, no what caught her eye was the girl maybe 3 or 4 years older than her with blue hair, face similar to hers and silver eyes. She was walking towards a small building along with other children._

_Then her view changed to the one inside said building and Diana saw around 8 children and one adult, he was a tall man with muscles of a swimmer and handsome face if it was not for the scars on it._

_The man stood up and spoke, "Okay children, what can you tell me about hunters? Show me that you listened during the previous lesson," the man tone was laced with desperation and everyone could hear it because instantly there was some giggling in the back of the class._

_The teachers eyes quickly found the culprit and asked, "Mia I see you got plenty energy, why don't you answer the question," looking with a small glare on Mia the girl fidgeted in her seat and spoke up, "Hunters are a race created by a goddess whose name got lost in time," after answering the question she sat down and looked quite proud of herself._

_The man only sighed tiredly and said, "Yes that's true but is it really all you remember?" he asked again, after 30 seconds of silence he sighed again and continued, "Well if no one can tell me I will repeat it for the last time. Hunters were like you said created many millennials ago to fight in the war with demons, after many long and bloody battles our kind managed to close the rifts between our and the demon world called Makai. Unfortunately for us, our numbers went from thousands to hundreds and those that were left decided to split up in groups so every group could take care of their part of the world and stray demons or new rifts. Our race is stronger, faster have better senses than most of the elves and are natural-born warriors. On 16th birthday everyone of us goes through wing ceremony where they grew their wings and are given code names that describe them. Nowadays we still fight demons along with closing rifts, but our numbers are low, demons are gaining the upper hand and that's why I am asking you to take your studies seriously, your life can depend on it in the future."_

_Most of the students gained _determined _looks and began asking questions about hunters and their past. The teacher couldn't help but be proud of his students and answered most of the asked questions. Diana wanted to listen more, this was so interesting and she felt like it is where she belongs but instead of hearing the next lesson she just heard someone shouting her name._

_"POTTER,_ POTTER get down right now it is dinner time," ah, the lovely matron and her shrieking. Without giving any answer she got up and walked down for the dinner.

* * *

**One year later, the Same place**

Another year has passed in St Matthew Orphanage and you could say that nothing really changed. Well, maybe for the most of occupants, but one little girl by the name of Diana Potter decided that maybe, just maybe she gets those dreams for a reason and for the past year she tried to copy what she has seen and use it. Yeah she may be mature but she is still a kid, kids have dreams and Diana thought that if she will follow some of the things she has seen, then maybe someone will adopt her. Yes, Diana's biggest dream is to have a family, a family that will love and give her the attention she seeks so much.

Unfortunately in the back of her mind, she knew this will not help her. How skills to be sneaky, steal or be able to throw something with such precision that one time she almost killed a flying bird, "_Yep not the best of my moments,"_ she thought dryly, can help her get adopted.

There were other dreams that instead of showing it's normal hunter lessons, presented fights and battles between the winged race and monsters that looked like taken straight from hell.

_"Demons,"_ that's what they are. It is interesting that in her dreams the teacher talked about the history of Hunters, how they fight, why they fight, when they get their wings and what they mean, how to be sneaky and steal without being seen, but not one time did he speak about demons, hell they even had lessons how to act properly with different kinds of people.

While Diana knows that those dreams are just that, dreams, she can't help, but wish to be the one fighting or to fly, _"be free,"_ how she would love to leave this place where she is only glared at and can't even make a single friend.

That is one of the reasons why she started sneaking away and mapping the area around the orphanage in her mind. She knows she can't do anything about staying there because where she would sleep and eat, yes she might be able to steal some money but let's be serious if someone saw a girl of 4 years walk around the city alone nothing good would happen.

Not only they would bring her back here and then she would be punished but you don't know who will find her and she sure as hell can't defend herself against adults. So, sadly no running away anytime soon.

For now, she just decided to map the area around so she won't get lost on her small escapades. She made a plan to do this maximum 2 times a week ( she doesn't want anybody discovering her). Then Diana would try to steal some money, which wasn't hard because who would suspect such cute little girl of stealing.

After that, she could buy things for herself. Not much and she needed to hide those things in her room, but it was still nice to have something that belonged to you.

She mostly bought books or more comics books to read as they wouldn't sell her knives, _"really nothing worked, kinda sad but you can't have everything,"_ she thought with a cute pout on her face, really her lessons in throwing things would skyrocket if she got those knives. Plus it would be the first thing that would let her defend herself.

Anyway now it is time to go to sleep, tomorrow all of them are going to Zoo, _"I am still wondering what got into the matron to bring us to zoo, really for such a bitch she is starting to be awfully nice lately. Well, nice to others, not me,"_ she thought with a frown. Yeah, the matron began to act weirdly those past 2 months and even if Diana is not getting any better treatment at least other kids are happy. Oh come on you didn't really think that she will hold a grudge towards 4-8 years old kids, yeah she might not like them but let's be realistic.

With that, she lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep hoping that it will be one of those nights the hunter dream come as they appear not more than one or two times a week.

**Dreamscape**

_When she could see again, she saw that she was in the same classroom that all of the lessons have taken place in, but this time something was wrong. One, the teacher was different, he was a short old man with a wrinkly face and gray hair, "yey, gray old man, this lesson for sure will be interesting" Diana thought sarcastically. Two, there were no desks for students which was weird itself._

_"Come in all of you and take places, so everyone will have enough space for themselves," with that all the kids walked in and sat down on the prepared mats on the floor, " Good, now as you can see your previous teacher Ladon won't be teaching you for the next year. As you have completed your entry course about hunters and their basic skills, now it is time for the next level. My given hunter name is Odin, from now on you will learn from me how to control and bring out your magic just like the wizards and witches around the world are doing but without the need of wands," with a quick wave of his hand the whole building was frozen, the kids looked in awe and Diana was no better, "as you can see this is just a small portion of what you will be able to do if you master the art of magic," with another wave the ice disappeared._

_"Now there are lots of methods to feel and bring out your magic but we won't be doing this for some time," most of the kids gained resigned looks but perked up at his next words, "don't worry you will all be using magic soon, but the first thing I will teach you is the art of occlumency. Wizards think that occlumency is simply a part of mind magic that defends you from legilimency and they can't be more wrong. Yes it protects you from mind attacks but it lets you do so much more," he only shook his head at wizards stupidity._

_Diana listened to this and was even more in awe. There were wizards and other creatures apart from demons and hunters? Damn, how she wished that she lived in that world. Even if it is only a dream lesson, she will still try to do what the old man says. She always followed the previous teacher lessons so why not now? It might be a dream, but damn... she is still a kid._

_Seeing that the old man was continuing she got a hold of herself and started listening, "Occlumency, art of mind magic that lets you defend from mind attacks, create your own mindscape, sort your memories so you will be able to easier remember anything and most importantly it enables you to easily find you magic core and merge with it," he stopped for a moment, so they could all go through the new information and was pleased to see that all of them had looks of understanding, "good, I see you all understand and that's why for the next month all of you will learn and master the art, and I warn you I won't accept anything below perfect," he ended with a warning tone. _

_Odin then presented them all the steps so if someone wants, they can go ahead. Diana already committed all those steps to her memory in hopes that she won't forget anything. After the lesson ended, she saw the dream fall apart and knew that she is waking up. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and opened them this time lying on bed in her room._

* * *

**One month later**

The last month in Diana's opinion was uneventful. Well, mostly if you take under the consideration the weird creatures she saw in the zoo. While she had fun on the trip, two things kind of freaked her out. First and the most important maybe would be amusing if it wasn't scary at the same time.

**Flashback, the zoo trip**

The road to the zoo was pretty boring. You could ask why as, Diana always wanted to see more of the world. Well, the answer is quite simple, they used an underground metro... Yep and with that she didn't get to see anything. Sad, but at least she got out of the orphanage. At first, she was fascinated by all of the animals but was slightly put off when most of them ran away the moment they saw her... weird.

Anyway, she got kinda sad because of the animals running away, so she decided to walk around and see if maybe some other animals will be more friendly.

After 5 minutes of walking, she came to a place that was holding some of the most dangerous snakes in the world. At first she was glad that they didn't run away, but then she heard some voices, "stupid humans, look at her watching us like we are some beasts," Diana not knowing what is going on looked around to see who said that, "haha stupid girl," ok, now that was mean, so she tried to respond.

"Yeah?, Even if I am stupid at least I can show my face," she was angry. No one will call her stupid if they can't even show themselves. How can she glare at them if she doesn't know where they are, she thought with a pout.

"Speaker, we apologize for disrespecting noble blood," the snakes spoke together with wide eyes, it is an honor to meet a speaker of their noble tongue so they don't want to make an enemy of her.

"Speaker? Noble blood? What are you talking about and where are you?" she asked with a frown, "_could they just show themselves?"_

"Yesss speaker of the noble serpent language. We are in the cage before you speaker," with that she turned back to the snake cage wide-eyed, _"Damn even hunters in my dreams couldn't speak to snakes. What. The. Hell,"_ not that she is not happy as now she knows that she is not normal and the lessons from dreams might work.

"I see but how can I speak your language? I already saw some snakes and they didn't talk to me," asked Diana curiously.

"They just didn't want to. As to how can you speak our language? That we don't know, we are normal snakes not magical so we don't have this kind of information," this answer left Diana even more wide-eyed.

"Did you just say magical?, Does it means that magic world exists, can you tell me something about it?" she fired off the questions excitedly. If the magic world exists then so may Hunters!

"Yes girl, the magical world exists, but as I said we are normal snakes and don't really interact with the magical world. But if there is one thing I can tell you, is that if you want the information you should follow people in weird old robes. Those are most likely wizards or witches and they may help you," answered the snake hoping to help the new speaker.

_"Robes? What the hell is wrong with them, they are wearing robes? What is it, the Middle Ages? What more, maybe someone will tell me that they live in castles? (All around Britain every pureblood sneezed) Now I know why the old man laughed at them," _thought incredulously Diana.

"Anyway, thank you for your help noble snakes. I would free you but I don't really know how to, so I guess it is farewell," she spoke with sadness. She wanted to help them, they gave her good news and she will be in debt to them forever, _"well, maybe someday."_

After walking around for some time in hopes of finding her group, she almost fainted on the spot. The reason? A creature that was standing about 12 ft from her. It would be an amusing sight if it wasn't for the person's face. Before her stood Cyclop taken straight from Greek mythology, _"Really what is wrong with today's, first talking to snakes, confirming the existence of magic world and now funny looking cyclops?"_

Yeah, it is probably important to take notice of what the creature was wearing. He or she, Diana can't really tell, was clothed in a short pink skirt that you could see during circus performances and over her/his torso they wore ugly looking woolen sweater. Another thing that one could see was that it was not wearing any boots.

Quickly getting her shock under control she slowly backed off all the while wondering, _"Why no one is taking notice of this creature, it is just standing there," _she thought with slightly wide eyes. But of course her life can't be easy and after she got to another cage which was holding grizzly bears, her heart almost stopped again.

If see studied some of the greek mythology she would know what the beast was but all she knows now is that it looked like a dog with 2 heads, was big, black and had scary red glowing eyes.

With that image in her mind, she ran as fast as she could to find her group. Thanks to Lady Luck nothing more happened on the trip and she safely got back to the orphanage where she ate her dinner and went to sleep hoping for a hunter dream, so it could get her mind off the things that she had seen.

**Flashback End**

With those events, she decided that if the magic world exists with creatures that come from greek mythology, she needs more information and learn how to defend herself. So it was no surprise that she mastered occlumency in 2 weeks and wanted to merge her magic with the mind so she could train with it. Unluckily instead of the last steps that she needed, she got only more theoretical knowledge. She learned why wizards can't use too much magic without a wand, that magic is mostly your intent, will, and imagination, and with it, you can do anything. But there is one thing she learned that got her to shout in glee.

**Flashback to a dream**

_"Welcome back my students," Odin greeted his class with a smile, they are really getting along well, "Today we won't practice occlumency because I have got a subject which is one of the most important things in your life if you want to be the best of the best. So with that let us begin." _

_He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued, "Like you all know we hunters do the best in the wild where we are free or in the sky where we can use our wings as we want. You also know all of us to possess animal instinct and their senses. And that's what we will talk about today, creatures. _

_Like maybe some of you know every hunter possesses a soul creature on which our wings are based, soul creature when merged with hunter gives him ability to transform into it and if the creature is a creature of a long life like dragons, phoenixes, thunderbirds or others they give the long life to their partner. But those are very rare and you could say that I am the last of those hunters. Of course, other creatures also give longer life but not like the ones that I mentioned earlier. Apart from a longer life span, each hunter gets some of the abilities of their creature, for example, a kitsune hunter would have an easier time sneaking and controlling element which their kitsune represent._

_ Learning such transformation is a long way from you, but never forget about it and always remember that some of your abilities may come from your soul creature. It will help you when you will take the last step to completely merge with your partner. Ah, and before I forget, Wizards and witches got something called animagus transformation which enables them to change to an animal which represents them the most. I will say it once and only once, don't you ever try to go through process or you will lose your soul creature that is always more powerful than animagus. That's all on this, we will come back to it in a few months."_

**Flashback End**

Transforming into a creature of legends? Who wouldn't want that and for a 4 years old kid this was something epic. But now she needs to calm down and go to sleep, tonight will be exactly one month when she started learning occlumency and she hopes that tomorrow she will be able to finally use magic.

**Dreamscape**

_"It is good to see you all here with those determined looks. Like you all know today you will make the first big step towards mastering the art of magic. Now I want all of you to get comfortable and go to your perfected mindscape, but let your barriers down so I will be able with little legilimency speak to all of you when you go deep inside your mind," he saw all of them do exactly what he told them and Diana prepared herself to remember every single thing said by the old man and do it when she wakes up._

_ "Good, you should all be able to hear me now. Right now go to the centre of your mind," he waited a minute before continuing, "now that you are all there I need you to do the same thing which you have done on the outside and focus on getting even deeper inside, don't worry I will know when all of you get it and wait for you all," the dream shimmered slightly, Diana deduced that it worked like a time skip. She then saw Odin continue so she focused._

_ "Well done I see all of you accomplished it. Now comes the hard and slightly painful part. All of you are now in deep darkness but I know that all of you can feel something around you. Now, you need to focus on this feeling and bring it all before you and I repeat you need to gather every single drop of it and before you start I need to tell you that it will be painful. Starting you won't feel anything but after gathering more than a half, your body will begin burning up and some parts of your body will hurt. The reason for it is pretty simple, what are you doing now is not really natural, you are trying to control all your power and gather it in one place so it will get stronger and your control of it will be easier. With that being said I wish you good luck."_

_There was another shimmer signaling another time skip and Diana saw the old man speaking again, "I am proud of you all, the process is now almost completed the last thing that you need to do is to go into what you gathered get a tight hold of it. Then will yourself back to mindscape all the while holding tight. If you do everything correctly you will be back in your mindscape and your power will merge with it, signaling it with a glow of your magic around your body."_

_After 2 minutes all of the students opened their eyes to see the glow that they were giving off. Diana only watched in awe and couldn't wait to do it herself._

**_End of the dream_**

Waking up she went along with her normal routine (shower, brushing her teeth, get dressed up, check her occlumency). After that, she went to get her breakfast. Quickly eating it, all the while trying to hide her excitement, she rushed back to her room and closed the door.

She sat down with her legs crossed and focused on her mindscape. Getting there without a problem like it was second nature to her she walked through it.

She modeled it after a castle that she saw in a book. It wasn't too large but just in the right size, it was built with pure black stone, had two towers from which lamps that emitted purple light scanned everything around the castle. They alerted her when they discovered a probe of unknown origin.

Around the caste one could see a large number of creatures of magic or Greek mythology, they were the second defense after the barrier around her mind.

Walking into the hallway she instantly began walking towards her study. All of the other rooms were fakes and traps you go in, but never get out. It is her ultimate defense. Walking into her study she spoke in the tongue of the snakes, "Show me my secrets," the wall behind the desk slowly disappeared showing stairs that led deep down under the castle.

After walking for around 5 minutes, she came into a large room with shelves on which laid books, every shelve had a description which part of her life they represented and every book was another memory of hers. Walking towards the lone table in the center of her library, she sat down and done exactly what the old man said.

Half an hour later she opened her eyes to the vast darkness around her and she could feel the power coursing around her. Following the next step, she focused on it all and started to pull slowly.

After almost an hour she could feel herself burning up and started to notice the pains around her body. Pushing the pain in the back of her mind, she focused even more on catching all of her power. After another painful hour, she opened her eyes to see the vast amount of her black with deep violet speck power. She was left wide-eyed at the amount and couldn't help but remember the old man's words, _"the amount of magic you will see mostly depends on the person, but taking your age under consideration it shouldn't be bigger than this house we are in. Don't be sad because as you grow and train your power grows with you, now let us begin,"_ it was one of his last words before they began, but now they just don't make any sense. _"This is like five times bigger than the house old man! what the hell!" Diana _thought incredulously.

Shrugging, she followed the last step and went into the large orb, grabbed it tightly with all her power and willed herself out, back to mindscape.

Opening her eyes to the sight of her glowing library, she exited her mindscape only to see her body radiating black glow mixed with some violet. She could feel her power coursing through her whole body. Happy with herself she started to feel dizzy. Knowing she will faint soon Diana laid on her bed and blacked out.

**One year later, forest near the orphanage**

If one were to wander to the big forest some distance away from St Matthew Orphanage they would hear the sounds of trees breaking and heavy panting. That's exactly how we find young Diana Potter.

She had her black hair braided into a ponytail that fell to her lower back, her face glistened with sweat and one could see that she has been working hard by the amount of destroyed stumps and broken tree branches around her. She wore green pants that reached her knees, a blue blouse that was a bit too big for her and on her feet were used black sneakers. She now stood at the height of 3ft and 7 inches and was totally exhausted by her workout.

Still, she can not be more proud of herself. After unlocking magic her dream lessons continued. At first, the old man taught them how to bring out their magic out and then gave many exercises so they could learn how to control it. Two months later after completing all of them he began teaching them simple spells that helped in the everyday life, for example, summoning, banishing, how to create water, cleaning, opening doors, levitation, and much more.

He stated that while a lot of practical magic can be learned from other people, every one of them had their own style and different magicks they excelled at. He taught them how to check what affinity their magic responds to the most. Diana did it herself and she found out that her magic responds to fire (which is violet, what a surprise huh?), wind and darkness.

The problem was that she didn't really know how to train it so she decided to use some ideas from books and comics. She didn't get far as she started on it about 2 weeks ago, but for now, she can use small balls of fire and darkness along with producing some wind, not much but hey it is still something.

Last week she decided that for now she will leave elemental magic and focus on the non-elemental aspect with getting better control over it. That is why she goes to this clearing in the forest every two days and starts with some running to built up her stamina, the old man told them that if you are not strong psychically, you are as good as dead. Diana took it to the heart and the 5-year-old started running, she knew that strength training at her age doesn't make any sense so after some running she sits down and meditates to get a better hold on her magic. Next on her list was levitating things around herself, she saw Jedi in star wars doing that so why not, and it was a very good idea as the more she tried to levitate the harder it was. When she started, she needed to focus on it and now she can do it with a single thought even if the max she can lift is around 50kg. After finishing her train of thoughts she sat down and dozed off, while today's earlier memory showed up in her dream.

**Dream-Flashback, after another visit for adoption**

Diana was hopeful, today they were visited by a young couple that wished to adopt a child between 4-6 years old. She like always wasn't even excited about this, she knew no one would adopt her so she didn't get her hopes up. But now, after the visit, she couldn't help herself. The woman looked at her like she was the most precious thing on the planet and she could feel her heart beat faster. So that's why she decided to drop on the conversation between the couple and matron.

"I think I and my husband decided to adopt the little cute girl with violet eyes. Diana was her name wasn't it?" spoke the woman with a smile, Diana almost shouted in joy, finally she would have family that will care for her. Unfortunately, the voice of her matron destroyed this hope.

"Are you sure m' am? There are some things that you should know about the girl," spoke the matron with a frown, no it wouldn't do to give the freak a happy life when there are so many better kids, "She doesn't get along with her peers and if they try to approach her she would call them names and make them cry. I know she doesn't look like it but it is true, she is selfish and already started cursing at the age of 4 and that speaks for itself."

"Oh, really? Well that's just unfortunate she is such a nice girl, but if you are telling the truth then may we do another round?" asked hopefully the woman.

"Of course come with me," and that was the last thing Diana heard as she rushed out of the orphanage with tears falling down her cheeks.

_"That bitch! Who does she think she is telling lies about me... So that how it is huh? Ok, I see that gettings my hopes up only caused me to hurt more, but no more,"_ with that Diana Rose Potter for the first time felt pure hate, hate for the matron, for the orphanage, for the people that meddle into other life's and for the people that left her here. With that, she started doing her normal routine but with a lot more determination, _"I will show them."_

**End of dream and flashback**

She woke up to the sound of a red spike that was flying towards her. Rolling out of the way in the last second, she got up to get a better look at her opponent. It was of the size of a grown-up lion with six spider legs, it's head didn't have eyes but on the sides of it, you could see 2 pairs of gill-like appendages. It also had a big red nose that was constantly trying to find something, a very short neck and from its tailbone came out a blade-like tail.

The most noticeable things were the red spikes on the top of its body, taking under consideration that the rest of its body was black.

The spider-lion growled and rushed at Diana. She quickly gathered as much magic as she could and pushed it towards the creature making it fly through the clearing and crash into a tree breaking it in process. Diana sighed in relief and decided to study it before it got up.

_"No eyes, something like gills and large nose, six like spider legs and spikes he can shoot. Well, one thing is for sure, that shit is a demon"_ she thought worryingly.

There is no way in hell that she will defeat him like she is now, but it is her or death. Preparing herself to use something that was the last skill she learned from Odin she focused her magic into her whole body augmenting it. It will give her the edge until the time that she figures something out.

After the demon got up, it again sent some spikes at her, all the while rushing towards her. Diana seeing this quickly escaped to the left while sending some of her darkness and fire to test the demon's defense.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be and the demon took it all without any problem. Quickly jumping onto one of the tree's branches she started jumping around the demon trying to disorient it.

After 10 minutes of avoiding spikes and jumping around Diana started getting tired, which could be seen from the cuts on her clothes and bleeding left shoulder.

Diana focused and thought, _"It can't see me so if I make a lot of noise around myself and get my scent across this whole clearing I might get a chance to somehow end it,"_ with plan made she first started by tearing some parts of her blouse and began to drop it in different location, meanwhile getting another cut on her leg and almost falling down.

With scent taken care of she levitated a big amount of small rocks in a different directions, then focused on her darkness magic and directed it to her hands to form 2 daggers, to her surprise instead getting two weapons created by darkness she got two obviously real blades which were black in color with a single deep violet line along the blade. They also had a serrated edge, curved handle and sharper edges around the hilt**[1]**. Not letting her shock get over her, she grabbed both of them in reverse grip with the edges out and with one mental command she dropped all of the stones. The beast paused and began searching for her. Not wasting more time she channeled as much magic into her body as she could and ran at the demon.

Ducking under one of its legs that wanted to take her head off, she slid under its belly and ran her daggers through it making black blood drop on her. The demon then began to fall on her, so the girl prepared for the worst.

Luckily for her in this moment her daggers gave a light glow and absorbed the whole body of the demon. Diana sighed in relief and slowly blacked out. But before that could happen she saw a blue box in front of her with a big text.

**Quest Succes!**

**Defeat your first demon!**

**Rewards:**

**-300 EXP**

**-50 $**

**-Daggers of Night and Darkness**

**\- + 1 DEX, +1 INT**

Seeing this, she fainted with one last thought on her mind, _"What the hell."_

* * *

**[1] Look up Daedric Daggers from Skyrim for better visualization.**

**Leave a review with your opinion so I can improve.**

**Chaos out.**


	3. Discoveries and Plans

**EDITED: 01.12.2109r.**

**Finally revisited. Next 8-9 chapters are not, so don't expect a too high level of grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Discoveries and Plans**

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Diana thought that when she would open her eyes, she will see the aftermath of her fight with the demon, but the only thing that she could see was too much of this damned light, why couldn't she wake up in the forest...

She heard a laugh behind her, so quickly getting up she prepared herself for a fight, "There is no need for that little one I would not dare to hurt my heir and successor," spoke the person in an amused tone.

Diana huffed and loosened her stance before taking a look at the person that spoke to her. Well... one could say she is the definition of beauty, perfect figure, wide hips, good size bust and face of an angel. Diana felt like watching herself in a mirror only this person was more than 10 years older than her.

That thought would be true because the only difference between the two people was hair color and age. Where Diana had black the goddess had dark violet hair.

"Yes little one we look almost similar and there is a reason for it. Now if you could sit down we have few things to talk about," she said in a soft and melodic voice.

The younger girl decided she had nothing to lose and sat down waiting for the older woman to continue.

"You see my name is Rigna and I am sure that while you heard of me, you never heard my name," Diana only tilted her head cutely with curiosity shining in her eyes.

Rigna laughed lightly and continued, "Yes you heard of me, all the stories how hunters were created, does it ring a bell?"

She instantly laughed at Diana's wide eyes, "Yep, that was me, earth needed help and as this was one of my domains I needed to do something," she sighed and continued, "You need to know I was not born to any pantheon, I just came to be with my domains and information in my head. I was the goddess of the Hunt, Battle and all of the supernatural creatures, so it was normal that when demons came to earth it was my job to do something against them. I created the Hunter race, all of them had a small part of my power which could grow in them as they got more powerful. They, of course, did their job and demons got defeated but there was one important thing that happened during this time."

Rigna took a deep breath and continued, "There were two other deities that didn't like that I created another race and with me weakened they attacked me and made me fade to the soul realm where I stayed till the day that I merged with you," the sad look on her face showed she didn't really want to talk about it.

Rigna came out of her daze when she felt two small arms wrap around her stomach, she looked down and saw Diana there looking at her with those big adorable eyes, "huh" was the only sound that came out of Rigna's mouth.

Diana looked at her and spoke, "I always saw mothers doing this to their children when they were sad so I thought..." she trailed off at the end no longer looking Rigna in the eyes.

The Goddess quickly brought Diana on her lap and hugged her tightly earning a yelp from the little girl, "Oh who would have thought a warrior like you had such a soft heart, but one look at you can tell anyone how cute you are," Rigna said with mirth in her eyes. Diana only huffed and the pouted cutely with a blush on her cheeks, "Oh don't you huff on me I was joking, but let's get back on the track. As I said, I slept in the soul realm for years and then almost 4 years ago I felt a chance, a chance to come back to the living world but not as me. No, when we merged I gave you my power and had fallen asleep again. Now you managed to awake my power so I can speak with you."

She paused for a moment so Diana could process all the information before continuing, "And now that I am here, I need you to know a few things. Firstly don't throw away any power even if you hate it, it may help you in the future. Secondly, you are not all-powerful having me merged with you. You need to grow alone, my power will just help along the way. Thirdly, take care of my daggers, when you wake up you will see why they are special. Lastly live a good life and don't let others tell you what to do with your life," her form started shimmering and she sighed, "I see that my time is gone, ah I almost forgot, there is one more person who merged with you, he is still asleep but you will meet someday. May we meet again Diana, Goodbye."

Diana saw the disappearing form of Rigna and sadness began to overcome her. The goddess was the first person who showed her any love in her whole life. She sighed and forced herself to wake up.

* * *

**Few minutes before Diana blacked out, Location Unknown**

Two people sat on a tree stump and watched as in the distance a group of girls dressed in silver parkas was training. The first one was a tall and beautiful woman who looked to be 16 years old, she had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair. The second one was a girl of around 13 years but still, her face had ungodly beauty to it, she possesses cold, silver eyes and auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail. They were talking about some important things when in one moment the auburn-haired one stopped without any reason and closed her eyes as to try to feel something.

The dark-haired one stopped looking at the girls and turned towards her partner with a frown, "Something wrong Lady Artemis?"

The now identified Artemis opened her eyes and looked at her subordinate without any emotion and replied, "Yes Zoe, just a few moments earlier I lost connection to one of my domains," next to her Zoe Nightshade the lieutenant of the Hunt gasped, "Don't worry it was only for a second, but still there are only two things that could cause it and both are impossible," Artemis said with a frown..

"What is it, My Lady?" Zoe asked seriously.

"The first one would bo for us to be in Alaska where I lose all my powers, but we both know we are not there, and the second is for a being stronger than me take it by force which is also currently impossible. I hope something like that won't happen again. For now let's forget about it and let's gather the girls."

With that, both of them stood up and walked towards the camp.

* * *

**Clearing in the forest sometime after the battle**

**You have slept on soft grass, HP and MP have been restored to 50% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Diana slowly sat straight ignoring the floating box before her. "Really things like that shouldn't surprise me anymore," she looked around in search of her new daggers but couldn't find them. Then her attention was caught by two black and violet bracelets on her hands, "huh, weird," Finally looking at the box before her she sighed, nothing can be normal in her life...

Waving her hand through the box she was positively surprised it went away, only for another one to pop out, "damn" she said in exasperation. Deciding to give it a try she read.

**Quest Succes!**

**Defeat your first demon!**

**Rewards:**

**-300 EXP**

**-50 $**

**-Daggers of Night and Darkness**

**\- + 1 DEX, +1 INT**

**You leveled you!**

**Would you like to start the tutorial?**

**YES/NO**

_"Daggers of night and darkness hmm?" _she looked one more time at the box and clicked yes,_ "might as well."_

**Welcome Player to your new life, thanks to us you are now able to play your life like a game.**

**Because we don't want this to be too easy we will give you only the most important pieces of information.**

_"Jerks whoever you are,"_ thought Diana.

**There are few commands available to you (tip: you can just think about command and they will activate)**

**\- your inventory, duh**

**\- list of your perks**

**\- list of your skills**

**\- list of current quest**

**Please choose Status to continue.**

Without wasting time Diana quickly thought status and a new box appeared with most of the things explained.

**Status:**

**Name: Diana Rose Potter  
**

**HP: 230/230 - 1,0% reg every 20 sec - your health and regen, you gain 50 hp per lv and the amount of hp gained increases by 10 for every 5 VIT and regen do the same for 0,1% every 10 VIT**

**MP: 120/120 - 1,1% reg every 10 sec - your mana and regen, you gain 25 HP per lv and the amount of MP gained increases by 5 for every 5 INT and regen do the same for 0,1% every 10 WIS**

**Race: Divine Huntress/? - Your race can change**

**The Gamer**

**Title: None - Titles can give bonuses**

**Level: 2 Exp: 100/400 - your current level and experience towards the next**

**STR: 6 (–50%) = 3 - how strong you are and how much dmg you deal without a weapon**

**VIT: 9 - vitality the more you have the tougher you are**

**DEX: 10 - the more you have you get faster and more flexible**

**INT: 13 - your intelligence, pretty self-explanatory, let you deal more dmg with magic and gives you more mana**

**WIS: 12 - Wisdom, your ability to solve problems faster and get better ideas, gives mana regen**

**LUC: 5 - how lucky you are**

**Money: 50 $ - your money you poor girl**

Diana's eye twitched dangerously at the last comment.

**SP: 10 - status points, 5 every lv  
**

**PP: 0 - perk points 1 per 10 levels**

**Diana Potter is a Huntress/? daughter of ? and ? when she was one year old something happened that changed everything in her life. She is living in an orphanage which she hates. Not getting any love in her life, she is closed off but wishes for a family. She wants to make her predecessors proud and make a name for herself. - your bio**

**Status: - can be temporary or permanent**

**\- ? - (+2 STR , +2 VIT, + 1 INT, + 1 WIS) and ( +1 STR, +1 VIT, +1 WIS per lvl)**

**\- Divine Huntress – You are an heir of the goddess that created hunters and as such you gain the benefits - (+1 STR, +2 DEX, +1 VIT, + 1 INT, +1 WIS) and (+1 VIT,+2 DEX, +1 INT per lvl)**

**\- Magical Inheritance – You are a member of a hidden world of magic but event then you inherited something more – ( +1 INT, +1 WIS) and (+1 INT, +1 WIS per lvl)**

**\- Kid – Disappear on tenth birthday (-50% STR)**

**That's all from us Good luck.**

Diana's eye twitched again, really, that didn't tell her much but she would take what she can. Looking one more time at her status box she clicked at divine huntress.

**Race: Divine Huntress - the forgotten goddess Rigna gave you her power, while it is not much because she lived in the soul world, with us you can get even stronger than she was in her prime. Being Divine version of hunters you are immortal till you die in battle and your potential has no limit.**

_'She looked at it with wide eyes, no limit? Wow, ok let's see what more they can tell me. The magical inheritance meant her parents might have been wizards'_ she thought with a frown but is changed into a pout when she read her last status. Now she needed to wait for her 10th birthday to gain her full strength. Quickly getting over it she called 'perks.'

**Perks:**

**\- ? – (-10% received damage)**

**\- Divine Huntress senses – Your senses are a lot stronger than even that of a normal hunter**

**\- Perfect Magic Control - You can use magic without the need for a focus**

**\- Prodigy- You were born with the ability to learn things faster and with more ease – (+ 3 INT, +3 WIS)**

_"Hah, take that wizards, who needed a focus when I can channel my magic through anything."_ Most of those perks were self-explanatory and she couldn't help but be proud of the prodigy perk. At the same time wondered about the question mark one. She came to the conclusion it must be something with the other being merged with her, just after she thought that she heard an annoying ping in her head.

**Due to using logical thinking far beyond your age, you gained + 1 int and + 1 wis.**

Diana raised an eyebrow, she could train things like that? If yes then she could get so strong and cool. Just when her imagination started to get better of herself she saw another blue box which made her eye twitch very dangerously.

**Don't get ahead yourself brat.**

Diana got a hold of herself and sighed. She called 'inventory' only to get a large blue box in which, were lots of smaller boxes where she deduced would be able to hide items. "Huh no ping sad," Diana thought with a pout. Next, she called for quests only to see it blank, well so she didn't have any quest? Lastly, she thought 'skills' and got a little surprise.

**Error, scanning for existing skills, please wait.**

**Done.**

**Skills:**

**-Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

**Allows its user to think calmly and logically during any situation. Grants a peaceful state of mind and immunity to psychological status and effects.**

**-Gamer's Body (Passive)**

**User gains a body that allows him to live his life like a game**

**-Meditation (Passive/Active) lv.14 (0%)**

**The user is granted higher HP and MP regen when used.**

**10% Mp and Hp regen every 10 sec**

**Passive: +3% INT,WIS**

**-Physical conditioning (Passive) lv.5 (55%)**

**Passive boost to your stats**

**Passive: +2% STR,VIT,DEX**

**-Magic Augmentation (Active) lv.5/10 (0%) 100MP/minute**

**The user uses magic to make himself stronger and faster**

**Gives x1,5 STR and DEX**

**-Home management (Passive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**Everything you do in your house is 2 times more effective (working, washing dishes or clothes, cooking, gardening, etc.)**

**-Fire Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.2 (10%)**

**Grants natural fire affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**10% more damage when using fire (Max 100%)**

**All attacks have a chance to inflict burning effect ( 2 DMG/sec)**

**Fire Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 20/minute**

**Attack:**

**Fireball -Create a ball of fire which explodes on impact DMG: 100 Cost: 45MP**

**-Wind Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.2 (0%)**

**Grants natural wind affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**10% more damage when using wind (Max 100%)**

**Wind Control: DMG: 3*INT, Cost: 20/minute**

**Attack:**

**Wind slash - Create blade of wind that slashes forward DMG: 200 Cost: 45MP**

**-Darkness Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.2 (33%)**

**Grants natural darkness affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**10% more damage when using darkness (Max 100%)**

**Darkness Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 15/minute**

**Attacks slow target**

**Attack:**

**Ball of Darkness - Create a ball of darkness that explodes on impact, slowing your enemies DMG:100 Cost: 45MP**

**-Throwable weapon proficiency (Passive) lv. 18/20 (99%)**

**90% Accuracy with thrown weapons**

**-Telekinesis (Active) lv.10 (18%)**

**Your ability to levitate things evolved and now you can move, push and summon things with your thoughts**

**Max: 50kg Cost:50/minute**

**-Sneaking (Active) lv.2/20 (78%)**

**Your ability to remain undetected**

**5% more chance to remain undetected when sneaking**

**-Hunters language (Passive) lv.3/10 (33%)**

**Your understanding of hunters language 30%**

Well, that's quite a list for 5 years old. The Gamer's mind and body would help for sure in the future so that's a plus. Standing up she again looked at her new bracelets and gasped when she saw a description above them.

**Bracelets of Night and Darkness (can't lose)**

**Those little things contain the Daggers of Night and Darkness, channel some energy to make them come out.**

Ignoring the ping in her mind she channeled her magic to the bracelets and was glad to see the same daggers she used to kill the demon. She looked at them hoping to get the same effect like on the bracelets.

**Daggers of Night and Darkness**

**Primarily created by Chaos for Nyx the Goddess of Night. She lost them in a duel with Rigna who took them for herself and upgraded them. Those daggers can consume your enemies to build their strength (reset after changing owner).**

**Damage: 100 + 10*1 Stacks: 1, Warning not all enemies give you the same number of stacks.**

_'Damn, they are so strong and have unlimited potential just like me'_ thought Diana with a grin. She checked what the previous ping was about.

**Skill Created!**

**Observe lv.1/25 (25%)**

**After looking at anything use observe to see information about this thing/person etc.**

**The bigger lvl difference between you the harder to get informations.**

Well that's helpful, to be able to check your opponents before the fight was something everyone wanted. She shook her head and looked at the sky to see where the sun is, silently cursing under her nose she thought worriedly,_ "Shit I must hurry up or I will get punished."_

'ping'

**New Quest!**

**Get to the orphanage before the matron notice that you are gone.**

**Rewards:**

**-100 EXP**

**-50$**

**-New skill**

**-No punishment**

**Failure:**

**-punishment**

**-You lose the easiest quest, noob**

**YES/NO**

With a twitching eye, she accepted the quest and ran as fast as she could back to the orphanage without the use of any skills. Arriving just on time she quickly went to her room and closed the door. She then fell down on her bed breathing deeply, who knew this day would be so eventful. Discovering she was a successor of a goddess and now her life was like a game can hit you hard. Just when she wanted to hit the pillow she heard another ping, _"Okay this will be irritating."_ Checking quickly what happened she read.

**Quest Success!**

**Get to the orphanage before the matron notice that you are gone.**

**Rewards:**

**-100 EXP**

**-50$**

**-New skill**

**-No punishment**

**'ping'**

**New skill discovered!**

**-Fast movements (Active) lv.1 (60%)**

**You are now able to move with a much higher speed when not fighting.**

**Current max speed: (11 + DEX)km/h ( it depends on lvl, your DEX along with your current age)**

Okay, that could be useful before she got her wings or find some method to teleport. Yawning Diana decided to call it a night.

**Dreamscape**

_She found herself in the same classroom as many times before, getting ready for another lesson she took notice that their previous teacher was back 'Ladon if I remember correctly' thought Diana, seeing that the man was starting to speak she focused on him._

_"It is good to see you all back good and well. I hope you learned all the basics Odin presented to you and are still working on your magic," getting nods from all of his students, even from Diana he continued with a more serious tone, "Good because today we will start learning about demons."_

_Diana's mouth fell, she quickly got control of it and shouted, "WHAT!? You are telling it to me now when I almost died from this shit? What the hell Ladon..."_

_Huffing and pouting at the same moment she listened again, "There are a lot of types of demons but we separate them into 3 categories, flying, ground, and even some rare underground types. Of course the type depends on their styles and we also got one more rating, rating by power. The weakest E-class, they are cannon fodder for stronger demons or just strays that somehow got to the human world. By the end of this year, most of you should be able to beat one of them._

_ Next, we got D-class, those are a little harder to defeat but still easy for seasoned hunter. They are stronger and faster than E-classes but still stupid like a boot, again they are used by stronger demons and are in the same situation as previous class. Now we are getting to the stronger classes. Starting with C-class, while not much stronger than D, they got some intelligence, not like a normal human adult but a lot more than D and E classes. That is what makes them dangerous they can form plans, they learn from experience and are a class we fight the most. They can't get any higher in the hierarchy in Makai? Then why not come to the human world? Yes, they are strong and many inexperienced hunters fall to them. That's why you always need to stay on your toes around them or you will die." _

_He paused to get a drink of water and let the information settle in, meanwhile Diana said, "Damn I am sure the one that I fought was an E-class, there was nothing intelligent about it and if I could beat it then it for sure was not a D-class," she ended with a frown just in time to hear Ladon continue, "Yes we will come back to them later but for now let's continue with B-class demons. They are demons with our lvl of intelligence and power far higher then C-class demons, they have power to destroy whole buildings without beating a sweat. During the war, we had a lot of hunters that could stand against them on equal grounds but now there are maybe 10 of us who can handle them and get out alive. _

_Luckily, even if they come to our world they don't attack. Like one of them said, they find humans amusing so, for now, there are no problems with them. Next, we got A-class now those are demons that power level is starting to border godlike and in our history, we had only a few that could fight them and win. Now? We don't really know and let's hope we don't need to find out. And last S-class. What I can tell you about them? Not much, I fear the only things that we know are form the war. And it tells that there was only one S-class demon, their King, a being of godlike powers able to destroy half of the continent with a flick of his fingers. He was killed during the war by massed attack of our best and even then all of them died. Fortunately, for us, he died from his wounds just a minute later. And that is the most basic knowledge that you need to have. Now let's talk about how to fight them."_

_All of the students gained an exciting look at the mention of a fight and they only reason that Diana didn't do the same was because of her fight. Ladon sighed and waited for kids to calm down, really sometimes he forgets they are only 10. Taking the last gulp of his water he started talking again, "The most important thing before attacking is to calculate everything about the demon and taking notice of how they look to spot the possible weak or danger places on them. E and D classes will just try to attack you so if you know you can't win in a battle of pure strength, outplay and kill them when they won't know what hit them. But in a fight with C-class you need to be careful from the start, never let them get behind you and always be aware of what is going around you. Remember demons play dirty and there is no honor is a fight the only thing that counts is the victor and who survived."_

_Seeing the worried looks on his students' faces he frowned and spoke quickly, "But you need not to worry about it right now. By the end of your training, all of you will be ready."_

_Diana heard a ping and was surprised that this worked during her dreams_

**_Skill obtained!_**

**_-Understanding of Demon race (Passive) lv.1/10 (80%)_**

**_2% more damage dealt to demons_**

**_For listening to lecture you gained + 1 INT_**

_With that, the dream shimmered and Diana slowly woke up._

* * *

**Black Manor, Next morning**

It was a beautiful day around Black Manor and as such the newest member of the family decided to take a stroll through the garden. The person was a girl of average height for her age. She had raven black hair and baby blue eyes that shined with innocence. She walked towards a tree and sat down with her back leaning against the tree bark. Getting lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but remember yesterday events.

**Flashback**

"Sirius calm down. We have been over this a million times. We WILL find her no matter what but your current behavior is not helping anyone," was the voice of a woman, trying to calm down her husband. She felt like it is now a normal occurrence in their house.

"Exactly we have been over this million times and we still got nothing!" Sirius shouted with anger, but calmed down quickly after seeing his wife's face, "I am sorry. You know how it gets better of me and I just can't help it. Almost 4 years and we got nothing, absolutely nothing. I even checked every orphanage for her and they always tell me they never heard of her. I am a failure of a godfather."

Tears began to fall down from his eyes, why couldn't they get any lead on her or just some information form Lily and James. But no, they are like under a spell, wouldn't tell a thing and then just forget about what happened, thought sadly Sirius.

"Go get some sleep Sirius, you have been out searching for a whole day you deserve some rest," whispered softly Emily, holding his husband. The man in question only nodded and walked off. Emily sighed to herself and sat down on one of the chairs. Running her hand through her hair she saw her little daughter walk in with a cute frown on her face.

"Mum, why was Daddy sad?" Emily looked at her almost 5 years old daughter and spoke, "You see darling your father is a godfather and the girl that is his ward disappeared about 4 years ago. You would even go to Hogwarts together if she was with us," giving her a smile she stood up and walked to her daughter.

The girl hearing that asked her mother with an excited expression, "So if we find her, I will have a new friend?" Emily only smiled wider and brought her daughter in a hug.

"Yes Alya," Alya Black the only daughter of Sirius and Emily Black and heiress to the Black family, "When we will find her you can be friends and you will be able to show her our world," She spoke with amusement in her voice but keeping smile on her face, "but now it is time for you to go to sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

**Flashback End**

She couldn't wait to get a new friend, even if she knew other heirs of houses they are not real friends. At least not now, so the possibility of meeting someone she could spend more time with was exciting. Ending her train of thoughts she walked back to manor so she could get something to eat from house-elves.

* * *

**Next Day, orphanage**

Diana rose from her bed, yesterday was her turn in cleaning and helping around the building so she didn't get anything done apart from few quests that gave her new lvl, some money, and one VIT.

With that, she opened her status to check her stats.

**Name: Diana Rose Potter**

**HP: 280/280 - 1,1% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 160/160 - 1,1% reg every 10 sec**

**Race: Divine Huntress/?**

**The Gamer**

**Title: None**

**Level: 3 Exp: 100/800**

**STR: 7 (–50%), (+2%) = 3,5**

**VIT: 12 (+2%) = 12,2**

**DEX: 12 (+2%) = 12,2**

**INT: 17 (+3%) = 17,5**

**WIS: 15 (+3%) = 15,4**

**LUC: 5**

**Money: 100 $**

**SP: 15**

**PP: 0**

**Diana Potter is a Huntress/? daughter of ? and ? when she was one-year-old something happened that changed everything in her life. She is living in an orphanage which she hates. Not getting any love in her life, she is closed off but wishes for a family. She wants to make her predecessors proud and make a name for herself.**

One thing was sure, her strength suck and she can't do much about it. Luckily the rest of her stats were good for her age, most of the people she observed didn't go above 30 in any stat, so for a kid she is strong. But she is not a normal kid and that's why she needed to get stronger fast but with the school coming the only thing that she will be able to get was int and maybe wis. To make it even worse the matron was watching her more closely lately, so no sneaking out like earlier.

Diana sighed tiredly. Of all the moments for her to pay attention, she chose now. With that, she prepared herself to sneak away so she could do at least something.

**New quest!**

**Get to the clearing in the forest without being seen!**

**Rewards:**

**-100 EXP**

**-Time to train**

**Failure:**

**\- no time for training for the next week**

**YES**/NO

Choosing yes as she couldn't decline this quest she walked out of her room. Casting a locking and notice-me-not charm on the door. She activated sneaking and made her way through the orphanage corridors with a few close calls. Finally getting out she disabled sneaking and started running like someone was chasing her.

After she got to the forest clearing she heard three annoying pings, so of course, she decided to see what happened now.

**Sneaking is now level 3, Fast movement is now level 2**

**Quest Succes!**

**Get to the clearing in the forest without being seen!**

**Rewards:**

**-100 EXP**

**-Time to train**

_"Huh, that's nice_." Looking at her MP she frowned.

**MP: 100/160**

So running with full speed for 3 minutes cost her almost half mana? Damn, that's bad. Deciding to meditate to regain her Mp she sat down and focused. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and saw that her mana is full and her meditation leveled by 1. Standing up she began to train.

First, she began with running around, jumping above roots or jumping high on the tree branches without using any skills. After 20 minutes, she sat down breathing heavily but smiled at the new notification.

**Due to your physical activity, you gained +1 STR, +1 DEX**

Now looking at her skills she noticed that she have nothing that helps her with her daggers so making them appear when started doing random slashes in hopes of getting comfortable with them and creating a new skill

ping!

**Due to waving daggers like a madman you created a new skill**

**-Daggers Proficiency (Passive) lv.1 (0%)**

**Allows you the usage of Daggers with more ease.**

**5% more damage with Daggers**

Skipping the taunting comment she smiled. Now she had all the basic skills needed and it was time to master them so she could get to more advanced things.

* * *

**One month later**

Diana dodged the stream of goo coming in her way and created 5 blades of darkness sending them at her opponent.

**Critical strike! Demon Hp: 400/1200**

Not wasting time she rushed the demon while dodging more of goo shoots. Summoning her daggers, she jumped above her opponent landing just behind it. Taking the opportunity of hers enemy shock she slashed it's back 4 times before stabbing it.

**HP: 0/1200**

**-1 stack gained**

**-1000EXP**

**-200$**

**-armor shard x1**

**You leveled up!**

Releasing a sigh of relief Diana fell down on her ass losing 2 HP. Twitching her eye she used Gamer's Mind to calm herself down. Her training this past month paid off. This time even if she was exhausted, she beat the demon without losing more than 15% HP. Unfortunately, she still shuddered at the thought of fighting a D-class one. Sighing she stood up, made her daggers come back to their bracelet forms and checked her status.

**Name: Diana Rose Potter**

**HP: 500/500 - 1,2% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 285/285 - 1,2% reg every 10 sec**

**Race: Divine Huntress/?**

**Title: None**

**Level: 6 Exp: 300/2200**

**STR: 13 (–50%),(+3%) = 6,9**

**VIT: 20 (+3%) = 20,6**

**DEX: 21 (+3%) = 21,6**

**INT: 24 (+4%) = 24,9**

**WIS: 22 (+4%) = 22,8**

**LUC: 20**

**Money: 500 $**

**SP: 30**

Yes, definitely a good month. Stretching herself, she thought of what she trained,_ "As I couldn't find any enemies the only thing left was target practice, physical training, and reading books. I maxed out some easy skills, added 15 points to luck, created one new skill "sensing", trained with daggers and my affinities, okay maybe not with fire I don't want to burn this whole forest down. So fire was out," _pout made its way to her face when she thought of not being able to destroy anything with fire. Don't blame he,r she was a kid and her fire was so good looking. Making a ball of dark violet fire in her hand she grinned, _'yep still the same'_.

Vanishing her fire, she started walking out of the battlefield, _'good that everything left of this abomination somehow disappears later'_. Walking without any hurry she abruptly stopped and strained her eyes while looking to her left. She could see a small blue box in the distance. Changing her direction Diana made her way towards it.

**Dungeon Discovered, Wolfs Den lv.5**

**Do you want to enter?**

**Reward for first clearing:**

**-1000 EXP**

**-Chance for a Unique item**

**YES/NO**

Getting excited at the prospect of fighting again and a unique item, she prepared her daggers and choose Yes. Getting a weird feeling on her body she closed her eyes only to open them to the sight of semi illuminated cave. Thanks to being a Divine Hunter she didn't have any problems with seeing.

Walking slowly into another part of the cave, thanks to her 'sensing' skill she was able to dodge a small wolf who wanted to tear her neck out.

ping, _"oh what now"_

**Due to using Sensing in battle situations, it evolved into Danger Sense**

**-Danger Sense (Passive) lv.1/10 (21%)**

**A sixth sense that warns you of a coming attack. Warning: it may warn you but if you are not fast enough you will still get hit.**

**Radius: 5 ft**

_"Never mind, thanks for that,"_ she thought while dodging another one of those small wolfs. With a quick observe she read.

**Young wolf lv.4**

**HP: 300/300**

**STR:10**

**VIT:10**

**DEX:15**

**INT:8**

**WIS:5**

**LUC:0**

**A wolf pup, not the worst of opponents, they are fast but easy to kill.**

**EXP: 100**

Getting ready Diana sent a wind slash at the first wolf, killing it instantly. Rushing the other two she grabbed her Daggers in reverse grip and slashed them both before jumping back and firing darkness blast, effectively taking care of them. Sighing Diana promised herself to be more careful in the next part of the cave. For the next 10 minutes, she killed off another 10 young wolves without the use of any magic so she could save it for later.

Walking into another part Diana saw two wolves of the size of a teenage human. Using a quick observe she saw that all their stats were doubled along with HP and EXP reward. Checking if her mana was full and getting an affirmative, she fired two fast wind slashes at the first one and a dark blast at the other one to slow it down.

**Wolf 1 HP 0/600**

**Wolf 2 HP 350/600**

**MP: 115/285**

Welp, not good, time for good old dodging. An she did exactly what she thought Running away form the furious wolf. _'Okay I admit coming here was not my best idea, I need more mana regen for god sake'._ Summoning her daggers she waited for him to bounce at her again. The wolf fell into Diana's trap because as soon as he jumped, Diana swiftly rolled to the left and stabbed him repeatedly, thus ending him. Feeling proud of herself she went to loot the money the wolves left along with some claws. Shrugging she decided to meditate to get some mana back.

**MP: 230/285**

Nodding to herself she stood up and went to explore the cave deeper. Five minutes later one could see Diana standing in a room with a large amount of broken bones. "WHERE AM I?!" yep, she was lost, who would have thought that a cave can be a maze, definitely not Diana. Now she was paying for those mistakes by the need of walking in circles. Putting a pout on her face she went back to where she came from.

Diana with a twitching eyebrow after finally sensing enemy close to her almost ran there without thinking. Fortunately, she caught herself and calmed down.

Walking in she raised an eyebrow at the lone wolf pup. Her curiosity went away as fast as it came when the corridor from which she came from closed and she heard more than one wolf growling at her. _"You are shitting me, right?" _she thought dryly, well being sarcastic was the only thing left for her.

Preparing herself for what will be probably one of her hardest fights here she gripped the daggers and channeled wind affinity into them in hopes of increasing the damage. And right she was because her daggers began to glow with a light blue color.

**By using control aspect of:**

**-Wind Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.6 (10%)**

**Grants natural wind affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**30% more damage when using wind (Max 100%)**

**Wind Control: DMG: 3*INT, Cost: 20/minute**

**Your daggers now deal their base damage plus Wind control damage, good job you gained 1 WIS for quick thinking.**

_'Cool, now I should deal about 270 DMG with one cut.'_ Determination shined in Diana's eyes when she saw 3 normal wolves and 6 pups come out. "Let's Dance."

With that said, she ran to the first wolf before cutting him in an X fashion before spinning on her feet and stabbing both her daggers in a neck of another one. Jumping away, she saw the other young wolves wanted to jump on her, so she dismissed her daggers and gathered about half mana in her hands. Using her telekinesis she sent them all flying towards a cave wall. When they crashed down she took hold of a large amount of small but sharp rocks and threw them at the fallen pups ending them all.

Sighing tiredly she jumped back in hopes of avoiding a large paw from one of the adult wolves. Unfortunately, she got cut at her forearm, causing bleeding.

**HP: 350/500**

**Bleeding effect 10Hp per 20 sec for 2 minutes**

Shit, 150 HP with one attack and the bleeding effect that would take another 60. Looking at her mana and seeing she had only 90 left of it, she decided to see how they burn. Focusing 60 of her mana in her hands she started releasing a big wave of dark violet flames towards two wolves.

ping!

**Thanks to overpowering your fire control you created a new special attack removing the previous one, don't worry you can still create it using fire control and leveled up a skill, fire control is now level 3**

**-Fire Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.3 (10%)**

**Grants natural fire affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**15% more damage when using fire (Max 100%)**

**All attacks have a chance to inflict burning effect ( 3 DMG/sec for 30 sec)**

**Fire Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 20/minute**

**Attack:**

**FlameThrower - Create a constant stream of fire that destroys everything in its path - DMG 50/sec Cost: 10/sec**

**Wolf 1 HP:250/600**

**Wolf 2 HP:270/600**

_"Damn no burning effect."_ She summoned her daggers again and pumped the last 30 mana in them. She then slid beneath one of them cutting him across the stomach thus killing him. Without wasting any more time she ducked under another claw swipe but was unprepared for the wolf to turn around with its body and ram into he,r knocking Diana 5ft back and taking another 50 HP away.

**HP: 240/500**

Pushing the pain in the back of her mind, she stood up just in time to avoid the wolf's jaw coming to bite her. She managed to slam one of the handles of her daggers into its body while plucking another one into its skull. After the wolf got absorbed by her weapons Diana laid down on the cold stone and closed her eyes while breathing heavily

Checking the few texts that she got during the fight, she read.

**Wind manipulation leveled up by 1, Daggers Proficiency leveled by 1, Danger sense leveled by 1, Telekinesis leveled by 2.**

**Due to your hard fight, you gained +1 STR and +1 DEX.**

**Stacks gained: 5, total: 7**

She laughed and said, "And to think that it was not even the end," she was really wishing now that she first tried to create some of the spells and attacks from comics and books, that would be so helpful.

Diana decided that she couldn't be here forever, so she started meditating to recover faster.

**HP: 276/500**

**MP: 26/285**

After almost two minutes of meditation, she stood up with a sigh and walked towards the big door where she was sure waiting for her was the last enemy. Pushing them open with magic, Diana walked in to witness the sight of a wolf 2 times bigger than her with dark brown fur that gave off a red glow. "Observe," Diana said.

**The Alpha**

**lv. 11**

**HP: 3000/3000**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR-40**

**VIT-40**

**DEX-15**

**INT-15**

**WIS-10**

**LUC-0**

**Alpha wolf, the leader of this den which you are currently clearing. He wishes to sleep but will kill you if you don't let him. His fur is not a normal one.**

**Kill -1000EXP**

Diana frowned at his stats but then grinned and said, "So you are one of those fatty and stupid leaders huh?" hearing Alpha's growl her grin only winded and she spoke again, "you can understand me, good. It makes it even funnier mutt."

Diana quickly sent a wave of flames at him but frowned at the new message.

**Warning: Your foe is immune to fire.**

"Well, that's not fair, I just got a cool new fire attack," mumbled Diana, before channeling mana into her body and bringing her weapons with the wind already on them. She sprinted towards Alpha but when she was close she jumped to his left side cutting him twice before getting thrown at the cave wall by a loud howl, _"the hell?"_

**Alpha**

**HP- 2360/3000**

**MP-0/100**

**Player HP:430/500**

_"So he used all his mana to knock me away and the- wait? what? where did those two pups came from," _Diana thought questioningly. Never mind it didn't matter right now, it was the last enemy and she would beat it. She sent two wind slashes at the wolves, effectively killing them.

And now only Diana and the alpha were left. She activated every boost and began running around the wolf sometimes giving him a cut or two. After one minute the fight was over as Diana was much faster and smaller so her opponent couldn't even hit her.

**HP- 0/3000**

Diana picked the loot and again felt something weird with her body, so she instinctively closed her eyes. After opening them she was again in the same clearing with her clothes repaired and not a single bruise on her. Then the reward to poped out and she almost fainted by the sheer number of pings in her mind,_ "Damn I need to turn it off somehow."_

**Congratulations on clearing your first natural dungeon. You can clear it again every week.**

**Rewards:**

**-1000EXP**

**-Unique item**

**-Bonus reward: spellbook**

**Dungeon aftermath:**

**Young wolves exp = 2100**

**Adult wolves exp = 800**

**The Alpha = 1000**

**Reward = 1000**

**Money = 1200$**

**Summing up = 4900 EXP**

**YOU leveled up!**

**Due to your fights, you gained +1 INT, +1 DEX.**

**Endurance went up by 2 lvls, Magic Augmentation went up by 1 lvl.**

Smiling Diana checked her new item.

**Leather Boots**

**Smooth, black female boots that reach just above your ankle. It possesses low heels and allow their wearer easy movement and ensure no slipping on any type of floor. Their size will adapt to the user.**

**Defense +20**

**Durability: indestructible**

Huh, and there goes any footwear problem for the future. She decided to finally check her stats and skills.

**Name: Diana Rose Potter**

**HP: 590/590 - 1,2% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 335/335 - 1,2% reg every 10 sec**

**Race: Divine Huntress/?**

**Title: None**

**Level: 7 Exp: 3000/4000**

**STR: 15 (–50%),(+3%) = 7,7**

**VIT: 22 (+3%) = 22,6**

**DEX: 25 (+3%) = 25,7**

**INT: 27 (+4%) = 28**

**WIS: 25 (+4%) = 26**

**LUC: 20**

**Money: 1700 $**

**SP: 35**

**PP: 0**

**Skills:**

**-Endurance (Passive) lv.6/50 (5%)**

**User takes less damage.**

**6% Reduced damage taken**

**-Meditation (Passive/Active) lv.19 (12%)**

**The user is granted higher HP and MP regen when used.**

**10% Mp and Hp regen every 10 sec**

**Passive: +4% INT,WIS**

**-Physical conditioning (Passive) lv.13 (50%)**

**Passive boost to your stats**

**Passive: +3% STR,VIT,DEX**

**-Magic Augmentation (Active) lv.6/10 (100%) 80MP/minute**

**The user uses magic to make himself stronger and faster**

**Gives x1,5 STR and DEX**

**\- Home management (Passive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**Everything that you do in your house is 2 times more effective (working, washing dishes or clothes, cooking, gardening, etc.)**

**-Fire Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.3 (10%)**

**Grants natural fire affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**15% more damage when using fire (Max 100%)**

**All attacks have a chance to inflict burning effect ( 3 DMG/sec)**

**Fire Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 20/minute**

**Attack:**

**FlameThrower - Create a constant stream of fire that destroys everything in its path - DMG 50/sec Cost: 10/sec**

**-Wind Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.7 (0%)**

**Grants natural wind affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**35% more damage when using wind (Max 100%)**

**Wind Control: DMG: 3*INT, Cost: 18/minute**

**Attack:**

**Wind slash - Create blade of wind that slashes forward DMG: 300 Cost: 40MP**

**-Darkness Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.5 (38%)**

**Grants natural darkness affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**25% more damage when using darkness (Max 100%)**

**Attacks slow target**

**Darkness Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 15/minute**

**Attack:**

**Ball of Darkness - Create a ball of darkness that explodes on impact, slowing your enemies DMG:200 Cost: 40MP**

**-Throwable weapon proficiency (Passive) lv. 20 (MAX)**

**100% Accuracy with thrown weapons**

**-Telekinesis (Active) lv.17 (18%)**

**Your ability to levitate things evolved and now you can move, push and summon things with your thoughts**

**Max: 220kg Cost:45/minute**

**-Sneaking (Active) lv.7/20 (78%)**

**Your ability to remain undetected**

**35% more chance to remain undetected when sneaking**

**-Hunters language (Passive) lv.5/10 (22%)**

**Your understanding of hunters language 50%**

**-Observe (Active) lv.10/25 (25%)**

**After looking at anything use observe to see information about this object.**

**The more lvl difference between you the harder to get informations.**

**-Fast movements (Active) lv.5 (21%)**

**You are now able to move with a much higher speed when not fighting.**

**Current max speed: (25 + DEX)km/h ( it depends on lvl, your DEX along with your current age) 20 Mp/minute**

**-Understanding of Demon race (Passive) lv.2/10 (0%)**

**4% more damage dealt to demon**

**-Daggers Proficiency (Passive) lv.8 (2%)**

**Allows you the usage of Daggers with more ease.**

**40% more damage with Daggers**

**-Danger Sense (Passive) lv.3/10 (30%)**

**A sixth sense that warns you of a coming attack. Warning: it may warn you but if you are not fast enough you will still get hit.**

**Radius: 15 ft**

With a tired sigh, she closed all boxes and sat down seeing as she still has about 30 minutes before going back._ "I really need to lower my skill costs, even if my mana is going up along with its regen it is still not enough. Then I need to recreate a few skills that I want and finally speedrun through this dungeon for levels. Along with trying to gain stat points the hard way," _after another 10 minutes of lying on the grass she reminded herself that she got a spellbook from the dungeon.

Opening inventory she brought a weird book that gave off a blue glow and said, "Observe."

**Spellbook**

**It contains two spells:**

**ID Create - User gains the ability to create different dimension without enemies or with them according to skill lvl**

**ID Escape - Allow user to exit his created dimension**

**Locked: Can't be learned till the 10th birthday.**

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

**Few things to say.**

**Why she can't learn ID create? So she won't be lvl 1000 before Hogwarts.**

**Leave a follow and a review with your opinion so I can improve.**

**EDITED AN: Sometimes it was hard to read it with the number of mistakes, but now it should be better.**

**Chaos OUT.**


	4. Growing Strong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot and OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Growing Strong**

* * *

**Next Morning, Diana's room**

Diana suddenly woke up, on her face one could see a bead of sweat. Her dream may not have been scary but it showed something much worse. It showed the fall of the only person that showed her some affection and even if Diana did not know her long it still was painful to watch.

**Dream Flashback**

_Everything around her was destroyed and burning, the forests that once stood here, obliterated, any wildlife, dead. Only fire and ashes remined._

_Two figures draped in black and white cloaks respectively walked towards one of many craters. Getting to it's edge, they both jumped down to the center oh it creating smoke cloud. Few seconds later revealed both fiures standing over body of a woman. Diana wanting to see who she was came closer and gasped._

_Lying there was bloodied and broken Rigna. Her clothes only covered few places and was mostly torn apart._

**_"We are sorry Rigna but we couldn't let you leve with what you have done"_**_ spoke the one with the white cloak and you could feel his power coursing around all of them,**"You have broken laws that we created for higher beings."**_

_Rigna looked at them with hatered in her eyes and spat some blood on their cloaks,"Fuck you and fuck your stupid laws, I never said that I will follow them, you created them not me. Do I need to remind you that I am not of your pantheon?" Her voice was rough and tired, most likely sting awake only because of her will.  
_

**_"Even if you what you say is true, our word is a law here and you should knew better than to disobey it," _**_spoke the one with a black cloak, **"We are forgiving but we can't forgive that,"** his tone turned sad at the end but didn't stop emiting his power.  
_

_"If I haven't done what I done, the world we know it would meet it's end, creating Hunter race was neccesary. They saved us all and you want to punish me? Please don't make me laugh we all know even if you beated me here I will regain my strength sooner or later." Rigna said in angry but still weak voice._

**_"And here you are wrong my dear, me and my brother here found a way to get rid of you hopefuly forever,"_**_ black cloaked person turned to his brother and nodded, both of them rised their hands and black and white energy swirled around them, **"Goodbye, Rigna of the Hunt," **with that both of them fired their mixed energy at the downed woman and everything disappeared. Diana could only scream in denial before she woke up._

**Dream Flashback end**

Diana sat still on her bed releasing a silent sob form time to time._"How could they, she saved this world and willingly weakned herself so others could live. And they just destroyed her." _Diana thought angrily.

Getting a hold of herself with the help of Gamer's mind she went about her normal morning routine and walked down the stair to get breakfast. Sitting down by one of the tables away form others she saw orphanage's matron coming towards her. Steeling herself she prepared for whatever is to come.

"Girl," mathron started," today is your turn to help around the building, remember that," without waiting for response she walked away.

Diana instantly frowned. She almost forgot about that and she for sure don't need this bitch after her again. It would make her training slow down even more. Finishing her breakfast she want to do what she is needed to do.

**Few days later forest clearing**

For the last few days apart from doing some running and playing around with her elements, Diana started working on the first ability that she wanted to recreate that is used in Bleach manga. Flash step, something that would give her an edge in a fight if she need it and end it in a few seconds but sadly she still couldn't get it right. She again tried to focus mana in fer foot and will herself away after a step. Getting knocked back again she sighed and waited for her mana to regen.

Giving it a rest she started with her second choice The hierro but she is going for a slightly diffrent effect. What she want to create is a layer of armor around her body that would work like a second HP. Work in progress but atleast it don't blow up at her, she thought dryly.

The last thing that she wants to recreate for now is hollow's Cero. Even thinking of the explosions and destruction that it will cause make her giddy. Unfortunately when such ability would be helpful the damage that makes to her is just to big to even try it before creating her magic armor so for now she need to stick to the first two.

Sighing she prepared herself for a long day and lots of pain.

**Week before christmas, Diana's room**

"YESSSS!" shouted Diana befor clapsing her hand over her mouth, it wouldn't be good if someone walked on her right now when she is training. Hearing the annoying ping she smiled for the first time at the sound.

**Skill Created!**

**Armor (Active/Passive) lv.1/10 (0%)**

**Using this skill creates, so called second layer of skin that is created by a pure magic. Skill this can be used infinitely as long as you have mana.**

**\+ 5 ARMOR per 10 MP used Limit: 50000 outside the battle  
**

She grinned before using 200 MP to check if it works.

**Armor +100**

Now in her status she could see AR stay under her MP that showed how much armor she has left. Grinning even wider now she had something to stack durning the time when wolf's den is on cooldown. And now she could take a hit without worring about HP.

No one in the orphanage knew hat got her soo happy but they all decided to stay even more away from her just in case. Diana could really care less about them she got her first skill down and now she just needs to master it so she can start her cero training when it gets warmer on the outside as she can't really get out now as the doors are always closed and don't really need to go out now apart form weekly dungeon. She had some things to do and she decides to write some informations about demons that she get form her dreams in a book, so there is another time eater.

**Diana age: 6 one week before first day at school**

Not much happend in this half a year apart form gaining some stats through some light training ( she is a kid and even with Gamer's mind you can't be to sure that she won't damage her body and gain some bad status), leveling 3 times, getting a new perk thanks to her first perk point which she gained at level 10, making money in dungeon,and leveling some skills and finally mastering her Armor.

**-****Armor (Active/Passive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**Using this skill creates, so called second layer of skin that is created by a pure magic. Skill this can be used infinitely as long as you have mana.**

**\+ 50 ARMOR per 1 MP used Limit: 100000 outside the battle  
**

**Perk:**

**-Deadly grace - Owner moves a lot more smoothly around the battleground**

**Money: 10k $**

She also got one system error message when she got lvl 10.

**System error**

**Maximum HP and Mp gained per lvl has been set to 100. Effect permament.**

Not the happiest thing to happen but if one would think about it when she gets to 100 lvl she would be a tank and she already have somewhat broken armor. So Diana just accepted that and went with it.

Her flash step might work soon so she is hyped about that but her cero is still a long way away form her. And because of that she can't really get to much armor on but it is still enough to get through wolf dungeon without a problem.

Another problem is gettin a good exp nowadays, while she wtill can grind wolves they started go give lesser amount of exp and money every month and it is scary bucause as it is they are hers only grinding place. Sighing she thought about what is going to happen in a week. _"School. Great beacuse I need another time eater so I won't be able to trian anything. But there is nothing to do about it so I may as well get something out of it and visit some shops that are close by to it. I could also use some of normal knowledge and not only a magic and batle one. Who knows maybe it will give me some INT?"_

With that she laid on her bed and went to sleep.

**Diana age: 7 one month left of summer vacations  
**

She did it, she finally did it. Her flash step finally appeard in the game an while for now it is nothing special, she will make it work.

**Skill created!**

**-Flash Step lv.1 (0%)**

**Flash step allows it's user to move faster than ****the eye can follow. **

**Max distance: 5ft Cost: 80 MP per step**

Yep not much but now she can use and train it and thats what matter the most. Next thing is School. Of course in the beginning kids didn't have anything against me but then the rumors form orphanage followed and shit happend. Some stupid boys thought that the can bully me co I kicked their ass and unfortunetly comfirmed all the rumors. Yeah, but at least teachers still adore me even if the sometimes give ma a wary looks which is understandable as I never had a single problem with what they teach. Library for the win! Thanks to reading so much I gained some int along wit wis after solving some problems for my teachers but I never got any new skill. Weird huh? It is like this game tells me to drop normal world because I will never use it. Well it is wrong some of the things that I read about could be helpful with transfiguration, runes just to understand how the wrold works around us.

Next about my training, thankfully the exp drop in wolf den is not so bad and I still gained 4 lvls with my weekly raids. Of coures I leveled some skills and gained a few stats points but I am seeing that it is getting pretty hard with the light training that I am doing. Well it is enough for now. And finally I created a new special attack for Wind.

**Wind Cutter - Creates 10 blades of air before shooting them foward - DMG 400 per blade Cost: 200MP**

_"Yeah, with that farming the dungeon is just amusing but meh it happens when you farm 5th lvl dungeon when you are 14lv and have most of your skill maxed out,"_ Diana thought with a smirk, really when first je started doing the dungeon she alost died and now they can't even touch her.

Another thing is money, It finally happend and the wolves stopped giving anything apart form EXP. Well at least something or I would be stuck. Sometimes I just train in cleared rooms so I won't destroy anything on outside so it is still helpful.

Durning the year Diana bought herself some clothes that she wears when no one can see her or when she sneeks out. Most of the are used for training but there is also something for casual wear.

Then there is one of the most embarassing things that happend in Diana's life. Being the curious girl she is she decided to study ahead but she wanted to learn more about the human body as it could help in a fight id you know where to hit em. An this is where she began reading how boys and girls are diffrent and what happens in the future. Now she knows what will start happening to her body sometime after her 10th birthday. Yep, puberty definitely is a bitch.

Blushing lightly at the mere thought of it Diana quickly kicked the thought into the back of her mind. She still have a few years before that.

There is also other thing that Diana decided to get some more knowledge about than only some of it's monsters. Greek mythology. If Diana needed to sum it up in one sentence with the use of and words she would tell them, "Fucked up beyond repair". And stop looking at her like that, when you live at a orphanage with older kids you pick up things quick. At least they are useful to something apart form getting under her skin. But lets get back on the topic. Yes Greeks. While they got some really awesome things there are other that Diana just can't put in any category. For real what can you say about Kronos eating their own childern and them spitting them out? Or what about getting bound to a stone and the repeatedly getting your stomach eaten by a bird? Diana also can't figure it out. But ther is one really important thought that she came up with if greek monsters are real then are the gods alive as well? From one point of view Rigna was a Goddess and those two beings that destroyed her were also one. But it is not something to worry about now. If she even wants to stand a chance against them she need to get stronger, much stronger. While she can now probable beat a low and medium E-class demon without a bigger problems, she is sure that a D-rank one still eludes her and high E-rank would be a good challenge.

Next she decided that she needs some fighting style for her daaggers so she won't always try random attacks but have ones thata are already trained and while it works vs wolves and weak demons it sure ass hell won't work against something that have higher IQ of that she is sure. One last thing came to her mind when she was reading books about geography. And she knew that in battle knowing your environment is a key to victory. Using it is another thing but lets go back to the topic at hand. Knowing now how the world looks like she can't help but rmember how she mapped out the space around her orphanage. Now that she is a little older and able to leave for longer while going to school sha can start maping more of the city and maybe finally find something important. Yea wishful thinking but she just can't help it.

Standing up, Diana decided to getting herself used to flash step and level it up.

**Diana age: 8 , 10 days before her birthday (31,July)  
**

Sitting down on the grass Diana couldn't help but feeling that something is going to happen soon. Forn now it is time to rest after training her flash step again. Even after amost 2 years a having the skill she still feel excited whe she is using it. The feeling of beeing ligh as a feather and then moving with such speed that the stomach is doing flips is just so good. She should know it after all she traind it that long so she could use it maybe not constantly but as her mana would go away after using it to many times but wiht her current regen she is sure that she can now use it in battle.

In those to years Diana defeated 3 another E- rank demons, all of them being not higher than medium rank and while she still could get hit it mostly took only her AR away so not really big deal. She could of course try to kill them without getting a scratch but when you are near human settlements you only think about killing it fast and getting the hell out of dodge so no one will find you in the battlefield after the battle. And that's exactly what she did so don't balme her for net being perfecionis in such situation.

There is also small thing about greek myths. Diana deciding that she needs more information got a brilliant idea to seek out some of it's more intelligent creatures and get some info form it. And of course she ended up in a situation that had her almost dying.

**Flashback , half a year ago**

It was getting pretty dark and cold, which is completly normal in winter but Diana was on a mission, a mission to chcek what those wierd howling voices were that she was hearing for the past few days. Really how a person cna sleep with something like that and of course she is the only one that is hearing them so thats why she decided to deal with that like a man... right maybe not a man but saying that she delt with something like a 8 year old kid doesn't sond so good anymore. But anyway getting back on the track. when she finall cam co a clearing where she again saw those wierd black dogs with red eyes that she now knew were hellhounds. Well greek underworlds, who knows what other kinds of hell there are and Diana don't really want to find out about it now.

Looking at them she saw them jumping into trees and coming from other places just like they were teleporting. _"Wait teleporting?, Oh course shadow travel how could I not think about it earlier. There it is my faster transportation method that I need."_

**_New Quest!_**

**_Defeat the hellhounds in given time: 5min_**

**_Rewards:_**

**_\- Shadow travel skill book_**

**_Failure:_**

**_\- Guessed it right, death_**

**_YES/NO_**

_"Of course that I accpets, I didn't train that much only to chicken out now, no way in hell," _was Diana's determined thought.

Counting all of the hellhounds and found out that there were only 5 of them so she should be able to do this. Summoning her normal attire which consisted of boots form her first dungeon, dark blue almost black jeans, short-sleeved, dark violet shirt and over it, black warm jacket for winters. Using quick observe to find out more about them she read.

**Hellhound lv. 17**

**HP: 1500**

**MP: 400**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 20**

**DEX: 40**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 5**

**Hellhound form greek myths. They are pure black dogs with a red glowing eyes. Alone they are pretty easy to beat but in packs one can get easly overwhelmed. They possess the ability to shadow travel. Warning: they have some pretty good senses.**

**EXP: 3000**

Just when she read the warning she heard growling directed at her. looking back towards her oponents, she chuckled nervously and prepared herself for a fight.

Summoning her daggers she loaded them with wind and not giving any time for her enemy she whispered, "Dance of blades," With that she disappeared in a light flash of violet and began vanishing and appearing around on of the HH (hellhounds). With a final flash she appeared in the same place tha she stood earlier.

**HH1 HP: 1500 - 400x5**

With that the HH dissolved and black mist traveled to her daggers before they absorbed it. _"Shit no matter how much I train it and what the skill shows I canonly attack one target a a time."_

**-Dance of Blades lvl. 10/50 (70%)**

**Thanks to utilizing flash step and and weapon you are able to travel a fast speeds and hit a number of enemies with multiple strikes in a blink of an eye.**

**Max enemies: 5 DMG: 400 per strike, max 5 strikes - permament, Cost: 500 MP**

One of her best skills and she can't even utilize it like she should. This battle could be already over but now she lost almost half mana and can't use the attack again because she can't handle such speeds for such a long time. Sighing she prepared to summon some darkness weapons only to need to dodge so she could avoid the hound that came out behind her. The rest of creatures quickly followed and Diana was now dodging and blocking HH claws and maws with her body or daggers.

It came out with a surprise that when one of the hounds finally hit her she lost 2000 of armor. She should know that it is more vulnerable than her HP. But it would be nice if they pinted it out in discription. Shrugging she jumped up in the air before vanishing in a flash and reapearing behind all of than and quickly sending a Wind cutter at them, getting a few hits.

Two of the HH that did't get hit shadow traveled next to Diana trying to take her head off with their claws. Diana reacted fast and sidestepped letting the hound crash into themselfs. The sight would be amusing if Diana didn't have only 3 minutes left for this fight so she could get a new skill. Plunging both of her daggers into the skull of the first HH she quickly got them out and slashed the second one 4 times in the belly, effectively making both disappear and get absorbed by her daggers.

Without getting and time to cleebrate she got bitten on her leg but two HH before being thrown at one oh the trees. Shouting in pain, Diana tried to get the pain under control and Gamer's mind helped her with that. Unfortunetly for her the damage to her leg was a little to big and she started to have trouble moving. Getting a look at her HP and armor she gasped

**HP: 1740/1800 Bleeding: -50 HP per 10 sec for minute**

**AR: 0**

Damn it took out her whole armor, some of Hp and gave her bleedign effect. Diana focused 200 Mp into armor getting 4000 of it and leaving her with a 150 mp. Knowing that she need to end it fast she. Concentrating on she released a flamethrower with one hand while using the rest 50 for wind control to fuel the flames and make them big enough so the HH won't be able to escape it.

Luck finally smiled on her as she saw the two HH dying and leaving only golden dust. Getting a ping she ignored it for now and quickly started meditating to get some MP back.

After 30 seconds she opend her eyes and using her fire control she vanished all the flames so they wont destroy the forest plus she really is not sure that normal water can extinguish her flames. With that dont she started running back to the orphanage before police and others get here to discover the batlefield.

Sneaking back to her room she changed her destroyed clothes into her sleep wear and accepted the reward for the quest, and fight before learning her new skill.

**+15000 EXP**

**+5 Hellhound fur**

**Skill Learned!**

**Shadow travel lvl. MAX**

**Travel to a place that you already know using shadows.**

**Cost: 1000MP + 500 per additional person.**

Holy that mana cost plus I can't train it. Well might be even better. I don't have time to traina transportation skill which takes all my mana, Diana chuckled lightly. YEs it was pretty good day if not counting the 'almost getting ripped apart' part.

**Flashback end**

_"Yeah, no more looking for grrek myths if I had probem with taking out a group of one of the weakest monsters,"_ she thought dryly. She might be able to take donw others but if they come in groups again then not thanks. But even then she is proud of herself for getting to lvl 20 even if she can't gain a grain of exp form wolf's den any more. Shit happens so she won't cry about that even if she could. She got another perk point but decided to she it for some better perks that cost more than one which is probably 90% of perks. next she got 5 new perks form getting past the 50 mark on her stats and they are.

**-Mana well lv.1 - you get 25% more mana. ****(final amount)**

**-Fast reflexes - you react slightly faster**

**-Unbreakable - you get 25% more HP. (final amount)**

**-Fast Mind - you process information slightly faster**

**-Get lucky - 10% more chance for rare drop**

Then only one she didn't get is strengt which without it's -50% sit at 32. She preffers speed but being able to overpower your enemies would be nice. But the bonus make it very difficult. Even in her fight with wolves she still get overpowered it so unfair, Diana thought with a pout. She even decided to learn martial arts so if she somehow lose her daggers she will still be able to fight in close quarters and defend herself. Deciding to check her status and skill to find something to train she called it out. **(Important AN sorry: I needed to change how some of the skills work along their max lvl co take a notice of that, again sorry for an in the middle of story)**

**Status:**

**Name: Diana Rose Potter**

**HP: 2500/2500 - 1,5% reg every 20 sec  
**

**MP: 1800/1800 - 1,5% reg every 10 sec  
**

**Race: Divine Huntress/?**

**Title: The Alpha ( Can command wolves without and problem. Warning: Don not work on every type of a wolf)  
**

**Level: 20 Exp: 15000/42000  
**

**STR: 32 (–50%),******(+8%) ** = 17,2  
**

**VIT: 54 (+8%) = 58,3  
**

**DEX: 55 ****(+8%) = 59,4  
**

**INT: 62 ****(+10%) = 68,2  
**

**WIS: 56 ****(+10%) = 61,6  
**

**LUC: 50  
**

**Money: 20k $**

**SP: 45  
**

**PP: 1**

**Skills:**

**-Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

**Allows it's user to think calmly and logically durning any situation. Grants peaceful state of mind and immunity to psychological status and effects.**

**-Gamer's Body (Passive)**

**User gains a body that allows him to live his life like a game**

**-Endurance (Passive) lv.23/50 (22%)**

**User takes less damage.**

**23% Reduced damage taken **

**-Meditation (Passive/Active) lv.47 (12%) **

**User is granted higher HP and MP regen when used.**

**10% Mp and Hp regen every 10 sec **

**Passive: +10% INT,WIS**

**-Physical conditioning (Passive) lv.36 (21%)**

**Passive boost to yout stats**

**Passive: +8% STR,VIT,DEX**

**-Magic Augmentation (Active) lv.10 (MAX) 200MP/minute**

**User use magic to make himself stronger and faster **

** Gives x2 STR and DEX**

**\- H****ome management (Passive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**Everything that you do in your house is 2 times more efective (working, washing dishes or clothes, cooking, gardening etc.)**

**-Fire ******Control and** Affinity (Passive) lv.21 (10%)**

**Grants natural fire affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using fire (Max 100%)**

**All attacks have a chanse to inflict burning effect ( 21 DMG/sec for 30 sec)**

**Fire Control: DMG: 3*INT , Cost: 10/minute ******( cost depends on the amount of controled element)****

**Attack:**

****FlameThrower - Create a constant stream of fire thats destroy everything in it's path - DMG 150/sec Cost: 20/sec****

**-****Wind Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.36 (27%)**

**Grants natural wind affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using wind ****(Max 100%)**

****Wind Control: DMG: 4*INT, Cost: 20/minute ************( cost depends on the amount of controled element)********

**Attack:**

****Wind Cutter - Creates 10 blades of air before shooting them foward - DMG 500 per blade Cost: 150MP****

**-Darkness ******Control and** Affinity (Passive) lv.31 (79%)**

**Grants natural darkness affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using darkness ****(Max 100%)**

**Attacks slow target**

****Darkness Control: DMG: 2*INT, Cost: 10/minute ( cost depends on the amount of controled element)  
****

**Attack:**

**Dark Wave - creates big wave fo darkness that shields the user absorbig the damage and then firing it back in a single bolt of darkness - Cost: 1 MP for 3 shield durability, DMG: the same as D. control**

**-Throwable weapon proficiency (Passive) lv. 20 (MAX)**

**100% Accuracy with thrown weapons **

**-Telekinesis (Active) lv.30 (18%)**

**Your ability to levitate things evolved and now you can move, push and summon things with your thoughts**

**Cost: 10 MP per 30kg/minute  
**

**-Sneaking (Active) lv.20 (MAX)**

**Your ability to remain undetected**

**100% more chance to remain undetected when sneaking**

**Warning: You can still be detected by someone with higher lvl than you, it does not make you invisible**

**-Hunters language (Passive) lv.7/10 (9%)**

**Your understaning of hunters language 70%**

**-Observe (Active) lv.25 (MAX)**

**After looking at anything use observe to see information about this object.  
**

**The more lvl diffrence between you the harder to get informations.**

**-Fast movements (Active) lv.25 (21%)**

**You are now able to move with much higher speed when not fighting ( this skill is to used only for travel or running away)**

**Current max speed: (100 + DEX)km/h ( it depends on lvl, your DEX along with your current age) 20 Mp/minute  
**

**-Understanding of Demon race (Passive) lv.3/10 (21%)**

**6% more damage dealt to demon**

**-Daggers Proficiency (Passive) lv.16 (77%)**

**Allows you usage of Daggers with more ease.**

**80% more damage with Daggers**

**-Danger Sense (Pasive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**A sixth seanse that warns you of comming attack. Warning: it may warn you but if you are not fast enough you will still get hit.**

**Radious: 15 ft**

**-****Armor (Active/Passive) lv.10 (MAX)**

**Using this skill creates, so called second layer of skin that is created by a pure magic. Skill this can be used infinitely as long as you have mana.**

**\+ 50 ARMOR per 1 MP used Limit: 100000 outside the battle (increase with user lvl)**

**-Flash Step (Active) lv.35 (0%)**

**Flash step allows it's user to move faster than ****the eye can follow. **

**Max distance: 175ft Cost: 45 MP per step**

**-Dance of Blades (Active) lvl. 16/50 (70%)**

**Thanks to utilizing flash step and and weapon you are able to travel a fast speeds and hit a number of enemies with multiple strikes in a blink of an eye.**

**Max enemies: 5 DMG: 500 per strike, max 5 strikes - permament, Cost: 450 MP**

**-Martial Arts (Passive) lvl. 11 (87%)**

**Your skill in hand to hand combat**

**55% more damge whan fighting hand to hand**

**-****Shadow travel (Active) lvl. MAX**

**Travel to a place that you already know using shadows.**

**Cost: 1000MP + 500 per additional person.**

**Information: From now on when you call 'skils' only not maxed skills will apear. To show compleated skills call out: 'maxed out'.**

_"Huh, thats nice I won't need to sort through all my maxed skills and the list will be shorter," _Diana thought with a smile, what a helpful option. Now if only she could decide what to train next. She can always continue with flash step as when she got the fast reflex perk it for slightly easier to react after a jump, still hard but better, next she could continue writing her book about demons, try to create some better fire attack as flamethrower is to slow as she found out against one of the demons who got a bit much of DEX. She could always continue her training in completing Cero but even if she is feeling that she almost got it, it just slip away in the last moment destroying Diana's armor, half HP plus her clothes and for now even is she has money it won't last long if things continue.

_"Might as well continue with the book," _with that she went to ger her nothes from her inventory when she stopped dead in her track,_" shit, so it finally found me, took it long enough."_

One thing that she forgot to mention was a low D-rank demon that was trying to find her this past week. Diana wanting to get information on it faster, used all her skills in stealth to get a look a it and then make a plan before it finds her.

And now she hope that she is ready or it is her funeral. Flash steping to it's location she came to a sight of the demon walking in her creature had humanoid bulid if you do not count all the aditional appendages or it's general look. It's legs were slim but strong looking with a skort spike sometime coming for it's side, instead of normal foot it had something that you would see in a bird claws in a foward direction an one backward. Looking closely one could see them gripping the ground for a better traction. It's torso was preety slim and dark red in color. A barbed tail was coming form the demon's tail bone, His head was without a lips, nose or even ears. There were only two menacingly looking yellow eyes. However one of the most important things about this demon were it's hands. Instead of normal hand or even claws, it had curved blades coming form just below it's elbows. They were pure black and had slightly damaged looking edge.

Pushing another 500 Mp to armor, she prepared herself for the hardest fight of her short life. Summoning her battle clothing and daggers. she observed her new oponent.

**Speed Demon aka Speedy ( Low D-class demon)**

**lvl. 29**

**HP: 30000**

**MP: 2000**

**STR: 50**

**VIT: 80**

**DEX: 130**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 10**

**Like the name Speedy is a typ os speed demons, they fight only on the ground where they can grab the groun with their foot claws for better traction. Their main weapon are their blade-hands but the can use mana so be careful.**

**EXP - 30000**

ping!

**Quest Alert!**

**Defeat Speedy your first D-class demon and finally ascend higher in hunter world.**

**Rewards:**

**\- Young Hunter title**

**\- 5k $**

**\- Skill EXP lv.3**

**Failure:**

**\- You remain weak**

**\- You die**

**YES/**NO

_"Sad it is a low d rank and it still has more DEX than me when I channel mana to my body. But if there is one that that I am sure of. It is that this Fight wont last more than 5 minutes. Let's see who is better at using their speed and get this first quest form 5 months finished," _ With that she disappeared with a flash only to get 4 of her Dance attacks blocked.

**Critical 30000 - 1000% of 500 DMG = 25000!**

Always something for the start. With that the Demon started running at her. She jumped back and used darkness to shoot shower of weapons at him. Speedy only crossed his blades which started to glow before releasing them in X formation towards her. His attack destroyed her weapons and still carried on in her direction. Knowing that with her current speed she can't dodge she flash steped right behind Speedy and attacked at his unprotected back.

Her attack would conect if it wasn't for dem's tail which quickly came up and blocked the swipe, giving Speedy enough time to turn around and kick her in the stomach sending her back flying.

Diana righted herself in the air and landed on her feet. Seeing 3k of her armor gone she frowned, if it hit her for 3k without its blade, getting stabbed by it can be fatal.

Turning on her body augmentation, she fired of at it again all the while creating small darkness spots on the ground. She slashed at his right side only getting blocked. While Speedy was still faster, he fought without any style and without thinking when Diana while slower she knew how to use her weapon like an extension of her body. She may not be a master, but she is a still damn good fighter and no one will tell her otherwise.

She continued with her exchange with the demon all the wile the ground was becoming blacker and blacker. Ducking under his swipe at her neck she spun around and kicked him on the knee, making him stumble back.

Diana using this occasion channeled some wind into one of her dagger for more DMG and cut him three times across his torso.

**25000 - 3x1020 = 21940**

What she wasn't prepared for was for his tail to come at her and stab her in the left shoulder.

**AR : 122000 - 52000 = 70k**

Getting slightly numb on her shoulder from the hit she is happy that at least it didn't when through. Checking her mana only to see that only a 400 is left she disabled the augmentation and prepartd herself for a game of dodging.

And right she was because just when Speedy cam back to himself after the attack she started her dance around him for 2 minutes anly getting a small cut form time to time that still took 2k of her AR each. Seeing that her mana is back to almost 800 she activating dark control and getting a hold of the every single dark places that she left on the battle field and extending them to cover the entire ground.

This saused the demon to slip when it tried to grab a hold of it and fald danw straight on the black mass. Diana not wasting a second focused all of the black matter get a hold of Speedy and hold him down.

Succesing she knew that she didn't have much time so without wasting anymore of it she used the 450MP of 500 that was left and whispered,"Dance of Blades," with that she disappeard and this time instead hitting random places she focused as much as she could and aimed to cut hit arms,lags and with the last strik his head.

Appearing in her previous place she went on her knees while breathing heavily. This attack really took a lot form her, the amount of focus that she needed to strike the right places was enormous but even then she smiled as she felt herself being rejuvenated by level up.

**Critical! ****500 DMG x 1000% = 5000 DMG**

**Critical! ****500 DMG x 1000% = 5000 DMG**

**Critical! ****500 DMG x 1000% = 5000 DMG**

**Critical! ****500 DMG x 1000% = 5000 DMG**

**Critical! ****500 DMG x 1000% = 5000 DMG**

**Dance of blades ********went up **** by 2, Darkness control ********went up **** by 1, ******Daggers Proficiency went up by 1, DEX went up by 2, VIT and WIS went up by 1  
****

**Speedy HP: 0/30000**

**Loot:**

**\- 2 stacks, total 22**

**-30000 EXP**

**\- 2x Infernal Iron Ingot**

**You leveled up!**

**Quest Success!**

**Defeat Speedy your first D-class demon and finally ascend higher in hunter world.**

**Rewards:**

**\- Young Hunter title**

**\- 5k $**

****\- Skill EXP lv.3****

Diana took a look at her new title and after reading it's discription she quickly equiped it and smiled.

**Young Hunter - E-class demons are now scared when fighting you are that to that you will have much easier time with them.**

The smile on her face never left, even when she came back to orphanage and again got glared at. Walking back to her gary room she sat on her bed before deciding what she needs to do next, _"mana and oe more time mana, I either get some more mana or train my sill futher to get smaller costs because for now only their damage went up so maybe now it is time for the cost?",_ before deciding to take a nap she remembered that she got one more item for her quest. Opening her inventory she saw.

**Skill EXP lv.3**

**Use it on one of your skills to lvl it up.**

_"Wow not that is some useful shit, for now I better save it and use it when some of my skills get hard to lvl up by training," _with that she laid down to take a nap and to train flash step, Dance of blades and create new fire attack._  
_

* * *

**Diana's age: 9, 2 weeks before school starts**

She found it, she finally found it! You see durning last month of her training she took it to herself to cast a notice me not charm and newly learned form her dreams disillusionment charm that makes a person invisible and flash step through the city mapping it out in the back of her mind. For the most part of the month she got nothing intresting apart form 2 DEX, 1 VIT, 5 lvl of flash stap and 2 lvl of dance of blades. In her mind it was good but if it continue like that she wont make any progress with her lvl till her 10th birthday. So last week she ditched her normal training and focused on mapping the city and trying to find something unnatural. And find she did.

**Flashback last** **evening**

Dianna was speeding through the city with her flash step fully focusing on the thing around her to gain more awareness after a jump so she could react faster. Right now she was going towards more, you could say poor part of London. With one look she spotted the largest building in the area and began flash stepping to it.

After a few seconds she sat cross legged on the roof meditating to get back her mana. Sighing she stood up and took a loo aroudn her starting making a map of the area in her mind.

Ten minutees later she was done and just as she wanted to flash step away, she saw two people in weird robes talking not that far away form her. Flashing to be a little closser to them but still not cole enough for them to even see her ( Divine Hunter senses), she used sneaking and started to listening in.

"I am telling you Dung that robing muggles is a bad idea, one we are breaking the statue of secrecy and two what if someone catch us. We will end up in Azkaban and no one will see us again," said the taller one with a hood on his head, his voice vas very nervous and he looked like someone might just jump on the an kill them. Diana found this sight very amusing but the mentions of muggles, Azkaban and statue of secrecy got her intrested, " I am not doing that Dung, I am out."

"Do what you want you idiot, we will see who will be running to me for money," said Dung with non caring voice,"and then I will tell yuo the same that helping you is just that. A bad idea. You can go now and stop wasting my time."

The other person only huffed and with a turn on his heel he disappeared with a loud crack. Diana's eyes nearly popped out at seeing this, _"wizards, finally found you lot," _Using a quick observe at the cecond person she read.

**Mundugus Fletcher lvl. 38**

**Race: Wizard**

**HP: 5000**

**MP: 3000**

**STR:22**

**VIT: 37**

**DEX: 22**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 20**

**Mundugus Fletcher is a half-blood wizard who is always involved in many illegal activities. In the previous war he fought for the Light and is a member of not so secret Order of the Phoenix lead by Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light.**

Diana's smirked, yes perfect person to get her informaton from. If he will give me information for money then why not if he won't then fuck it she has other methods that a 9 year old should not know. But before she could continue her train of thought she saw the man do the same montion as the previons one and though, _"On no, don't you dare to disappear now," _ without wasting anymore time she flash steped and grabbed the man just as completed the turn and both disappeared with a crack.

** Unknown Location, Dark alley, second later**

**Warning: You just got transported, the system defended you form splitting yourself by this unknow method of transport.**

Diana swiped the box before quickly flashing behind Dung and knocking him out, "Man, I almost lost him, and what the hell do the mean by splitting yourself."

Shrugging Diana dragged Dung to a wall before walking out of the alew to see where she is. Not noticing and familiar building she started scaning things around her. After a few minutes she came to a sight that made her giddy.

**Leaky Cauldron.**

**Popular wizarding pub located in** **London, **_"good I am still in London,"_ **It is the entrance towards the biggest magical shopping district in Britain. Normal people called muggles by wizard kind can't see it thanks to big number of wards.**

"YESS!" she shouted causing a few people on the stree to turn towards her and look at her funny. Diana seeing that blushed in embarrassment and quickly went back to the alley. She used one of the most important spells learned in her dreams the memory charm (yes, one of the most important ones, what do you think that happen when a demon fight get out of contorl ond normal humans see them) and changed Dungs memory so that we will never know what happend. Changing her clothes to her standard attire ( the one she used ina fight with Hellhounds but withou the jacket). She walked out of the aley and asked some random person for the direction for her orphanage.

**Flashback end**

Diana couldn't wait after her breakfast she is leaving the orphnage and maybe, just maybe is she has enough luck ( which she has a whole 50) she might not need to come back here.

* * *

**AND THE END**

**Like I said not much happend here mostly training and getting her prepared for stronger demons which will play a big part later in the story. Some of you might ask me if 21lv already is not a bit to much. **

**My anwser in no, in my fic 20 lvl is a very,very low lvl and you will see why later.**

**Leave a follow and review so I can improve.**

**Chaos out.**


	5. Welcome to magical world, Changes

**Today without any more shite, I welcome you to chapter and the oficial start of the story.**

**Leave a follow and a review if you like it, hell you can leave a review if you don't like it to tell me what is wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form my OC's and AU plot.**

* * *

**Potter Manor, the same day**

Little green creature poped into a room belonging to a child, there was one queen sized bed a lot of posters on which one could see figures moving on their brooms. Next to the bed was a sible nightstand on which laid glasses and few books, the curtains of the room were closed but a single snap of house's elf finger shey snapped open and one could hear a quiet groan coming form the bed.

"Master Daniel must wake up, Mipsy is doing breakfast and Masters parent are waiting," spoke the house elf now identified Mipsy in a squeaky voice.

"Five more minutes Mipsy, they can wait a little longer," spoke the person lying on the bed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Master Daniel must wake up or Mistress Lily will be angry," after that Daniel quickly got up with a pale face.

Getting off the bed he rushed towards bathroom shouting," I will be here in a five Mipsy," with that the door closed and you could hear the sound of watter running. Mipsy shooked her head before poping out of the room. The bathroom door soon opened and out walked a boy of 9 years old with black, untidy hair and green eyes and had a body of what a boy his age should have.

Walking toward the nightstand he grabbed his glasses before putting them on. Sighing he walked out of his room and walked down the stairs towards the dining room. He smiled seeing his mother and father sitting by the table already eating their breatfast.

"Hi mum, dad," he said nodding towards both of his parents and sitting down by the table. Just as he sat down food appeared and he dugged into it.

"Good morning Daniel, could you tell me why were you shouting just a moment ago?" his mother asked with a sweet smile. James seeing this wisely decided to back off as he knew of his wife antics already and did not want a part in them. His bits are safer that way. Unfortunately for his son he was not safe. Paling a bit he quickly spoke.

"You know mum, it happens, sorry?" his voice quivered a bit and he tried to buy his mother with a expression which probably would have worked on most but again, unfortunately for him it is not easy to fool your mother especially when she saw it a billion of times.

"Oh no young man, don't you even try that. I already told you what will happend if you start shouting without a reason in a morning remember?" getting a nod she continued, "one week with no quidditch, Now eat up we are going to diagon ally and if you bahave, not like your father," there was a loud 'Hey' but a quick glare from his wife shut him up, "now like I was saying if you behave we will get you something."

Daniel would said 'wipped' to his father but he knew that it would not end well for him so he only nodded to his mother and returned to eating.

Twenty minutes you could see a family of three making their way past the alley where most people wanted to shake their son hand or get an autograph, again unfortunately for them that this family had one fiery redhead that chased all those people away.

Daniel turned to his father who backed off from his wife and said in whisper, "mum is really scary, all those people are almost running away," His father only nodded not risking his angry wife to hear him.

Just as the were making their way into a shop Daniel bumped into someone of the same height as him. The person who was apparenty reading something dropped it before picking it up and turing for a second towards him giving him a look at their violet eyes as that was the only thing that Daniel could see under the person's hood, It lasted only for a moment as the cloaked figure turned away and walked off not giving Daniel even enough time to apologize.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier, Orphanage**

Diana got ready and walked down the stairs to get her normal breakfast. Quickly eating and not giving anyone even a look she sneaked out of the building before walking into the shadow and appearing in the same alley as her inventory and changing into her normal clothing she took out a dark violet cloak that she quickly put on herself and pulled the hood on her head, ther is no need for anybody to know her for now.

Walking out the alley she crossed the road and walking into Leaky Cauldron. Even living for her whole life in a orphanage she could still tell that for a most popular wizarding pup it could be a lot better. Shrugging she sat down by one of the tables and started watching people around her and searched for a way to enter to the shopping district. She observed that a average wizard is somewhere on 35-45 lvl with some rare ones that are above it. Children that look about 2-3 years older than her are somehow on 16-25 lvl which is weird because most of those people have shitty stats and she could beat then with a single flash step. But maybe their lvl represent something else?

Shrugging she activated sneaking and went into a room where she saw most people going and coming out. She stood in a shadow and waited for something to happen as she already scanned the brick wall and know that this is the another 5 minutes the brickwall opened and in walked another person who never saw Diana and walked straight bac to Leaky Cauldron. Diana quickly slipped in before the wall colsed and stared wide eyed at the sight.

There were tons on funny looking building with a shop names on them, the amount of people here were also surprising. Getting a hold of herself she walked around and scaned some of those building to gain even some information but even then there was simply too much. Luckly for her there was a man who was waving some flyers around, looking closely she saw something akin to map on it so she quickle went towards him and got one for herself getting a smile and a thank you from the man.

Shrugging she studdied the map and found the things that were the most importan for her in this moment. Gringotts bank and Flourish and Blotts the book store. Form one point of view it would be nice to get some money first but some more information would be even better now. Coming to a decision she waled into the book store where she searched for some book about the wizarding bank. Finding it quite fast she skimmed through it getting what she wanted. She found out that you can exchange muggle currency to wizarding one and there is something called inheritance test. Smiling she hid the book into her inventory, pulled out the map and walked out of the shop.

_"Gringotts,Gringotts ah this wa-", _she instantly cut her thought whenshe bumped into someone and droped the flyer, bending down and picking it up she turned around to get a look at the person who bumped into her and add them to her shit list, which she officially created today.

The person turned out to be a boy about her age with black untidy hair, green eyes and glasses over them. For a moment when she was studing him she saw an image of a man much older than the boy with almost the same face but with hazel eyes and round glasses. Not knowing why the hell that happend she turned around and quickly walked in the direction of Gringotts,_"wierd."_

Arriving before the bank she couldn't help but marvel at it, Gringotts is a tall snow-white builing thats just screams money. Walking up the stairs she passed two guard goblins to which she nodded, getting a slight wide eyes form them. Shrugging she deducted that they just don't get any respoct form other wizards or she done something wrong. She knew that you should respect other races, even some demons deserve respect as they just live their life not causing others problems. Like Ladon said,_ "every race deserve your respect, you never know when you will need their help or alliance," _true that. She netered a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on them were words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

_" A challenge huh? I might have went for it if it wan't that I don't know enough about goblin magic and have other things to do, but in the future? Who know it might be smoe good stealth training," _Diana thought with a smirk, really someone might be scared but she already got through some wierd shit in her life and she is 9. Walking through those doors which again were flanked by goblins she went into a vast marble hall a big number of counters with goblins wearing suits manning them. She again nodded towards the two guards getting the same response, removed her hood and walked towards one of the counters.

"Excuse me master goblin, I would like to exchange some muggle money and do an inheritance test," She spoke with as much conviction as a 9 year old could muster, the goblin looked slightly taken aback by the way she spoke but none the less answered.

"You are little to young witch to be here alone come back with your parents," he spoke in natural voice, might as well try to not intimidate the child if she is respectful.

Diana knowing that shit like this would happen,steeled herself, channeled some magic into her eyes to make them glow deep violet and spoke in a serious voice, " that won't be possible as from what I know I am an orphan so if I could get some help I would be thankful."

Goblin looked suprised at her show of power and seriousness and replied," Alright miss my name is Sharptooth, please follow me," With that she stepped down form the counter and took her deeper into the bank. After a few minuets of walking they walked into a nice looking room with a single working table and a few chairs. Sharptooth took his blace behind the desk and Diana follow by sitting on the oposite side.

Sharptooth took out some papers, a basin and rittal knife form his desk and put them before himself. Pushing the basin and knife towards her he spoke, " I will need 5 drops of your blood for the inheritance test."

Diana bringing her left palm over the basin an taking the knife in the right she mage a straight cut without flinching and let 5 droops fall. The goblin rised and an brow at her violet-black multicolored blood but said nothing. Her cut healed by itself when it was done and the goblin took the basin and let the blood fall on on one of papers. His eyes wide more and more when he read the content. How in the world somthing like that happend.

Diana looked at Sharptooth with questioning look before being handed the paper. Preparing herself she read:

_Diana Rose Potter_

_Age:9_

_Race: Huntress/Dragoness_

_Mother: Lily Potter (alive)_

_Father: James Potter (alive)_

_Siblings: Daniel Potter (alive, age 9)_

_Status: Daughter of House Potter, Twin of Daniel Potter_

_Godfather: Sirius Black (Alive)_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom (alive)_

_Vaults:_

_none_

ping!

**Status page updated you found out about your ancestry.**

Diana gripped the paper tighter and swiped the box as tears starded falling down her cheek. _"I have family left, and I was left at orphanage, they left me THEY FUCKING left me, but maybe, maybe something happend and we were split apart or someone taken me. But if that was the truth why they never tired to find me. I was living in a fucing orphanage for about 8 years from what I know plus I have alive godfather and mother so what about them and even better I have a twin, do he also lives a orphanage? Or did their parents only left her,"_ she was angry, angry and very sad. Activating Gamer's mind ina full force she spoke without any hint on emotion, " I see tell me Sharptooth can we do something to keep silent that I was ever here and get me some exchange money?"

Sharptooth went out oh his shock and answered while shaking his head, "There is no problem about secrecy, you miss Potter are a Huntress a race that is almost extinct and respected by all of the magical creatures that knows of their history, the dragon part elude me but that is unimportant. If you could wait a few minutes I would like to call 2 more goblins here that could help you now or in the future," Diana looked at him suspiciously but nodded after a moment.

Sharptooth with a snap of his fingers summoned another goblin, they taled for a minute in a language that Diana did not know, which irked her and then the new goblin went out. Sharptooth turned back to her and said, " In the meantime we cna make the change tell me how money can you change?"

Diana took out 15k out of her inventory which mage goblin rise his eyebrow but he again kept silent, "This is all from what i know 1 galeon is 25$, so I should get 600 galeons," she said/asked.

Sharptooth took the money counted it and called anothe goblin who camback almost in a second with a small bag, Sharptooth took the bag and handed it to Diana while explaining, " You are right Huntress, this bag is enchanted to be bottomless and it has exactly 600 galeons in it."

Diana took the bag before placing it in her inventory again making the goblin rise an eyebrow at her disappearing an appearing magic. Diana smirked at his expression and the new blue box.

**You gained a new currency galleons, sickles, knuts.**

**Money: 10k $ , 600 G**

In that exact moment the doors opened and in walked one aristocratic looking gooblin and another one in a suit, Diana nodded to both of them while Sharptooth walked in front of the rich looking one and bowed, after compleating his bow he spoke, "Director Ragnok, Account manager Bloodclaw I present you Diana Rose Potter, The Huntress and the sister of the boy-who-lived."

Both goblins looked at her in shock before Ragnok exploded in laughter all the while Diana was thinking, _"Boy-who-lived what the fuck? And why he called here Director and a account menager," _deciding to voice her question she asked, "Sharptooth I don't want to be rude but why did you call a Director of the bank and a account menager here."

Ragnok finally stoped laughing and looked at her, " He called us here Huntress because you are the first hunter since 500 years to enter this back and you are a sister of the boy-who-lived who is a famous person here in magical word, and Bloodclaw here is a manager of Potter accounts so I believe he might be able to offer some help."

Diana looked at them and spoke with a rised eyebrow, "Alright I am listening."

Ragnok sat down on one of the chairs and spoke again, "Our race never had anything against the Hunters, long time before the time of magical countries and the statue of secrecy but still some time after your war with demons, Some of the hunter helped our forefathers in making us better worriors and then when the worriors weren't needed they helped us open this bank so your race is always welcome here and if you got any problem you can come to us and we will try to help. So i am here to only tell you this and welcome you."

Diana processed this and gave him a nod of recpect, Bloodclaw seeing that no one began speaking choose this moment to speak up, "As Director Rangok mentioned I am Potter account manager, and we are sure that you would like some information on your family?", Diana only nodded so he continued, " then I will try to get some, and have them ready in 5 days, if thats all I will be going," bowing towards his director and nodding to Diana and Sharptooth, he left the room with Ragnok doing the same.

Sharptooth got back to his seat and looked at her again asking, "Is it all that we can help you with today Huntress or is there something else?"

Diana stopped her thoughts for a moment before nodding and speaking up, " Yes if you could tell me where I could get a room for a few nights," her tone was hopeful, she realy don't want to go back and with the omount of money she has eshe will be able to figure something out and in the worst case scenario she will just go back.

Shaptooth nodded and wrote something on the paper befor handing in to her, " Just go to Leaky Cauldron and show the bartender this paper, he will give you are room and don't worry about the payment, call it a long term investition on our part."

Diana took the paper and stashe it into inventory befor turning back to Sharptooth and saying, " Thank you for everything Sharptooth I will see myself out, Goodbye," with that she put her hood on, left the room and walked out of Gringotts.

Walking again through Diagon alley she remembered that the race said 'Dragoness', stopping and falepalming herself that she missed something like that she checked her race.

**Race: Divine Huntress/ Ancient Dragoness**

_"Hus, so not a normal dragon? From what Rigna said it may be the second being that merged with me. I wonder if I will meet him before I try to merge with my soul creature,"_ this was really curious that she has a dragon merged into her.

Pushing that in the back of her mind for now as it is not important in this moment she made a quick plan what she needs to do. First she would want to get something to eat but it can wait till she gets back to Leaky Cauldron. Next would be making a mental map of this place so she knows where, what is, then she can start with her shopping.

With plan made she spend the next 30 minutes walking around the alley observing and commiting everything to her mind. She already knew where she wants to go but during that time she found out that there is one more ally in here called Knockturn. One look at it and she knew that once that she settle in she will go there to explore even if it reeks of darkenss which might as well be her home.

Another thing that she noticed was a trunk shop and while she don't need it cuz she has her inventory she read on the window that you get a trunk that had a room inside and wouldn't it be helpful in the future?

So with that in mind she went back and walked through the shop doors, hearing a quiet ring she knew that at least someone will come and help her now. So she went around the shop looking at the big number of trunks looking for one that may intrest her, just when she wanted to go check another a tall, older man in green robes walked out the backroom and said, " Welcome to Trunk world, My name is Gordon what can I help you with today miss," his tone was pretty warm and he had a smile on his face, what a nice man.

Diana looked up at the taller man before pointing at a blood red trunk next to her, " Hello, I am looking for a trunk that looks like that but has 4 rooms, first a bedroom, two potion laboratory, three a study and four a big room that I can plan myself," that is what she want, she don't really know how much it will be used but it might help durning travels so why not.

Gordon looked at her with a rised eyebrow thinking that she she has some serious needs, most kides wah a trunk with expanded place not a base of operation, but who he is to deny a client, if she has money then she can buy his shop for all that he cares, "No problem miss just give me 5 minutes and your trunk will be ready, just tell me what kind of security you want and do you want in furnished or not."

Diana thought about it for a minute and replied, " If you can do it I want it furnished and a lock that respods to a said password would be nice, I hope that won't be a problem?" she asked with a tilt to her head and if it wasn't for the hood the man might just gave her the trunk for free if he saw how cute she looked.

The shopkeeper only shook his head and walked towards the back room while saying, "No problem miss like I said give me 5 minutes and I will be back with your trunk."

Gordon disappeared in the back so Diana decided to sit on one of the chairs in the corner and decide where to go next, _"I don't need an animal so thats out, cauldrons will be useful, potions ingredients are a sure one, brooms no thanks, robes shop,"_ Diana shuddered, _" nope, definitely a no, next books ther I will spend some time so that will be the last on my list, and a wand which for now I won't buy even if I am curious abut it I don't need it and my magic is stronger without one," _ending her train of thoughts she saw Gordon walking out the backroom holding a blood red trunk that wal almost half her height.

"It is done, I applied a featherlight charm and shrinking charm to it so when you tap your wand on, it will shrink, next you can apply the password when you open it for the first time. Take a look and tell me if everything is alright," with that he put the trunk on the floor and let Diana examine it, she looked at it for a few seconds before nodding and turning back to Gordon.

"Looks good to me, so how much will it cost me?" she again asked with a tilt to her head, really if it wasn't for the dammed cloak she would be a lot richer.

"Total it will be 137 Galleons miss," with that said Diana reached into her cloak and meanwhile opened her inventory to take out the needed money with a bag, Closing the inventory wiht a mental command she brought out the bag form her cloak and gav it to Gordon who only looked inside and nodded, " If that will be all I will leave you, thank you for shopping here," he turned on his heel and walked back towards backroom.

Diana looked around then opened her trunk a little while saying, "Rigna", knowing that the password was applied and hoping that not a lot of people can speak the snake language here she closed the trunk and tosed it into her inventory. She choosed, her predecessor name because for now no one remember her so her trunk is even safer now.

With that she walked out of the shop and went for the nesxt thing on her list, cauldrons. After another 10 minutes and few galleons less ahe was on her way towards, the potion ingredients shop.

Walking in she couldn't help but put a hand on her nose, _"What the hell this place stinks worse thatn a demon corpse and they really stink, this is one of the moments in my life that I hate the hightened senses," _ thought Diana with disgusted expression, couldn't the owner open a window or but something for the smell?

Most of the things here were not preety looking but when you live your life fighting demons for such a young age this dont't really make you scared anymore so with that she quickly asked the shoppkeeper for a standard potioner kit that she read about on the window and quickly walked out the shop while stiffing her buying into her inventory. She never was more thankful for this ability in her life. This shitty ingredients would even make her trunk stink but now they are frozen in her inventory till she bring them out, hah, fuck you system.

Walking in the direction of Flourish and Blotts she stopped a few times to to into some shops and get a few other things that might be useful later in her life. Finally getting into the book store she started browsing and taking book after book, good that there was a cart in the beginning of the shop. First she want to grab something on wizarding history. While in that category she spotted several books about her brother, ( she might not give her parents a chance if they left her but, if her brother don't even know that she exists she cant really be mad at him now, can she?) grabing one about how he became the so called boy-who-lived, she grabbed a few more on history and walked to the next category.

Culture, yes that is most definitly something important if she wants to blend in and find the reason behind all the robes (shudder). Taking books about wizarding culture, ministry, statue of secrecy, pure blood etiquetteand wizengamot whatever that is, she walked towards something that finally is something that won't bore her.

Magic, Yes this is something for her, she walked into another part of the shop and saw 7 bookshelves numbered form one to seven along with some others bookshelves without numbers. Asking some random person why they are like that, she disovered that every shelve consist of books for a given school year. Well thats hopeful, now she knows where to start and being the courious girl she is she grabbed books about transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts, potions, runes, magical creatures, herbology and arithmacy for every year.

What? You and I know that she can do it. Looking at the stack of books that so got she rised an eyebrow, _"Well maybe I got a little bit too excited," _she thought dryly. But you can't fault her she is a kid and there is something new to learn of course she would be excited.

Deciding that this will be enough for now she went bast to the shopheeper who looked at her with wide eyes but none the less sold her the books. After stashing all of them into sorted category in her inventory she went out of the shop and walked back towards the entrance to Leaky Cauldron.

Getting into the buliding she went towards the bartender and said while getting out the paper that Sharptooth gave her, "Excuse me I was told to give that to the bartender."

The barman was a old and almost bald man, that had seen a better days but none the less he smiled at her and read the paper, " ah yes miss I got the message that someone will come to rent a room and will show me that paper,call me Tom, now please follow me your room is ready," he walked her up the stairs and showed her a romm that was prepared for her.

It was nothing special but still bigger than her room in orphanage. I had a single bed for a adult, a desk with a single chair and in the corner was a small wardrobe. On the wall begind the bed was a window that let some light into the room.

"I hope that you like your room, it is already pais for for the next week so no need for payment. If you need anything or want something to eat just come down and I will be happy to help," with that cheerful note he walked out of the room and closed the door after getting a nod of confirmation form Diana.

Diana walked towards the bed and laid down on the surprisingly soft mattress. Letting out a sigh she pulled down her hood and ran her fingers through her hair. The day was mentally exhausting for her, all the information and news was just a little to much for her so she decided to get something to eat and then take a nap, she has something to do durning the night.

**Later that night**

Diana woke up from her nap and saw that it was already night time. SHe smiled a little and prepared herself for another big step in her life. Focusing on the location of her orphanage she disappeared in the shadows.

Appearing just before the orphanage building she sat down and meditated to get her mana back. After a minute she opened her eyes and stood up. Focusing on her magic she started to emmit a dark violet transparent sphere that in a few minutes same over the whole orphanage buliding. Breathing in deeply Diana focused all her mana and said,"Oblivate."

There was a light flash of violet-black light and the ball vanished, Diana fallen to her knees breathing heavily. Sitting down she got a hold of her breating and again focused on meditation to reagain her whole mana.

Almost 2 minutes later, Diana stood up and focused on her room in Leaky Cauldron, Again disappering in shadows she appeared in her room. Getting out her night clothes she quickly changed and laid down on her bed and started to think, _"First step to my new life, tommorow I will delete any information about me form the school and the normal world will forget about Diana Potter," _with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**5 days later, Leaky Cauldron**

Diana closed her last book about Wizarding history with a sigh, really she should have expected that. At first she began with the books about how the magical community is bulid, and there she got the informations about the old families, pure bloods, half bloods, muggleborns, squibs and of course of the bigotry that Britain magical community holds against and magical creature and muggleborns. Then she read about the ministry how it was created and worked, nothing special accordnig to her but a useful information if she need something from them. Next on her list was wizengamot, and let me tell you that she had a nice laugh at it's workings but didn't read much as the world of politics is the one thing in her life that completly eludes her.

No matter what she will try she just can't understand why they are doing some things or how the do those things. So she wisely read only the general information and closed the book. Then came the next shock, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. What a weird name for a school. Ignoring the name she read that all magical in Britain and some outside of it get their accpetance letter somwhere around theirs 11th birthday. Now this is a shock, so if she didnt't found out about the Diagon alley now she would need to wait 2 whole years?

What a drag, now she feels for the muggleborns that get their whole life flipped by 180 on their 11th birthday.

She read how the teaching in Hogwarts look and while it may be good for some, it is most definitely not good enough for her. First she want to learn all the magic that she can, well mayby not all but most of it that interest her but there is nothing about the more darker part of magic which form on point in understanable but for her it is just a big no,no. She even read up that most of dark arts are banned because they are dark, yep you heard that right they are called dark because they can harm or kill others and focus on darker emotions so they can be casted.

If this is a true then I want a levitation charm called dark art as I can levitate something over a person and drop it on their heads killing them so yeah, at least killing curse form what she read gives you death without any pain.

But getting back on the track, she probable will go to Hogwarts just so she can meak new people and get information about the current society and maybe make so allies. But before that can happen there is one important thing to do, she need a new surname. In the beggining she needs to stay under the radar and going there as a Potter won't give her that.

Next thing on her list was magical history. She was disappointed that their history don't go much back then before Merlin. But she still got the history of the Hogwarts founders, how magical communites formed, the war against Grindelwald and then something that happend more recently war against Lord Voldemort. The guy must be really scared of death to crate such name for himself and name his soldiers Death eaters. While the guys wanted more freedom for dark arts, he probably didn't care about his subjects and for sure hated muggles and muggleborns. Of that she is sure, no normal person raid muggle villages when you are fighting a war against magical world.

And then came the story of the boy who lived, her brother. According th the book he survived a killing curse that was meant to kill him when Voldemort raided their house killing their grandparents. Somehow the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort instead. See I told you to use levitating charm, now see what happend to you Voldie.

And that is the end of the big, bad Dark Lord, killed by a baby. What a joke.

Diana was never mentioned anywhere so she might have already been splited apart form her family at that time but that is still to low amount of informations to make decision about contacting anyone, so she hopes that Potter account menager had more luck than her.

She also studied the pureblood etiquette so she won't make a idiot of herself. Even is she won't respect anyone but just a title she doesn't need any enemies now and she needs to blend in and lay low. For now she didn't read a single book about magic subjects as she wanted to know everything that she can without outside help about magical world.

There is still one more person that she read about, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and let her tell you that it is one long ass name, really where did he find so many middle names. But wait it is not the end because he is, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Supreme Mugwump of the InternationalConfederation of Wizards, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. And done, yeah that's it she laughed for 10 minutes seeing this and started wondering if he introdruce himself with all of this shit which only made her laugh harder when imagining that.

This man is more than a hundred years old and is still going on like a man in his fourties. He defeated Grindelwald in a duel and was the only person that Voldemort feared. He ia the so called Leader of the light and that is where Diana's respect for the man ended. If he is a leader of the light side which by a definition should be good, why the heel does he not uses his influence to change the bigotry in magical community. After that she got a really bad feeling about the man so she wisely decided to shey out of his radar as much as she can, at least for the time that she knows for sure that she can beat him. Who know what the old man knows, he lived for more than century, he must be powerful.

Sighing she walked out of her room to get breakfast and carry on to Gringotts.

20 minutes later after Tom opened the gate for her and showed how to do it, she walked into the same hall like 5 days ago and walked to one of the counters.

"Excuse me I have a meeting with Bloodclaw today, could you help me to get here," the goblin looked at here before calling something out to another goblin in their language. Five minutes later Bloodclaw came out and called out to her.

"Come with me Huntress, we have some things to talk about," with that he turned back and waled into one of the corridors with Diana following him leaving two wide eyed goblins in a wake.

Getting seated just like shose few days ago Diana decided to start with serious expression, " Like you know Account manager Bloodclaw I am trying to find out why i was left alone without family. For the last 5 days I studied all that I could about magical world and it's history and never found anythign that would help me cuz I was never mentioned in the Potter family in the boy who lived books," she ended with her face gaining a frown, really she expected to find a little more.

Bloodclaw nodded before stating himself, "You can call me Bloodclaw, Huntress, and like I said I got some information for you that will probably help you make a decision," seeing her nod he continued, "first is the Potter family, I havent told you this before but I have already met you when you were a baby. Your parents came here with you and your brother to get the paperwork and organize the trust vaults for the two of you."

Diana sat there shocked, so they came here with her but then another question came to her mind, " Wait you said that they opened a vaults for the two of us, but the inheritance test showed that I got nothing," she was curious what happend with it, the money would be helpful in her current situation but she can live without it.

Bloodclaw nodded bofore bringing forth on parchment and giving it to her, "this is a documentation about closing your vault which was given to us by James Potter, your father. He looked a bit guilty and sad but he gave the documentation with determination so he was sure of doing that."

Diana read the document and got sad again, _"So they really left me, I already prepared myself for that but it still hurts they are ther parents after all," _taking a deep breath she gave the document back and asked, " What about my brother does he know about my existence?" She was hopeful, maybe at least she could have a brother and while it won't be the same like if she lived with them she will still have one family mamber connected to her by blood.

Bloodclaw shook his head, "I don't really know about that, it is not something that I could get my hands on in five days but I think that ho does not know about you," Diana smiled lightly and hoped that he was right, goblin noticing the change continued, "now getting to your godparents, that was a little harder to gather but i did it. First your godmother, I am sad to say that, she is good friends with your parents, and even being your godmother she never showed any sign of trying to find you," Diana's smile quickly went away and changed to a frown, "Now your godfather is another case, we were able to gather that some time after Voldemort's demise Sirius Black broke any relation that he and with your parents and only kept coming to your brother birthdays, there are also rumors about Lord Black that he is trying to find something but it is nothing sure. So if I may be of help and tell you one thing," Diana nodded while processing the information about her godfather, it might be something to go about," I highly rocommend you to contact Lord Black and get the end of the story form him."

Diana thought about that and couldn't reallly faoul his logic so she nodded and said, "Yes it might be my only option, thank you very much for your help Bloodclaw. Can you send a message to Lord Black and let me meet with him in one of your meeting rooms?" that would be the best course of action, if she didn't like what he say she can just get out as Black would not dare to attack her in golblin bank.

"Of course it won't be a problem we will organize it to take place in 3 days, we will send yu an owl with the exact time," with that he stood up and walked her out while Diana put her hood back on and thought how to confront her godfather.

For the next 3 days bofre getting to the meeting she decided to start magic study as thre in no more time left. She needs to know what wizards are capable of and be able to defend against that, plsu she might find something that will help her in her training, she already has an idea for a runes project.

* * *

**Black manor, 2 days before the meeting, Dinner time**

The family of three sat down by the table in dining room while eating dinner prepared by the house elfs. They were chatting form time to time to lighten to mood when a golden owl flew through the open window and landed before Sirius and stretched one of it's legs towards the man. Sirius only looked at the owle before getting the letter form it and giving it something to eat. Th owl hooted once before flying away leaving the occupants of the room curious.

"Well dad stop staring and finally open it or we will never find out what this is about," smirked Alya while looking at her father, she grew up in those past years and you could see that she will grow into a beauty. She is serious most of the time but she also inherited a mischievous side from her father.

Sirius looked at his daughter and spok with mock hurt in his voice, "I am not that young anymore Alya, don't hasten me," The father, daughter duo looked at eachother ro a few seconds before bursting in laughter.

"Yeah, right cuz you would ever call yourself old, doggy," Alya spoke with mirth in her eyes, for such a legendary prankster her father was an easy target of jokes.

Emily looked at her daughter and husband and shook her head at their antics, sometime she wonedr is she is the only one normal in this house, "Anyway, i will stop you now, Sirius open the goddamn letter and check what the goblins want form you."

Sirius pouted and finally opend the letter and read.

_To Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_We at Gringotts have a really important matter to speak about with yourself regarding one other person. We would like to invite yoy to our ban in 2 days time at 2 pm. Please sand a letter with an answer._

_Ragnok_

_The director of Britain part of Gringotts_

Sirius stared at the letter with slight wide eyes, it is not everyday that you get a letter form Gringotts Director about a meeting, looking at his wife he said with now fully serious voice, "It is a letter form Ragnok the Gringotts director," Emili gasped lighty at that while Alya looked at them questioningly, Sirius seeing her look continued,"Alya it is not everyday that you get a letter from a goblin with such standing. They are asking for a meeting with myself in 2 days to talk about someone."

His wife now looked curious after hearing their request, "Will you go?" was her short question.

Sirius looked at her with a smile and said, "Yes, It would do no good to not accept an invitation of director, and who knows they may have some information about her," his expression turned to a sad one at the end.

Emily seeing that stood up put a hand on his shoulder, kissed him a a cheek and said, "Don't think about it now, end your dinner and go write a response," with that she sat down again and laughed at her daughter cute pout causing it to become even bigger.

"Yes m'am" barked out Sirius.

* * *

**Day of the meeting **

Diana finished her second book on transfiguration and put the book back to her inventory. In the last 3 days she went through all of the first year books, commiting everything to her memory and created new sections for it in her mindscape. Apart form reading them she practiced every spell that was in those books and if she didn't knew them already they were all easy. So she decides to experiment with them to make them stronger, work faster or some other ideas. She still hasn't read the runes books but she skimmed through it and her project might work but she would need to complete all of the hogwarts books about runes to even have a chance a doing it right.

None the less her work in the other subject payed off as it created two new skills and she got 2 INT out of it.

**Magical knowledge (Passive/Active)**

**Your knowledge about magical subjects. This skill do not work like the others. instead of a level showed in numbers each magical subjest will have one of 6 statuses which are, N/A - you know nothing about the subject, Novice - You are starting to understeand the depth of this subject, Adept - you gained some knowledge about this subject and know how to use it, expert - you are and expirienced user of said topic and knows it ins and outs, Master - Your knowledge about the subject is higher than most and you can use it without a problem, Grand Master - You mastered everything that there is about said subject are are capable of creating new things within it.**

**Cost of spels depend on their power,usage, size etc.**

**Transfiguration - novice**

**Charms - novice**

**DADA - novice**

**Dark Arts - N/A**

**Runes - N/A**

**Crafting lvl.1/25 (68%)**

**Skill that enables you to craft things, the bigger level of it the better quality.**

It appears that potion making go under crafting which she is pretty happy cuz she has some shit that can be useful to crafting.

Getting up Diana changed in her normal clothes, equipped her cloak and went out of her room. Walking through the barrier and then in the direction of Gringotts she couldn't help but be nervous, what is her godfather does not care about her and leaver her like the others. Could she forgive him if he did not care that she disappeared those years ago. There were so many questions and she fears the answers, it is funny a demon fightng huntress scared of talking to a man she do not know.

Letting a bitter laugh, she fastened her steps. Five minutes later she was sitting in a room with a single dask and two chairs on the opposite sides. She was already waiting for 10 minutes and was geting more and more nervous, if it wasn't for gamer's mind she might just have shadow traveled out of here. In that moment there was a noise of doors opening an in walked Sirius Black.

He looked around the room and noticed that there was only one person here and judging on their height they were about the age of his daughter. Standing straght he looked at the sitting cloaked person and said, " I am sorry but the goblind told me that I will be meeting with them about someone so if you coudl tell me what are you doing here."

Diana stood up took her hood down elicting a gasp form Sirius and said without and emotion in her voice, "You were called here to meet me Lord Black, My name is Diana Rose Potter, from what I dicovered you are my godfather,and now Sirius Black we need to talk."

* * *

**Chaos out.**


	6. New Life

**Please leave a follow and review if you like my work, it really helps with motivation and your reviews makes my writting better (at least I hope so, you tell me).**

**One more info, if I am just not able to describe how something look I will leave you a link or a phrase to put in google so you can check it out and have better idea how it looks (I am still learning how to do things like that).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing besides OC's and AU plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. New Life**

* * *

**One minute earlier, Sirius pov**

Sirius Black walked through the corridors in the direction that one of the goblins showed him. He hoped that it was not anything serious and nothing bad happend. He decided that after the meeting he may as well try asking goblins for some help in finding his goddaughter. They are the last option that he did not try so why not now. Better latter than never. Finally coming to the right door he opened them up and inside saw one short, cloaked person sitting on one of the chairs.

Standing straight he looked at the sitting cloaked person and said, " I am sorry but the goblin told me that I will be meeting with them about someone so if you could tell me what are you doing here."

The cloaked being stood up and removed it's hood, revealing to the world a girl with glowing, dark, violet eyes, cute little nose, high cheekbones, small pink lips and slightly wavy, black as night hair that falls down to her mid back. Sirius gasped at the visage, with hers serious and glowing eyes he was even slightly scared (not that he would tell that anyone, his daughter would never let him forget it). He stopped his thoughts as the girl spoke.

"You were called here to meet me Lord Black, My name is Diana Rose Potter, from what I dicovered you are my godfather, and now Sirius Black we need to talk," with that Sirius's mind went blank, Diana Potter, Potter, Diana, the girl that he was searching for almost 8 years was standing before him, how in the world that happend. Without wasting anymore time he rushed the girl to pull her into hug but before that could happen he was flung back at the wall and he could swear the he ward something breaking.

**Back to normal pov**

Diana watched the man that form what she has seen wanted to hug her, unfortunetly for him she fought demons and the first anwers when someone is rushing her is to dodge or respond with attack, and sadly for Sirius she is not letting anybody near her bofore she gets the full story so without wasting any more time she used observe on him.

**Sirius Black, The Lord of House Black, lvl.55**

**HP: 10000**

**MP: 15000**

**STR: 25**

**VIT: 42**

**DEX: 37**

**INT: 58**

**WIS: 42**

**Could not get more information, to big lvl difference.**

Sighning at the lack of information she went back to her seat, before looking at the man that was getting back on his feet and saying, "Lord Black I would be thankful that you do not try anything like that befere we end out talk."

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, nodded and went to take a set on the oposite side, before firning off his questions, "How Diana? I have been searching for you for almost 8 years, checked every orphanage, every hospital and nothing absolutly nothing. Now you come here and I really can't be more happy but I need to know what happend after Potters let Dumbles take you away, they never told me a thing, and why the hell do you have violet eyes form what I remember you had Lily's green one's just like your brother."

Diana for her part was trying hard to keep her face straight, _"So I was right about Dumbledore, but still my parents gave me away and never wanted me back,"_ she thought still not showing any emotion, "From the day that I remember I always had violet eyes and now it is even better if they left me, the less similarities I have to them the better. Now I think that you must be a pretty bad sercher if you checked every orphanage and never found me. I lived in the St Matthew's Orphanage almost my whole life."

Sirius face quickly changed to anger but she felt that it was not directed at her, "That bitch, I knew that I should have legilimanced her, she was a wierd one but to think that because of her I never found you. I was so stupid and you paid for my mistake," His anger soon changed into sadness and some tears started to fall down form his eyes.

Diana wanted to do the same thing she done to Rigna when she broke down and even if she has a feeling that she can trust this man she ned to hear the full story first before doing something stupid, " Mr. Black if you could get a hold of yourself I still need to hear the full story before I decide anything," she knew that she sounded cold for a 9 year old but she need to hear it.

Sirius wiped his tears and looked at his goddaughter, she is too mature for her age so her hife must not have been too easy, this caused Sirius to only felt worse that he haven't tried harder. Diana using light legilimency was catching onto the thoughts and almost smiled, maybe, just maybe there is a chance for her. Sirius linally looking like he got his emotion under control started, "There is not really much to tell, you were all a happy family but then some prophecy about a child that will defeat the dark lord came and you need to go into hiding under fidelius charm, year and a few months later your secret keeper betrayed you and Voldemort came to your house when whe had a meeting. He killed your grandparents before trying to kill your brother who somehow surived and killed the dark lord instead. Then your parents deciding that you are a squib, where that idea came form I don't know judging by what have you done to me I don't know, but they thaought that you are one and because they thought that Daniel will need more attention and maybe some training they given you to Dumbledore and send you to muggles, where I don't know cuz they would not tell me. So for the next 8 years I tried to find you. I cut off from you family and focused on mine and you but like you see instead me finding you, you found me," he barked a laugh at the end and Diana now couldn't help but smile, yes it was definitely good idea to come here.

"Thank you for telling me I said I lived at a orphanage, sice I was 3 i knew that i was not normal, for the next few years I tried to learn as much about the world around me as I could and you could say that thanks to my dreams I got to know some of magical world to, and I am giving you here a benefit of a doubt because I know that you were not lying when you told me that you have been looking form me. I am trusting you so I hope that I will not regret it because if you break that trust I will Kill you," her voice become very cold when she spoke the last part, it my not be nice for her to do somethign like that but she lived her whole lige without anyone, and now she is telling her secrets to almost a strenger co you can't really blame her.

Sirius seeing the glare flinched earing a cold smile in return, _"Scary, but she wouldn't really kill me huh?" _ he gave out a nervous laugh and said, "there will be no need for that Diana, I am your sworn godfather, magic would not let me harm you, the only thing that I want is to help you however I can," he used placating tone to show her that he really want to help her, god he would sonner kill himself than hurt her.

"Okay Mr. Black, now there are a few things that you need to know and some questions that you need to answer," he looked at him to get a confirmation which she got and continued, " like I said I a not normal even but a wizard standards. I don't know really when it happend in some point in my life two beings of Divine power merged with me when I was still a baby, somehow my soul was broken and they used this oportunity to break form a soul world and make me their succesor buy merging with my soul and repairing it while changing me. That is where my violet eyes came, at leats I think that as I meet already on of the beings and she had the same eyes as me, Her name was Rigna the Goddess of the Hunt, Battle and all of the supernatural creatures. She created a race called hunters so the could fight demons many millenia ago. Now they are almost extinct and even I don't know how many there are left. Rigna and the socond being destroyed any human blood in me and i became a hybrid of Divine Huntress and Ancient Dragoness. I still don't really know what that dragon part mans apart form what my wings and soul creature be but that is not important I will tell you history of my race some other time. Now from when I could remember I got dreams of lessons where hunters learned about demons, how to fight them, kill them, use magic, and some other things. What you saw me do to you is one of my abilities. My race never used wands as they only slow us down and make it harder to fight. Yes fight and don't look at me like that if you want I will kick your ass later," hearing Sirius say 'language' she rolled her eyes and continued, "I already fought some demons and like you see I am still alive so there it is, the sort version of my life, nothing easy and made me grow up fast but it made me into the person that I am now and while I always wanted family at least now I am strong enough to defend myself," Sirius looked at her with wide eyes and experssion like his world just made a 180 which probably did when he learned that his goddaughter is not a human and already killed demons, " Now for my questions, I want to know if my brother knows that I exist and second I need to lay low at least until Hogwarts and I don't want to have anything to do with Potters apart form my brother so I wnt to know if there is any way that I can get rid of Potter name?"

Sirius hearing the last question couldn't help but smirk, yes If they don't want her then he will take her with him as his daughter even if the daughter part will need some work if her current behavior is any indication, "Like I already told you I am your sworn dogfather," Diana rised an eyebrow at the title but didn't say anything while Sirius smirk widened," so I can bring you under my name with your constent if you would like. And no your brother don't know about you, I could tell him but it would only cause problemsso i didn't do that."

Diana looked at him with wide eyes form shock, he would give her his name, that woudl mean adopting her into his she asked in a low voice " You would dot that for me?", Sirius only smiled and nodded.

For Diana it was like a dam broke and before she could stop herself she rushed the man and hugged him while sobbing. Sirus held her tightly and promised himself that he will never allow her to be alone again, not if he has anythign to say about it.

After a few minutes, Diana got a hold of herself, apologized and untangled herself form Sirius while blushing. Sirius only laughed and said, "Who would have thought that such a mighty warrior can be acuch cry baby." The only thing that he got in response was an hard glare but it didn't really work when she was blushing so Sirius only laughed harder.

He stoped laughing when he felt a tap at his shoulder. Turing aroud he came hace to face with a mass of blackness that flicked him on the forehead making him fall of the chair.

Diana smirked when she saw him fall and thought that she might have usad a bit to much power with her darkness control.

Dirius finally got up and looked at Diana only to see the cold smirk, _"Violent woman" _laughing nervously he sat down again and said, "Yes, very impressive power, now lets get goblins here so we can get the documents to get you oficialy into the House of Black. After another 20 minutes all was oficial and Diana got a ping.

**Status updated!**

Knowing what it is all about she followed Sirius out of the bank. When they were walking she couldn't help but ask, "Uh, Sirius where are we going?"

Sirius turned to her all the while walking and said, "Well you were staying at Leaky Cauldron, syou must have something here right?" Diana only shooked her head making Sirius stop, " Well it that case lets find some place to apperate."

Diana hearing that paled a little she really did not want to travel that way again but she couldn't help it right now, she don't know where they are going so she only could sight and follow Sirius.

After another 5 minutes Sirius grabbed her shuler and told her to prapare. With that both of them disappered with a soft crack.

Reapearing before a huge mansion both of them landed on their feets but Diana almost felt down after. Sirius seeing that quickle helped her get back her balance. Diana finally got a hold of her vision and said " I prefer my own method of transportation", Sirius only laughed making Diana glare at him and use her wind control to make fall on his ass.

Sirius didn't really know what happend but one look at her innocent looking goddaughter gave him the answer. Murmuring under his breath "Violent girl", " I heard that" he heard her growl, wisely not rurning back he hastend hit step and opend the door for them to enter.

Letting Diana first in he walked her into Dining room where he said, "Sit down for now, an house elf should get you something to eat in a minute. I need to get someone that you need to meet," without wasting for an answer her walked deeper into the manor.

Like Sirius said after a minute food appeared before her, Diana looked at it then around her and shrugged, might as well eat it. After that she waited another 5 minutes before she saw Sirius walk in with two another persons. The first one was a beautiful woman about Sirius's age and the second one was a girl about her age with a blue ehes and black hair like her anly that the girls was straight.

Sirius walked towards her and said, "Diana I would like to introduce you to my wife Emily Black and my daughter Alya Black. Emily,Alya allow me to introduce you to a girl that I was searching for the past eight years, my goddaughter and a new member of our family Diana Rose Black."

And with that the moved into the living romm whe they began a long, long, long and one more time long conversation how Diana lived most of her life and getting to know each other. At one point when Diana took off her cloak Emiliy said that she looked so cute in her normal/battle outfit. Diana only pouted and said that she does look coll not cute. Emiliy seeing her pout only said that now she is even more cuter and grabbed her in a tight hug. Diana not knowing what to do in that situation only looked aroun hopelesly. Alya looked at her in understanding as she was often the her situation. Unfortunetly for her Emily saw that brought her daughter to the hug. Now both of the girls were trying to get out of the iron lock. Diana even used her boost and it didn't help,_ "How much strength does she have," _Sirius wisely decided to step back so he won't end up in worse situation the the girls. Finally getting out of the hold both girls quickly dashed away and not were sitting back to back to brotect each other from another attack. Ina few years they will look back to this monent and have a nice laugh.

Sirius deciding that that both of the girls should go to sleep. Told Alya to got to her room and took Diana to a room that he ordered the house elfs to prepare when they were talking. If was a room witha lot of space Some bookshelves, a wardrobe, working desk and a queen sized bed. Diana looked at him with wide eyes. Sirius only smiled and said, "Go make yourself at home, now it is yours and only yours," with that he left the shocked girl and went back to the lining room where his wife was waiting for him wiht a smile.

Sirius after getting to her, hugged and kissed her deeply, "Finally Emiliy she is with us, finally."

* * *

** 2 days later, Outside of Black manor**

For the bast two days Diana didn't do anything other that settling in and getting to know the other members of her new family. So now she decided that if she will not practice she will start to get out of shape. And that is why we find Diana in one of the clearings next to Black manor practicing her style with daggers.

After 2 hours of practice she decided that she might as well train her dark and wind cortrol as practicing fire so near the manor might not be the best idea. She will need to talk about that with Sirius he might get an idea how she can train it before her 10th birthday. Shrugging she focused on both her elements as it is farder to manifest both of them and started trying to for the in some shapes while spinning and floating them around the get he control even better and easier.

She stopped when she heard somone aproaching and smiled at the person, "hi Alya what are you doing here?" When Diana know that she most likely wont't be able to see Alya as a sister, You could say they hit it right of the bat and become fast friend after getting out of Emily's iron lock. one can sya that it is really bonding experience.

Alya looked at her new friend nrevoudly wondering if it is a good idea to ask something like that from her after just 2 days, "You see after hearing that you fought demons I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. And I dont want to fell scared because something like that, I want to be strong like you so i can help you fight them whenthey come for you."

It might have sounded a little childlish but for Diana it still was heath warming that Alya already wanted to help her, "you want me to teach you how to fight and how to use magic like I do?" she asked seriously, Alya only nodded and stood straight with a determination shining in her eyes, " Okay, I will teach you but first let me try something and if it works you can't tell anybody about it, not even Sirius and Eimily alright?" She will try to do something that she wanted always to try but she just didn't have anyone that she could trust with that.

Alya nooded but was curious what diana had that she didn't told them yesterday. She already told them such secrets that one would have thought that it is not possible to have something more.

Diana seeing her nodd called out in her mind 'Create party and add Alya Black'.

**Warning if you go throught with that you will share with someone your gamers powers making them a gamer till the time that you kick the from the party.**

**Do you want to procced?**

**YES/NO**

Clicking yes she saw Alya almost fell down form the blue window that jumped out before her. "You need to click or think yes so it will disappear," Alyaa turned to her with question visible on her face but none the less nodded and clicked Yes. "Now come here and sit down, there is a few things that I need to explain to you."

With that both of them sat down on the grass and Diana told Alya that now she is a gamer and have certain abilites. Then she showed how to acces status, perks, inventory and skills and told her how now she can hide thing to her inventory and create new skills while training. Next she told her that she can now thanks to reading, running etc. gain stats point that will make her stronger.

They talked for about 2 hours simply about the system and what Diana will start with.

After that Diana started he on occulumency, it is a really important thing for Alya to master so then Diana can show her the process of merging her core with hers mind. If they do that then Alya will be able to use magic just like Diana and that will be a good start. Wit a plan made bith girls sat ther till the dinner came and the were called back by Emilly.

And that's how the most deadly duo got created.

* * *

**2 months later Diana's and Alya's special training room under the manor**

After talking with Sirius about a place where she could train. He showed her a old but big room that was covered in runes. Sirius said that this is a place where Black's of old experimented on magic and trained to it can hold of a lot of damage so it should help for for now. So Diana and Alya cleaned this room and made it into their den where they dieappeared for most of the day.

Sirius and Emily from one point were happy that the girls and now unseparable but on the other side they are training some dangerous thing as somtimes one of them need to go down to tell the girls to go to sleep or get them to come for a dinner. When they come in they see their daughters as they see Diana as their daughter, sparring together with daggers or making some big elemental attacks.

Diana and Alya for their part were happy, both found a best friend in each other and now they were training to get stronger together. While Diana knew that she can beat Alya without a problem for now. The girl is still helping her to learn new skills and soon she will teach her flash step and armor which Diana upgraded so it will now only take as much dmg like when she would get hit in her Hp not AR so there is a big plus.

Alya mastered occulumency and Diana showed her how to merge her magic with her mindscape. After that was done and they saw that Alya's magic was a mix beetween black and red, Diana started her on control so she can get the same hold on her magic like the huntress.

And that is another thing Diana know that Alya is not a immortal like her and she doesn't have the same benefits of race like Diana. So with that in mind Diana also focused on magic studies and is trying to find a way to somehow transform Alya into a huntress so both of them willl have similar benefits even if Diana's will still probably be stronger. Unfortunetly to do that she would need almost perfect knowledge about the dark arts, runes and arithmacy and that is probably still a few years away.

But never say never and now both Alya and Diana are training their fighting styles and magic as Alya besides the battle magic that Diana is teaching her decided to also start studying like Diana so both of them will probably be done with hogwarts program before they even start it. Not that they have something against it as both know that waiting around for nothing wont make them stronger and help them in Dianas fight with demons.

Talking about demons, There were about 4 E-class demons running around in the area so Diana quickly took cere of them. Really looking back she can't help but cringe at how week she was durning her first fight with demon. Now all of those fights didn't even last 2 minutes.

Another thing was a D-class one that she found when she was mapping the area around and one could say that the fight was boring.

**Flashback**

Diana was jumping around the area using her flash step, she has been maping the area for the last few days and foun nothing aprat form few weak E class demons.

Looking around she sensed a rift opening not that far away form her. Frowning sh hoped that is is only another one of those E-classes, she don't have a tim now to fight a D-class. Unfortunately for her she came to a pretty rocky clearing whe the rift just closed and in it's place stood a elephat size red bull that again didn't have eyes but had the same gills like appendage and big nose like the first demon she fought. Using a quick observe she read.

**Tank Low D-class demon lvl .35**

**HP: 200000**

**MP: 1000**

**STR: 200**

**VIT: 200**

**DEX:20**

**INT:10**

**WIS:10**

**Like the name shows this type of demon is a pure tank, It will hurt if it hit but let be serious who will let him do that. Warning: Very dangerous in groups. Can breath fire. Is protected against criticals.**

**EXP: 50k**

Diana almost fallen down on her butt when she saw it's HP. And he is immune to critics? What the hell, she will be killing it for an hour, but atleast she will get a level and maybe more of this Infernal ingot, this is some strong metal she is most definitely creating weapon for Alya when she gets her crafting up.

Sighing she prepared herself for the most annoying and boring fight in her life. She started off with some fire attack that she wanted to try, hey even it it is probably mostly immune to fire now she have a target practice. First she used a massive fireball that packed a preety big punch to the runes in the basement so why not try that.

**470 x 100% = 940 DMG **

Well thats is not much and she pushed 200 mana into it. Next she tried her Fire missles, just to she if the work cuz the are not realla a damage dealer but more of a distraction. She smiled when she saw them going for the enemy even when the thre them in opposite direction. Good they work but delt only 200 DMG.

Next she used her improved Flamethrower that she renamed to Firestorm. Holding it for 20 seconds she saw the bull opening it's maw and releasig it's own red flames. Diana not even getting scared it just flash steped and waited for the bull to stop while regenerating her mana. She alsow saw that the Firestorm dealt pretty nice damage.

**300 x 20 x 100% = 12000 DMG**

Yep a really good attack for slow targets. With a quick wave of her and she vanished her flames taht started to eat away the forest. No need for Sirius to get mad at her that see let whe whole forest get burned.

Then the things continued the same like earlier, Diana tried out her new attacks and dodged when the bull charged or released its flames meanwhile she regenerated her mana. Things went on like that for another 30 minutes before Diana became bored and started stabbing it with her daggers like a madman.

**Tank **

**HP: 0**

**Rewards:**

**-Infernal Iron ingots x 8**

**-Skill EXp lvl.5**

**-EXP 50k**

**-5k $**

**-3 stacks total now: 29**

She would smile at the rewards but she was jut too angry that it took her so much time, she really need to complete her cero. Getting the loot she started flashing toward the manor. She told Alya that she will show her today how to find out your affinity.

**Flashback end**

Alya never let her forget that even though she beat a D-rank with ease it took her almost an hour. But after threatening her that she won't show her how to find out about her affinities she shuted up, well till the time that she showed her.

In the last two months she mostly leveled hers affinities which all when up by 7 and she futher trained Dance of blades, daggers and hand to hand styles, plus like always flash step. Of course she gained some stats points which she already forgot and lets not forget about magical studies. Tiht a whole Black library to their use, Alya's and Diana's knowledge about magic went up to novice and in some adept pretty fast. It looks like that for Diana and Alya both.

**Transfiguration - novice**

**Charms - adept  
**

**DADA - novice**

**Dark Arts - novice**

****Runes - adpet****

At first Alya was not so sure about studing dark arts but Diana presented her with two arguments, one Diana herself control darknes and while she is not the best person she is not evil, and second she gave her the same thing about levitation charm which then got both girls laughing.

So Alya began to learn it like any other subject. While being slightly slower than Diana, she was always determinated to not be left behind. Diana was really proud of her best friend, she learnt more in those 2 month then Diana coulde even think was possible. Her magic control was now almost perfect, hand to hand combat along with daggers practice was was going very good and she found out that she has water and lightning affinity. The combo of those two will be as deadly as Diana's fire and wind so you could say that Alya got a little too excited and almost destroyed their basement. Let just say that Emily and Sirius were not amused.

Then there is Diana's cero, which is still not perfected althrough she feel that she is close, another 3-6 months an it will be done.

While their skills went up, leveling is something entirely diffrent. Like earlier ther is 0 quests poping up and Diana, didn't find any new dungeon around the manor, which made her sad. It looks like they will need to wait to Diana's 10th brithday to start grinding hard as Diana want to be able to take on atleast Low C-class and survive while Alya will be satisfied with defeating low to medium D-class. Diana is sure that at this moment her friend should be able to beta low or even medium E-class, depending on what type it would be.

Deciding that it is time to return to cero training she sighed and stood up.

* * *

**Few months later, christmas**

Christmas a time for families to get together, spend some time with others, exchange stories and presents. For Diana christmas was never a thing, yes they had it in orphanage but why would she celebrate something like that with people that hate her?

So in hindsight she should have known that she will be worreied about spending it with a family tha finaly wants her, family that filled the void in her heart. One could say that they rescued her form becoming emotionless machine. But still today is christmas and now Diana would prefer to fight a c-class demon then get out of her room and finaly sit with the others.

She of coures prepared some presents and while for her they will never rapay giving her family, she at least hopes that they will like it and have some laugh from it.

Getting some courage back she stood up adn noot even changing fro her sleep wear walked down to living room where the rest of Black family was already waiting.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presensce, did you sleep well?"Laughed Sirius who was settled on the couch and watched her with a smile.

Diana huffed and then blushed, she was still not used to things like that, while she know that she would not be able to continue if they left her it is still hard to accept that, "I slept well now leave me alone, it is not like you wake up a lot earlier."

Sirius wisely shut up knowing that all of the ladies present in this room took something akin of pleasure when hurting him so might as well not give them a reason to just do that. Diana smirked knowing that Sirius is scared of all of them in the room, it is pretty funny to watch. Walking to the oposite couch she sat down next to Alya who seeing her smiled and sat closer to her.

Emily and Sirius smiled at the sight. Yes definitely unseparable, it is wierd that the are not caling each other sisters but they just shrug it of and think that it is still too early. Well even if Diana opened up to them and they try to fill the void of parents it is still work in progress. They have been giving the girl subtle hints that she can call them mum and dad but it is like there is some kind of barrier that Diana wont let fall down. Well you cant have everything in a instant so they will give her more time and hopefuly she accept them as a true family.

Emily decided to speak up as it seemed as everyone was in a deep thought, "Alright like always on christmas lets get the presents out of the way and then we will see what we can do next."

And with that begane the present giving. They started form Sirius and Emili who both got some simple things but none the less smiled at them and thanked for it, althrought the face of Sirius when he unpacked a book about how to survive in a dangerous places was priceless but it became even more funny when Emily unpacked a book on how to train your dog. For the next few minutes you could see Sirius sulking in the cornes while mumbling, "I am outnumbered, please someone send help." It was really funny for the 3 girls that laughed at his misfortune. Then came Alya's turn from her mother she got a book on giffrent fighting styles and form Sirius she got a set of knives that like he said, "All of Daughters of Black should know how to handle." One could see the dangerous glint in her eyes and Sirius immediately that giving her more weapons might not have been his best idea.

Next came a gift form Diana, It was a wooden box that when she opened ther room got a few diffrent reactions. Sirius paled even more and thought that it is his end at this house. Emily rised and eyebrow at the fine gift and Alya? Well Alya squealed like a little girl and threw herself at Diana who was not expecting this in a slightest so she almost felt down form to couch when Alya collided with her.

The blue eyed girl only kept sying thank you over and over agian shile hugging her best friend. Diana did the only thing tthat she knew of and hugged her back while having a suprised look on her face, really she needs to get used to such affection and reactions.

Alya finaly got back up and brought her new gift from it's box. The gift were two Daggers that were in that same design as Diana's but those were slighty shorter and more curved. Also instead of black-violet coloring they were black-red. So it was really no surprise that Alya was so excited as she always wanted daggers like thoes of Diana's and now she got her main weapons. Turning back to her best friend she asked, "What they are made of, I never saw such metal."

This got even the parents curious as they also never saw such metal and it looked really strong. Diana looked at them and sweatdropped at their looks, didn't she told them about it like few months ago? Sighing she knew that she might as well give them the answer, "Like I told you sometime ago demons sometimes leaves some loot behind. This metal is Infernal iron, Somethign that is much stronger than any metal on earth while being light like a feather. I got some form those D-rank demons that I killed so when I got into crafting I got hooked and decided that Alya finally deserve a true weapon that will never fail her."

Alya only hugged her again that she used such strong material on her, and from what she could observe they got a nice damage and have some can apply burning effect that is pretty strong.

Sirius clapped this hands to get all of their attention and smiled, "Now i think that it is your turn Diana, like for Alya I got you a knife set, just please dont use me as a target practice," seeing the lack of confirmation and the smirk send his way by his daughters, go paled and wisely cotinued, "me along with Emily know that you and now Alya because of you have their own style in clothing but we didn't really knew what to get you so we both decided that after christmas you can go with us and buy anything you want, even material for crafting if that is what you want."

Diana got wide eyes as she didn't really left the manor and its area durning those last months so now she is excited to get material for the outfits that she plan to be her standard and battle clothes in the future. So she smiler brightly and thanked them both.

Sirius meanwhile smiled a really content smile, at least after so many months now she act a little more like her age around them and that is what he truly wanted from the start. He knows that he always will be more mature because of her life but that she know that she can drop hr shields around them is hearth warming.

Next Alya brought out her gift form the inventory gaining rised eyebrows, " I know that it is not much but with mum's and dad's help we created something for you that will let you always remember us no matter what happens," with that she handed something that looked like album to Diana.

Diana for her part took the album and opened it, She started watching the moving photos of her and Alya or her and the rest of Black family. With that silent tears started making their way down her cheek and the last barrier and her mind fallen down. She put the album next to her stood up and gace a hug to every person in the room while stating, "Thank you mum,dad, Alya."

She left the adults shocked at her words. Alya only smiled at her but somewhere in the back of her mind she wal glad that she did not got called sister.

* * *

**Next Summer, Diana's 10th Birthday**

Diana woke up to a loude pinging so groaning she opened her eyes before sitting on the bed. Sighning she checked what the system wants form her now.

**Congratulations!**

**We would like to thank you for being with us for 5 years and finally reaching the age of 10.**

**Your kid stasus has been revoked, ID create is now possible to learn, We would also like to present you with.**

**-2 lvls up **

**-2x Skill EXP lvl. 5**

**-book about long forgotten rituals**

**That would be all, we with you future sucesses.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah and your ******puberty** officially started so have fun!**

**You leveled up by 2!**

Diana had her eyes wide after reading that and wanted to finally thank the system for something but then she read the last comment and her eye started twitching. She should have knew that they won't leave her without one sarcastic remark. Oh how she somtimes hate this shit.

None the less she got up, want about her normal routinegot into some casual clothes and just as she wanted to get out from her room her doors opened and in ran excited looking Alya.

"Happy birthday Diana, you are fnally then now we can finally fight in dungeons alike you told me," Yep definitely excited.

"Calm down Alya I just got the message from the system abut my status update and some rewards, but they still needed to make the remark about me hitting puberty," The twithing eye returned and Alya blushed at what she said, really Diana sometimes had no shame.

"Now I know that even if mum and dad know that I dont want to celebrate my birthday as it is not a good day form me they still will prbabaly get me a cake so lets go eat breakfast and then start up on the id create and before going to dungeon lets eat the cake," Diana added in afterthought and just when she wanted to walk out she went back to her night stand and took the black cloth with some symblols on it and then tied it around her left forearm before bringing her sleeve back down and channeling some magic into the cloth instantly feeling the effects. Then she turned back to Alya and rised an eyebrow, "You didn't forgot about it ?"

Alya ony rised her left sleeve and up to uncover the same cloth before brining it down again. "Nope and I need to tell you one more time that this thing is brilliant, it speed things up sooo much," She said with admiration in her voice. Really Diana creating those little pieces of cloth menaged to make heir training much easier.

Diana smirked, "Of coures that it is speeding things up, that is it purpose, now lets go down mum and dad must be waiting for us already."

Like Diana planned some time ago her little project with runes paid of and she created something called gravity matrix that let her make the gravity on the person carring it bigger and now she created a cloth that both she and Alya tie around their forearms and activate durning the day. Her gamers powers are syaing that this thing has 100lvls and now Alya in on 2x gravity while Diana is on 3 times the gravity. Now physicial traing is done always so the sometimes gain an additionas point to and of STR,VIT or DEX stats. So Diana can't be prouder of what she created.

They both quickly went down nodded to their parents, Diana accpted the happy bithday and all of them started eating. Diana thinking about the grind that she and Alya will soon start remembered that even while her skills might have not increased by much since christmas, her magic knowledge when really foward.

Another thing that she accomplished was her cero, and let me tell you it was worth the trouble.

**-Cero (Active) lvl.11 (62%)  
**

**Create a highlt powered ball of power that when released, shoots a beam of pure destructive energy in choosen direction. High chance of critical**

**Damage can be increased by adding more mana.**

**DMG: 6000 Cost: 500 MP**

Yep even with those mana costs it it still big damage and she will get the cost to lower when she level it up. The skill works perfectly and she already tried it out on a tank demon and now the fight lasted about 2 minutes after she overpowered the skill. The destruction that it caused might made her even more giddy. No sign left of the demon and a big crater left. Yep she loves cero.

After the breakfast both of the girls went to their training room and Diana quickly learned ID create and ID Escape, then they have done some light training and Diana decided to level up the ID. Alya just stood on the side and watched as Diana disappeared and appeared again and again.

After 20 minutes of doing that Diana checked her skill.

**ID Create (Active) lvl. 5 (18%)**

**Create a dimension which can be empty or filled with monsters. Cost: 100MP**

**lvl.1 - empty**

**lvl.5 - zmobies**

Grinning she turned to Alya and gave her thumbs up. Both of the girls got called by Sirius upstairs to eat the cake. After an hour of talking and eating both girls went back to their training room. Diana walked to Alya grabed her hand and asked, "Are you ready?"

Alya only grinned at her and gave a nod, without wasting anymore time Diana called out.

**ID create: Zombie**

The world around them changed and in the next moment both of the girls were standing in a ruined city. Turning around they saw tons of rotted corpses walking towards them. Alya looked at her friend with a smirk, "Who gets more?"

Diana's only anwser was her own smirk and both of the girls rushed the army. It came with suprise that the zombie were quite tanky and had some nice high lvls with goot EXp rewards and loot. None the less they were still dumber than the E-class demons to the battle field turned into slaughter in minutes.

Both of the wgirls were running around the city th daggers in their hands cutting down zombies left and right. Somtimes they used some elemental skills or in Dana's case cero which just wasn't fair for the poor corpses.

After 20 minutes of killing combies they finally killed the last one and just wien they though that they were done a portal appeared in the sky and out came colossal Zombie that had some wierd gun in one hand and a big blade in the other. Using a quick observe both girls saw.

**Zombie Boss lvl.72**

**HP: 250000**

**STR: 300**

**VIT: 200**

**DEX: 85**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 50**

**A colossal zombie that no one really knows came from but damn if he hit you, you are as good as dead.**

Again that small amount of information, well cant have everything. Both of the girls looked at eachother and nooded. No getting hit by him and they will be fine.

For their surprise the Boss despite it's size came at them pretty fast so with that both of the girls disappeared in a flash and started running around it while throwing some weak spells to check it's resistance. Fortunetly for them most of the attack dealt good dmg so without wasting any more time both ot them attacked.

Boos from what they could see was not happy with them and showet it to them by firing it's large gun and Diana who flash steped for the laser that came out of it in the last second. "Holy shit this thing is fast, stay on your toes Alya it is already at 50% of it's HP."

Alya nodded and decided to take diffrent approach, taking out her daggers she started to flash steping all over the beast and cutting it multiple times before disappearing again. Again it came out as a surprise that the damage done to it was almost reduced by 70%.

Frowning Alya disappeared only to appear next to who was curently dancing around aht dodging the shots of the zombie. Knowing that they wont do anything if that continue Alya said, "I think that it is time that we start to fight seriuosly."

Diana looked at her and nodded with a pout at losing her fun. She stopped in her place and brought her hand up, then she pointer her hinger at the best while violet-vlack energy started to gather aroun her finger. Th orb ger to the sizze of her hand and in that moment Diana sensed another bullet coming at her so she called out, "**Cero**".

The orb changed into a large beam and went straight through the bullet, destroying it and then continued on it's way towards the unsuspecting zombie. When it connected there was a big explosion and smoke filled their vision.

after a few seconds the smoke cleared and the saw the Boss zombie lying on the top of few buildings. It lost a lot of its Hp but ther was something deffrent about it now. A quick observe confirmed it and now instead normal name there was something else.

**BOSS ZOMBIE (ENRAGED) **

Well shit it's statistic went up almost by half so now getting hit by it is sure death. Diana looked at Alya and grinned,"Well might not be easy now but at least will be fun. I will distract it while you hit it form the distance and then will finish it with the dance alright?"

Alya only nodded and jumped away from her friend so she could get ready to attack when it's focus will be on Diana.

Diana for her part released the gravity matrix and instantly felt lighter and stronger. "Lets see if you can even come close to hitting me you big mass of spoiled meat." Seeing the zombie getting back on it's feet she brought her dagger out and coated them in fire.

With that began the game in cat and mouse where Boss tried to hit her with it's blade or gun while Diana gracefully dodged it all with the help of flash step or just her speed. Of coures that was't all that she was doing, form time to time she was swinging her daggers coated in fire at the zombie causing her blades to release blades of fire at Boss and taking some Hp.

All the while form the distance Alya was throwing as much lighting attacks and overpowered magic spells at that zombie while trying not to hit Diana.

After 5 minutes the HP of the boss was so low that Alya stood up and used a quick Dance of blades to end the boss.

Both friend got together in the place that the Boss laid and collected their loot before lookng at each other and starting to laugh. "I never knew that it would bo so fun, and to think that we waited for that a whole year. At least now we can come here as much as we want altrough I think that ther will be some small cooldown or a EXP decrease till the end of the day if we do this to many times," Alya stated after getting control of her laughing, really the feeling of fighting something strong or even the fun of destroing these mobs is just too good.

Diana smirked at her before frowning,"Yea after each completed run the EXP and loot get decreased by 10% of the previous run. I already got a warning with that but now," she smirked again looking at her friend," lets have some more fun."

* * *

**September 1st, one year later, Alya's and Diana's age: 11**

Diana woke up to the sound of someone shouting form the opposite side ot her doors. Getting some control over her body she walked towards the doors and opened them only to came face to face with Sirius. Tha man seeing this grinned and informed her, "Get ready Diana today you are going to Hogwarts." With that said he walked away.

Diana closed the door and grinned, Yeah Hogwarts won't know what hit em.

* * *

**IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FOLLOW, IT MOTIVATES ME.**

**Chaos out.**


	7. Hogwarts and Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides OC's and AU plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Hogwarts and Meetings**

* * *

**Moment after Sirius left**

Diana let the grin left her face and started her routine. After getting washed she pulled out and dressed in her new clothes that she will wear from now on. Well she will wear them when she won't need to get into those hideous robes, she shuddered at the lone thought that she will need to get into them in a few hours.

Putting the clothes on she walked to the mirror to check if everything is alright. Looking at herself she grinned. She may be eleven but with puberty started some changes are already happening to her body and even if it still will be a few years till she will have the curves and breast like Rigna had she is still proud of herself.

Her new clothes consisted of the same black, smooth leather boots with low heels that she got from her first boss. As pants she had tight jeans that were of a tad bit lighter shade of black. On her torso she wore dark violet, short sleeved shirt that went into her jeans and in her breasts are you cold already see small lumps. To end the outfit over her shirt she wore open, leather biker jacket that came a little below her waist. Almost all of those things were crafted and enchanted by her so they will grow with her and auto repair. Plus they have some good defense bonuses.

Diana now stood with the height of 4ft 9in with her slightly, wavy hair coming down to her mid back. Overall she thought that she looked cool and in the future sexy. With a sight she sat down on her bed and went to check on her stats and skills that she trained in the past 2 years.

**(Here you go the whole status page with perks, skills that are not maxed out and those that were maxed but I didn't show them. I won't show the maxed ones after that.)**

**Status:**

**Name: Diana Rose Black**

**HP: 9600 - 2,5% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 8700 - 2,5% reg every 10 sec**

**Race: Divine Huntress/ Ancient Dragoness**

**Title: Young Hunter**

**Level: 64 Exp: 54320/192000**

**STR: 104 (+14%) = 118,5**

**VIT: 157 (+14%) = 178,9**

**DEX: 158 (+14%) = 180,1**

**INT: 166 (+15%) = 190,9**

**WIS: 158 (+15%) = 181,7**

**LUC: 200**

**Money: 579k $ 24k G**

**SP: 100**

**PP: 2**

**Status:**

**\- Soul of the Ancient Dragon - (+8 STR , +8 VIT, + 4 INT, + 4 WIS) and ( +1 STR, +1 VIT, +1 WIS per lvl)**

**\- Divine Huntress – Your are heir of the goddess that created hunters and such you gain the benefits - (+4 STR, +8 DEX, +4 VIT, + 4 INT, +4 WIS) and (+1 VIT, +2 DEX, +1 INT per lvl)**

**\- Magical Inheritance – You are a member of a hidden world of magic but event then you inherited something more – ( +4 INT, +4 WIS) and (+1 INT , +1 WIS per lvl)**

**Perks:**

**\- Dragon skin – (-10% received damage)**

**\- Divine Huntress senses – Your senses are a lot stronger than, even that of a normal hunter**

**\- Perfect Magic Control - You can use magic without the need of focus**

**\- Prodigy- You were born with the ability to learn things faster and with more ease – (+ 3 INT, +3 WIS)**

**-Deadly grace - Owner moves a lot more smoothly around the battleground**

**-Mana well lv.2 - you get 50% more mana. (final amount)**

**-Very Fast reflexes - you react faster**

**-Unbreakable lv.2 - you get 50% more HP. (final amount)**

**-Very Fast Mind - you process information faster**

**-Get lucky lv.2 - 20% more chance for rare drop**

**-A chance - After every level up you have chance to gain another lvl. (cannot happen two times in a row)**

**-Unstoppable lv.2 - 20 % resistance to Crowd control effects**

**-Eidetic memory - You remember everything you see**

**Skills**

**-Endurance (Passive) lv.31/50 (79%)**

**User takes less damage.**

**31% Reduced damage taken**

**-Meditation (Passive/Active) lv.73 (21%)**

**User is granted higher HP and MP regen when used.**

**10% Mp and Hp regen every 10 sec**

**Passive: +15% INT,WIS**

**-Physical conditioning (Passive) lv.69(46%)**

**Passive boost to your stats**

**Passive: +14% STR,VIT,DEX**

**-Fire Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.64/100 (1%)**

**Grants natural fire affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using fire (Max 100%)**

**All attacks have a chance to inflict burning effect ( 64 DMG/sec for 30 sec)**

**Fire Control: DMG: 7*INT, Cost: 10/minute ( cost depends on the amount of controlled element)**

**Attack:**

**FireStorm - Faster and stronger version of Flamethrower - DMG 640/sec Cost: 20/sec**

**-Wind Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.77/100 (27%)**

**Grants natural wind affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using wind (Max 100%)**

**Wind Control: DMG: 9*INT, Cost: 20/minute ( cost depends on the amount of controlled element)**

**Attack:**

**Wind Shredder - Create whirlwind that destroy everything on its path - DMG 7700 Cost: 230MP**

**-Darkness Control and Affinity (Passive) lv.68/100 (79%)**

**Grants natural darkness affinity making it stronger and easier to use**

**100% more damage when using darkness (Max 100%)**

**Attacks slow target**

**Darkness Control: DMG: 6*INT, Cost: 10/minute ( cost depends on the amount of controlled element)**

**Attack:**

**Dark Wave - creates big wave of darkness that shields the user absorbing the damage and then firing it back in a single bolt of darkness - Cost: 1 MP for 68 shield durability, DMG: the same as D. control**

**-Telekinesis (Active) lv.50/50 (18%)**

**Your ability to levitate things evolved and now you can move, push and summon things with your thoughts**

**Cost: 10 MP per 50kg/minute**

**-Hunters language (Passive) lv. 10/10**

**Your understanding of hunters language 100%**

**-Understanding of Demon race (Passive) lv.4/10 (7%)**

**8% more damage dealt to demon**

**-Daggers Proficiency (Passive) lv.29/50 (20%)**

**Allows you usage of Daggers with more ease.**

**145% more damage with Daggers**

**-Flash Step (Active) lv.59 (1%)**

**Flash step allows it's user to move faster than the eye can follow.**

**Max distance: 295ft Cost: 30 MP per step**

**-Dance of Blades (Active) lvl. 35/50 (53%)**

**Thanks to utilizing flash step and and weapon you are able to travel a fast speeds and hit a number of enemies with multiple strikes in a blink of an eye.**

**Max enemies: 7 DMG: 1000 per strike, max 5 strikes per enemy - permament, Cost: 250 MP**

**-Martial Arts (Passive) lvl. 19/50 (25%)**

**Your skill in hand to hand combat**

**95% more damage when fighting hand to hand**

**-Magical knowledge (Passive/Active)**

**Your knowledge about magical subjects. This skill do not work like the others. instead of a level showed in numbers each magical subject will have one of 6 statuses which are, N/A - you know nothing about the subject, Novice - You are starting to understand the depth of this subject, Adept - you gained some knowledge about this subject and know how to use it, expert - you are and experienced user of said topic and knows it ins and outs, Master - Your knowledge about the subject is higher than most and you can use it without a problem, Grand Master - You mastered everything that there is about said subject are are capable of creating new things within it.**

**Cost of spels depend on their power,usage, size etc.**

**Transfiguration - expert**

**Charms - expert**

**DADA - expert**

**Dark Arts - expert**

**Runes - master**

**-Crafting lvl.18/25 (74%)**

**Skill that enables you to craft things, the bigger level of it the better quality.**

**-Cero (Active) lvl.24 (62%)**

**Create a highly powered ball of power that when released, shoots a beam of pure destructive energy in chosen direction. High chance of critical**

**Damage can be increased by adding more mana.**

**DMG: 8600 Cost: 400 MP**

**ID Create (Active) lvl. 17**

**Create a dimension which can be empty or filled with monsters. Cost: 100MP**

**lvl.1 - empty**

**lvl.5 - zombies**

**lvl.10 - Ogres**

**lvl.15 - Ghosts**

Diana's smirk was threatening to split her face as she read her profile. While Alya is still a few levels behind her and has lower stats, she is still strong enough that she would be able to take out any Eand D low and medium class demon. Diana herself is pretty sure that now she can try herself against a low C-class but until one won't find her she don't have a reason to go looking for them if there is always a chance that she can die to them.

Standing up she opened her room just to ran into her best friend. Alya herself was wearing the same clothes as Diana but with a crimson shirt and her hair was straight and only went a few inches past her shoulders. Both of the girls decided that they will have a laugh when someone will try to tell them that they are sisters. And they are not. Not one of them ever thought of the other as sister and for Sirius and Emily it was getting weird. It is like they just don't want that close relation between them. But that doesn't make any sense as they are always together and sometimes even fall asleep in the same place for crying out loud. Emily hos some inkling in the back of her mind of what is happening but it is still to early to think about that and even then there won't be much that she can do with that as the girls are really unseparable. She should know, she tried to get them apart when they were sleeping and she almost get knocked out AND THEY WERE SLEEPING. So yeah, for now let's leave them alone.

Now getting back to the girls. They both greeted each other and went down to get their breakfast. When they got there both parents looked at them with wide eyes and Sirius spoke, "Absolutely not, you are too young to walk like that."

Diana and Alya looked at each other smirked and turned towards their father with the hardest glare that they could muster. And let me tell you for 11 year olds they got some power to it. Sirius feeling the glares on him turned back from his food to girls and paled. Where all his gryffindor courage want away when he needs it? It is like those little two devils wants to kill him with those glares, _"Someone help please, I am to young and handsome to die from my own daughters."_

Sirius got depressed look on his face and almost started crying about how the world is not fair and the little devils will be the end of him. The three girls in the room sweatdropped at that . Really and he wants this world to be fair when he acts like that.

Both girls seeing that Their father won't stop for a while just sat down by the table and began eating. After 10 minutes the breakfast was done and Sirius finally got back to his normal self. Getting ready they all used floo to get to platform 9 and 3/4.

Getting out of the floo they both came to a sight of long black and red steam engine Hogwart's train that was waiting for the students. Another thing was a much to big number of people on the station which Diana and Alya did not like. It is not like they can't stand being in populated places, It is just that they prefer a small number of people in the same place with them. But it looks like they were going to need to get used to this as they are going to school which is packed with students.

Turning back to their parents they saw them smiling at them, "Impressive, isn't it?" The girls only looked at each other and said together,"Nope, not really."

That earned them both a sweat drop from both of their parents. Really what do you need to shown them so they will be at least somehow impressed. They went a few times to some interesting places around the world but they never got any reaction. Yes they were interested in seeing all of them but never nothing more it is just sad.

Emily seeing that they won't get anything done like that suggested, "Okay, lets go, you both still have some time before the train departs so it is a good time to go and find an empty compartment as we all know that you two won't sit with someone you don't know," and just when they started to move, they all saw two other people coming their way. Instantly Emily's, Sirius's and Alya's eyes narrowed but Diana's face became void of any emotions.

When the two finally came to the Sirius spoke with coldness in his voice, "Is there anything you need Lady and Lord Potter?"

Both Potters flinched a little at his tone but James none, the less answered in light tone, "Come on Sirius, what did we do wrong to deserve such coldness from you?"

Sirius only laughed bitterly, "You ask me what did you do? Alright let me tell you one more time," he narrowed his eyes at James and continued, "You took my goddaughter from me, a goddaughter that I have sworn to protect in the name of magic and you just let Dumbledore take her away like she is nothing."

Potters for their part got a guilty and sad looks but it want away a moment later just like something was telling them that nothing is wrong. Diana narrowed her eyes at that. _"There is something wrong with them, I don't know what yet as I would need a moment alone with them so I could check. But I can bet that it has something to do with Dumbles."_ James looked back at Sirius, "You know that she will have better life in muggle word, Dumbledore made sure of that. And who is the new girls with you, Alya I know but who are you miss, I must say that you two look cool in those clothes," he ended it with a grin and if it wasn't that it is Potter both of the girls would be happy that at least someone understood them.

Sirius only scowled at his ex-friend, "There is no need for you to know that, now is there anything else Lord Potter?"

James only sighed at his friend, so it seems that nothing changed between them, "No nothing else, I and Lily also need to get going we have something important to do. We will see you soon."

All of the Blacks narrowed their eyes at the ending but none the less walked towards the train. Now that the girls must go in Siris looked at them with a smile, "Now girls I know that you already know almost all that will be thought in the school and if it wasn't for your insistence I would just tell you to get yours OWLS and NETS at ministry. Knowing that you two will still train I have a little gift for you," now both girls looked interested, what could their father have that could help them with training, "I know that you need a place to train so I will tell you about a room that me and marauders found in our school years." With that Sirius gave them the information about the Room of Requirements that can change into anything they want.

Diana and Alya grinned, it will help them a lot along the road, even if they have ID create, having a room that they can just meet and sit down is nice and it might have something that will help them with their studies.

After a quick goodbye and hugs, both girls went into the train looking for a free compartment another 5 minutes and both were seated inside. Quickly bringing their trunks out of their inventory, others do need to know about some of their abilities or all of them. Levitating them above the seats, both girls sat down next to each other.

Diana sighed, closed her eyes and laid her head on Alya's shoulder, Alya looked at her smiled and laid her head on Diana's, it was always comforting for both of them and one could find them like that when they were not training. They closed their eyes and felt the train starting to move. Just when both of them were drift off to sleep the doors to their compartment opened, Diana and Alya quickly resumed normal sitting position both of them know that no one needs to see them being that affectionate with each other. The person who walked in was a red headed boy their age with freckles on his face and wearing 2nd hand robes.

The boy wiped his face with his sleeve and spoke, "Did any of you saw Daniel Potter, we were supposed to meet in the train?" Both girls already knew for this boys posture, looks and 'observe' that he is not someone that they want to befriend, so Alya fixed a light glare and decided to speak.

"It's rude to come in without knocking and then demand an answer form us without even telling us your name. We never saw Daniel Potter, now get out," her voice was cold, She didn't care if they made an enemy of him as he could never harm them. It is better to get rid of him now than later.

Ronald as that was his name form what they saw with observe got red and walked out of compartment while mumbling, "Bloody snakes they are."

Shaking their heads at the boy stupidity, Diana waved her hand and closed the door. They wanted to go back to their position but it would not be a good idea to do that when there is always someone that can come in when they sleep. Plus they don't want to lock the door, maybe someone more intelligent will come here.

After another few minutes there was a knock on the door before two people came slightly in. Both of them were their age. The first one was a girl with light skin, bright brown eyes, lots of bushy brown hair. Next to her stood a boy with round-face, he was short, chubby, and has blond hair. The girl was the first one to speak, "Hello, have any of you seen a toad, Neville lost one. Ah my name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom, It is nice to meet you," her tone was slightly bossy, Diana and Alya knew that it will bring her some problems later if her character is the same.

This time Diana decided to speak, "No, sorry but if you give us some information on it we may be able to help you. And my name is Diana Black and this is Alya Black and no we are not sisters," she decided to get it out of the way, they don't want people to think that they are sisters, plus most of the important figures will know who she really is even is she now has violet eyes.

Hermione looked curiously at the two girls, their clothes were those of muggles and from what she could see of high quality. Deciding that may as well see if they can help them she spoke, "From what Neville, his name is Trevor and is brown covered in wart-like bumps," Diana nodded and stood up walking towards the door.

She flicked her hand causing a black wand to come out. Yes a wand, it would be better if no one saw them using non wandless magic, so Diana created 2 wands with infernal iron while adding some hers and Alyas blood to them for a better focus. Then she needed to cover the color so with some runes carved into them now they look like normal black wood wands. Bringing her hand out she made a random wand movement and called out, "Accio Neville's toad Trevor."

At first nothing happened but a few seconds later a brown toad flew into Diana's outstretched hand. Smirking she turned back to the rest of the compartment and handed toad to Neville. And went to sit down again.

"Thank you very much miss Black," Neville tried to say in the calmest voice that he could, almost worked.

"There is no need for the titles, call us by our names. Now maybe you will sit down with us?" she offered. It will be a good idea to know a Longbottom heir and a young witch that looked like she wants to learn, might as well help her in this cruel world.

Both thanked for the offer and sat down in seats opposite to Blacks. They started a light conversation about what house they want to get in and some other subjects. They were already talking for about 15 minutes when with knock the door opened again and in walked Daniel Potter. Diana knew that might be the only chance to talk with him and try to tell him the truth about what happened to her. She really hopes that he will be open minded about it as she won't need him going around and calling her a liar. Well she can just oblivate everyone here later, she thought with a smirk.

First he greeted Neville and Alya, next Hermione and finally turned towards Diana, his eyes widened slightly and with a curious voice spoke, "I don't recognize you from anywhere but it is like I should know you, why is that."

Diana received the same curious looks from Hermione and Neville. Sighing she decided that this might help her if he is feeling some familiarity with her, "My name is Diana Black but I only go by that name since 2 years ago. You might as well sit down as I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Daniel looked at her oddly but nodded and sat down next to Neville, with that Diana continued, "What you all need to know is that what I say here is not leaving this compartment. Anyone of you try to talk about it and I will oblivate you of any memory of me. Now, I Diana Rose Black swear on my life and magic that everything I say during this conversation till I end explaining, is true. So mote, it be."

All in the compartment even Alya went wide eyed, "Why would you swear on your life Diana, there are other methods for him to believe you." Really her friend sometimes is just so impatient.

Diana looked at her with a frown, "We don't have time for other methods," turning back to her brother she continued, "your parents probably never told you but before the Halloween incident you had a sister," Daniel as well as the others gaped at her.

"What, my parents never told me that and always said that I never had any siblings, but now that you mention it they always got guilty look for a second when answering me," frown appeared on his face, would they really lie to him, why?

"I know that it's hard to hear something like that form a stranger, but after you were declared as the boy who lived, Dumbledore came and somehow gotten your parents to abandon your sister which by the way is your twin. From what I know they though her to be a squib so wanting to give her a better life they decided to send her to muggles. And what a wonderful idea that was," she sighed, when her early life was not so bad, this is still something that so don't like talking about, "I don't know what Dumbledore did but she somehow ended up in muggle orphanage. I won't go into the life there but only 2 years ago she meet her godfather. And like you now probably already deducted it yourself. The girl is me I was called Diana Rose Potter, your twin," there was no beating around the bush, if he does not accept it or even want to talk more about it, she will oblivate all of them in the compartment and it will be like the conversation never happened.

Daniel looked like his world just fallen apart but still tried to say, "But you are a witch, we saw the flash of magic when your swore. How could they thought you to be a squib when you obviously aren't. It just doesn't make sense, abandoning you because you are squib and not even caring what happened to you. Plus why do you have violet eyes, form what I know no one in our family ever had one's," in the end he was almost rambling, but Diana could understand that, it is not everyday that someone tells you that they are your sister and your parents lied to you.

Diana put a tired expression on her face, "My eyes changed sometime after the attack on our house and I would prefer to not tell you why. Sirius said that I had the same eyes like you and your mother," at that she could see that Daniel wanted to speak up but she knew why, so she quickly added, "No, she is not my mother, like you said there might be something going on there but I won't forgive them and welcome them back with my arms open to my life. No that won't work, I have a new family with Blacks and I don't want to change it. But even then I don't have anything against being sister and brother, this wasn't your fault that they left me."

Daniel got a little sad but none the less nodded, he is glad that she will at least give him a chance, "But what about my parents then? How can I face them knowing that they left my sibling and then lied to me," there was some anger in his tone but he sounded more confused.

Diana frowned, that is a good question what do they do about the elder Potters. She knows that there is something more to her abandonment and she will do everything in her power to discover what it is, "I know that you may be angry at them but from what I know they gave you a good life, plus first I want to find out if there is something else that may be hidden," finally remembering that there are others in compartment she relaxed back in her seat and ran her hand through her hair, "Alright remember not a world about what you heard here, do you understand?" Getting the nods of confirmation she used her legilimency and locked the memory of what happened deep in their minds so others mind magic users won't be able to find it.

Alya seeing that this depressing conversation finally came to end decided that it is time to get them all away form the topic, "Alright enough of this depressing shit, who is up to the game of exploding snap."

Five minutes later after explaining the rules to Hermione they all started playing and the atmosphere got lighter. Before they came to Hogwarts, the girls kicked boys from their compartment so they could change into school robes. And it was when they came back to girls already in their robes that they saw heavily pouting Diana. Alya looked at them with an amused expression and said, "She really hates the school robes."

Boys snickered lightly but quickly shut up and paled at the dark glare that Diana was giving them. Daniel couldn't help but compare it to his mother, well now he is sure that she is his sister, but really do she needs to be so scary?

After some time the train stopped, Diana and Alya used their wands to shrink all the trunks before putting theirs back to inventory when no one could see. Getting out of the train they heard a loud voice, "First years over 'ere," the sound came from an enormous man with messy hair both on his head and face. Quick scan told them that his name was Hagrid and was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

"First years over 'ere," he repeated walking towards the Great Lake. He gestured towards the big amount of boats. Each boat had two benches that were parallel to each other. "No more than four to a boat," Diana and Alya got into they boat followed by Neville and Hermione while Daniel went to find a place in another.

Boats soon started to move, during the travel they needed to duck one time when Hagrid told them and after that Hogwarts came sight. It sure was a nice sight but again Diana and Alya were not impressed, interested yes, impresed no. Finally getting out of the boats Hagrid lead them to a big door where he handed them to a Hogwarts professor that with a quick observe both knew to be Minerva McGonagall. She took them all to a small hall before speaking.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall left them alone and most of the first years began chatting between themselves. Some ideas how the sorting will look made Diana and Alya bit back a laugh although they wouldn't have anything against fighting a troll. Well maybe not in front of the whole school but you get the idea. The professor came back after a few minutes and brought them to the Great Hall. They all saw that it looked quite amazing, next thing they noticed was the stool in the center of the hall with an old hat sitting on it. Now though Alya and DIana couldn't help the giggle that escaped them when it started to sign but both stopped it quite quick when they saw two people sitting at the staff table.

With the ending of this weird song, McGonagall started to call out names and it was a nos surprise that Alya went first.

Sitting down on the stool and getting the hat lowered at her head she heard a voice behind her all barriers, _"Well that's the most impressive thing that I saw for a long time. But I can't really place you in a house if I can't get into your mind."_

Alya knew that it must be the sorting hat so lowering her defences a little she spoke, _"I will give you the entrance but I need to know if you can speak about what you see in students minds to others,"_ that is something that she can't agree on, their plans are to important and no one can know what they are and what they can do.

The hat chuckled, _"Don't worry miss Black your secrets are safe with me, now if you could,"_ mentaly nodding Alya released her shields for him, she could feel him going through her memories and his shock at them, _"well it is looking like you and your 'friend' will bring some interesting things here, now I could you really put you anywhere, you don't lack courage, are loyal but only to those you care about, know that knowledge is important and for sure is cunning so what it is miss Black, do you have any preferences?"_

Alya thought about that, form what they knew Griffindor is out, they may like to fight but are not stupid with it, Hufflepuff also out so that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And while Slytherin is good, it would take too much time to care about all the pureblood agenda plus that want to fly under the radar at least for now, even if they know that it won't last long. She gave her decision to hat.

_"Yes, Yes, I can see your reason, so you better be a_ RAVENCLAW," she took the hat off and walked towards the claw table while getting some applaud from her new house.

McGonagall looked back at the list and called out, "Black, Diana," while no one really reacted that another Black is being sorted, there were a few people that reacted. The two new people looked at her with something akin to recognition but it quickly went away, which caused Diana's eyes to narrow. And of course there is the reaction of Albus Dumbledore. It was a quick one as Diana saw him paling and look at her with shock but he schooled his expression so no one would catch him. No luck there as Diana knew that if there is someone to watch , it is Dumbles. Finally getting on the stool she felt her mind being probed and let the hat a little in. _"You probably know where I want to go already?"_

_"Yes I saw enough in your friend's mind and I am sure that it would do me no good to separate you two. So with that I wish you luck in_ RAVENCLAW," with that she went in steady pace towards the ravenclaw table and sat down next to Alya. The sorting then went without problems till Daniel's sorting with Neville and Hermione getting sorted into Gryffindor.

When Daniel's came all of the Hall exploded in murmurs about the boy who lived. While Daniel never shunned and was never embarrassed by attention, the amused look that his new sister was giving him, made him blush and hurry to the stool. Diana was even more amused at that. When the hat shouted Gryffindor, the red and gold table exploded in applause.

Finally after sorting everyone settled down and waited. Dumbledore got up from his throne, opened arms wide and spoke, "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Diana and Alya looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, "definitely mad." Few of older students snickered at their reaction and one of them decided to speak.

"Well he might be a little mad but he still is the strongest wizard in the world. So he has some leeway with that," this caused another round of snickers around the table.

Then they started to eat while conversing with some of the students about life in Hogwarts. Diana and Alya were both glad that they got into Ravenclaw as they could already see that most of the students here were quite alright.

After food disappeared professor Dumbledore got yo his feet again. The hall went silent.

"Ahemm just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few important notices for you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now let me introduce your new professors, Defence against the Dark Artes will be taught by Quirinus Quirrell, Lily Potter new Muggle Studies professor, James Potter will be helping us with quidditch and older years transfiguration classes, And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

They of course already saw Potters here and both in the same moment got 3 pings.

**New Quests!**

**1\. Win the house cup**

**Rewards:**

**-respect**

**-400000 EXP**

**2\. Be first or second in the end of the term ranking**

**Rewards:**

**-respect**

**-250000 EXP**

**secret of third-floor corridor**

**Rewards:**

**-500000 EXP**

**-Legendary item**

Well, now things are getting interesting, a legendary item? They won't let it past them that for sure. swiping the bosex away they saw all the students prepare to sign. And that is how the weirdest moment in their life happened. Singing a song at different times completely out of the blue. Yeah, they are never doing that again. Finally Dumbledore dismissed them all and the first years were lead to ravenclaw dorms.

They stopped before a picture of an eagle, who spoke to them, "It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?", with that the prefect explained to them that to enter their common room, they need to answer a riddle.

"Nothing, the answer in Nothing," answered the second prefect, after which they all went inside to the sight of a big room with a big, burning fireplace, some couches, a big number of desks by which a student could sit and of course bookshelves with books about magic and other subjects. "Now I will let our head of house have a few worlds with you, for me I welcome you all in ravenclaw," and they walked away.

Then the room's door opened again and in walked a particularly short person. He had brown hair and wore black clothes and robes. When he started speaking his voice was slightly squeaky, " Welcome, My name in professor Filius Flitwick and I am Head of Ravenclaw house. I have a few number of things to tell you. First as we all are in the house of wise, I expect from you all good grades and behaviour. Second even with my first point, I want you all to have a good time here so don't get crazy with studying. Last but not least if you have any problems just contact me or any of prefects, we are here to help you. Now you all will be assigned to a two person room so get in pairs, of course only girls and boys separately."

Diana and Alya went first and quickly got showed to their new room, it wasn't much, but still had two beds,desks and wardrobes. There was also a door to their bathroom. Diana looked at Alya and smirked, "Well let's get settled and it is time for today's dungeon." She only got a smirk in return.

**Next day,**

After getting up and going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both girls got their time tables from their a bit to happy head of house. Diana was slightly surprised that she hasn't got called by Dumbledore yet. But he might still be planning what to do with her or checking if she really is the same person. Now thought they were both walking in the transfiguration class that they have with puffs. Getting seated in the back as most of the places were still free due to the early time, they saw a cat sitting still on the table. Looking at it closely they quickly deducted and confirmed with observe that it was professor McGonagall's animagus form. After all the students were seated, the cat jumped and in mid flight changed to their professor. Most of the students were awed by that but neither Alya nor Diana showed any reaction.

McGonagall intrigued by that spoke to them, "Misses Black, I see that you are not surprised, did you know that it was me?"

"With our guardian we know quite a lot about animagus professor," Diana smiled at her, yes while it is quite right that living with Sirius you get to experience his doggy form, they already knew about animagus form studies and in Diana's case Hunter dreams.

McGonagall showed a hint of a smile at the mention of Sirius but then went back to her desk to carry on with the lesson. She gave them a lecture about basics of transfiguration and then given them all a match to turn into a needle. Both girls quickly just done that and brought out books that were enchanted to look like first year book and started reading.

Professor came to them after a few minutes and awarded them both 15 points for perfect work. Both girls nodded in thanks and went back to reading.

Rest of the class went without a hitch and the girls made their way towards charms class room. They were greeted by Flitwick and asked how their first class went. After hearing that they both could do the transfiguration without any problem, the little professor was jumping on his feet in happiness.

Charms went almost the same as transfiguration with Diana and Alya completing the work without a problem, getting some points and then getting back to their reading.

Rest of the day went similar but they got the idea that potions professor Snape in biased against everyone that is not Slytherin. But with their perfect work even he could not say anything against them even if they knew that he and their father don't like each other.

Then they just fallen into a routine of going to lessons, studying magic after, showing themselves sometimes. And finally grinding dungeons during night as they don't need a full night sleep nowadays.

Week went by and professors were having their annual meeting after the first week. All of the professors were standing in Headmaster office as Dumbledore walked in. He looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes, sat down behind his desk and started, "Good, Now as always after the start of a new year I would like to know how the students are settling in and if there are some students that caught you eye with their performance."

Each professor gave their report of how their classes went and then they got to students. In upper years nothing really changed so the talk quickly went towards first years. Minerva decided to go first, "Of all lions the most potential I can see in Hermione Granger a muggle born witch, Daniel Potter and Neville Longbottom who I observed is now good friend with Daniel."

Others professors nodded in agreement with only Snape not giving anything. After that Pomona Sprout a Hufflepuff Head of house spoke about her first hears and Snape did the same with Slytherins. Finally came Flitwick's turn who had a beaming smile on his face, "Yes, yes both misses Black show an extreme amount of talent from what I know they complete every single task without a problem," now he was almost bouncing when he thought about his students. He is really glad that they landed in his house. Both of them are nice and talented girls so every other head of house should be jealous.

Other again nodded and there even Snape gave a small nod. Dumbledore was curious, if what he thinks is right then the girl is Daniel's sibling. He really thought that she was a squib so after sending her away, he planted a little block in Lily's and James's mind so even if they remember her they will just dismiss the thought after a few seconds. Now this is coming to bite him in the ass, if the girl or heaven forbid Lily get the sound of it, he is not sure if he will survive the fiery redhead.

"Well thank you all I will see you tomorrow at breakfast," with that all of the professors walked out, leaving Dumbledore alone. Sighing he thought what can he do about this, He doesn't know what the girl know and if she even will try to dig deeper into that so for now he might as well let it play out. Because how a first year could get a drop on him, Albus Dumbledore, The Leader of the Light.

**Meanwhile,**

Sneaking after the curfew were two girls, their direction the seventh floor. Knowing that they won't have any problem with getting there, after a 5 minutes they stood before weird looking tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. Knowing what to do Diana walked three times before it thinking about a perfect room to train.

Door appeared and the girls walked in. They came to the sight of a big room with a space in the corner with couch, seats and bookshelf. Remaining part of the room had a big number of things to help them train along with some weird looking mannequins that they later discovered can shoot spells with good speed, so they can train dodging and dueling with their gravity increased.

Both girls grinned at each other, yep they gonna need to thank Sirius.

* * *

**AND CUT**

**I really wanted to go with th rest of this term but I already almost got 8k words so I decide to cut it here.**

**Now there will be some people saying that the way that Diana told Daniel about her is a bit weird and I totaly agree with you but she just doesn't care if he won't believe as even tho she wants to have some bond with him, she can live without it. So she was blut with it. Another reason is that I want to get it out of the way as I relly dont need to much shit to do in hogwarts when there are bttter things that are going to happen.**

**Chaos out.**


	8. First Year

**Here I am with a new chapter of The Way of the Forgotten..**

**I would like to thank you all for all the follows, favs and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and AU plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 8. First Year**

* * *

**Black Manor,**

It was a calm day in Black manor when Sirius was sitting by the table, going through some documents while eating some food prepared by house elf. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, really it was nice to have some peace without the girls but now it just feels so empty. Still there is one thing that is happening that may just make the manor louder again. Deciding to take back the books that he left back to library he stood up and walked out of living room. Walking in he came to the sight of Diana going through some books.

"I see that you are back again, sometimes I wonder if you miss books more than me," he said in mock hurt voice. Now one would ask why Diana is in Black manor when she should be at school. Well the answer is quite easy. She sometimes come here when she needs some new books for her research. When you have a skill like shadow travel, wards are not a problem for you.

Diana looked up form the book she was holding and smirked, "Why, of course that I miss them more. They are much better company than you," her smirk widened when she saw him got depressed.

Sirius quickly got to his good mood back and asked, "So how long will you be staying this time?"

Diana casted quick tempus charm and frowned, "I already got what I need to I will be going, I have potions in ten minutes, bye!" With that she walked in shadows and disappeared.

* * *

**Next day, Hogwart's Great hall**

Alya and Diana were just eating breakfast and discussing their further studies in magic. As of now both girls were minimum expert in all subjects and were close to being master in some. They were also thinking of new attacks that they could create but decided that they have enough and if some idea will come to them, then they can try it.

Just as they were leaving their head of house came to them. Both of the girls smiled at the little man and Diana asked, "Can we help you with something professor? We were just leaving for our first class."

Flitwick smiled at their attitude but then became serious, "As a matter of fact yes, Headmaster would like to speak with you Ms. Black after your lessons. Do you need me to escort you or you will be able to get there by yourself?"

Diana frowned, it looks like Dumbles finally decided to act and see if I know anything. Well it is time to try and find out if he had anymore hand in her abandonment. Fixing a smile back on her face, she looked at th professor, "There is no need professor, I already know where it is from my studies, so thank you for your help."

Flitwick nodded before giving her the password and walking away.

Alya looked at her friend with frown appearing on her face, "So he finally decided to act huh? Will you try to fish out some information from him, from what we observed he is lvl 107 so it might be hard to get through his mental defences unnoticed."

Diana thought about that and knew that Alya was right, Dumbledore is still some levels away form them so getting past his mental defences would be hard if she wants to stay unnoticed, she shook her head before replying, "No, at first I will try to talk with him normally, maybe make him angry so he won't watch for any mental attack. I need to know what happened and if Potters are under any influence. While I don't really fault Dumbles for doing what he did as from what we know he is pretty fucked up with his idea of greater good. He still took my normal life from me so one day he will pay. Not today, not tomorrow and maybe even not in the coming years. But I will let him know that he made an enemy of me and while for now he will just think that it is little girl's rambling. One day he will see that it was a grievous idea to leave me with muggles. Now let's go to our lesson, we already get enough of Snape's hate."

**Later that day, before Headmaster office**

Diana finally ending her lessons for the day walked to the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Giving it a password, it showed her entrance. Walking up the stairs she knocked on the door. Getting the 'come in' response she opened the door.

She came in to the sight of Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with grandfatherly look on his face and the always twinkling eyes, "Ahh, come in my girl and take a seat, now maybe a lemon drop?"

Setting down herself on one of the chairs, she turned towards Headmaster with expressionless look, "Headmaster, I am not your girl so please refer to me as miss Black or we will need to end this conversation really fast."

Albus frowned but quickly changed it back to his mask, "Alright miss Black, I wah hoping to ask you how are you settling into Hogwarts, I heard that you and the other miss Black are really talented so I wanted to see how are both of you doing."

Diana knew that he was just fishing for information and she really didn't want to deal with that, "Cut the crap headmaster, we both know why I am here. You know who I really am and want to know how it is possible while I should be a squib. Ahh and let's not forget about your hand in my abandonment, I still don't know if you have done something but I will find out. And let me tell you that if I don't like what I see you will be making a great enemy of me and Black family."

Albus hearing that started to seat a little, yes she might be a little girl but she had Sirius backing her. She can't find out about the block that he put on Potters, for now it is good as it is. From what he could see the girl doesn't really care about her original parents so there is a chance that no one will ever know.

Meanwhile Diana, thanks to Dumbledore distress could hear his surface thoughts as she didn't need to go deep into his mind for that. And hearing that Potters have some block on them was not something that she wanted to hear. It just complicates everything. Now she needs to do something about them. While she does not want to reconnect with them, she still wants to speak with them and ask why would they leave her if they loved her as a kid. She ended her train of thoughts as she saw Dumbledore begin to speak.

"I see, Sirius must have informed you about all that happened. While I know that you are angry you must learn to forgive and move past that. Me and your parents only did what is necessary. And I am sorry about that but as we both can see you grew up into a fine young woman," Diana just wanted to punch him in the face for the forgiving part but held herself. He no longer can do anything to her, she is free of his influence and can live her own life.

"No thanks to you headmaster, now I will be leaving, I and House of Black won't do anything. But a single action against me or my family will not end well, Good day headmaster," With that she left the room not waiting for Dumbledore to speak. She needs to make some plan regarding Potters if she wants her answers.

Getting into her room she laid down on the bed next to Alya while putting her head in Alya's lap. Alya blushed a little a that but said nothing. Running her hand through Diana's hair she asked, "So how was it, did you get anything from him?"

Diana sighed in satisfaction at Alya's action, really she does not know why she did that, "yes I managed to get his mind on the thought of potters and then scan his thoughts without a problem. It is looking like the Potters got some blocks in their minds. I don't know what they are doing but I need to destroy them. It is my chance to ask questions."

Alya frowned, so they were right at assuming that something was wrong with Potters, "You have and idea how to get it done?"

Diana opened her eyes and smirked and Alya, making her blush a little because of their position, "Yep, but I will need to talk with Sirius about that so for now we can focus on studies and this quests."

Alya now looked questioningly, "Why don't we just go to the 3 floor and check it for ourselves. We already know that it is guarded but something of Cerberus. And it is not the one from mythology. It is not a challenge for us so why not?"

"I want to know why they are guarding something. So we will wait till the moment when someone will go there. This will be the time that we will strike. Plus really, I got the feeling that Daniel will try something. And it will be amusing to watch. So for now we stay put and if nothing happens we will go there before the end of school year."

With that both of them decided to get to RoR and train some magic all the while experimenting with it, so it so would be more useful in a fight.

* * *

**Few months later, Halloween**

Halloween a time in the year that Diana doesn't really like. Why would she, it was the day that her old family decided that it will be a good idea to trust old goat. It was the day that instead being with her family, she was left in orphanage. So she was never more thankful for their DADA professor rushing into the Great hall during the halloween feast and scream about trol in dungeons. Yeah, and it was not the weirdest thing that he has done. Nope, to top it all he fainted forward, yes you heard it right forward. Now Diana and Alya know that something is wrong with professor, but what exactly?

They were now being escorted to their dorms, but Diana wanted to know where the troll is so extending her senses, she scanned the whole school looking for it. What she found made her stop dead in her track.

Alya seeing it stopped with her, "What's wrong?"

"I sensed that the troll is near 2nd floor bathroom and there is a person in there, what is more my brother and if I am right Neville are going there," she ran her hand through her hair. She really should expect her brother to try and play a hero, well she better be a good sister and help him, "I am not sure what the can do against it, but I am not taking any chances, so let's go."

Both girls quickly detached from their group when no one saw them and ran towards the bathroom. Minute later then came to a sight of Daniel and Neville trying to bring troll attention to them and Hermione who was the person sitting in bathroom. Trying to get away from it. Diana knowing that they cannot do anything about it sighed. Well it looks like she will need to step in.

Turning to Alya she handed her robe so it won't get in a way, "I will be back in a second," she disabled the gravity rune and prepared herself to make the fastest dance of blades that she ever done. No one can see her so speed is the most important. Getting a quick scan on the troll she saw.

**Troll lvl. 36**

**HP: 40000**

His stats are not important only the health. She frowned a little, it has much more Hp than she expected but it might just be something with magical creatures. Knowing that she needs at least 4 crits if she wants to kill it with one Dance she focused. Normally she always chose between speed or precision of this attack but in her situation she can't be seen AND she needs to kill it in one attack. So without and more thought she focused more mana than she even needs and flashed away.

First and second attacks were aimed behind his knee, next two cut straight through troll's wrists and the with the last one she slitted his throat. Appearing in her previous place she started breathing deeply. She can do precision or speed but no the 2 of them in one moment, at least for now. She will need the next lvl of DEX perk for that and probably also for her new move.

Alya looked at the troll who in that moment started to fall down, with a quick hand movement she pushed the boys out of it's way so the won't get smashed. Turning back to Diana she handed her the robe, "Well that for sure was impressive, I don't know when I will be able to do something like that. But it still took to much from you. Well let's back to our dorm before someone notice. But just so you know, I have a feeling that with that action we are somehow killing our chance at winning the cup."

Diana only gave her a wry grin, "Well, The quest would give us no more than 2 lvl at this moment and who knows how much we will improve in this time. Although we will need to go to the next dungeon soon as our current one is starting to give low amount of EXP." Without waiting for answer she grabbed Alya and shadow traveled them to their room.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel and Neville don't really know what happened. At first they came here to tell Hermione about the troll. Of course nothing is easy in life so when they got to the bathroom the troll was already here. So like the Gryffindors they are, they charged into the battle without any plan. Big mistake.

Then they tried firing about anything at the troll, which wasn't much as they are both first years. Well Daniel knew a bit more as he was trained to fight. But no one ever prepared him to face a grown up troll in his first year and Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest magical school?

When all ideas ran out they both thought that it might be their end so when the troll was in a instant cut in some places and started to die they couldn't help but be thankful to whoever did that, both boys relaxed a little after that. Again luck was not with them or so the thought as the troll started falling down on them. It was miracle that something pushed them away so they wouldn't be smashed.

Daniel then looked at the still scared Neville and said, "Well whatever happened is not important, let's get Hermione and get out of here before the professors come," and as if luck really hated him today, in sight came Dumbledore, his mother, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell.

All of them saw the fallen troll and then turned with shock written on their faces, to the 2 boys and Hermione who was just getting out of the bathroom.

Daniel's mother of course decided to go first, "What are you three doing there with a dead troll. Better speak up now young man or you won't like the consequences," Daniel paled and wanted to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

"It is my bad professor. I heard about the troll and wanted to go against it to test myself. I quickly figured out that I have no chance against it but then Daniel and Neville came to help me," both of the boys turned to her with shock, she would cover for them, they thought that she has unhealthy adoration for teachers. Well they thought that it may help them but professor McGonagall quickly destroyed their hopes.

"Miss Granger, we both know that you would not do that so please speak the truth." Meanwhile Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell were inspecting the troll.

"Those cuts are very deep and have too much precision to be done by a spell, but what it is then," Dumbledore said in questioning voice.

"There are not many things that can cut so easily through troll hide. Goblin created weapons or a really good enchanted normal one," Snape observed, never he saw such a precise work. It is sure that the brats didn't do it. And now there is a question who can do something like that without being seen if Potters story is true.

Dumbledore turned towards the kids with a smile, "miss Granger can you tell me why were you really here, I promise that there won't be any consequences."

Hermione looked nervous but nonetheless answered, "after a charm's lesson one boy said some not nice things to me and I wanted to be alone, I am sorry for causing problems."

McGonagall hearing that quickly fired question of her own, "Can you tell us who was the boy, I want to have a talk with him."

All the occupants took a step back hearing that, "It was a boy with red hair and freckles on his face, I think his name was Ron or something like that."

Minerva sighed, it look like one of her lions do not know how to act properly, "It looks like I will have a talk with one of my lions later. Now 50 points to each of you and for helping out your classmate. And you Miss Granger, i am taking 25 points for not informing and teacher of your position. Now came with me I will take you all to your dorms.

With that McGonagall and the students left the corridor, leaving rest of the professors to think what happened to the troll.

"Any thoughts headmaster?" asked Lily Potter still slightly angry at her son's stupidity.

"The troll was killed by precision cuts, not something done with a wand. so whoever did this is good with a blade and have ability to remain undetected. There is not a single trace of magical signature so we won't be able to track them with it. But whoever that was, tried to help our students so for now let's give it a rest. Now I bid you Goodbye, i have some things that needs to be done."

After that Dumbledore walked away leaving the rest to take care of the troll corpse.

* * *

**Before Christmas break**

Some time has passed since the troll incident and from that day one could see that Hermione, Neville and Daniel became close friends. Diana was glad that her brother got good friends and not someone like Weasley. While she doesn't really care what Daniel does as she has more important things to do, she still sometimes talks with him or just go and see what they are up to. And like she thought they are going after the 3 floor room.

Diana and Alya laughed when the Gryffindor trio thought that Snape wants to steal it. No, from what both girls came to understand Snape just sometimes check on the Cerberus that is guarding the trapdoor. The girls didn't even go to find out what is under it as they have more important things to do.

They know that they can become masters of all the magical subjects till the end of 4th year maybe a little earlier. But getting the grand master skill will be a lot harder. Plus they still have other things to do. The new dungeon which has them fight a scary looking black monsters is really hard. They don't have problems with killing one in a fight but when there is 20 of them it becomes a real pain in the ass. They are resilient to magic, at least to most of the curses, elements other than fire don't even damage them. And the thing that is the worst is the speed that the have. They are able to use a form of shadow travel but much more faster so Diana and Alya get a lot of speed movement fight experience.

Both girls are willing to bet that if they were to let one of those creatures in a fight with nundu, it would be one interesting fight to see. Nundu would most likely win due to its resistance but who knows.

The girls started to mix their fighting styles more with magic, elemental powers and their daggers. Before they would mostly use only one thing at a time, only sometimes adding and element to their daggers. So with that in mind both started to create their own unique fighting styles.

Another thing that happened was demons appearances. While Hogwarts is to heavy warded for the stupid ones to come here, they are still around. So Diana and Alya took turns on patrolling the areas around as both knew that Diana's power was attracting them. Well maybe not E ranks anymore as those just ran away when they saw Diana. But the D ranks are still around so the giils took it like training and often tried to bait more than one demon to fight to get experience in fighting multiple demons at once.

As for now there was no C-rank one, but Diana could sense some when she extended her senses to cover more than a few hundred kilometers. And while Diana alone can take a Low C rank one and is pretty sure that with Alya's help they would be able to kill medium one, they don't want to test it for now. A high C-rank is still far above them and Alya will need at least another year to be stronger than them.

As of now both girls were getting into the Hogwarts train. They both decided to go back as Diana said that she needs to do something at home. Quickly getting into a empty compartment, they locked the door and but some spells so no one will come. With that done both girls sat down next to each other before falling asleep.

Few hours later they got out of the train and were greeted by Sirius and Emily. Using the floo all of them settled down in Black manor. Even thought Diana sometimes came here using shadow travel, they never really talked much. Do the next 2 hours were spend on catching up and speaking about plans for christmas.

Diana knowing that it is the time to make her request turned to Sirius, "Dad, there is one more thing that I managed to find out," seeing their risen eyebrows she elaborated, "when I had a meeting with Dumbles I managed to get his mind on Potters and then read his surface thoughts. Thanks to that I found out that he placed some kind of lock on them. I don't know what it does but I am sure that I will be able to break it. So that's why I am asking you to invite them here for the day after christmas. I know that you don't want to but I need answers and they are the only ones that can give me them."

Sirius sighed hearing the steel in her voice, it looks like there might be some chance to reconnect with his old friend. He will not be able to forgive them but a chance to start over, this is something that he can think about.

"Alright I will invite them, at least you will be able to spend some time with your brother."

Diana nodded and left the room, she has something important to prepare.

Emily and Sirius looked questioningly at her back. Alya seeing that sighed and decided to shed some light on Diana's behaviour, "She id doing something that even I do not know of, plus the entire Potter problem is getting to her."

Their parents nodded and started talking about some light topics.

**Two days later, training room**

Diana finally got everything prepared, after so much time she got it right thanks to some of books that were in RoR, she may not be rune and dark arts master yet but it should be enough for what she planned.

Standing up she again looked at her work.

Before her on the ground was a big and complex matrix of runes, in some places there were some items placed that would help along the way. This whole project is what she was working since she came to a conclusion that Alya would be a lot stronger if she had some of Diana's hunter benefits. Better senses, night vision, reflexes just to name a few. Adding the statistics per lvl it was something that Diana just need to do if Alya will agree.

Deciding that it is time, she called Alya with the party system. Five minutes later Alya walked into the room with questioning look, "Finally will tell me what are you doing?"

Diana smirked and nodded, "What you see here is a rune matrix that I worked on for the past 2 years. I created it so if you want, you can become what I am. I know that I have advantage because my hunter side so I decided that if there is a person in the world that I want to have this gift, it would you. So what will it be?" She asked in hopeful tone, If Alya will take the ofert, their fights will be easier.

Alya looked wide eyed, that is what she was working on the whole time? On something that would let her become a Huntress, a thing that she wanted since Diana told her what they are. Again looking at Diana she spoke, "You would really do that for me?" a nod, "Then yes I would love to become a Huntress," with that she rushed to hug Diana.

Minute later both girls separated and now Diana had serious look, "Before we begin you need to know one thing. Every hunter has a soul creature, they can be any magical creature in a world. After hunter maturity, they can begin training to merge with their creature partner. And this is where the side effect of such merge show themselves. I didn't told you yet, but my soul creature is a Dragon, from what I know it is the second soul that merged with me when I was a child. Rigna already told me that I am a immortal being and when I die I will simply go to the soul world. Now when you will try to merge, you might have a creature that grants you the same immortality. So the decision is left to you. Do you still want to do this?"

Alya opened her mouth wide, Diana was a immortal? Well, she won't leave her alone for the eternity so the decision for her is simple. "I will do it. I can't leave you alone in this world, you would die without me," she said in a joking tone. But for Diana it was a big relief plus at the words that she won't leave her alone she had a really weird feeling in her stomach. Well now comes the embarrassing part.

Diana gained some blush on her face and Alya couldn't help but think what caused that. Lucky or unlucky for her when Diana told her the reason Alya become beet red, "Now Alya.. I need you to... undress and stand in the center of runes."

After that Diana turned away as they both had enough embarrassment for now. Getting the sign for Alya that she is done. Diana without turning back went towards one of the corners of the matrix where a single basin stood. Slashing her hand, she let the blood flow into the basin.

After it was full and Diana felt a little light headed, she went back her previous place and asked Alya if she is ready.

Getting a affirmative, Diana started to channel magic into the runes. She could hear faint screams of pain coming from Alya but she knew that she can't stop now. After another 5 minutes of channeling magic the runes finally died down and they process was complete.

Alya feeling the pain go away stood up and heard a ping in her mind. Getting her clothes back on she went to the exhausted Diana. She then opened her status and gasped.

Diana hearing that quickly turned to her. "What is it, something wrong?"

Alya came out of her shock and grinned, "Nope, nothing wrong. But you could say that your ritual went better than you expected," seeing the risen eyebrow she elaborated, "my race is not showing Huntress, it is showing Divine Huntress."

Diana gaped at her, if what she is saying is true, then no matter the soul creature, Alya will be immortal anyway. Grinning she hugged Alya, "Well now we are stuck together till we die in battle," then her face become serious, "but you know that we can't speak about this to Sirius and Emily?"

Alya nodded, it would do them no good if someone discovered that they both are immortals.

Diana sighed relieved that she won't need to argue with her about that. Grinning again she stood up, "Well miss Huntress, it is time to see how much stronger you became." With that both girls went to their empty ID to test Alya's new power.

**Day after christmas**

During the free time before christmas Diana and Alya were training the latter so she could get used to her new boost in power. Also the end of term ranking came and both girls were tied for first place and that gave them a level up form completed quest. Christmas went without anything special if you wouldn't count the big announcement that their parents made.

**Flashback**

The whole Black family was seated in the dining room just after opening all presents. Nothing special but it is the act that matters. Now though their parents were looking at them with unreadable expressions that made Diana and Alya think that they have done something wrong. Not being able to handle this anymore Diana spoke, "Come on what with the faces. If we did something wrong just tell us."

Sirius and Emily looked at each other before laughing. Now both girls thought that their parents finally lost it. Lucky some time later Sirius calmed down and looked at them amused, "No girls, you didn't do anything wrong form what I know. No, I and Emily want to tell you something important," nodding to his wife now Emily spoke.

"You see, we decided to not tell you earlier and hold it till christmas so here it is. I am pregnant and both of you will have a new sibling."

Diana and Alya sat there shocked, they will have a sibling. Damn. Getting their emotions under control both of them rushed to hus Sirius and Emily while congratulating them.

**Flashback end**

Both girls were happy for their parents and at least now they know that when the two of them decide to leave Britain, their parents will have a heir to the family.

No though it is time for the moment of truth. All of Black's were gathered in living room waiting for Potters to come using floo. From what Sirius told them, when he send the invite he got the answer faster than his owl could return.

Well at least on party is happy for this meeting. Still they need to somehow get rid of the blocks and that means going into their minds. When Sirius asked Diana how will she do it, her only response was a smirk. Somehow Sirius and Emily know that it won't end well.

It wa this moment that the floo activate and out came the Potter family. Before anyone could even react Diana and Alya disappeared and knocked out both elder Potters. Sirius only could watch in shock. This was definitely not what he had in mind. Looking at Daniel he couldn't help but shout.

"What the hell was that, I thought that you have a plan! And you, why are you not even surprised that this happened," he pointed his finger a Daniel.

Diana seeing this sweatdropped, maybe she should have told them about her plan. Well if you can call it plan, "Relax Sirius, I contacted Daniel and told him what is going to happen. Now that I am thinking about it, maybe I should told you to."

"You think?!" Yep definitely should have told them.

Diana put her hands up trying to calm Sirius, "Ok, relax next time i will tell you. Now let's get it over with. Give me a second," with that she first walked towards Lily. Placing her hand on Lily's head she focused on entering her mind. I was pretty easy, now not wanting to really search through the memories but wanting some information. She found the memory of what happened after the attack and started to go through it. The more she watched the angrier she got. Exiting the memory as she couldn't watch it any longer she went to find the block. 5 minutes later she found the block and overpowering it with magic, destroyed it. Getting out of Lily's mind she went to James and done exactly the same.

Ending the process she went to one of the cauches and sat down. With a tired sigh she looked at the conscious occupants of the room, "Well I was right James was too much shocked at the deaths of his parents to do anything against Dumbledore manipulations so he was not a problem. Lily though fought the first few compulsion charms but finally after some arguments from Dumbles she also gave in. Then he put blocks on them that made them forget about me whenever someone mentioned me. He thought that it will be for the best and look what happened," she ran her hands through her hair, "And what am I to do now huh? Lily wanted to keep me and I am pretty sure that James also would if he was in the right state of mind. Now I just don't know I already have you as parents even though I lived my whole life without ones.

Emily walked to her and brought her into a hug, "Don't worry about it. Whatever you decide we will still love you as you were ours. You can give them a chance to know you. Even if a child-parent relationship is no more available, you can still have them in your life. Maybe even one day you will be able to see them as your parents."

Diana nodded and then noticed Daniel watching them with a odd look, "What is wrong brother?"

Daniel sweatdropped at their forgetfulness, "Please don't tell me that you all forgot that my parents are lying there knocked out."

The Blacks looked at the elder potters before chuckling sheepishly, Alya decided that maybe it is time to get things going. She levitated both Potters on another couch before getting seated herself next to Diana, "Well might as well get this over with."

Diana nodded before casting an enervate on Lily and James. Both on them opened their eyes before James spoke, "Why do I feel like a train hit me in the face?" then he looked around and saw all of them watching him, "What is there something on my face?"

Sirius chuckled before answering, "No nothing is wrong with your face, but I think that you both would like to know what happened. Though I think you need to get introduced to someone first."

Both Potters looked at him oddly before they heard a voice speak, "Well, might as well. It is nice to meet you again, my name is Diana Rose Black or as like you remember me before Dumbles put those locks on you, I was a Potter, the child that you left."

And this is where the hell broke loose. The next 2 hours were spend talking and explaining everything and another 20 trying to calm Lily down so she wont go to Dumbledore and rip him apart. For Diana it was a pretty hard time, while she was glad that her original parents cared for her and if it wasn't for Dumbledore she would still be with them, there was still the part of her that didn't want to forgive them. She voiced those thoughts and told Lily and James that even if it is to late for them to be her parents she can give them a second chance. They were glad that at least their daughter don't hate them but still sad that no matter what they do she won't be their child like Daniel.

Then the group discussed what they will do with Dumbledore. Lily of course wanted to hex his bits but they calmed her down. Finally after another hour of discussion, they decided that for now they will act like nothing happened and if they will need some leeway in future to use against Dumbles they will come clean with what happened today. Then it just went to light topics where Potters their to get to know their daughter.

* * *

**Few days later**

Diana and Alya were now sitting in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast. They again got new quest about their position in ranking in the end of the year so at least that was nice. Now though both girls were making plans for the rest of the year. Now that Diana finally accomplished her ritual she can focus on other things. New moves for their daggers were first on their list, next was training Alya so she can get more used to her new powers, some experiments with elemental attacks and of course leveling up to get overall stronger and faster.

Another thing was the 3 floor situation. While they both will wait for someone to go for it first, they still want to know what it is all about. So as a form of a challenge both girls decided that they will find out what is going on without entering the trapdoor. Might as well have some fun with it so why not. For now they will wait and train as when want to find some c rank demons during summer and try to fight them.

* * *

**Day after the final exams**

Alya and Diana stared at each other before firing another strings of spells that were changed by them to be faster and stronger. Sometime ago both of them took it to themselves to train in fighting using only magic. Some might think that it is stupid taking under the consideration that they can defeat any wizard in matters of second with their speed. And while yes it is true they don't want anyone to know that they got powers not seen by anyone before. So while they are not training their normal fighting style, they fight each other with using only wizards magic.

Normally most of those spells would be to weak to do anything against any of the girls but they took it to themselves to upgrade them and make them a lot more useful. For example a single cutting cure would have a hard time to cut through steel but their version of the curse is much more wider in range and can even cut through some magical resistant materials.

They were just about to start another round when they felt the wards around the trapdoor that they placed trigger. Both looked at each other before going to change themselves in their normal school clothing. It would do them no good if someone saw them in their chosen uniforms in school.

Alya quickly came back in her robes and Diana grabbed her hand before shadow traveling them to the room with cerberus.

Getting here they saw the cerberus asleep, well so someone finally figured it out. Diana expanded her senses to feel out who was down there. To her not so big surprise she felt the newly called golden trio and professor Quirrell along with the presence that was leaching of him.

Diana looked at Alya and shrugged, "Well it looks like our beloved DADA teacher is the thief, who would have thought," her tone was very sarcastic. Really a blind man could see through Quirrell facade, they wonder if Dumbledore is doing it for some laughs as he must know about this. Then there is the second option that he is just mad and doesn't care.

Both girls went to the trapdoor opening it. Seeing the devil snare Diana lighted her hands with fire t scare it off and then jumped down with Alya following. Next the cam to a door that was stabbed by a large amount of keys with wings. Now this is a interesting sight.

Diana used her power over darkness and consumed the door. Few seconds later she let the darkness fall revealing sight of door looking like it was soaked in water for few months then dried and then again soaked in water. It was something that Diana experimented with darkness. As it was her more supplementary element she tried to find more uses for it. That is how she found that if she focuses a lot of dark energy on something, it will go through ageing process very fast. Don't work on everything but still useful.

Walking to the door Diana simply punched them with little strength making them collapse in rubble. Smirking that her skill work well she mentioned Alya to follow. Then the girls stuck to the shadows when they heard so voices. Both casted a big amount of stealth spells and walked to see what is going on.

They came to the last sight that they expected. No one can blame them, because who in their right mind would put a massive chess playing field as a protection to whatever they are trying to protect (which both girls knew to by philosopher's stone)... Right on one but as both girls found out earlier nothing is normal with Albus Dumbledore so why not prepare obstacles that three first years can beat.

Sighing both girls took a position on the side to watch and if someone would be in danger they will pull them out. Diana need to congratulate his brother later for a nice entertainment and then scold him for being so irresponsible. They saw them finally end their game and carry on to the last obstacle which surprise, surprise was pretty easy riddle that was referring to potions.

The trio decided that only Daniel will got through as there was only 1 potion to get through the flames so others will leave and go to get the teachers. Diana and Alya asked themselves why they haven't done that earlier but who are they to question them. Both of them flash stepped on the other side of flames and waited for things to play out.

They didn't need to wait long as they saw Quirrell standing before a mirror and mumbling something to himself.

Daniel came next and there things became interesting. Quirrell turned towards Daniel and spoke, "So the boy who lived came after all," done was the stutter and was replaced by mocking tone.

"Professor Quirrell what are you doing there, we thought that Snape wanted to steal the stone," Daniel looked a little shocked that they were wrong about the thief. Diana and Alya could only facepalm.

"Yes, who would have suspected poor, stuttering professor Quirrell," 'we would' was the thought of both girls.

"But why do you want to steal it," again the facepalm.

"Let me speak with the boy," spoke a voice coming behind Quirrell, "but master you are not strong enough, let me take care of this," tried Quirrell, "No, give me control now!" Quirrell quickly unwrapped his turban and his head turned.

Alya and Diana didn't know what to think about this. From the snake like look of the face they are guessing that it must me Voldie but now it at least confirm that he is still somehow alive. Diana turned to Alya, "You go and handle the stone while I will take care of this problem," getting a nod Alya flash stepped away.

Diana tuned back to Voldemort just in time to see him speak. "So the great boy who lived finally grace me with his presence. Yes, yes I waited for it some time. It is amusing how the whole world got this entire thing wrong," seeing the questioning look he elaborated, "you see that night that I came to kill you and your sister, you wasn't the one that I attacked first. No, when I scanned your sister I saw that she is a squib so I wanted to kill her first. That was my bad as it came out that she is not a squib at all when she somehow protected herself from my killing curse and fired it back at me."

Shock, that was the only emotion that both Daniel and Diana felt. So she was the one to kill Voldemort, she should have guessed it with all the shit that is going in her life. Knowing that her brother needs her now she quickly gathered her magic and casted about 6 dark cutting curses at Quirrell who couldn't even react in time to the upgraded versions of the spell. All of them hit him, killing him instantly. When the body felt down, a black mist came out of it before it rushed out through the walls.

Daniel didn't even knew what happened but was glad that after Quirrell felt down his sister came out. "You alright brother?"

Daniel only shaked his head, "No, I don't think I am. I am not the one who defeated him, you were. And even then you were left alone, now how we will break it out to world that I am not boy who lived."

Diana looked at him with understanding, "We won't, no one will ever know about this, I am not the one to fight against him and I do not need the attention of other people. Daniel one day I will leave Britain and I won't be able to help the magical community. But you can, you can be someone to stand against Voldemort if he come back, you can be the one to defeat him this time. I will be there to help you but after the threat is gone I don't really want to have anything to do with wizarding Britain. We both know that Dumbledore is to lost in his ways so when Voldemort falls you will be the one to guide magical Britain from the Dark ages. Wasn't that your dream?" Daniel nodded, though he still had a shocked look at his sister words, "Then don't throw them away."

Daniel nodded again and determination flashed in his eyes, "Will you help train me how to fight? I know that you know a lot more than you show along with Alya. I know that I am asking much but I can't really go to Dumbledore or my parents with that can I?"

Diana laughed and nodded, "Yes I will help you now I will block away the memory of me being the one to defeat Voldemort deep in your mind so Dumbledore won't be able to see it ok?"

Daniel only nodded and let Diana do her thing. She quickly found the memory and locked it away. She will help from the shadows for now and Daniel will be the one to lead them in future so when she and Alya leave the magical world will be in good hands. "Alright it is done, now you better go back and create a nice story for teachers to hear. I will take care of Quirrell's body," Daniel nodded and walked away.

Diana turned to her left and asked, "Did you get it?"

With that Alya became visible again, showed her the red stone and grinned, "Here it is, og and would you look at that quest success." She was right as just when she brought the stone up both girls got messages about completing the quest and gained 2 lvls. Diana grinned before turning back to Quirrell's body and burning it with her fire.

"Well it is time for us to go huh?"

* * *

**Last day of Hogwarts**

Diana and Alya didn't do much after the events with the stone. Diana told Alya everything what happened with Voldemort and how she was the one to kill him. Alya was only slightly shocked but none the less accepted it. Then they stored their newly acquired philosopher's stone in their inventory before deciding to test it at a later date.

Unfortunately for them Ravenclaw did not win the cup as Dumbledore awarded points out of nowhere to Gryffindor so they took the first place. They were a little angry that they lost about 2 lvls but couldn't do shit about it.

Both girls took their things and threw them into inventory before going to the Hogwart's train that will take them back to home. Ride was nothing serious as only Daniel came once to talk with them about training him. All of them decided to wait for another school year as Diana and Alya need to do some things during summer. After that Daniel left and the girls went to sleep.

When the came out of the train on the station, they had only one thought in their minds, _"It will be interesting summer."_

* * *

**Finally cut**

**Leave a follow and a review with your opinion so I can improve.**

**Chaos out.**


	9. Summer and Start of 2nd Year

** Leave your opinions in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Summer and Start of 2nd Year**

* * *

Platform 9 and 3/4

Both girls walked towards the rest of Black Family. All of them greeted each other before going towards floo to go to their house. Getting into the Black manor, Sirius looked at his daughters and asked, "So any plans for summer?, The baby is expected to come soon so we won't be going anywhere this year."

Diana started thinking. They have a few things to do, first would be figuring out why there is smaller number of demons lately. Next they want to go and hunt a C-rank one. And Diana wanted to to try and figure out more about Greek mythology. "Yea, there are some things that we need to take care of, but beyond that just normal training."

Sirius and Emily nodded, they won't ask what they need to do as it only gives them headache. "Well dinner will be later today so for now you got free time."

Diana and Alya quickly made their way to training room. After securing it to be soundproof Alya asked,"So what we need to do?"

"Well, there is the case about smaller number of E ranks and we want to fight a C rank one. Plus I think it is high time that we figure out what is going on with Greek world. The monsters are alive but muggles and even most magicals can't see them. Then there are gods, we don't know if they are alive and we don't have any chance to find out about that. So for now we study every greek myth and information that we can get our hands on, we will figure out the rest later."

Alya nodded, a good plan. it is not normal for demons to just disappear like that. "Well let's get to work shall we?"

And thats is how the summer began. At first both girls only hunted demons to try and find if maybe some other hunters decided to kill them but they found nobody. Most of the demons that they encountered were D-classes and while not a challenge for the girls, some of the fights were still interesting when they decided to fight without some of their powers and with higher level of their gravity runes.

Already 3 weeks of summer passed and Diana was getting irritated. She understands that there is lesser number of C-class demons than D and E ranks but for fuck sake, Diana's and Alya's power alone should attract them. Currently they both were close to see that separates England and the rest of Europe. They were already out for 3 days straight and wanted to go back for now.

Just when Diana wanted to tell Alya to go back she sensed another rift opening, and this one was a lot more powerful. _"Finally, I was thinking that they are getting scared."encountered" _, turning to Alya she said, "Rift appeared close to our location, I will take care of it but stay on standby, If it is a High C rank it can be hard."

Alya nodded and disappeared from sight to hide somewhere. Diana sighed and quickly checked her status to see if everything is alright.

**Status:**

**Name: Diana Rose Black**

**HP: 14525 - 3,1% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 13475 - 3% reg every 10 sec**

**Race: Divine Huntress/ Ancient Dragoness**

**Title: Young Hunter**

**Level: 83 Exp: 32145/249000**

**STR: 137 (+16%) = 158,9**

**VIT: 211 (+16%) = 244,7**

**DEX: 212 (+16%) = 245,9**

**INT: 213 (+17%) = 249,2**

**WIS: 207 (+17%) = 242,2**

**LUC: 300**

**Money: 1,2kk $ 52k G**

**SP: 85**

**PP: 0**

Yes it would be good to notice that all her perks from stats got upgraded after her stats reached 200 plus she bought one for all her perk points as it would help her is fast paced fight.

**-Hawk's eyes - You gain the ability to see at even greater distances and follow movements easier**

She only has it for about a month but it is still very useful, Dance of Blades no longer give her problem when she goes for precision and speed but she still can't go for more than 3 targets at once. Her skills didn't go up by much, well maybe expect cero which went up more than 20 lvls from spamming it like mad. Alya is about 5 lvls lower than her and she prefers more precision attacks but also have some heavy hitters.

Giving it a rest, diana sighed and started to flash step herself to the location of the rift. It was pretty small despite the power that it emitted and was located almost by the water. She flashed herself before it and waited for the demon to come out. If she is right then it will be her first fight against a demon who is maybe intelligent.

She didn't need to wait long as after a few seconds a being went out from the rift after which it closed. The first thing to notice was that the being was humanoid looking and looked like a only things that were making him different were the barbed tail, grey skin and spikes coming from his shoulders. Deciding that might as well use observe she thought,'observe'.

**Zaraak lvl. 86 (Medium C-class demon)**

**HP: 65000**

**MP: 25000**

**STR: 193**

**VIT: 220**

**DEX: 285**

**INT: 290**

**WIS: 232**

**Zaraak is a Medium C class demon who worked hard to get his rank. Not much information is available about him.**

**EXP: 100000**

Helpful as always, his stats are mostly better than hers but she got Alya for help if things go south. She wanted to speak the the demon and check if he is capable of speech but she heard the annoying ping.

**New Quest!**

**Defeat Zaraak!**

**Rewards:**

**\- New title**

**\- 50000 EXP**

**\- Skill EXP lvl. 5**

**Failure:**

**\- Death**

**YES**/NO

How she loves that system. It is like it wants her to die. She accepted the quest before swiping the window away. She looked back at the domon and spoke. "So a C class demon, what can I help you with today."

Zaraak narrowed his eyes at her, "Would you look at that a Huntress, never thought that I will be lucky enough to find one when I come here but look at that she came to me." He laughed, well it looks like there won't be much talking. "So little huntress are you ready to die?" He said making a demonic kata appear in his hand. It was about 2 ft and 5 in long and was grey in color.

"The question is, are you? "She spoke in low voice while making her daggers appear. They both stared at each other for a while before shooting forward, Zaraak was a little faster and Diana could use augmentation but she found out lately that if she uses it for more than even minute it gets painful. She guessed that because her stats are now a lot bigger than her body can't handle them being multiplied by 2 so it is her final weapon if she needs it.

Two fighters watched each other before rushing forward. They meet in a clash of weapons, Diana could feel his bigger strength and a little more speed. But she trained with her daggers for to long to let things like that defeat her. Avoiding a slash at her stomach she jumped into the air and spun around hitting Zaraak in the face with her boot.

The demon staggered a little but quickly helped himself with his tail to gain back his balance. Diana couldn't capitalize at that but in hopes to get him on defensive she upped her speed to maximum and tried to cut his arm with one dagger when the other went to block his sword. Unlucky for her his tail came to defence and pushed her back giving Zaraak a chance to overpower her second dagger and kick her back.

"I must say little huntress you are not bad but it is time to get serious," Zaraak smirked at her before Diana sensed big amount of magic gathering in his free hand. Getting ready to block it she pushed about 1k mana into her armor and prepared her dark wave. "Let me show you a bit of my true power."

At this moment a big amount of red lightning came out of his hand before it went into the air and then started falling down like the rain. Diana seeing that pushed 1k mana into dark wave creating a sphere of darkness around her. Good for her that this attack was lowly powered and her shield withstood it before firing a beam of dark energy back at Zaraak.

The demon looked surprised by it and because of that he couldn't dodge. Just when Diana though that her counter attack will hit, Zaraak waved his hand and a wall of pure lightning appeared before him stopping her attack.

"Huntress that can command darkness? Now this is interesting, but don't get your hopes up it won't help you." said amused demon. Diana thought that only villains in comic books describe everything that happened in fight. Well it looks like she was wrong. She shrugged and dismissed her daggers, it looks like they will fight long range for now.

Utilizing similar technique that Zaraak used she rose her one hand and emited a ball of dark energy which then exploded and chunks of darkness went all over the battlefield. The demon looked very amused but she knew that this will help her later on.

Finally deciding that he won't wait any longer he created the beings with lightning that looked like dogs which rushed her instantly. Diana also decided to stop playing around and quickly tossed two wind blades at the beasts destroying them. Then she created about 4 wind shredders that started ascending towards Zaraak. He Knew that his lightning attacks won't do much against wind so he decided to start dodging all the while sending more attacks at Diana.

Diana also started to dodge some attacks as Zarrak was quite good at quick casting them. She sometimes used upgraded shield charms that she and Alya created and while they could hold some weaker attacks, they broke fast against something stronger. They were created for fast reaction defence not against bigger scale attacks and both Diana and Alya practised so they could create them even a millisecond before the attack connect. There were no hand movements and words used to cast them, just a single thought and it was up. They are still working on other spells to work like that but it is still work in progress.

She quickly casted another two wind shredders but this time she didn't stop at that. No, she then prepared a lot of magic and used powerful firestorm which then merged with her wind attacks and became stronger.

The whole battlefield became a raging inferno of violet flames and Diana knew that she did hit him but she didn't get any text of showing the damage. Frowning she extended her senses and prepared herself for any surprise attack.

The fires finally died out in some areas and from one of them Diana could see a dome of pure lightning. When it died out, is showed Zaraak on one knee breathing heavily. He looked up at her and started laughing, "You almost got me with that one girl. Very powerful attack, any lower ranked demon then me would get reduced to ashes with it. But I will not let you kill me!"

Diana's eye twitched a little that he shielded her whole attack that one shots all E ranks and some weaker D ranks. And while it is not hard to do it take a shit load of mana from her as she is not just channelling normal amount of mana into firestorm, no she overpowers it with almost ten times it's cost. And she held it for almost 20 seconds. That's about 1/4 of her mana.

Not wasting anymore time she pointed her hand towards Zaraak and blackish ball of energy appeared on her finger before getting bigger. "Cero," she whispered and with that a black beam of energy went straight towards demon who could not dodge due to his position. Now Diana just hoped that at least a 2x critical hit will go in.

**Critical 13800 x2 = 27600 DMG**

Now that's what she is talking about, Cero is her only skill that does not gives her critical that multiply the dmg by 1000% and it is sad as it is her strongest skill. Despite that it has very big critical chance and it can multiply up to x5 which is still fucking good. But the x4 and x5 Dmg is more rare than a epic item drop so there is that.

In that moment she heard more laughing coming out from the cloud of smoke. "Yes, a very powerful attack even more then the last one. But let me show you why we demons of higher ranks than D are much stronger. With that he appeared before her and punched her straight in the face sending Diana back.

After hitting the ground and a few trees on the road she finally righted herself but in the same moment Zaraak appeared again and kicked her up in the air. Getting frustrated as she lost more than help her armor already she focused on fire and expelled it around her whole body creating a blast that knocked Zaraak who went after her, back.

Growling in anger Zarrak materialised his sword again appeared behind Diana with his sword already in motion. This time she was ready and now with her daggers in hands she blocked the sword with both of her weapons. Slightly surprised at the change in her he gave Diana chance to spun around, kick his word hand away and then quickly cut his arm with wer dagger which now was coated in wind. She chose wind to counter his lighting and it was a good choice as in the moment her attack connected there was a little spike of lightning in this place but wind overpowered it.

Diana not missing a beat duced and tried to slice his legs but he jumped up and teleported away. Zaraak quickly shot lightning bullets at Diana. Seeing that she again used dark wave, this time with daggers in her hand. Both attacks nullified themselves and demon dodged the counterattack from dark wave.

Diana decided that she might as well use more of her magic before again going close quarters. Creating a cero in each of her hand she quickly fired them at Zaraak who this time was prepared and escaped only with a little damage.

Zaraak knowing that his lightning magic is too weak for the girl, decided to use pure demonic power that all demons could use. When they take more energy, they are stronger as they are made from pure mana.

He started firing some projectiles at her and was happy to see that the huntress was now more hard pressed to block them. Smirking he channeled magic to his sword and used demons speed technique to appear next to her. Diana blocked the last attack that was send at her and sensed a attack coming from behind. She spun around and without waiting a second used dance of blades.

This time she was surprised to have all her attacks blocked. Jumping away she send a blast of fire at him to buy some time.

Zaraak didn't even let this bother him and teleported before Diana slicing her arm. Diana hissed in pain as even thought the attack didn't destroy her armor it still fucking hurt. Knowing that it is getting dangerous she flashed away and then used dance of blades again. Now she didn't focus on cutting her enemy but on disarming him. Her two first attacks got blocked again but when her third one got blocked she attacked again in the same place and made Zaraak stagger a bit. This made it possible for her to use her last attack to slash at his hand and make him drop his weapon.

Now weapon less she kicked him in the chest and could hear the breaking of some ribs. Not wasting even a second she fired a cero at the flying demon. Zaraak finally landed in a crater. Just when he wanted to summon his blade and flash away, from all of the dark spots that remained form Diana's earlier darkness skill came tentacles made of darkness and all of them stabbed him through.

Knowing that he couldn't even move he jus slumped and started chuckling lightly. "I see, so this was your plan all along huh? Clever, very clever. I can see that you are strong, a lot stronger than me. But remember Huntress that there is always someone stronger than you. I was merely an ant in comparison to others," he chuckled again before spitting some blood, "Well kill me now, at least I want to die on the battlefield not from bleeding out."

With that Diana flashed before him and cut his head off. "Good fight indeed, It was nice to meet you Zaraak" she said in low voice. She might not like demons but there is nothing wrong with giving them respect after the fight. She then heard a ping and quickly checked it out.

**Quest Succes!**

**Defeat Zaraak!**

**Rewards:**

**\- New title: Seasoned Hunter (E-class demons fear you, D-class are wary of you and C-class know of you)**

**\- 50000 EXP**

**\- Skill EXP lvl. 5**

She grinned at her new title and equipped it, the skill disk will be nice and she still needs some exp for level up. Closing the boxes she went to see if there was some good loot. Really she has 300 luck and she doesn't even get good loot, is is sad. Besides money, one Infernal iron and surprisingly some HP potions (which started dropping lately.) there was also a necklace, using observe she saw.

**Thunder necklace, Rare**

**+10% DMG when using lightning magic**

Shrugging she put it into her inventory. She will give it to Alya later. Speaking of her best friend exactly in this moment she decided to flash step next to her with a grin on her face. "I must say that this guy was no pushover. He actually almost got your armor down. If he had some more powerful magic this could be a lot harder."

Dian smirked at her, "Yep, I am surprised that demon race also has something like our flash step. But from what I could see he was not so good at it. Well it will be fun to fight against someone who depend on this move." Then she got a thinking face that Alya thought looked cute, "and while his lighting magic was weaker than my wind one, it was still strong. And the there is the pure energy magic that he used. If there are demons stronger than him who can utilize it, our fights can be harder in the future."

Alya nodded, the demonic magic was strong, a lot stronger than his elemental one. It was good for Diana that he could not do anything better with it and was pretty slow with it. "Yes you are right... Anyway we need to go back, I want to sleep in my own bed."

Diana sighed and nodded in understanding, she also wanted to go back home. While thy like to hunt demons, They were doing it non stop for the past weeks and now they need to take some time to relax before going back to training and getting some EXP. Plus they still need to figure out why there is so small amount of weaker demons. There is no way that they would just run away because she is in England, she can understand the ones close to her but not in the whole country.

Sighing again she nodded again and placed a hand on Alya's shoulder before shadow traveling them close to Black manor.

**Week later, St Mungo's**

Two girls were sitting next to each other, using themselves for support. They were sitting here for some time and were quite annoyed and bored. And Alya and Diana were not annoyed because they need to wait for their sibling to be born, nope. What annoys them, is their father. Sirius Black was pacing back and forth in the hallway giving both girls a headache. Lucky for them, they were not the only people waiting with them.

After last Christmas Potter and Black family were again on friendly terms so Potters decided to be there for support like Sirius was always for them. Diana rose her head from Alya's head and looked at Sirius with annoyed glare, "Can you stop pacing, Everything will be alright, they have the best healers so you have nothing to worry about. And if you continue like that I will pound you into the wall."

Sirius immediately stopped in his track and paled, before rushing to one of the seats next to James who snickered at his friend antics. Lily looked amused at her daughter, it is nice to see that she at least inherited her temper.

Alya giggled at her father, "I knew that she would do that sooner or later. Really dad don't worry like Diana said, everything will be fine. I wonder what you were doing when I was being born." All chuckled at that, yeah they would love to see what Sirius was like when Alya as born.

Sirius looked at them embarrassed, "It is better that we don't talk about that, not one of my best days." Another round of snicker went around the hallway. Making Sirius even more embarrassed.

Then finally silence fell, and Diana went back to lying her head on Alya's who had hers on Diana's shoulder. Both girls closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep. Lily seeing that turned to Sirius and asked, "Are they always like that?"

Sirius looked at her with a smile, "Yes, since coming to our home those two are inseparable although they never called each other sisters."

Lily looked a little surprised but nodded nonetheless, "Do you think that they may not want to think about each other like sisters because there might be something else between them in the future?"

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, I already talked with Emily about that and we both think that they are not interested in boys. Even though they are still young, both of them were always more mature. So it wouldn't surprise me if in two or three years they would became more than friends," he sighed again, "the only thing that we fear about is that wizarding Britain is not so tolerant towards the same sex couples so that is really the only problem."

Lily and James nodded at that, wizarding world was never tolerant with anything so it is no surprise that couples of the same sex would be not well received. "Will you talk with them about that or just leave them to figure this out alone?" James asked, he might not get back the father-daughter relationship but he still cares.\

Sirius shook his head, "No, for now we leave it to them. When they will get finally together, then we will talk with them." He got nods in response and silence fell again. After about 30 minutes a healer came out and told them that the baby is born and they can come in now.

They quickly woke up Diana and Alya and went in. They came in to the sight of tired Emily lying on a bed, holding a baby in her arms. All of them went towards the bed to get a look.

Emily seeing them smiled weakly and said, "It is a boy," Sirius smiled widely at that, finally there will be more males in Black manor.

James looked at them and asked, "Have you decided the name?" Sirius and Emily nodded.

"Yes, Regulus Sirius Black, the heir to Black family in the memory of my brother," All of the occupants of the room smiled, then Sirius looked at Lily and James and became serious, "I know that our relationship is still strained and it will still be some time before everything go back to how it used to be, but both I and Emily decided that it was not only your fault. With that we would like to ask you Lily and James to become godparents for our new son."

To say that Potters were shocked was and understatement because even if they were happy that they relationship with Sirius became better it was still far form how it was. So to be offered the position of godparents was shocking to say at least. They know that it was a chance for redemption and from looking at Diana and Alya both of them already knew that this would happen.

So without wasting more time both Potters accepted. They stayed for some time talking before they needed to go away as Emily and the baby needed rest.

**Few weeks before September 1st**

Both Potters and Blacks expect Emily and Regulus, were strolling down the Diagon Alley. Few days ago the got their Hogwarts letters with the list of new books for the year. While Diana and Alya already had most of the needed books, there was a change to Defence Against the Dark Arts books. Now when Sirius and Emily saw the list they both looked at their kids with amused expression.

When the girls tried to ask what is wrong, their parents only laughed at them. And that is why they are now walking towards the book shop. Diana didn't even tried to find any information about the books as she just didn't care. Both her and Alya already are post the Hogwarts level so there is nothing new that books for 2nd year students will have for them.

Still Alya tried to ask Daniel later if maybe his parents told him something,unfortunately for them the elder Potters were also highly amused so no information from them.

When they finally got to the books store, they saw a man in golden robes that made him look like a peacock trying to gather attention from everyone in the shop. Seeing their parents looking at them even more amused, they decided to get close and see what the commotion is all about. When they got close, the golden robed man went on the podium and started talking.

"Thank you, thank you. Now I would like to make a announcement. Like some of you already know, my books are on the list of Hogwarts needed. With that I would like to tell you all that me, Gilderoy Lockhart will be teaching this year in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," Alya, Diana and Daniel looked at each other and knew that this will be one of the worst teachers that they will ever meet. Unfortunately for them, Lockhart saw them or more importantly, saw Daniel and shouted, "Look at that Daniel Potter came to my books signing. Come on, let me give you the whole set of already signed books." With that Daniel was pushed to the front where he was dragged on the podium and forced to take some photos with the peacock.

Diana and Alya were giggling at the whole situation. Daniel was getting more and more embarrassed when he saw them and his parents. Nonetheless he quickly took the books and bolted towards his family, while giving a glare to the girls, "I hate you all."

Diana started laughing and grinned at her brother, "No, no my brother. You know that you love us. Besides you looked lovely with the peacock up there," She grinned even wider when she saw him getting even more red from embarrassment.

Lily seeing that her son will soon turn the color of her hair, decided to save him from more teasing, "Alright girls, enough of that. Let's get your books and get out of here. I can feel my brain cells dying from spending to much time in the same room as Lockhart."

Both families snickered at that. Alya and Diana decided to get this over quickly and went to buy their books.

After Getting out of the books store they went to get some more equipment for the year as they already used some of it. Then they went for some ice cream before saying goodbye to potters who needed to go back.

When only Alya, Diana and Sirius were left, Diana turned towards Sirius and spoke, "Dad we have something to do, we will come back in a hour bye," without even waiting for response form Sirius both girls ran away.

Sirius sighed, "Of course leave me alone like that, Why the world hate me," he mumbled under his nose. Well he better go back to manor before Emily get mad at him. Meh who is he trying to fool, she will still give him an earful for leaving girls like that.

**Meanwhile with the girls**

"Alright so where are we going, you did not really tell me that." Said Alya who was dragged through the alley.

Diana grinned at her, "Well I think that it would be nice to get a familiar and while there is nothing interesting in Diagon, there might me something in Knockturn." And that is the truth, Diagon alley shop with animals don't have anything special and Diana could feel something coming from the Knockturn so might as see what is it all about.

They turned to go into the Knockturn and willed their magic to create black cloaks for them. Putting their hood on Diana followed the weak tingle of magic that she could sense.

They walked for about 5 minutes when Diana finally stopped before one of the shops. They couldn't find any name but still Diana opened the door and Alya followed behind her.

When the door opened there was a bell sound above them. The shop was dark, but with their night vision the girls could see some cages with animals or eggs. They didn't got much time to watch the shop as few seconds later a older man came from a back room. He had a sneer on his face and wore rugged clothes. He really got the unfriendly look down.

"What do you want brats, I don't have time for you," he snarled at them and turned back to leave. Unfortunately for him in this moment Diana decided that she don't have patience for this and released some of her magic. The shopkeeper gasped and turned around, to see a glare directed at him, "Listen here old man, I don't have patience for your grumbling. We are here for some rare animals or eggs that you have, now can you help us with that?"

The old man not wanting to anger her anymore quickly nodded, "Yes I will, now come with me, if you want rare animals you won't find them on the front." With that he took them to the back room where there were even more cages and eggs. But this was not what Diana wanted so she turned Alya and rose an eyebrow.

"Do you feel anything because I lost the magic signal," Alya closed her eyes and extended her senses, while she is not as good as Diana she can still sense things in close range.

After a while she opened her eyes and nodded,"Yep, there is something in the back," with that they walked to the back of the room and found on a shelf a dark yellow egg that was half the size of their heads. Alya turned to the old man and asked pointing at the egg, "What is it?"

The shopkeeper looked at the egg and sighed, "Not a clue, bought it from some shady guy who said that it is some rare egg. He didn't want much so I took it. It was almost 6 years ago and the egg didn't hatch yet so I just moved it in the back. You want to buy it?"

Diana walked closer to Alya and whispered, "You feel some connection with it?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah, it is nothing big but I can feel it, so might as well buy it and see what comes out of it."

Diana then turned back to take old man, "Yes we will take it how much?" The old man let them take it for 10 galleons as he had no idea what it is and he felt a little scared of the girls.

Diana and Alya walked out of the shop towards Diagon, on their way back they went to some shops to check if there are some books that may interest them but found nothing.

Without nothing else to do Diana shadow traveled them back to home.

**September 1st, Platform 9 and 3/4**

It was time to go back to Hogwarts, while Alya and Diana had pretty busy holidays, they still had some time to relax and even spend some time with their new sibling. Besides that both girls still trained, farmed some dungeons for EXP and tried to create new attacks. Yeah not much success with the last one but hey they still tried.

Apart from that Diana and Alya tried to find the reason for the lower demon rate and the only thing that they got was a single sentence form one of dying Low C-class, "Nothing is as it seems," not much help but at least something. They tried to get more C class demons but most of them were low levels and didn't tell them a thing. One time they spotted a low B-class demon and Diana wisely ran away from him. They are still not able to defeat High C rank one when they are not fighting together. Those are just faster than them and can spam magic like a madman.

Then there is the thing that since Diana got above 80 lvl in meditation there is something in the back of her mind that she can sense. It is getting irritating as Diana can't do anything about it.

Alya still is some levels away form 80 lvl meditation and she doesn't feel anything. So with that in mind Diana started focusing on leveling meditation. It should take her a at least a few months to get to lvl 90 as leveling it now takes a lot of time.

Besides all of that both girls tried to find something about the egg that they bought. They didn't find shit about it. So the only thing left is to wait. Akya whose magic is responding to the egg is sometimes feeding it her magic so it may speed up the hatching. For now they created special bad that carry the egg so it is always with them.

Now though they are seated in a compartment and waiting for the train to start moving. They already blocked the doors and will only allow in Daniel who will most likely come to at least say hello.

They were not wrong as 2 hours into the travel there was a knock on the door and Diana quickly removed the locking spell. Daniel came in and greeted the girls. Sitting down on the opposite side he spoke, "Well I came to talk about the training, we all know that you both are a lot more advanced than even you two show."

Diana nodded and smiled at her brother, "Yes that is the truth and you need to know that we won't be teaching you only spells and dueling." Then she smirked evilly and in this moment Daniel thought that maybe asking them for training was not so good idea, "No dear brother, we will teach you how to fight."

Daniel now paled at her tone, "Can I change my decision now?"

Alya and Diana grinned at him, "Nope," they spoke at the same time before becoming serious again, "now though you need to remember that we will expect you to follow our rules and do what we tell you to do, understand?" a nod, "Good we will give you information when we will meet after the first week. Now that we have this figured out, you can tell us if something interesting happened."

Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "I have one interesting thing to tell. Before we went to floo to platform a house elf appeared in my room telling me that I can't go to Hogwarts. And let me tell that he didn't look good. His masters must not be too good."

Both girls got intrigued by that and Alya couldn't kelp but ask, "Did he tell you why you can't go?"

"The only thing he said before poping out was 'Bad things will happen at Hogwarts' and that's all," Daniel looked confused, while his last year proved that Hogwarts is not so safe after all. There is still question why he would only warn him and not some teachers.

"Okay, so maybe this year won't be too boring after all," Diana declared while grinning.

With that Daniel stood up and walked out from their compartment. After that their ride went silently with Alya and Diana leaning at each other.

When they finally got out of the train, this time they took carriage which were pulled by horse like black creatures with wings. They were more bony, had dragon like head and leathery wings. The girls knew from the first look that those creatures were called thestrals. Magical creatures that can only be seen by those who saw death. Diana and Alya saw a lot of demons dying and if it wasn't enough they saw Quirrell die last year.

The carriage took them straight to Hogwarts were they were told to sit down at their house tables. Half an hour later the sorting was done but Diana could sense something worn in the Great Hall. Turning to Alya she asked, "Do you sense it?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah there is something really dark here, something that should never be created."

Diana silently agreed with her. Whatever it is thy need to get rid of it before it causes some problems. Remembering what Daniel said about the elf, she couldn't help but thinks if he was referring to this.

Sighing Diana returned to her food but in the same moment goth her and Alya got 3 pings. Two were about the same quests like year ago, so 1st place and the cup but the 3rd one was new quest.

**New Quest!**

**Figure out what is going on in Hogwarts and deal with it!**

**Rewards:**

**-Skill EXP lvl.5**

**-500000 EXP**

**\- Special Reward**

**Failure:**

**\- You will find out when it happens**

Alright, this year definitely won't be too boring.

* * *

**AND CUT**

**Leave a follow and review if you like the story. **

**Chaos out.**


	10. Second Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Harry would learn more about magical world and Voldemort would not die from Expeliarmus**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Second Year**

* * *

**Week later, RoR,**

A black haired girl was standing in the middle of the room. In front of her was a single wooden dummy. She closed her eyes before focusing on her blades. Pushing a lot of pure energy to them and then to her foot she disappeared from sight. Not even after a second she reappeared behind the dummy.

Turning around she walked back to the dummy so she could examine it. In the middle of the dummy chest were two long cuts, although they were not too deep. Sighing, she shook her head. _"Damn still can't get it right. If I can't cut wood in two this attack will be useless against demons or other enemies,"_ releasing a deep breath, she sends some magic to her gravity rune so it could activate again. She has been really working on this attack since the summer started and only now she can leave some cuts on her target.

It is one of two attacks that she and Alya are preparing. The one that she just tried to do depend on her speed and precision. Yes, she is really fast and her precision got a lot better with her perks leveling up.

**-Quick Mind - you process information x3 faster**

**-Quick reflexes - you react x3 faster**

They help a lot, but this attack require from her to move at the speed that everything around her almost slows down and even better reaction time. When her 'dance of blades' is a fast movement attack and nowadays she doesn't have a problem with it, this one is just something else. It would require her to have something like bullet time that one can see in movies. And sadly for her and Alya speed like that is still beyond them so for now the only thing left for her is to try practicing this skill till her gamer abilities will add it to her skill list.

Now her second attack is slightly easier as it is mostly energy manipulation. She wants to create an attack that will work similar to elemental wave that she can release with her weapons. In describing it should be easy, but no Diana does not want the attack to be visible. While releasing simple slash of energy from her dagger is not a problem, it deals a small amount of damage, is slow and easy to dodge.

This is where Diana's and Alya's idea come in. First, they focused on making it faster. Took them 2 weeks to do it, while Diana could add wind to it so the attack would be a lot faster, Alya could not. So they worked hard to make the attack fast and managed to compress the energy so it would travel faster.

The next thing that they wanted was how the attack worked. After their first step it only exploded on impact and dealt small amount of damage. The girls wanted this attack to be precise. No area of effect damage, no explosion, what they want is a cut. A cut that can almost go through anything, that focus on precision and that can be used for defence.

That is what they are working on now. As the energy is already compressed their work got harder. Now they need to not only keep it compressed but add sharpness and stability into it. And let me tell you that it is a pain in the ass to do that... Yeah, it is fucking hard, and let's not even start with the invisible part. You know when she is now thinking about it her first attack just might be easier.

Deciding to give it a rest for now she walked towards the corner of the room and put her school robe back on. She sat down on the couch provided by RoR and leaned back while closing her eyes.

Today will be Daniel's first training day. While they don't really have a plan where to start, they still know what need to be done. Alya went to get him around 10 minutes ago so they should be back soon.

Meanwhile, her thoughts went back to the demons. Like they observed earlier the number of both E and D ranks decreased those past 2 months. Not much, but still less than before. Now it would not alarm them, but there is one other thing.

They began spotting more C-class demons coming out to the human world. And at first they just thought none of it, but then the demons never attacked anything. Now this has been weird as always when those come to human world, they either hunt for lower ranking demons or magical creatures. Sometimes they also attack humans, but it is mostly when those humans are not so normal and have some kind energy in them.

So yes, when they don't do anything apart from traveling around, it begins to be suspicious. Of course, both girls tried to get information from the weaker ones that they could beat, but always got nothing apart from the earlier mentioned comment.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed again (she is really doing it a lot lately), they need to know if it is something that happens only in England or it is the same in other places.

For now it doesn't matter as they are in school and can't just leave for some long trip. Most likely it will need to wait for the next summer, well can't help it for now.

Frowning at the long time that her friend and brother need to come here, she cast temps charm and her frown deepened. Guess her thoughts didn't take too much time. Raising her hand, she clenched it into a fist and started gathering energy on top of it. Black and violet energy started to cover her fist, but in one moment in exploded pushing Diana back on the couch.

"Fuck," she shouted as the pain finally came. Her armor may hold any damage, but there is nothing that can help with the pain.

What she just tried to do is something that Diana wants to create for her hand to hand combat. It is obviously based on cero but is smaller and weaker. The thing why she can't get it right, is that it needs to be created faster than caro and be more stable as it is created on move. She started working on it a week ago and she will need about 2 weeks more to complete it. Nothing hard, but will be useful for surprise attack during hand to hand combat. It is similar to another attack from 'Bleach' called bala but Diana's will not be able to shoot it, nope it will just explode on impact. Now if she could only figure out how to make it stable and stop firing back at her.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on what she wanted to do next, the door to RoR opened an in came Alya with awed Daniel. Turning to them, she asked, "What took you so long?"

Daniel's look changed to sheepish, "Well, you see Hermione just couldn't help but ask questions about what we will be doing... So you can guess that it wasn't easy to get her off us."

Diana only shook her head, really the girl is nice, but sometimes so want to know things that are not for her to know. "Alright never mind that. I don't know if Alya told you already, but let me welcome you to the Room of Requirements. It is where I and Alya spend most of our time. Not many people know about this room and those that know about it don't use it much. Now you probably wonder what we will teach you."

Daniel nodded, "Yep, I know that you didn't have any problem with Quirrell so I am guessing that you will teach me some defensive and offensive magic?"

Diana and Alya chuckled a little, "No, dear brother, while yes, we will teach you spells, it is not all that you will learn from us. But first I want to know what you can do, so take a position in the dueling ring and show me what you got."

With that, both Diana and Daniel walked into the newly created dueling ring and took out their wands. Alya looked at them from the side and said, "Begin."

Diana didn't even bring her wound up so Daniel decided that he will start it off, "Expelliarmus," pretty strong scarlet light came out of his wand in Diana's direction. This time she raised her wand and swatted the charm away with a single flick.

Daniel was quite surprised that you can even do something like that, but quickly came out his shock as he saw the same spell coming his way. Sidestepping it this time he shouted another spell, "Incendio, Flipendo, Tarantallegra," first fire came out and then from it came two spells.

Diana raised an eyebrow at that. This tactic would probably work on anyone in their year that can't cast protego charm so lets say that she is impressed.

Flicking her wand again a large blue shield appeared before her blocking the spells and fire. Then exchanges like that continued for another 5 minutes as Diana wanted to see how many spells Daniel knows. From what she can see, he must have practiced during the summer as she really doubt that he could do some of those spells in their first year.

After that part was done Diana decided that it is time to see if her brother can move. And with that she started casting quick stinging jinxes. Daniel lets just say was unprepared for the sudden onslaught. First spell hit him in the left arm, already giving him some pain, fortunately he noticed the next spells coming and started dodging. At first it wasn't too hard as the spell were slow and there weren't many of them, but still he never had enough time to cast his own so there is that. After about 2 minutes the speed and amount of spell increased and this is where the pain finally came.

He could dodge some at first, but then he got hit 2 times in the chest making him stagger a bit. Unfortunately for him this was not the end as just when he got his balance back another two jinxes hit him in the stomach making him fall down.

Diana thought that they can work with that. Daniel wasn't too bad, but his stamina was, well.. Let's not talk about it. She let her wand disappear to her inventory and went to Daniel so she could help him out.

Daniel took the offered hand and Diana leads him to the corner where the couches were stationed. She then sat down next to Alya and nodded to her.

Alya took the sign and spoke, "Well, Daniel it was not bad, your spell knowledge is pretty good for second year and you could dodge some of Diana's attacks. Now don't get too excited as there is one thing that we need to talk about. Your stamina is horrible, after not even 10 minute duel you were sweating so this is something that we will work on, " she stopped here so Diana could continue.

"We will not teach you how to duel, if Voldemort come back you will fight people that don't fight fair, you will be in situations that you will not be able to duel one versus one. They will take you with their numbers. So we will teach you how to fight, fight multiple opponents, how to use everything to your advantage, how to not waste your energy and finally how to survive."

Daniel thought about it for a minute, they were right if death eaters attack they won't care about a fair fight. They kill without any remorse so why would they care about duels. Setting his mind right, he nodded to the two girls and said, "You are right, they won't wait for my fight to end with one of them. So when do we begin."

Diana smiled, "We will meet every week here on Friday, we will let you know about the hour so don't worry. Now you need to remember that even if we will only meet one time a week, you can still practice alone, plus we expect you to be at the top of most classes. Do you understand?"

Daniel quickly nodded hearing her tone, really why she needs to be as scary as their mother, "Good, besides the magic practice, we will give you physical exercises that you will need to do at least 4 times a week, so you can get in shape," a groan, "oh don't be such a baby it will help you in outlasting your enemies and dodging. So as I can see you already regained your strength after our little duel, let's get started."

And with that the tor.. training, yes training started. At the end of the session Daniel knew that it was the worst decision in his life to ask for training from them. Meh, maybe he will be able to at least survive if the war comes. better not to think about it now. They have given him the list of exercises and told him to read up on silent casting as they won't be using any incantations in their training. They told him that it is better to learn it now than later on as Hogwarts teachers only begin teaching it in their 6th year.

When Daniel finally left Alya sat down on the couch with Diana dropping next to her. "You know, I thought that this will be harder," said Diana is making Alya look at her questioningly, "I thought he will whine about the training but he had done everything that we asked him for. Now the only question is, will he follow our instructions or throw them in the wind."

Alya smiled at first but then grinned, "Don't worry if he doesn't follow them, we will teach him that it is better to listen to us." Now both girls had an evil smirk on their faces. Meanwhile, Daniel who was walking towards his dorms shuddered.

Sighing Diana stood up and walked to the center of the room, "Don't know about you, but I want to get at least one attack down till Christmas so I am going back to work."

Alya raised her eyebrow, "You know that we probably won't get this down till we get at least 300 DEX and VIT, plus I want to get master level in my all magic subjects. Besides, you always were the one that prepared Frontlines so I get where you are coming from but still maybe it is better to work on something that is doable?"

Diana laughed lightly at her, "yeah I know, but I still have my hand to hand skill that's needed to be completed."

Alya got a blank face for a second before she finally remembered what Diana meant, "Ah, never mind then, do what you want. I am going back to transfiguration."

And that is how the days went. Both girls trained to master their skills while trying to create new ones. Of course they were still doing dungeons from ID to get levels so their stats could go up. As of now they were still doing the one that Diana got when she leveled her 'ID create' to lv.20. Tee dungeon contains enemies called shadows. They still sometimes give them trouble, but that is mostly when they try to limit themselves.

Just before Halloween Diana leveled her 'ID Create' to 25 and got new dungeon. Of course the game decided to fuck with her again and the only thing that she got wa.

**lvl.25 - ?**

**Warning: Can't escape till defeating the boss.**

Yes, fuck them. The girls decided that it would be wise to wait before going into it. At least till they could speed run the shadow one. Then they can move on. Alya of course, joked that they will go over prepared and the dungeon will be total joke and it will be empty with one mob. For Diana it wasn't funny at all so to release her pent up emotions she gave more training to Daniel who never knew what happened.

Of course, there is Daniel's training, at first he sometimes slacked off so the girls needed to give him a little push. And let's just say that since then Daniel always complete work given to him perfectly. For now they managed to fix his stance when fighting and build up some stamina. Daniel also learned how to cast silently some of his spells. This is still work in progress as silent casting is not an easy skill, especially for wand wizards. They can do it as many of wizards use silent spells all the time but it requires practice. Diana is quite proud that her brother learned this much in only two months. It seems that if he can keep it up the wizarding world will be in good hands. Well, in better hands than Dumbledore's or Voldemort's. Daniel got the drive and is a lot more social than Alya and Diana combined so he won't have problems in gathering allies if he will need them.

For now those are only plans, but if everything goes along the it, then Voldemort and Dumbledore will be dealt with and the younger generation will be able to help Britain to come out of the dark age. But as we all know every plan goes to shit so it is better to be prepared for everything.

For now, though they still need to attend Hogwarts. When the girls now think about it the option that Sirius gave them might have been better. Well, no reason to cry about it now. At least they are not too bored as they again got some quests and managed to make some... you could call them acquaintances in most houses.

In their house there is Lisa Turpin in their year, Cho Chang an Asian girl year older than them. Hufflepuff still works in progress, but for now they know Susan Bones a redhead from their year, that's aunt is head of DMLE and Hannah Abbott that is a friend of Susan. Probably the biggest bunch comes from Slytherin as they are probably the only ones apart form ravenclaws that cares about studies. Of course not counting Hermione.

Diana and Alya meet a small group of Slytherins when they were checking the Hogwart library for anything interesting. The group consisted of Daphne Greengrass the so called "Slytherin's Ice Queen". The Blacks always enjoyed seeing Daphne hex some stupid students so they taught her some nice ice spells and here you go Ice Queen got created. When Daphne is pretty cold in public she is nice to speak to in private even if she is still pretty reserved. Then there is Daphne's best friend Tracy Davis a complete opposite of her friend. She likes to joke, tease and laugh, at first Alya and Diana wondered how in the world the two became friends but decided to not question it. It is better for their sanity. The last person is Blaise Zabini a dark skinned boy who got a friendly personality and is easy to like.

The last house, Gryffindor... Yeah, let's not go there, while both girls got nothing against them, 90% of them are just the kind of people that Diana and Alya prefer to stay away from. Besides, they got Daniel and his group so it is enough for now.

With all of that the life of the school is pretty good and the girls are thankful for that. Unfortunately for them, they know that in one or two years they will start showing signs of maturing and they will start to attract attention from the opposite sex. And while Diana and Alya never talked about it they both are not positive about it. While yes they are not ashamed of their bodies, it is no surprise that they do not wish to be looked at like they are some meat, at least not in the school full of teenagers as their bodies can be distracting in battles so they will not mind it then.

Well, at least the robes will be helpful in something. One time Diana wondered how long the puberty will last in case of Hunter race. And like someone heard her, she got the first dream lesson in the long time.

**Dream Flashback**

_Diana found herself in the same building as always when she had hunter dreams, this time though the students were older, about 13-14 years old. Most of them were chatting and waiting for the teacher to come. Diana herself you could say was surprised. The last time when she got a hunter's dream was about a year ago and it was nothing special so she wonders if this time it will be something interesting._

_About five minutes later in came a woman in her thirties. Diana could say that she was pretty attractive, but let's not focus on that. The woman walked to stand before all the class and spoke up, "Let me welcome you all to this special class, my name is Lyanna and I will be leading today's lesson." She paused for a moment to see if she got everyone's attention and seeing that all of them were looking at her continued, "This will be the only lesson that I will give you. It is something that I am doing for every year and now it is time for you. You could say that it will be mostly informative lesson as we will be learning only one practical thing."_

_Taking a breath, she smiled at her students, "As you all already know we hunters start puberty at 10. This is something the same for both females and males, so it is something that makes us different from normal humans. We begin maturing faster and we reach the end of our puberty at 16th birthday. This is because of a few reasons. One of them is our wings, we get them on the day of our 16th birthday, they are they passage to adulthood for hunters. With them you gain more privileges in our ranks, can join our special forces and finally can continue your training. Next thing is magical maturity. As we know wizards and witches reach theirs on 17th birthday and they gain pretty big boost to their power. With hunters it is pretty similar, of course it happens one year earlier, but while for wizards it is hard to make their magic stronger after the maturity, we hunters don't have that problem."_

_This gained looks of curiosity from students and Diana. While she knew that she will be able to grow in power as she has gamer powers it is interesting that hunters of old could get more powerful with time without bigger problems. It is also good to know that the puberty ends when they hit 16. Then she saw Lyanna begin to speak again so she stopped her train of thoughts._

_"Of course it is important to mention that even though our maturity ends, our bodies can still develop so don't be surprised about that. Now there are some other things that come with our maturity. We hunters are known for our battle drive, we just love to fight and let me tell you that it gets even worse after our maturity. While we still can control it, we tend to get into battles easier and that leads sometimes to some not so nice events. Apart from that and don't be embarrassed about this, we tend to be more protective and clingy to our mates so don't be surprised about it when you get older. Now we got the process of our maturity, it always starts at different hours so you can't really predict that, but you still need to be prepared the whole day as it is a painful and tiring process._

_After the process of getting wings and going through the magical maturity, you will be most likely bedridden for about a week, it really depends on a person. At first you won't be able to do much other than lay in bed and sleep, with time you will regain your strength and will be able to come back to your normal life. After you gain your wings you will need to adapt to them. At first the only thing needed is to stretch them so their muscles will build up. With time you will be able to take slow flights, but I won't talk about it now as it is not the time._

_For now let's come back to the maturity process. Everyone needs to go through it with no exceptions, there are some things that can go wrong during it, but there is always one reason for it. The reason is one important potion which every hunter need to have at hand at their 16th birthday. It helps to go through the process, reduce the pain and most importantly, it helps our wings to grow accurately so there won't be any problems with them. And this is what we will be learning today, every one of you need to know how to brew it as the knowledge is dying with us so it need to be preserved. In case that something happens and you won't be able to be here for your birthday you need to know how to make it, so let's get started."_

_Here Diana paid more attention and committed every single detail to her memory so when she and Alya will go through their maturity the potions will be ready. She doesn't know how long it took but after some time her dream started to shimmer and she realized that she was waking up._

**Dream Flashback end**

That answered some of the girls questions and gave them a potion that they will need later on. They decided to start practicing the potion during the summer as it is not needed now so there is no reason to start.

Besides all of that, the girls still attended their lessons normally like all students even if they didn't learn anything new there. Well, they attended most of the lessons as after the first DADA class both girls decided that it will be better for their sanity if they skip most of the peacock classes. Because really, who would want to learn about his adventures are what is his favorite color.

No, neither Diana nor Alya cares about this shit besides, the way that Lockhart look at some of the students is really unnerving. So for now they decided to stay the hell away from him, not because they fear him, but if this guy is some type of pedophile then it is good enough reason for them.

And this is how the months went and now the girls were coming back from the Halloween feast, even if they did not want to attend it.

Just when Diana wanted to speak up, she heard something, **"Reap, tear, kill..."**

That stopped her dead in the track, the voice was old and powerful but also slightly familiar. Diana just couldn't place it, well it is not the time to think about that, they better get going and try to see what is going on with it.

Alya looked at Diana with a frown, "Something wrong?"

Diana hears her voice snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "Yes, I heard some kind of voice that did not sound too friendly, I don't know why you couldn't hear it but follow me we need to check if it is in the castle."

Alias frown only deepened, but nonetheless she followed her friend. After a few minutes they came to a sight of a big amount of students standing before a lying cat. Upon a closer inspection they saw that it was an Argus Filch's cat, Mrs Norris. The next thing that they noticed was the text written in blood on the wall.

_"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware"_

_"Huh there is our mystery of this year," _was the thought of both girls. They thought that they will need to wait a little longer for it to come out, but it seems that the luck is on their side... at least for now.

Of course, Malfoy in this moment decided that it will be a good idea to start screaming that the heir is coming for muggleborns. Rolling her eyes, Diana made a little hand movement, making Malfoy fall on his ass. Some people laughed at him making Malfoy red in embarrassment. Before things could escalate further Filch came and started shouting bloody murder.

Diana and Alya got highly amused when he decided to make Daniel as his scapegoat, it was funny to watch how Daniel had no clue what to do with the aggressive squib.

Fortunately for the boy a moment later teachers came and started asking questions about what happened, then Dumbledore took Daniel aside, most likely to ask him if he had done something. Diana needed to stop herself from rolling her eyes again. Really Dumbledore thinks that Daniel would do something like that?

She almost snorted at the thought, her brother is not the type hurting anybody without a reason and this is too big for a prank.

Fortunately for Filch it came out that his cat was only petrified so he will only need to wait for a proper portion. Diana was thinking what could possibly petrify the cat and if she remembered anything about the chamber when Alya nudged her in the rib and whispered, "Any thoughts about it, from what I know there is not many things that can petrify someone."

Diana shook her head, "No, If we were in Greek mythology I would say that it is Medusa, but it also doesn't make any sense as the victim would be pure stone, not just looking petrified. It could be some kind of spell that we do not know of, but it is just an idea. We need more information about the chamber and check if this is something that is connected to the darkness that we felt in the opening feast."

Alya nodded, "Yes, it would be good to try and find out what it was, but I couldn't get any reading on it since the beginning of the year, what about you?"

"I felt nothing since then," Diana frowned, she always was quite proud of her sensing abilities, but now she can't find anything, "I will try harder from now on, but for now let's go back to our dorms as people here are starting to move away."

And with that both of them quickly made their to the dorms, on the way they got a side quest to find out what is causing the petrifications with the reward of 50k EXP so there is always something for them to look forward.

The next week was spent on searching for anything about Chamber of Secrets or any method to petrify something. They did find something that was helpful, but it was still not too much.

They found out that the Chamber was created to be Salazar Slytherin and was supposed to hold some kind of monster that he could unleash. Thanks for this information both girls came to a conclusion that the monster is probably some kind of snake as is is Slytherin's monster.

The next thing that Diana figured out was the voice that she heard, if it's some kind of snake then obviously what she heard was parseltongue and that only confirmed that they are searching for a snake.

The only two things that come to mind are magical versions of Gorgons which are called that after the Greek myths (Alya and Diana thought that it was funny that the original Gorgons probably exists) and Basilisks but they kill with their sight not petrify so that's a dead end.

Besides that both girls couldn't find anything more about the chamber, not if it was opened before or if it even exists. Diana already has a plan to ask someone that can give them some answers but for now they will stay put and see where it will go from there.

There is also one more thing that came out as a surprise to the girls. Daniel who came to them for his normal training session asked them about the petrifications and then admitted that he was there first because he heard some voice talking about killing someone.

Now this was a shock, Diana, after last year's meeting with Voldemort thought that she got the ability to talk with snakes from the Dark Lord, but now she is not too sure. It is still possible that some of the energy went to Daniel and he also got the ability but they don't really have any possibility to check this. That is why they decided to just drop it and told Daniel to keep his ability to himself as he probably already figured out that showing it now wouldn't be the best idea.

And that is how things continued, Diana and Alya are trying to find any sort of information while still focusing on theirs and Daniel's training. This came to stop when two students were petrified, now that just confirmed that there is something wrong going on in the castle.

Diana and Alya thought that it was funny how Hogwarts was called the safest place in the magical world, but it is their second year in a row that things like that happen. Daniel though, didn't share their amusement, but the girls couldn't care less about it, they are still trying to figure out what is petrifying people so they are at least doing something, not that they would tell Daniel that. He needs to figure it out by himself or with his friends as the girls won't be able to always here to guide him.

Now thought Diana and Alya were going towards the Great Hall as it was announced that there will be a dueling club created so students will be able to defend themselves... Yeah right.

Even if the girls don't need any help with their dueling, they were curious as what the teachers prepared so here they are.

Unfortunately, they weren't prepared for the peacock of a man to be standing on a dueling platform staring at all the students that began gathering around. Both Diana's and Alya's eyes twitched at that. Who in the right mind would let Lockhart lead the dueling club..

Sighing to themselves they figured out that they might as well stay and have some laugh form it.

Lockhart in that moment decided to speak up, "Alright, alright, everybody come closer. Now that all of you can hear me, let me welcome you to the first meeting of dueling club. Headmaster Dumbledore decided to let me be the one in charge of it so here we are. Like you can all see, Professor Snape agreed to help me with demonstrations."

The girls snorted at that, yeah, Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Now I would like to show you a simple duel, so professor Snape if you would."

With that both of the professors stood on the opposite sides of the platform. Lockhart took some weird position while Snape just stood there with a sneer on his face. Then the peacock started to count down and before he could utter one spell, Snape sends a disarming charm towards Lockhart, who couldn't dodge and because of that he got launched backwards.

Most of the students laughed with Diana and Alya joining them. It appears that coming there wasn't a complete waste of time.

Finally Lockhart gathered himself from the fall and laughed nervously, "That was an excellent execution of disarming charm that professor Snape used. Of course I could block it, but it was better for you to see the result," Diana and Alya snorted at that, yes, this was definitely for show, "Now maybe someone wants to have a go and try their strength in a duel? What about Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

Snape sees the occasion and speaks up, "Potter is a good idea, but Weasley's wand will only do harm to him, but what about Mr Malfoy?"

Lockhart beamed at the idea, "Yes, yes, come here Daniel, Draco."

Daniel looked a little unsure as he didn't want to show anything that he learned from the girls and Malfoy had an arrogant smirk on his face as he was sure that he will win. Nonetheless, both boys went on the platform where Lockhart tried to give some tips to Daniel and because of that he lets his wand drop. On the other side Snape was saying something to Draco silently.

When they finally started it was nothing impressive, the Blacks could see that Daniel was holding back and they were glad as they didn't need questions about Daniel's abilities. Finally, after about 5 minutes of mock battle, Malfoy used the Serpensortia spell and summoned a snake so it could attack Daniel.

Daniel wanted to quickly vanish it, but before he could do anything, Lockhart came up and fucked up his spell making the snake go flying. It landed near the students causing some shrieks to be released from them. When the snake looked like it was going to bite someone, Daniel spoke, "Leave him alone."

That caused a few different reactions. Diana and Alya facepalmed, the students went wide eyed and the snake stopped its advances.

Snape quickly vanished the snake and this caused the students to break from their shock and the whispers started. Then someone called Daniel a dark wizard and things went to hell from there. Luckily Hermione and Neville quickly took Daniel away from the Great Hall.

Diana sighed and started walking towards the exit from the hall with Alya following her, "And we just told him to be careful with it, for fuck's sake now the whole school will think that he is the heir. I guess that we will need to focus more on ending it faster than we thought And I was so close to completing the Bala-like move."

Alya giggle lightly at her whining, "Oh, don't worry, they will talk for some time and will finally figure out that he is not the heir, besides you can still train your move."

Dian turned to her with a deadpan expression, "Really Alya? You sure that we are talking about the same backward British wizarding community."

Alya stared blankly at her before her expression turned sheepish, "oh, yeah, you are right, sometimes I forget how fucked up wizarding world is."

Diana only shakes her head, "Never mind that, let's go kill some Shadows, I need a distraction so I can think clearly." Alya nodded at that, hunters always think better during a fight so it is no surprise that Diana want to go to the dungeon.

With that thing returned to normal, well, mostly as the school still thought that Daniel is the heir, but he had his friends for the support so he didn't really care.

Diana and Alya were working on detecting anything and finding any information where the entrance to the chamber could be. Still, they also trained themselves and Daniel as he now has even more determination than before. Alya now is mostly working on some water moves while still trying to complete the two new skills she and Diana are working on. Diana herself is now working only on the two moves as she finally completed her hand to hand skill.

**New sub skill created!**

**-Martial Arts (Passive) lvl. 27/50 (21%)**

**Your skill in hand to hand combat**

**135% more damage when fighting hand to hand**

**\- Bala - create a shroud around your hand that explodes on impact DMG: STR + INT x2 COST: 100 MP per attack**

Pretty strong if she says so herself, now she doesn't need to always depend on her daggers for damage. They may have almost 200 stack now, but it is nice to know that she can now have a chance in a fight with just her fist. Besides that Daniel is also progressing quite nicely so there won't be problems with his training. Diana also decided that it is time to upgrade her gravity runes, so she spent some time with them and upgraded them so they now work better and don't strain their bodies too much while still giving the same results. She also changed them from carrying the cloth with them to a small tattoo on her left arm that is almost invisible. Currently she using 23th level of it when it has the whole of 100 levels. Alya herself is only 3 levels behind.

They stayed in Hogwarts for the Christmas, but still shadow traveled to the manor for one day so they could be with the rest of the family. Some more petrifications happened in the school and one was during the quidditch match where Daniel played. This caused people to rethink the idea of Daniel being the heir.

Alya and Diana were always checking every petrification and it was just after the Christmas that they discovered that there was always something interfering during the attack. They at first crossed out the possibility of basilisk, but after seeing the events they saw that the victims never saw the eyes of the creature directly. It was always something, be it a mirror, water, camera or in one instance seeing the basilisk through a ghost. Because of that they finally completed the quest and got their confirmation that the creature is basilisk.

The only thing that was left for them is to find the entrance and deal with the beast. Diana tried tracing the dark energy, but only found some small pieces of it that lead nowhere. The second option was to try and find the basilisk when it is out, but it is too dangerous. The girls do not know how will they react to the deadly glare so it is better to play it safe.

Because of that the decided that they will start scanning the whole castle for hidden entrances. It may sound easy but when you try to do something like that in castle which you could say is powered by magic, things get harder. They need to focus a lot of energy for every room to see if the wards are not blocking them.

During the new semester they also received their rewards for being the best in exams and got the same quest for the end of the year.

Meanwhile, they also tried to make some plan to take down the basilisk. They could try the rooster, but really there is no way that it will work so they abandoned this idea and moved forward. When they are pretty sure that it won't be too hard to beat it, there are two problems that they need to take under consideration.

The first is basilisk gaze. When they are pretty good at fighting with only their senses, this might not work in foreign area. So Diana and Alya are trying to create something that will help them with the deadly eyes. For now their focus is on runes as they always have something helpful so why not. The second problem is the heir. While fighting a wizard is not a problem itself, the girls don't know who opened the chamber or even if it is a wizard and not some more powerful creature that can control basilisk.

They decided not to go to the new dungeon till summer as they have enough to do as it is, plus the Shadows dungeon is still pretty good and it helps them with training their senses besides sight.

It was during March that the only place left to check was 2nd floor. Yeah searching the whole school was not funny, but at least they found some hidden passages so there is a plus.

Unfortunately it was during one of the classes that someone bragged in and shouted that someone got taken into the chamber. The professor quickly released them from the class telling them to go to their dorms and wait there till the situation is solved.

Alya and Diana of course got other plans as they quickly followed the professor so they could find out who got taken and then try and find their magic signature. It came out that Ginny Weasley was the one taken, so without wasting more time Diana focused and tried to at least follow some of her energy.

After two minutes she opened her eyes and a frown appeared on her face. Alya seeing this asked, "Did you get her?"

"Yeah, the entrance should be somewhere near the 2nd floor bathroom, but that is not what I find interesting, from what I could find Daniel is already here and he is probably going in..." she trailed off for a moment, "Maybe we should have told him that we will take care of it, now we will need to protect him down there. IT is like the first year all over again."

Alya gained a look of understanding, they haven't told Daniel anything about it, but it looks like he took the matter in his own hands, "Don't you wonder why he didn't tell teachers anything about it?"

Diana looked at her and deadpanned, "He is still a Gryffindor remember?"

Alya giggled lightly, "Oh, right, I sometimes forget it when we are training, but it seems that old habits die hard huh?"

Diana groaned, "We will talk with him about charging into things without plan later, for now let's get going or he will get himself killed."

With that both girls used some spells to make themselves invisible and started flash stepping through the castle in the direction of the 2nd floor bathroom. It didn't take them long to get here. From what they know this is a bathroom in which Moaning Myrtle reside. They went inside and noted that the ghost was not here, then Diana focused on sensing where the entrance is.

After 2 minutes she opened her eyes and walked towards the sinks that stood in the center of the bathroom. She inspected them and found some snakes carved in it. Smiling, she spoke, "Open."

The sinks spread apart, revealing one big pipe leading down. "Huh, so this is the entrance, expected more from the famous Salazar Slytherin."

Alya rolled her eyes, "It is hidden chamber, what did you expect."

Diana looked a little sheepish and murmured, "Never mind then," then she quickly got serious and continued, "we go down inspect the chamber and if Daniel is in danger we interfere. When the basilisk appears we take care of it."

Alya nodded and both girls jumped down the pipe, now that Diana thinks of it there might me a command for stairs... meh, she will try it out later.

They landed on some old bones that cracked upon standing on them. They thought that they will come straight to the chamber, but it looks like first they need to go through some kind of cave.

The girls decided to keep all the spells that kept them hidden and slowly made their way deeper into the cave. on their way they saw some snake skins and let's just say that they were massive. Even the D-ranks tank demons weren't so big. They kept walking until they made that way before big stone doors that had snakes carved into them.

Diana thinks quickly and said, "Open," and with that the doors went up and revealed the chamber, it was long, dimly lit. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

They also saw 2 people conversing with each other and a girl lying some distance away from them. Luckily for them they didn't care that big ass doors just opened so they didn't even turn in their direction.

With that both girls flash stepped to the side so they could watch the event.

Daniel doesn't know what made him go alone in the chamber and he bets that the scolding he will receive from his sister won't be nice. Anyway, thanks to Hermione and some information about who died because of the chamber when it was opened earlier, Daniel deducted that maybe Myrtle will know something. And it was thanks to her that he found out that she got killed in the same bathroom that she resided.

That's why he began inspection the bathroom and found the snake inscriptions on the sinks. Using the teaching on how to use parseltongue he tried speaking to it and it opened.

Now this was the moment that he should go back and tell the professors... yeah that didn't happen. And that's is why he is now standing before some guy older than him who is asking how he survived the night when Voldemort attacked and stopping him from helping Ginny.

Now this is certainly not what he expected. "Why do you care about Voldemort so much Riddle?" That did raise Alya's and Diana's eyebrows as they don't know anybody in school with the name Riddle.

The black haired, about 16 year old boy chuckled at Daniel and said softly "Voldemort," said Riddle, "is my past, present and future, Daniel Potter..."

With that Riddle pulled a wand, probably Ginny's and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name re-arranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Now both Daniel and the girls were surprised, they didn't know the true name of Voldemort. It may help them in the future, so it is good to know. Daniel himself was now slightly nervous, from what the guy said he is just a memory of a sixteen year old, but it is still Voldemort so he probably is no pushover, he really should have gone to the teachers, Dumbledore might not be here but he is willing to bet that Flitwick or McGonagall would be able to help.

He wanted to say something, but Riddle beats him to it, "You see?" he whispered, "It is a name that I used at Hogwarts, but really who would want to use a name of a Muggle father who abandoned me because he found out that my mother was a witch? No Daniel, I fashioned myself a new name, name deserving of the Salazar Slytherin's blood and a name that would one day be feared when I become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Diana and Alya would snort if they didn't want to keep themselves hidden. That guy really is just so full of himself. Daniel, meanwhile thought about Riddle's words. Yeah Voldemort was powerful, so powerful that not many could stand against him and even if he doesn't want to admit it Voldemort feared Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to say, but you are not the most powerful wizard in the world," Oh, that made Riddle angry, now let's just hope that he won't try and kill him.

"Yes? So who is the most powerful wizard, if even now people fear my name?" Riddle spoke mockingly.

"Well, for one, even if I don't want to admit it, Dumbledore is still stronger than you. He was the only one that made you run away and you never made a move on Hogwarts so as I see you still have some way to go," It may not be the best idea to antagonize someone that is probably more powerful than him but hey, he is trying to form a plan how to get out of here.

Well Riddle really got angry as he quickly shouted, "You insolent brat, I wanted to give you quick death but now I will have my fun," he paused for a moment before speaking again, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four".

With that the statue of Slytherin opened and one could hear hissing voices coming out of it. Diana quickly turned towards Alya and whispered, "You get Ginny and Daniel to safety and I will get their attention. I don't know how much resistance the basilisk has to our magic, but if you get the opportunity, take it." Alya nodded and flashed away so she could get into position.

Finally out of the statue came out about sixty feet long snake, it had green scales that looked to be quite strong. Diana used observe to get a little more information.

**Basilisk lvl. 152**

**HP:?**

**MP:?**

**STR:?**

**VIT:?**

**DEX:?**

**INT:?**

**WIS:?**

Well, that's helpful, she hoped that it will be a little lower level, but taking under consideration that it is so old she shouldn't be surprised. Now she is pretty sure that nothing apart from some bigger scale attacks won't work here and she can't use them or the chamber can be destroyed.

She heard Riddle give command to the snake to attack Daniel but in the same moment Alya appeared next to her brother and taken him away along with Ginny. Sighing in relief she closed her eyes and fully focused on everything around her. If it wasn't that the snake is so strong, it would be pretty good training.

Luckily for her the basilisk can only attack with its body, so no magic flying around.

Just when Riddel wanted to give an order for the basilisk to find Potter and the girl, another person appeared before him and tried to punch him in the face with her fist which was covered in violet energy.

Diana thought that at least dealing with the young Voldemort would be easy, but of course her 300 luck is not enough and she went straight through Riddle. She was quite surprised, but she quickly gathered herself and flashed away. Now it looks like first she needs to deal with basilisk and count on Alya to figure out how to kill Riddle.

Alya saw what happened and then looked at the unconscious bodies of Daniel and Ginny. She really didn't want to answer any of his questions now so she just knocked him out. Now she needs to somehow help Diana with the snake that was now trying to find her and figure out why Diana couldn't hit Riddle.

Diana appeared some distance away from the basilisk, but she knew that it will be on her in a moment and flashing herself with eyes closed is not the best thing to do is unknown area. She waited for a moment and when the beast has been just next to her, she disappeared and tried to punch it in the side with bala activated.

Her attack connected but it came out that the basilisk had really though scales as even now she felt some pain from the impact. Ignoring the pain she used her other hand and punched the snake again before disappearing again. She really wishes that she could open her eyes and check if she even dealt some damage, but it is not worth the risk.

She heard some hissing from the snake and knew that it already was on her so focusing all her senses she started dodging the beast.

Alya meanwhile when she too tried to stay with her eyes closed, her sensing abilities were not so good and she sometimes needed to take a peak at what is going on. She also knew that and large scale attack here won't do any good so when she saw Diana punch the beast and only cause it some discomfort, she began thinking about how to help her friend.

In the end she decided on lightning attack. She created four lightning blades in each hand and focused to make them sharper and stable in hopes for them to go through the scales.

Finishing her blades, she waited for Diana to flash away and show her the side of the snake that was hit by Diana's punch. She didn't need to wait long as Diana finished her dodge dance and flashed away while sending some darkness at the snake in hopes of slowing it down.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to focus on the attack so it didn't do much. At the same moment, though she felt some magic coming from the place where Alya was hidden and then the magic shoot in the direction of the basilisk.

The moment that Alya's lighting blades hit the snake, it lets out an agonizing shriek. Good at least lightning is capable of piercing it's scales.

Diana analyzed the attack that hit the snake and was glad that it dealt with some damage. She summoned her daggers and send to them wind energy so the sharpness would be better.

Now that she knows that her attacks can damage it, she just needs to dodge in the last moments and then cut it. Yeah, it would be easy to do with her eyes opened, but without them, she can't use any of her speed apart from flashing to the places that she knows are safe, and even then it is quite slow. Sighing, she waited for the moment when the basilisk almost crashed into her and she jumped to the side, then taking a wild swing at its side. From the shriek she knew that her attack connected and was quite painful, well now she just need to follow the tactic and hope that the snake don't have too much HP. Maybe if she could see it, she would try to attack some weak points, but for now she will just continue with small cuts.

Alya meanwhile was keeping an eye at the Riddle boy who stood wide eyed at what was happening before him. That was pretty troubling as Alya didn't know why he is not affected by basilisks gaze. For now she came with two ideas. One, he was its master so the gaze might not affect him and two this might have to do something with his ability to not be hit.

Apart from that Alya noticed that the energy in Ginny is diminishing, so she quickly focused on what was the reason for it. She traced the leaking energy to a diary lying on the floor next to Riddle. Without wasting more time she flashes herself next to it and grabbed it before reporting back to her previous place. She quickly observed the diary.

**Riddle's Diary**

**It is special magical diary that got created by Tom Riddle so it could hold his first horcrux. It can be used to steal life energy form the user of the diary.**

**Can be destroyed by: ?, ?**

Alya frowned, a Horcrux? She doesn't know what it is, maybe Diana would know as she dabbled a little more into dark magic than her and already is master in it while Alya is still on expert level. Anyway, if Ginny had it earlier than the diary is the reason for her low life force. She needs to help Diana deal with the Basilisk faster if they want to save the girl.

Alya looked around the chamber while avoiding the basilisk and focused on every rock that got created during the fight. She then started to transfigure each of them in some animals and ordered them to attack basilisk.

She knew that they won't do shit to it, but she wants to make some distraction. She may not be able to do what Diana (Alya made a note in her mind to train her sensing more later) is doing but she still can help with long range support.

Riddle saw this and finally broke out of his shock and started sending spells on the animals. Alya got frustrated that he still can fire spells even though they cannot hit him. Because of that she used her water control and created a shield between the battlefield and Riddle. The angry look on his face made her feel a little better.

Thanks to the animals running around Diana was capable to hit the basilisk more times and even focus a little more to try and find a weak spot to hit.

After another 2 minutes of dodging and hitting the beast she finally got an idea and used the wind energy to make her daggers longer. Then she waited for the snake to come at her and just when it is almost bitten her, she jumped in the air and brought her daggers down on basilisk's skull all the while sending even more energy into them so they could go deeper.

Finally, she heard another agonizing hiss and the snake slowly stopped moving. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that her daggers went straight into the beast brain and she probably got one shot kill thanks to it. Still, it was pretty lucky as if she jumped a little too high she would miss it.

Sighing, she looked around and saw the animals dissolving and the water barrier that was shielding her from Riddle disappear. This caused her to dodge as another spell went towards her.

Getting a little angry she created a knife made of darkness and threw it with such precision and speed that it went straight through the wand that Riddle was holding and destroyed it. The boy was again shocked so Diana used this moment to create a dome of darkness around him which would at least give them some time to figure out what to do with him.

At this moment Alya appeared next to her with Daniel and Ginny, there was also a bright light in the place of the basilisk before it disappeared and both Diana and Alya heard a ping.

For now, both ignored it as they had more important matters at hand. Alya brought out the diary and handed it to Diana, "Do you know how to destroy it?"

Diana examined and observed it before shaking her head, "No, but I have an idea, there is one spell that creates flames that are stronger than mine, I would use them normally but the fire is slow and hard to control. But if I am right, it should have a chance to destroy the diary."

With that Diana threw the diary on the ground and brought her hand up. She breathed deeply before saying, "Fiendfyre," from her hand came deep red fire that went straight towards the diary.

When it connected with it, both girls heard a shriek coming from the dark dome and Diana quickly ended the fire and her dome. Inside the dome there was only some black smoke left, which disappeared after a few seconds. The diary has though been completely destroyed and almost nothing was left of it.

Both girls sighed in relief. Alya then went to Ginny to check on her, "How is she?" Asked Diana.

"Her life force is returning so she should wake up soon, but I used some magic so she won't wake up till we exit the chamber," Diana nodded before turning back to Daniel and using an enrevate on him.

Daniel's eyes fluttered open before he groaned and placed a hand on his head, "What is the hell hit me?"

Alya grinned cheekily at him, "That would be me."

Daniel then looked around him and saw that he still was in the chamber. Adopting a confused look he asked, "What happened?"

Alya and Diana sweat dropped and started recounting what happened while explaining that they hidden some things away from him earlier, but now they can trust him plus they taught him occulumency so their secrets are safe. Still, all that they told him was that they have some special abilities, nothing about hunters and such. There is no need for more people to know about it.

Daniel sighed and said, "So you defeated basilisk, Voldemort's memory and saved Ginny?"

Diana nodded, "Yeah, now we need to create an alternate story as to how 12 year old defeats a basilisk... Any ideas?"

They then spend another 15 minutes on deciding on the story and even what they created was not too believable, it will need to be enough. The story is how the memory of Voldemort brought out the basilisk in the chamber and Daniel began to run around in hopes of surviving. Because of that the giant basilisk caused some damage to chamber and some of it fell down on it, killing it. Daniel then used one of the fangs of the basilisk to destroy the diary. They are really hoping that they don't know what the diary is so no one will ask questions about the item used to destroy it.

Diana brought one of the fangs from her inventory as it seems that it was one of the items form it and gave it to Daniel. Then Alya used a lot of magic on the diary so it would look like it was destroyed by the fang, not fire. It was a pretty long process, but the final work was very good.

Then they decided that Daniel will tell everyone that the entrance fell apart after he went out from the chamber so one one will try to come here.

Finally they all went towards the exit with Diana and Alya making themselves invisible in case if someone would be waiting at the entrance. Just when they were to exit Diana stopped them all and started casting some low powered cutting curses on Daniel. She then quickly calmed him down and said that if he came out of the fight with basilisk without any injury it would raise some eyebrows.

Daniel agreed with it, but was still grumpy about the cuts, making the girls snicker at him.

When they finally came back to the bathroom, it was luckily empty, so Daniel took Ginny and made his way to Hospital wing when Diana and Alya went back to their dorms. To check the two pings that they got.

**Quest Success!**

**Figure out what is going on in Hogwarts and deal with it!**

**Rewards:**

**-Skill EXP lvl.5**

**-500000 EXP**

**-Access to Slytherin's chamber**

**Level Up!**

**You defeated Basilisk!**

**Rewards:**

**-Basilisk fang x4**

**-Basilisk meat x10**

**-Basilisk venom x4**

**-Basilisk scales x5**

**\- 200k EXP**

**Level Up!**

Alright, that's nice. Now they rest of the year should be normal and they will be able to go back to their training. Plus, they will need to check out the rest of the chamber later. Who knows, there might be something in there.

With that, everything went back to normal, Diana and Alya continued with the creation of theirs new skills all the while learning more magic. Alya also focused on training her sensing abilities as you never know when a situation similar to this will happen again.

Besides that, they went back to the chamber and found a few old books behind the statue of Slytherin. Not much but always some new information. Unfortunately, they only focused on parselmagic and its uses in healing so Alya couldn't learn anything from it and Diana was not too interested in healing. Well, maybe some other time.

Daniel continued his training and got much better. Still the scolding that he got from his sister and mother for going to the chamber was not something that he wants to live through again.

The adults somehow bought their story and didn't ask more questions as Daniel showed them the diary and basilisk fang. Of course Dumbledore gave Daniel so many points that winning the cup was not possible for any other house. The girls just shrugged it off, while it is sad that they won't get the EXP, they are glad that the school is safe and Daniel alive.

Soon the end of the year exams came and after that the ending feast.

After gathering their things both girls took the carriage that will take them to the train. It was a good year and even though it was quite busy they got a lot out of it. Now they just need to decide what to do during summer.

* * *

**END.. finally**

**Okay this is the longest chapter yet. At first I thought that I will be able to write it fast but then I saw how many things I need to do, if I want to end the year in one chapter that I almost cut it in two.**

**Now though here it is and i hope that you enjoyed it. I spend some time on editting it and it should be a little better in terms of grammar (at least I hope so).**

**Now the next chapter will be soon, for more info check my profile, I update it everyday.**

**Leave your review and follow if you got something to say.**

**Chaos out.**


	11. Summer and a fight

**Hello, hello it's is Chaos again with another chapter of The Way of the Forgotten.**

**I decided to add Artemis to the pairing as all of you want it. Now they won't get together for some time. As for Diana and Alya they will get together in 4th year if everything will go as planned. Now I am not good in romance so don't flame me if I will do some stupid mistakes as it will be the first time that I am writing something like that (any tips are welcome). I am saying it now, I won't write lemons. No, just no if there is someone that will want to write them for me go ahead and pm me but I won't do it. I am just to green in this whole writing stuff.**

**Now I know that I am sticking a lot of cannon and I am sorry for that. It's just that I won't go get to later years, so I can begin putting in my plot. But I saw that it might not be so good idea and I prepared a mini arc before 3rd year, I don't know how long it will be but I was hoping to put it in one chapter which didn't work out.**

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. You can put your ideas and questions in reviews or pm. I will do a little Q&A in next chapter if you guys will have questions.**

**EDIT: IMPORTANT QUESTION, I AM PLANNING FOR DIANA TO NOT TAKE PART IN TRI-WIZARD TROURNAMENT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU AGREE WITH THAT, DON'T WORRY IT WILL STILL PLAY A BIG PART IN THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I would then Voldemort would not die to disarming charm.**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Summer and a fight  
**

* * *

After finally getting back home, both girls decided to take some time to relax and spend it with their family. Sirius and Emily were glad that the girls don't want to focus only on their training and want to spend some time with them. They know that Diana has a big legacy to uphold and Alya doesn't want to leave her alone, but still they wish that they would sometimes just give it some rest and act like normal kids their age.

Well it is a wishful thinking.

For the first week this was exactly what they did with sometimes going to dungeon nothing more. Unfortunately, everything that's is good ends pretty fast and both girls went back to their routine. It is not to say that they don't like it, no, on the contrary, they love training and fighting as it is now in their blood. Every fight makes them stronger and every second of training takes them closer to creating new techniques.

Speaking of new skills. Diana after three weeks into summer finally managed to create one of the new attacks.

**Due to your hard training and combining of Flash Step and Daggers Proficiency you created a new skill**

**\- Quick Attack (Active) lv.1/50 (0%)**

**User dash forward at blinding speed while attacking the target ONCE and reappearing behind it. This attack is easy to dodge but it's speed can be brought up with training.**

**100% crit chance.**

**Crit multiplier: 2x-5x (perks and skills don't affect it)**

**Cost: 2000 MP DMG: 10000 (attack can be made stronger by adding elemental power to it)**

When Diana finally completed it and read its description she was torn, from one side this attack will be the really good finisher or just an attack to get behind the enemy, but from the other side the cost of the attack and its big chance to miss is not so good. Of course for now it is, the skill says that its speed can be brought up by training and this is what Diana will be doing.

Alya now that she knows how the attack must look know that it will take her probably another two or three days before she gets it right.

Regarding the second skill, both girls are almost done with compresing its power and soon will be working to make it invisible.

Apart from that both girls started having hunter dreams again. It came as a surprise as Alya never had those dreams, but was happy to get them. Those dreams focused on magic. Not the magic that wizard use, but the one that hunters of old used in fights with demons. They were shown that even if someone don't have an affinity towards, for example earth, they can still use their magic to control it to a smaller degree. For example, creating wall of stone, sending simple blasts of fire or creating streams of lightning.

While attack like those are draining on one's magic they are still helpful. That is why both Alya and Diana dedicated their time to learn it to at least some degree for now. To their surprise even though both girls can use magic like that, they never got a new skill. After some discussion both girls came to conclusion that the game creates and shows only the most important skills or they would be spammed to death by it.

Along with their training, spending time with family and fighting in dungeons, Diana and Alya are still wondering when the damn egg will hatch. Their observe is not telling them anything, well apart from the question marks. They can feel that it is getting closer to hatching as the energy in it is building up but how long will it take? No one knows.

Since the welcoming feast last year Diana is still trying to figure out what is the feeling that she gets in her Mindscape. She tried to search it whole many times, but always got nothing. One time she tried to do the same thing that she has done when she was connecting her magic with her mind, but the only thing that she got in return was a headache. After that, she figured out that it has something to do with her meditation skill, so that is why she focused to level it up. And let me tell you this shit ain't easy. Just 2 days ago, she got it to level 92 and she got this skill for almost 8 years and it is not as easy to train as her elemental skills as she needs to first get rid of her whole menu and then go meditate, then repeat and repeat and repeat and repeat... yeah you get the idea.

At least leveling up her meditation is rising her stats and the feeling is getting stronger. If she focuses on it she might get it down before Christmas comes. And she really needs to get rid of it fast as it is getting annoying. Of course the feeling itself is not as annoying as Alya telling her that she lost her mind and then laughing at her.

Diana really hopes that getting the skill up to level 100 will solve the problem, apart from that she wonders if something will happen when it levels up.

Apart from that both girls are dealing with their own problems. Well, they are the same problems, but they would never talk about them with each other. Diana started to notice that even though she is a girl and naturally she should be attracted to boys, that is not the case with her. She really don't know what to think about it. Diana always trained in fighting and magic, not the working on the relationships between people. So even though she might be mature Diana is wondering how nice it would be to be taught things like that when she was younger... well if she can't figure it out soon, she will speak with Emily as speaking to Alya that she is attracted to her might be a bit too embarrassing for her.

As for Alya? Well, she knows a little bit more about relationships between people and while she knows that it is possible for a woman to be with another woman, Alya never really thought about it too much. Because of that she is in a similar situation as Diana but the only reason that she had not gone her mother yet, is because she is too embarrassed.

And that is why so many awkward situations got created between the two girls lately. The amount of blushing and stuttering that the two girls are doing is pretty funny if someone was to ask their parents that are sometimes watching the interactions. While both Emily and Sirius know that soon they need to speak with them about it or the girls will go mad, for now they decided to have some fun with them.

So for now both girls are dancing around themselves like chickens without heads, without any idea what to do.

As of now, both girls are sitting in their training room after completing another shadow dungeon.

"We are already a few weeks into the summer and we have not done anything special yet. Our training is going pretty good, we are still sending some information to Daniel so he will stick to his routine. So what now, you know that I like to train, but we still need to figure out what is going on with the demons that are disappearing," Alya said while running her hand through her hair.

Diana frowned, it is true that they didn't make any progress in their investigation and this is bad, "I have only one idea how we go about it. but first I will need to check some things so I can see if it is possible to do this during this summer. Apart from that I would like to try the new dungeon tomorrow, I unlocked it long time ago, so now I want to check it out."

Her friend raised an eyebrow before gaining a look of understanding, "Right, I completely forgot about the dungeon. The shadow one while is good to train our senses, it is getting too easy."

"Yeah, it is time for something new besides has a feeling that it will finally challenge us."

"I will believe it when I see it, I just hope that it won't be a total joke," Diana snickered at that, even though the gaming system in very useful, it's sometimes like to make idiots out of them so they wouldn't be surprised when it happens tomorrow.

"Don't worry if it is a joke I will need to only get 2 more levels in ID create and we have another dungeon," Alya pouted at her when she heard that, it is not her fault that this system is making fun out of her lately.

Diana blushed a little at how cute Alya looked here, but quickly turned away and got a hold of herself, she still don't really know what is happening to her. Sometimes she curses the day when she decided to read only books about fighting and training. Some other casual knowledge would be nice there.

Alya's pout quickly turned into a smirk when she saw the blush and quickly went and gathered Diana into a hug, "Aww, are you blushing?"

Diana's whole self control went away and turned red and started stuttering, "n-n-no no-nothing like th-that," hearing that Alya smirked even wider, while she might be too embarrassed to speak with someone her attraction to Diana, it doesn't mean that she won't tease her friend. It is the only moment when Alya can get a rise out of her.

Finally deciding that it is enough embarrassment for now, Alya released her and spoke, "So for today we are done and tomorrow we are going exploring?"

Diana still flustered, answered quickly, "Yeah, apart from that I need to send a letter and if I get an affirmative, we might be able to do something about our demon problem."

Alya nodded and stood up, "Alright, if it is all I am going to see what mom and brother are doing."

Diana sighed as Alya left the room and she let herself fall on the back of the couch. Alya started to tease her since they came back from school and she doesn't really have any answer to that. Guess growing up in an orphanage where no one wants to speak with you leave one with poor social abilities. Sighing again she waved her hand to summon herself some paper and a pen before beginning to write a letter that might give the two girls some possibilities.

* * *

**Next day, training room**

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get over this, I want to see what we have been waiting for almost half a year," said Alya with a smirk.

"Alright, **ID Create: lvl. 25**," The world around them started to shimmer and like a few seconds ago they were standing in their training room, now they were standing on a road that was leading to the big city. One could compare it to the likes of New York or even Tokyo with the big number of skyscrapers. Just when both of the girls wanted to move so they could explore and check what monster are in the city, a big blue box appeared before them and everything around them froze.

**WARNING**

**You are entering Demon Dungeon Class-C, most of the enemies here are demons created artificially so they won't give standard drop. All of the demons are minimum High D-class, therefore be prepared for hard fights against more than one enemy.**

**It is the last chance to escape. Do you want to proceed?**

**YES/NO**

Both girls looked at each other and smirked, well they got what they wanted, a challenge.

"So are we going in?" questioned Diana.

"Yep, although, I feel that it will be harder than anything that we fought till this day," answered Alya, this might not be easy, but they were waiting for this so there is no reason to back down now.

"I hoped that you won't say that, it is bad luck."

Alya laughed at her, "Well, that I can agree to. If something happens, it will be on me."

Diana only shook her head and clicked the YES on the screen so they could proceed. The world around them unfrozen and the girls started walking forward.

After finally getting into the city they started to hear all kinds of sounds coming from every side of the city. Diana and Alya were not scared as they both knew that those are the sounds of demons, but even then the number of them was pretty big. The most demons that they fought at the same time was when they found two speed High D rank demons, while the fight was not hard as they already fought a lot stronger c rank, it was still annoying to focus on two fast moving demons and not one.

After walking for about 5 minutes both girls decided to flash step on a roof so they could scout the area. From what they gathered Diana cannot sense anything in this dungeon so the sensing ability on long ranges is probably disabled in this city. Not good, but bearable.

After they got to the highest building in the area they came to the sight of about 3 tank type demons that were almost two times bigger than the normal D-class kind. From observing they read that those demons are almost 2 times stronger in terms of HP and strength but nothing more.

Of course they were not all the demons that were standing on the street in this group, no there were two more demon types.

The first one looked like some kind of worm with long body and three strong legs with claws on each side, they also had two tubes coming from their backs and Diana and Alya for the world could not guess why there were here. From what the girls could see there were 5 of those demons and every one of them was at least High D rank and they also had the boost.

The second type was more surprising. Both girls knew that there were flying types of demons, but it is the first time that they see one. Luckily, there were only two of them so they can always focus on taking them out first. Those demons looked similar to the speed ones, they had blades instead of hands, their legs were clawed and from their back two wings build of pure energy were coming out.

Observe showed that they also preferred speed, but had high pools of mana which was surprising. Fortunately for the girls the demons were glass canons so if they can land a hit on them with one of their most powerful attacks they should be dead.

Just when Diana and Alya wanted to attack the flying demons which were called zaoars, the demons released a loud shriek and focused of the two huntresses.

"Here goes our surprise attack, anyway, I will try to distract the ground bound demons when you try to take down the zaoars, I don't want to find out why they need such big mana pool," Diana said while frowning, while she is pretty sure that they can beat them it will be hard to focus on every enemy there is.

Alya nodded, "Alright, if you can get them off me for some time I can make it rain."

Diana smirked at that as she knows what her friend is planning, now she only needs to distract them.

Just when she wanted to create 'firestorm' so the monsters would focus on her, both girls needed to jump away from a big number of energy shards raining down on them.

After landing some distance away, Diana saw that those projectiles came from one of the zaoars, it looks like this is the reason for big mana pools if the number of shards is anything to go by. It looks like they won't give her time to prepare any attack, well she will need to try something else instead.

Diana saw 2 of the tanks going in Alya's direction so she quickly flash stepped herself next to the demons and delivered a bala to each of them. Even though the attack didn't do more than angering them, Diana knew that now they will focus on her.

Before she could deliver more hits to tanks, she needed to flash away from another rain of shards. Normally she would start flashing herself into the air and kill the zaoars, but they were too fast and she doesn't have any skill to stay airborne for now so she can't even focus on attacks while in air.

Meanwhile Alya was jumping away from the bombs of dark energy that exploded on impact. It looks like those tubes on the worm demons backs can release bombs of the size of a soccer ball. Now this would not be a problem, but those fucking bombs can destroy half of a one story house, now this is pretty fucked up. Next, it appears that those worms are the rare type of demons that can go under the ground, fortunately they can not shoot those bombs from there.

Now if she needed to fight two or even three of those, then she could probably win it pretty easy, but she needs to fucking dodge bombs from five of those demons. The only thing that Alya can do is to dodge those attacks while sending small attacks of lightning. From what she observed those fuckers have almost the same amount of HP as tanks so if she or Diana won't think of any better plan they will stay here for some time.

Dina at the time that Alya was having fun with worms, managed to get the attention of the rest of the tanks and the zaoars. Now she would be proud of this accomplishment if it was not for her need to dodge every second. If it is not a charge from one of the tanks, then she needs to jump away from the rain of shards.

For now she only uses 'Bala' to deal some damage from time to time when she can flash next to the tank and apart from that she is using one of her first tactics against demons. She is leaving small pools of dark energy on the ground so they would act like land mines. Now, while her darkness element doesn't have the biggest amount of damage it is still good plus it slows down the tanks with its passive effect.

Now she is going in the direction that she heard some explosions as she still needs the attention of worms so Alya can prepare her attack. She was as much surprised as Alya when she saw what the tubes could do, she even snickered a little when she saw Alya dancing around all of the bombs, but in the same moment she needed to dodge another volley of shards, _"karma is a bitch,"_ she thought.

Diana quickly flashed herself some distance away and instantly created two cero in her hand and flashed herself again to avoid another volley. Reappearing an another roof, she pointed her ceros on the worm like demons and fired, in the same moment she added about 2000 of mana to armor as she already saw the projectiles coming down on her and she couldn't cast any strong shield with her hands occupied. Her fast reacting shield charm would break after one attack so there is no point in casting it.

Her cross went straight towards the group of three worms and in the same moment the shards connected with Diana taking almost 500 HP each. Taking under consideration that those attacks were coming from two demons that can fire those shards at insane speed, she lost almost 250k armor in 3 seconds before she could flash away.

When she appeared some distance away, she quickly applied another 2k mana to her armor and started dodging the attacks again. She still felt some pain from all of the attacks, but now is not the time for whining.

Apart from that her ceros attacks connected with the 3 worms and now they are attacking her. Diana quickly decided that it would now be a good time to take those demons away from Alya so she could finish those two worms and prepare for attack.

This is exactly what Alya was doing. When she saw three of the worm demons going away with the group that Diana brought she released a sigh of relief and summoned her daggers. She channelled lightning in them before beginning her onslaught. While she might not be as fast as Diana, she is still a lot faster than all the attacks that the two worms can muster so without wasting more time she began to use 'dance of blades' to extract more damage.

The worms couldn't even spot her so they started to throw the bombs in all directions, while their number was not too big now that there were only two of them, they were still annoying and Alya needed to be careful where she flashes.

After another 5 minutes of Alya's attacks, both demons finally died. Alya released a deep breath as she used a lot of mana in a short time to defeat enemies with such big amount of HP.

Knowing that she needs to hurry up to help her friend, she sat down for a half a minute and used meditation to get at least her mana back. Meditation might be able to give you back HP and MP but it can't heal the strain that all of the fast movements and attacks put on one's body. Even the Gamer's body can't help with it.

Quickly getting up, Alya started flashing herself in the direction of the explosions that the worm's bombs are causing.

She came to the sight of a completely destroyed buildings and streets. She could see the blur that was her friend and even could catch some of her heavy breaths. Diana must not have too much mana left if she needs to use her pure speed instead of flash step to dodge the attacks.

Alya then flashed herself to one the building roof and started to collect mana into her palms.

Diana meanwhile, is having a time of her life, apart from almost being out of her mana she got hit a few times when she lost the sight of some demons. Even her sensing can't help her in every situation and she is getting pretty annoyed. For now she decided to stop using flash step and start using her pure speed to dodge the attacks.

One thing that she decided that she needs to do after the fight is to train fast movement combat without using flash step, she started to use it way too much. While her current skill without flashing is good, it could be a lot better. That is one thing that she noted to train later. Another thing is shielding, while she can dodge a lot of things, Diana needs a technique that can shield more powerful attacks so she can get a breather and prepare her own technique.

Apart from her dark wave she doesn't really have anything else to shield powerful attacks. Now that she thinks about it there is one skill that also uses darkness that she used to shield herself on time in the past.

Giving herself a nod, she stopped herself in the center of the battlefield and surrounded herself in a black dome. At first only the shard projectiles came at her, next were the bombs form worm demons and the last were the three tank demons that charged at her. Diana held the dome with her magic quickly going down when she finally sensed the tanks connecting with her dome.

In this exact moment she poured 90% of her remaining Mona and released the dome. The release created a Shockwave of darkness that went through the whole battlefield, dealing a good amount of damage and stunning all of the demons.

Diana fell on her knees while taking deep breaths. She can feel her magic screaming at her and telling her to give it some rest after the technique she just used. It was experimental, so she should expect something like that to happen.

After about 10 seconds she saw the demons coming to themselves so she knew that it is time to run. Fortunately for her at this exact moment she saw tons of lightnings going towards the sky. She breathed a sigh of relief and used the remaining magic to flash herself to a safe distance.

Just when she stopped on one of the roofs she saw the first lighting come down on the battlefield that she was just on. After the first one, another followed and another and another. after a 2 seconds the battlefield was filled with lighting strikes.

When the lighting rain stopped Diana quickly flashed herself closer to the battlefield to take a look if anything survived. Luckily nothing remained and Diana flashed to the place that she could feel Alya's energy.

Reappearing on another roof, she saw Alya sitting cross legged and breathing deeply, Diana smiled at her, "You alright? This was one hell of a light show."

Alya released a tired chuckle, "I think that I should be the one asking you that question, you were the one that was dancing around almost 10 demons, not me, plus from what I felt, you tried another experimental skill out there."

Diana laughed lightly and settled herself next to Alya, "You might be right and I probably created new defensive skill, but now tell me how was your attack."

Alya smiled at that, "It is getting better, while it still drains more than 80% of my mana it is getting a little faster to create. Still, if it was not for you stunning them all I think that at least one of them would escape the rain."

'The rain' a technique created by Alya, It takes almost all of her mana and instead of creating a rain of water, it changes the water to lighting. It is pretty slow to create and at first easy to escape, but when the 3 first lightings comes down you can't really escape what is coming after. It is a good skill to destroy enemies that are slow and can't stop you while you create it, but against a faster enemy there is no way in utilizing it. That's why Alya is trying to reduce the time needed to create it, but she is trying to create a sub-techniques that are faster but deal less damage.

"I don't know about that, but still if you can get it to create faster you will have an amazing skill... Anyway... I wonder if the fight would be even half as hard if those demons were not boosted," inquired Diana.

Alya thought about it for a moment and answered, "Probably not, they gained a lot of speed from those boosts and those bomb fuckers would probably be a lot weaker."

Diana nodded and laughed at the bomb remark, "Yeah, you are probably right, there is no way that flying D-class demon would be able to fire so many projectiles in a second. Anyway, let's relax for a minute and then we need to start clearing the city or we will be here forever. At least now we know how to fight against them."

Alya frowned a little when she thought about clearing the whole city, "Damn... it won't be easy huh?"

Diana smirked and replied, "Nope... Now come on we need to hurry up or mom and dad will kill us."

Alya paled a little and got up, "That's right. Come on, get up we need to get going."

Diana only shook her head while looking at her amusedly but nonetheless followed her.

Form here both girls were a lot more careful and prepared before clearing each group. Most of the demons were the same as in the first one, but there were a few of pure speed types and even some spider like demons that could throw some kind of acid on them.

While the fights were not too easy, the girls gained more experience with each battle and after 6th group they started to go through them without bigger problems if they had a good plan.

After a few hours the whole city was cleared and Diana and Alya were standing in a clearing of the park that was placed in the center of the city. If they are right the boss should appear now that they defeated all monsters.

After waiting for a few minutes they decided to go for another round around the city to check if they left something, but at this moment a portal appeared and from it came demon that had posture like human. The demon was big, about 7 ft and pretty bulky, although most of its body was hidden behind some sort of armor. The armor itself was pure black and looked like it was created by some kind of dragon scales. From each shoulder 2 spikes were coming out with the same happening on the back of the demons thighs.

Apart from that from his back 4 wings made of pure energy were coming out. They looked the same as with the zaoars so they probably can also shoot the same shards, Diana cursed under her breath, she should know that shit like that will happen.

Diana and Alya didn't waste any more time and used observe about him.

**Mikar lvl. 100 (High C-rank) WARNING: BOOSTED monster**

**HP: 200k**

**MP:100k**

**STR: 390**

**VIT: 387**

**DEX: 383**

**INT: 421**

**WIS: 311**

**INFO: Mikar is artificially created demon for the needs of demon dungeon. He can't speak, but possesses an ability to think like any other c-class demon. Originally he was a C-classed demon, but with the dungeon boost he is much stronger.**

_"Well shit,"_ was the thought running through heads of both girls. If it was just standard High class, then dealing with it together would not be that hard. Now, though the only stat that Diana has higher than Mikar is Wis, yeah not too helpful.

Both girls looked at each other and nodded, first they need to see what this demon can do. They summoned their daggers and went to rush the demon when he jumped into the air and started firing his shard projectiles at them. They were a lot faster than those from zaoars and bigger.

Alya created a wall of water in front herself to test the strength of those projectiles and Diana created dark wave. Both of their defenses didn't last long and both girls got hit with a few of the shards before they could flash away.

Alya this time started to run around the clearing and send some lightning attacks at the demon only to have them blocked with some of his projectiles. Diana meanwhile channeled wind magic into her daggers and used dance of blades on Mikar.

The demon was most certainly not expecting her to appear before him and start to appear and disappear around him. That caused him to lost focus and stop his onslaught with his wings. He only managed to catch one of the strikes with his armored hand.

Diana was not expecting this and because of that Mikar grabbed her before thrusting her towards the ground with full force and then sending a blast of black fire at her.

Diana hit the ground with full force, but managed to cast a very strong shield so it could defend her from the fire. Alya took this moment to send a lighting dragon at the demon, this was one of her most powerful attacks apart from 'the rain'. Mikar went back to the ground and his wings became a lot shorter. Then he summoned two black swords from somewhere and with their help send a wave of fire in X formation at the dragon.

The two attacks fought for a second before canceling each other. Then Mikar brought one hand to the place where his mouth should be and Alya in the moment felt a big amount of magic coming from him.

In this moment Mikar released from his hand a big firestorm of black flames that were coming towards her. Alya has been just second away from using almost half of her mana to summon a big wave of water to block the attack when Diana appeared before her and did the same thing as Mikar and released a firestorm of violet flames.

The two types of flames started to battle each other, after about a half a minute Diana's fire started to win and push back the black flames. The demon seeing this finished his attack and again brought out his wings and shoot in the air. Diana did the same and again brought out her daggers before dodging another volley of shards.

Alya sees that Mikar's focus is on Diana, created a cero in her hand and fired it at the demon. Mike has never seen such attack before and tried to block it with a wall of flames, unfortunately for him cero still went through the defense and while it was weakened from the wall, it still hurt him.

Knowing that his fire is weaker than the fire of his opponent, he again went down on the ground and summoned his swords before disappearing from the sight. He reappeared a second later next to Alya with his sword ready to cut off her head. Alya thanks to her sensing training managed to block the attack in the last second with both of her daggers and kick Mikar back.

Mikar even though getting kicked back managed to send some shards at Alya which she couldn't dodge in time. They managed to take some of her armor away.

Just when the demon wanted to rush his enemy again, he needed to cross his blades at his chest when a beam of energy came straight at him and pushed him some distance away while creating a cloud of smoke.

At this moment Diana appeared next to Alya and nodded to her, "Tough demon huh? He managed to block overpowered cero with fucking swords, although I got notification that half of the damage still went through."

Alya winced a little when she saw Diana's destroyed outfit, "He got you pretty hard, you alright?"

Diana shrugged, "Mehh... hurt a little, but something like that won't take me down. Still, I will be sore tomorrow."

Alya looked into the distance where the cloud of smoke was disappearing and saw the demon coming out of it, "It looks like we need to cut this conversation short, but now that you are here what do you say, together?"

Diana smirked at her and brought her daggers out, "Together."

The girls and Mikar disappeared in a burst of speed without using any techniques. They meet in a center with a clang of blades. Diana and Alya using their daggers and Mikar using both of his swords and wings to block the attacks from both girls. Alya was focusing more on staying in the battle as she was less experienced in close quarters than Diana as she preferred long range fights.

Diana meanwhile, was trying to combine the weapon fight along with sending small amounts of fire and wind at Mikar.

Mikar was also focusing on dealing with both of the annoyances. While he mostly used his swords to block the attacks, he also needed to utilize his wings to block as four weapons against two was not too easy, especially when those weapons are used by two opponents. From time to time he was able to send some projectiles from his wings at the girls and land some hits, but is the same moments he also got overwhelmed and hit a few times before he again used his wings to block.

This went on for about 10 minutes with both sides getting some hits. Diana saw that while she could still probably go for another few minutes, Alya was tiring faster than her. She activated magic augmentation for a second to overpower Mikar and kicked him in the stomach to throw him back a few feet. Then she looked Alya straight into eyes while using a little of legilimency and send her quick message, _"Back down and prepare something for him, I will hold him for a minute no longer."_

Alya nodded back to show that she understood and flashed away, Diana again used 'dance of blades' but Mikar this time only got hit once before he again caught her hand and threw her away while sending some shards in her direction.

Diana cursed and repositioned herself in the air so she could land on her feet. She then spun around and send a 'dark wave' towards the projectiles to counter them. Taking the advantage of being behind her wave she created a cero with half of her mana left and fired it straight through the wave.

Mikar this time saw the beam of energy coming and only got hit with some of the explosions on the side.

**Mikar HP: 86200 - 9200 = 77000**

Diana frowned a little, _"so he dodged it, but still got hit by the explosion as it still dealt almost all basic damage even though it was overpowered,"_ she sighed and prepared herself to continue the fight.

Luckily for her at this exact moment Alya decided to use her technique and 5 lighting blades dig themselves around the downed Mikar. Before he could even react all of the blades got connected by strands of lightning and then a big explosion of lightning occurred in the area that the blades were covering.

Diana did not waste even a second and send a dragon made of fire at the explosion to deal more damage.

Finally the explosion and fire died out and a kneeling Mikar with destroyed armor stood there while releasing heavy breaths. His body was covered in burns and black marks from the explosion. He still had his two swords in his hands. Quick observes showed that he lost 37000 HP leaving him with 40k. Before either Alya or Diana could go and finish him, Mikar stood up and shoot up in the sky with his four wings out.

Diana and Alya backed off when they saw him charging energy to his blades, then his eyes fell on the girls and they instantly got ready. Diana though quickly turned to Alya and said, "Alya, I got an idea and even if it won't work he should be open after it enough for you to hit him with something strong."

Alya hesitated for a moment before nodding, Diana knows what she is doing, at least she hopes so.

Diana meanwhile brought out her skills and selected one of them.

**\- Quick Attack (Active) lv.7/50 (17%)**

**User dash forward at blinding speed while attacking the target ONCE and reappearing behind it. This attack is easy to dodge but it's speed can be brought up with training.**

**100% crit chance.**

**Crit multiplier: 2x-5x (perks and skills don't affect it)**

**Cost: 1820 MP DMG: 13000 (attack can be made stronger by adding elemental power to it)**

Yeah, it may not be the best idea, but even if she will miss, Mikar should be distracted enough for Alya to hit him. But to be safe Diana added another 100 points into luck leaving her with 85 points. With 400 luck, it might finally give her something positive.

In the next second she saw Mikar going straight at her so not wasting anymore time she activated magic augmentation and added wind to her daggers. With that done, she waited for the right moment and then murmured before disappearing, "Quick Attack."

She reappeared some way in the air where Mikar was previously and in the next moment she heard a big explosion behind her. Unfortunately, at the same moment she felt the big amount of pain coming from her back and got a warning notification.

**HP: 733/19250**

The next thing she knew was falling down through the air straight towards the ground. Luckily, just when she was to hit the ground someone caught her and placed her down, "Damn, almost worked perfectly, but still in a second you should get level up so some of the pain will go away."

And Alya was right as in the next moment another notification came out.

**Mikar HP: 40000 - (13000 + 3200) x3 = 0**

**Congratulation you leveled up!**

**Name: Diana Rose Black**

**HP: 19425 - 3,8% reg every 20 sec**

**MP: 17675 - 3,7% reg every 10 sec**

**AR: 111000**

**Race: Divine Huntress/ Ancient Dragoness**

**Title: Seasoned Hunter**

**Level: 111 Exp: 63000/444000**

**STR: 206 (+17%) = 241**

**VIT: 282 (+17%) = 329**

**DEX: 295 (+17%) = 345**

**INT: 278 (+19%) = 330**

**WIS: 276 (+19%) = 329**

**LUC: 400**

**Money: 3kk $ 110k G**

**SP: 90**

**PP: 3**

Instantly Diana felt better, her wound on the back closed along with other cuts. Unfortunately, she was still too tired and sore to do anything so she blushed a little and looked at Alya, "Will you carry me? I don't know If I have the strength to even stand up."

Alya also blushed, but then quickly smiled and nodded, "Alright, but first let's see what we got from the dungeon," Diana nodded to that and brought the screen that showed the rewards.

**Congratulations you defeated Demon dungeon for the first time.**

**Your rewards:**

**-200k $ and 5k G from loot**

**-Demon's heart shards x3**

**-100k EXP for completing the dungeon**

Nothing special apart from the new heart shards, but still the dungeon itself is good. Diana then turned to Alya and said, "Alright, I am taking us out of the dungeon so if you can please grab me and then put me in my bed."

Alya raised an eyebrow, but then saw the world shimmering so she quickly grabbed Diana just in time to see her close her eyes, "Ahh, so that's what you meant," with that Alya took Diana to her room and placed her on a bed before going back to her own room and going to sleep, she doesn't' have the energy to do anything else

* * *

**Alright so I am cutting it right here as I already have 7k+ words.**

**I am really sorry for taking so much time with this chapter but I at first needed to think soem things through and then I want on vacation so you see.**

**Now I wanted to carry on with the chapter but I decided to make the next part of the summer in the next chapter.**

**I want to thank you all for the follows and reviews and I am hoping that you liked the new chapter as I had a blast writing the fight scenes. I might be a beginner at that but I still feel good about them. Let me know if you liked them.**

**Chaos out.**


	12. Into The West

**The 12 chapter is here.**

**I didn't upload any chapter earlier because I wanted to plan some things that will happen during the 3rd year and the summer after. I can say that I have pretty good idea what I want to write.**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews, followes and fav's. It shows me that at least someone likes what I write.**

**It would be nice if you guys could give me some ideas for elemental attacks for bigger scale battles.**

**I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out as even I don't know this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Into the West**

* * *

Diana woke up the next day still feeling sore. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly got out of her bed and stretched. She then walked towards her mirror and saw that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Sighing she walked towards her bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a long shower, she came out with a towel covering her modesty and started to dress up in her normal clothes consisting of black jeans and violet, short-sleeved shirt. She checked herself one more time in a mirror and with a nod, she went out from her room.

Entering kitchen, she saw Alya already sitting by the table eating breakfast, nodding to her, she prepared herself something to eat and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Alya finishes her piece of the food looked up at Diana and asked, "Sooo, any plans for today?"

Diana thought for a second and just when she wanted to answer a brown owl came through the window and landed next to Diana. Lifting an eyebrow Diana quickly took the letter attached to the owl's leg and opened it.

_Miss Black_

_I have considered your request and would like to meet with you today to discuss this matter. When you came to the bank just tell the teller that you have an appointment with me._

_Ragnok, the president of Gringotts bank_

Alya looked at her curiously and questioned again, "Something interesting?"

Diana came out of her thoughts and replied, "Yeah... I need to go to Gringotts today and talk with Ragnok. If everything goes well then we will have a way to investigate our demon problem."

Alya raised her eyebrow, "And how are they supposed to help us?"

Diana smirked at her, "Now, now I will tell you when I am sure this will work, for now let's not get our hopes up."

Alya pouted a little but then quickly smiled, "Alright, but don't keep me in the dark for too long or you will regret it."

Diana waved her hands, "Don't worry, when I come back, I will tell you everything. Now let me finish my food so I can go and get ready for the meeting."

Alya nodded and both girls went back to their food. After finishing, they went to their rooms where Diana took one of her robes to wear over her normal clothes and then went to her father's study to inform him that she is going out.

* * *

**10 minutes later, Diagon Alley**

Getting through the big doors of Gringotts, Diana walked towards one of the tellers who was free at the moment and asked, "Good day Master Goblin, I have an appointment with Ragnok."

The goblin looked up from whatever he was reading and answered, "Name?"

Diana kept her expressionless face and replied, "Diana Rose Black."

The teller looked through some papers before finally choosing one and reading it, "Yes from what can I see our President is waiting for you, please follow me."

He got out from his counter and lead her through the doors behind him. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes and then they finally came to their destination. Going through the golden doors covered with vast numbers of runes that Diana for her life could not recognize, she went through this time alone and walked into a room with marble walls on which you could see big numbers of all kinds of weapons hanging. She lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

In the center of the room stood a single work table and by it sat Ragnok who Diana already meet a few years ago. She quickly sat down on one of the chairs on the opposite side from the president and exchanged greetings with the goblin.

"Your letter was quite short and didn't tell me much so if you could tell me now what did you decide?" Diana quickly went straight to the point of the meeting as there is no reason to waste any more time.

"Yes, I read through your first letter and was quite surprised at your request. Now I am not telling you that I can't do anything but doing this legally would take a lot of time and from your letter I concluded that you want it done fast." replied Ragnok while searching through some papers.

"You are right, it would be best if I could do this during this summer so if there is a way I am willing to pay for it," Diana answered with stoic expressions but on the inside she was quite nervous, if this won't work they will need to utilize her power in large scale and that is a big no no if they want to stay under the radar.

"If you could explain to me why you need it so much then I will be able to make my decision easier, remember I already told you during our first meeting that goblin nation is friendly towards hunters and we respect you greatly."

Diana sighed and began explaining, "You see, me and Alya noticed that for more than a year the number of low ranked demons decreased without any reason while attacks from c-ranks almost stopped but they are still there. That's why we decided that we need to check other parts of the world to see if it is happening there too."

Ragnok thought this through and frowned, "Yes, this is quite disconcerting, while we don't really keep track on the demons as they mostly stay away from magical community it is still something that shouldn't be left alone. But first let me ask you, did you try finding another hunter? I am pretty sure that there is not even a hundred of you anymore and most of them do not fight anymore, but still it might be a work of some older hunter or even a newer one."

Diana shook her head, "We tried sensing for different kinds of energy, but there is nothing so the hunter is either really good or we are back to square one. So what it will be can you help us?"

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, I can organize transport via Portkey for one person and I repeat only one person as taking more than one would show it on American sensing radars so only you or your friend can go. Apart from that there is one more thing that I would like to inform you of."

Diana while not pleased that only one person can go still decided that it is better than nothing. Hearing Ragnok last sentence she looked at him questioningly.

"You see, while the wizarding world doesn't know about this there is the second community in the magical world. We just call it the Underworld as that's what it really is. Most of the magical countries don't like most of the creatures and they take all their rights making their lives harder. That is why a really long time ago most of the races came together and created a new community for all of the magical creatures. Every race has their own leaders that then sit in the Underworld council. The Underworld managed to create their own magical districts where they all can be free without the predustice. I am telling you about it because Hunters helped to create it and even now from what I know some old hunters still live there so if you want some information about demons this would be a good place to look. Just remember that the whole community is a secret and if you give it away the whole Underworld will be hunting you."

To say that Diana was surprised would be an understatement, quickly getting a hold of herself, she asked, "I really shouldn't be surprised, most of the magical races are managed too good for them to be independent, they always look more organized than the whole wizarding world. Anyway, if you could send me more information about it later I would be most grateful."

Ragnok nodded, "It won't be a problem Huntress, just be careful with it and be sure that no one other than you see them."

Diana could agree with that, "Of course, I would not dare to destroy something that my ancestors helped to build... Now when can I expect the protkey to be ready, I need to talk with my family first and check a few things before going."

Ragnok quickly waved his hand and another goblin quickly came through the door. He and the president talked for a minute in their mother tongue and when they finished the new goblin walked out and Ragnok turned back to Diana, "We can have it ready in about 4 hours."

Diana nodded and then stood up, "Thank you again Ragnok for helping with this. It will make things a lot faster and me and Alya will probably check the Underworld later in the 3rd year as this is something that we can do during the school year."

Ragnok also stood up and then lead Diana back to the main hall, "No problem Huntress, as I told you earlier, we will help you as much as we can."

Diana nodded, "Then I will be back in a few hours.. Oh, and before I forget, during the last few years I managed to gather some money and I would like to open a vault later."

Ragnok grinned when he heard about money, "Of course we will take care of it after you come back from the States."

With that Diana went out from Gringotts and after finding an empty alley, she used shadow travel to get back to Black Manor."

* * *

**One hour later, Black Manor, living room**

The whole Black family, minus Regulus, who was sleeping, was sitting in the living room waiting for Diana to tell them why she called them all here. When she saw that all of her family is comfortable she began, "Like Alya already knows we are investigating why the number of demons is decreasing. Because of that, we tried a few methods to try and find the reason for it but we never got anything. That's why I contacted Ragnok for help," she paused for a moment to see if her parents expressions changed, but was glad that they didn't interrupt her, "We know that staying in England won't help us in the long run and that is why I asked the President to see if he can organize some method to travel to some country that is far from here. Now I know that I could just ask you and we would be able to go somewhere on vacation, but if I did that then they would know that we are in their country and that is something that I don't want."

Alya decided to speak up before their parents start an argument about that, "So can he do this or not?"

Diana remained stoic and replied, "Yes, he can organize Portkey to America in a few hours, but there is a catch."

Sirius while not liking the idea of letting her daughters go to foreign country know that there is no use in trying to talk them out of it so he decided to just calmly ask, "And what would it be?"

Diana frowned, "Taking under consideration that I am already quite powerful and have a lot of energy, I will need to go alone because if I take anybody else with me we will be risking detection by American Ministry."

Alya hearing that quickly tried to think about anything that could help them in this situation, "Alright, so the Portkey can only take one person, but what if you after getting there shadow traveled back here and took me with you, it should work."

Now everybody turned back to Diana as she thought about it, "While it is possible that it would work, there is also a chance that I might not be able to travel such long distance as I don't have any practice with it."

"What about any other form of transportation?" asked Emily.

Diana shook her head, "Nope, I already thought about it. Every Muggle and magical transport would be discovered by American Ministry and I don't need them on my ass the whole time that I am there. And while we could try to flash step through the whole ocean it would be too time consuming, plus we are risking running out of energy in the middle of the ocean. At least now we know to check how far does the shadow travel reach," she finished with a weak chuckle.

Alya sighed, while she did not want Diana to go alone, she knows that it is their only chance for now, "Alright, so when are you going?"

Glad that at least there won't be any problems with her friend she answered, "3 or 4 hours, I still need to get ready."

The elder Blacks looked at each other and nodded, "Ok, we won't stop you as we know that it would be futile but still remember to be careful. Now we just want to know when you will be back."

Diana remained silent for a moment, "I don't really know, I hope that it won't take me more than 2 weeks, but you could say that I will stay there maximum for three."

Sirius nodded and said, "Alright, we will wait for you then. Now better go get ready so you won't forget anything."

With that Alya and Diana stood up before going to Diana's room so she can prepare for her trip.

* * *

**4 Hours later, Gringotts Bank**

"Alright Huntress you asked me to bring you as close to New York as I could. I hope that you studied the map a little so you won't get lost," said Ragnok while looking at Diana. She was wearing her normal clothes with her leather jacket on but she also took with her a black cloak with a hood. But she will only put it on when she gets away from New York.

"Don't worry, I prepared myself for that and navigating through America should not be a problem," answered surely Diana, she has the map of America in the back of her mind and with Occulumency and photographic memory it won't be a problem to recall it.

"That's good... Ok, here is the Portkey," with that he handed her a normal looking golden coin, "It has a lot of enchantments so you won't be discovered when you arrive. It will activate in 5 minutes and bring you to the northern part of Harriman State Park so you will need to travel some distance to get to the heart of New York, I hope that it won't be a problem."

"Now I am even thankful that you won't drop me in the middle of the city, it will be easier to get familiar with it if I will be able to do it by myself. Now if you could tell me where is the nearest magical and Underground district so I won't run into them," she needs to know where it is safe to go and where it is not.

"The nearest magical district is in Washington so no fear about traveling through New York and the Underground one is in Detroit and it would be better if you would stay away from it at least till the time that you go to the one in England," Ragnok informed.

Diana nodded and noted in her head to avoid Detroit for now, no reason to cause trouble. Now she only needs to wait another 2 minutes and then the search will begin. "Thank you again for allowing this."

Ragnok chuckled lightly, "No problem Huntress, it is a pleasure to be able to help you. Now just remember that the Portkey will be able to bring you back only for a month. If you will need to stay longer, you will need to find your way back alone."

She nodded and then shook her hand with Ragnok, now only minute remained. She grabbed the coin tightly and waited, soon she felt the pull and with closed eyes, she felt her whole body moving with magic. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to the sight of a forest. Breathing in the scent of the forest, she quickly put her Portkey in the inventory so she won't lose it. Then she cast the most powerful masking and notice-me-not charms on herself and began to flash step in southern direction.

* * *

**Black Manor, Alya's room**

After Diana went to Gringotts, Alya decided to go back to her research on the transfiguration. Diana already told her that all Hunters have soul creature that can manifest itself after merging with it after 16th birthday, so Alya wants to be ready when they start training their transformations. While it is different from animagus transformation, Alya still decided to study it to get at least the image of how it can look. Other things that Alya wants to focus during the time that Diana is away are her meditation and speed.

Alya mostly prefers the long range but after the last fight she recognizes that if she doesn't create any strong shield techniques and improve her speed, then she will get stomped in a fight against a bigger number of enemies.

Just when she wanted to go back to reading the door to her room opened and in stepped Emily wearing a soft smile on her face. She walked towards Alya's bed and sat down. Alya looked at her questioningly, "Can I help you mum?"

Emily smile got a little wider, "I wanted to talk with you about something dear, so if you could please stop whatever you were doing and come sit here."

Alya gets even more curious, closed her book and went to sit next to her mother, "So what is it that you want to talk about."

"Well, I will get straight to the point. I want to talk about you and Diana," She won't beat around the bush so she continued, "me and your father noticed that you both sometimes get frustrated around each other."

A little pink came to Alya's cheeks and she quickly turned away from her mother, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Emily chuckled lightly, "Oh, I think that you know exactly what I mean. We were always wondering why you two act so close, but even after those few years you still don't see each other as sisters," a little more pink appeared on Alya's face, but Emily just ignored it and continued, " After some time we finally gave it a rest and didn't think about it too much but since last summer things started to change and I think that me and Sirius had enough amusement for now."

This last part caused Alya to go wide eyed at her mother and ask incredulously, "amusement?"

Giggling a little at her daughter's face, she replied, "Yes amusement, dear, it was really fun to watch you two walk around each other like headless chickens but we decided to help you out a little."

Alya tried to get a hold of herself and asked, "I still don't know what are you talking about."

Sighing Emily went straight to the point, "Dear it is clear as day that you two like each other more than friends or sisters, even if Diana probably don't know this. It is really sad that because of her upbringing, she will have a problem with things like that."

Alya this time blushed red and groaned, "Are we that obvious?"

Chuckling again Emily nodded, "Quite dear, now I know why Diana is not doing anything about it but what is your reason?"

Alias blushes slowly faded and then she frowned, "There are a few reasons mum. The most obvious one would be that we are both girls and wouldn't it be bad for us to be together. Another important reason is Diana herself, what if she won't want to be with me? Plus like you said earlier, Diana don't know much about those things," even though she is wondering if Diana had some Hunter dreams about taking mates.

Emily looked at her daughter for a moment before answering, "While the wizarding world doesn't have too much respect for the same sex couples, I don't think that both of you would care about it Hmmm? Plus, you don't need to worry about the House of Black as we still have Regulus."

Alya only nodded weakly, it is true even if the wizarding world won't accept them, they would not care as they won't stay in it too long in the future.

Emily sees that her daughter now know that her first reason is stupid and continued, "Now Diana is completely another case. I will talk with her too after she comes back, but even then you can help her with getting more familiar with her feelings and don't interrupt me. As I said earlier, it is clear as day that she is also attracted to you, now she only needs a little push to accept them and with your help she will be able to do it."

Sighing deeply Alya knew that her mother is right, if she wants something to happen between them, she will need to be the one initiating anything, "You are right mum, but still I don't know if I will be able to do this."

Emly brought her daughter into a hug and said softly, "Don't worry about it too much, you both are still young and you can take your time with it. Remember baby steps and with time everything will work out."

Alya hugged her mother back and murmured, "Thanks mum."

* * *

**USA, Southern border of Harriman State Park**

After finally getting out of the forest she came to the sight of the beginning of the city, for now it was the only residential area. She brought her phone up that showed her where she was exactly. Seeing that she was on the southwestern part of the Park, she decided to make her way quickly towards Hudson river and get on the other side of it.

Nodding to herself, she checked all her masking charms, released her gravity rune and brought her power output to the lowest so she won't get sensed by demons or any other things.

Seeing as the buildings here were not too high, Diana mostly kept to the ground and after a few minutes of careful flash stepping she was by the riverside. She then made her way towards Piermont where the distance between both river sides would be the shortest and then she utilized flash step to travel above the water before she fall into the river.

She then arrived in Irvington, from there she just needed to go straight south towards Manhattan. It took her about 10 minutes as she didn't really want to hurry too much. It is better to be careful for now so no one would be able to spot her, who knows what may reside in the city. She arrived in the Central Park next to the Delacorte Theater. There she hid herself from any sight and dropped every masking and notice me not charms, then she replied her gravity rune and corrected her clothes that got a little messy after traveling at such speeds.

She still kept her energy levels hidden as it would not do her any good to just release them like that. She will need to train keeping her energy concealed when she comes back as even now she can feel some energy leaking out. Fortunately for her only someone with good sensing abilities would be able to spot her.

Diana then went out from her hideout and started walking on the path in the direction of Bethesda Fountain. The walk took her about 15 minutes, there she took a seat on one of the benches. With that, she relaxed her posture and closed her eyes. Focusing on her energy sensing she started expanding her range slowly so no one would notice it. There were some weird signatures, but nothing special for Diana to go investigate it for now. Finally, her sensing area got to the Empire State Building, now this gave her a pause.

While the energy coming from it is not too big, the energy that is coming from above it is colossal. Now the amount of energy is not the only surprise, no, the type of energy is very similar to Diana's energy. While she is pretty sure that it doesn't have anything to do with Hunters, it is still disconcerting that something like that exist.

Sighing, she got up and made her way towards the nearest street, there she took a taxi that drove her to the building. Now that she is driving, Diana has a little time to think about the city as a whole. While she hasn't been here for too long, she can obviously say that it is impressive, the number of skyscrapers in one place is bigger than in London and the weather is better. Still, Diana would prefer to live somewhere away from such a big amount of people. She will really need to go to one of the Underground districts and try to find some information about Hunter's settlements. There must be something that her race left behind.

Shrugging, she paid the driver and got out. First so took a look around her and she can easily say that the Empire State Building is a nice sight. Getting back on the track she walked into the building and after a few minutes she was standing on the 102th floor's viewpoint. While she could feel some energy in the building itself, the result was much higher above the skyscraper. Diana really wanted to make herself invisible and start flashing herself higher in the air but quickly decided against the idea as she doesn't have enough information about the energy plus someone would be able to spot her.

Sighing again, she made her way down and took another cab and told the driver to take her to some good place with food. The driver nodded and drove away.

Two hours later Diana was sitting on the edge of one of the skyscrapers with the view of the East River along with Roosevelt Island. Again, extending her senses this time she did not even touch the Empire State Building but let them pass it. Finally, after a 20 minutes of sitting still she felt a big amount of energy that is very similar to the one from the building but this time it was coming from the ground. Another thing that she felt was a very strong barrier around the center of energy.

Rising an eyebrow, she sighed before pushing herself off the edge. Before she could even gain some speed while falling down, she disappeared in the direction of the Long Island. After a few minutes she appeared again in Port Jefferson.

There she again extended her senses and this time she noticed that instead of one big amount of energy behind the barrier, there were multiple numbers of signatures, some were strong, some weak. Apart from that while most of the signatures felt human there were also a big number of signatures that felt anything but human. Now if they had some energy similar to demons, Diana would go there and investigate, but as they were completely different, she sighed again and started to make her way back to Manhattan.

After getting back to Central Park, Diana again put every masking and notice me not charms on her, released gravity rune and started to flash herself back towards Harriman State Park. This time she was using not only a flash step, but also her pure speed to get there. Diana figured out that she can use the trip to train her ability to switch between the two movement styles so she would be more fluid in fights.

After getting to the same place that she appeared in, Diana brought out a wizarding tent from her inventory, then activated an empty ID before placing down the tent. After a shower and some food she went to bed so she can get started early tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

Diana woke up after a good night of sleep and quickly got ready for the day. This time she put on the cloak over her clothes. She packed her tent into her inventory and destroyed the ID therefore stepping into the real dimension.

After doing that she sat cross legged and extended her senses as far as she could while keeping herself hidden. She sat there for about an hour before she opened her eyes again and sighed. She felt more of those weird energy signatures plus she also felt the kind of energy that is similar to it but also have some bad feeling to it.

Apart from that she also found some demons, the number of them left Diana surprised. While she is sure that there is a lot more C ranks around here, the number of D-classes are also high and they mostly gather in groups, but she couldn't find any E-classes. That is interesting as demons in England, mostly kept to themselves so there must be something that is making them gather. It is not the first time that Diana curses the fact that none of the demons below c rank can talk, her work would be a lot easier if she could just catch some of them and make them talk.

Putting her hood on she disabled her gravity rune, replied the charms and started to make her way towards Niagara Falls.

What? She wants to see it for herself, plus on the way there are some of the weird energy signatures and demons groups.

It took her five days to get to the city all by herself, she could be there much faster, but she didn't go too fast as she was scanning the area around constantly. On the way there she beat 4 groups of demons, They always counted around 5-7 demons per group so the fights were not too hard. Even then Diana was always fighting with her gravity runes activated and didn't use flash step so she would not get dependent on it.

She encountered demons looking like demonic versions of Raptors. Those fuckers were very fast and could send waves of spikes with their tails. In another group she saw something akin to dragons, but they had 6 legs and 2 pairs of wings. Diana wondered why the fuck they are not ranked higher as it took her 2 hours to kill 6 of them and it was not easy. They could create fire on a whim without breathing it out from their mouths. It looks like even D-ranks can use some more advanced magic. Apart from their fire, they were pretty fast in the air and had more HP than the strongest tank types demons.

If she knew that it would be such a drag to fight them she would just leave them alone. And let's not even talk about the collateral damage done to environment. Diana was never more glad that she placed wards around the battlefield, but even then she spent another 2 hours repairing the damage with the magic that the hunter dreams were teaching her. Let it be know that repairing that big area with an element that she is not affiliated with was not fun.

After that battle Diana decided to leave dragon demons alone for now, at least till the time that she gets her wings.

Apart from the demon groups Diana traveled to some of the other energy signatures and let's just say that she was surprised to see a lot bigger Hellhounds that she saw when she was little. They were stronger than the E-rank demon, but not too much, they could take a hit and were a little annoying by jumping out of every shadow but a quick light spell helped with that. She encountered another group of HH and those were a little stronger, making Diana thinks that those can also grow in power.

She also saw some weird birds that after using 'observe' told her that were named Stymphalian Birds a species of monstrous pigeon-like birds. Yeah, seeing another monster from Greek myths was really getting on Diana's nerves. Now all would be good if this one time the 'observe' would tell her a little more than level and HP but no, all that it told her was that they have beaks made of celestial bronze that can tear through flesh…

Now what the fuck is celestial bronze?

To calm herself down, she slaughtered the group of 20 birds by spamming 'dance of blades'. Well, at least that was her plan as after finishing the first 5 of them the rest of the birds went into the air and started to shoot their feathers like arrows. Now Diana was getting pretty angry and she threw all the caution in the air and used a firestorm on the birds, burning them all in one attack.

Of course after that show of fireworks she needed to cast wide-area oblivate to get rid of the memory from any normal people. After she has done that, she went to check if the birds left anything behind apart from the golden dust that all the Greek monsters seem to turn into after defeating them. Luckily for Diana, two birds left behind their beaks. Now she will be able to study the metal when she comes back to England.

After that she mostly avoided the Greek monsters as the were not aggressive towards her so there is no reason for her to fight them all. Apart from hellhounds and Stymphalian Birds Diana also saw Laistrygonian Giants that were pretty strong, but Diana thinks that they would not be too big of a problem as they are slow. Another monster that she meet were Empousai. She only observed them from afar when she was in one of the cities to buy some food, but it appears that they are Greek version of vampires.

Now, though Diana is on the Goat Island in Niagara Falls. During her travel here she felt another big energy signature coming from Lake Erie so she naturally decided to check it out, but for now she came to see the sights and then she will try to expand her senses further. Just when she wanted to get some food she felt some weak energy pass near her. Narrowing her eyes, she started scanning all the people around her. After two minutes she finally found her target.

**Joseph Roberts lvl.30**

**Joseph is a son of ? and a 5th grade student. He live a peaceful life with his mother who spoils him rotten. In the future he wants to become a doctor but for now he is happy that his mother brought him to see Niagara Falls.**

Diana groaned, _"Well, that's fucking helpful..."_ The boy seemed to be about 11 years old and had blond hair. He was wearing normal clothes and Diana really couldn't see anything special about him. And why the hell there is a question mark there. All this shit is starting to give her a headache, _"why shit can't be simple at least once."_

Sighing again Diana went about buying food and then tried to pinpoint the place of the energy signature and after a few minutes she walked into an empty alley and disappeared from the sight.

Two hours later Diana was standing on a beach on the Canadian side of the Lake Erie, where the distance to the energy was the shortest. Taking a deep breath Diana prepared herself for the longest travel above the water and without stopping even for a second.

Releasing her breath, she disappeared. During this travel Diana needed to be fast so she could execute flash step instantly after reappearing, in the long run it gets pretty hard as you don't have anything to put your foot on. Luckily for her after about two minutes a rocky island came in sight and Diana quickly appeared on its shore.

Now Diana knows that a lot of places are hidden in the magical community and this island for sure is not on the map and the energy coming from it is not normal energy coming from the wizard world hidden places. So here is a question why is it hidden?

Diana didn't need to wait for the answer too long as when she got a little deeper into the island she saw a dragon resting on a big rock. Now Diana studied every type of magical dragons and this is most certainly not one of them. It had the build of standard western dragon with a dark shade of blue color scales. It had long barbed tail and spikes going all the way from it's back to its head. Its claws were of the same color and probably material as the stymphalian birds and had two pairs of powerful wings.

Diana after her fight with the demon dragons was a little wary of the dragon so she decided to 'observe' it.

**Sybaris lvl. 195**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**Sybaris was a dragon that terrorized the Greek city of Delphi. To save the city it was hurled from an overhanging rock and killed by the hero Eurybatus. Nowadays after it's reformation the dragon decided to claim a island for itself after warding it against mortals.**

Diana stared wide eyed at the description and after a full minute she finally regained her senses, _"Well shit, I'm out," _without wasting anymore time she started to flash herself towards the American shore of the lake, there is no way in hell that she is fighting this dragon.

At least it gave her the knowledge that Greek monsters somehow reform after some time, not much but always something.

After that encounter she traveled to Cleveland and stayed there for two days while trying to find something interesting with her sensing. Just before she wanted to settle down for the night, Diana finally felt something interesting.

She doesn't really know how far from her she sensed it, but the important part is that she found it. The energy itself represents a group of about 25 signatures that are almost the same as the ones on Long Island plus they are moving.

Not even thinking about going to sleep, she put her cloak and hood on and released her gravity runes before dashing in the direction of the signatures. She traveled for almost 4 days and finally caught up to them near Kansas City.

Diana brought her energy output the lowest that she could and sneaked closer to the place that the group was camping at. They were currently in the south from the city in the woods so there is no one apart from Diana and the group here.

After finally getting close enough with every masking spell that she could think of Diana came to the site of a camp made by girls wearing white shirts, silver jackets, silvery Camo pants and black combat boots. Their ages, mostly varied from early to late teens. Diana's eye started to twitch when she saw them, _"Did I just made my way through 4 states to see a group of girls scouts?"_

Face palming Diana decided to at least take a closer look on them before dismissing them. When she started observing them, she breathed sigh of relief, it looks like she didn't waste her time completely. But the Hunters of Artemis thing is still questionable.

Finally, she came onto a 16 year old woman with dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair. Using observe she read.

**Zoë Nightshade lvl. 121 Lieutenant of Artemis**

**HP: 25000**

**MP: 30000**

**STR: 186**

**VIT: 396**

**DEX: 293**

**INT: 341**

**WIS: 402**

**Zoë Nightshade is a daughter of ?, as well as a former Hesparide who was exiled and later joined the Hunters of Artemis, becoming the loyal lieutenant of Artemis.**

Diana raised her eyebrows at the stats, damn she is strong. She wanted to hear what they are talking about, but decided against it, you never know how good they are at sensing. With that Diana backed a little and decided to settle down on one of the tree branches.

Getting comfortable Diana again thought about what she read one the multiple Bio's of Hunters of Artemis. First she wonders if there is some connection between her race and those hunters. Second are the Greek gods real? While she already established that Greek mythology is partly alive, now it may be possible for all of it to be real. She still has some time before she need to go back so might as well follow them for now and try to gather more information.

That is how the next two days went by, Diana was a little surprised at the speed that the hunters were able to move as in those two days they managed to get to the west of Wilson Lake.

Just when Diana wanted to go to the nearest city to get some supplies, she heard a sound that by now she knew signalled some attack done by Hunters. Sighing, she flashed back near their camp and the sight surprised her a bit.

The Hunters were battling a big number of monsters, there were at least 15 hellhounds, maybe ten stymphalian birds and a few of laistrygonian giants. Diana knew that this battle will probably cause some casualties on the Hunters side so she decided that she might as well reveal herself. Just when she wanted to rush into the battle, she felt something that should not be here.

In the back of the battlefield she spotted two more monsters, but those were definitely not normal. Both of them had humanoid build, but the first one was covered in Hellhound's fur and even had the same tail as them while the second had claws instead of nails made of celestial bronze and the same wings like stymphalian birds coming from the back.

Not wasting anymore time she observed them.

**Fused Hellhound lvl. 91 (High c-rank)**

**HP: 200k**

**MP: 20k**

**A High D-rank demon that fused with hellhound from greek myths. It posses all abilities of both races and is more intelligent than normal D-ranks.**

**Fused Stymphalian Bird lvl. 79 (low c-rank)**

**HP: 90k**

**MP: 5k**

**A Low D-rank demon that fused with stymphalian bird from greek myths. It posses all abilities of both races and is more intelligent than normal D-ranks.**

Diana was stunned for a moment,_ "fused? what does it mean fused? Can every demon fuse with another creature and become stronger? is that the reason that I can't sense them?"_ So many questions and zero answers. Getting angry Diana released her gravity rune and before the bird could even take the skies Diana used 'Quick Attack' with wind channeled through her daggers.

**Quick Attack (Active) lv.11/50 (55%)**

**User dash forward at blinding speed while attacking the target ONCE and reappearing behind it. This attack is easy to dodge but it's speed can be brought up with training.**

**100% crit chance.**

**Crit multiplier: 3x-6x (perks and skills don't affect it)**

**Cost: 1670 MP DMG: 15500 (attack can be made stronger by adding elemental power to it)**

**HP: 90000 - 92454 = 0**

Not even giving the second demon time she dismissed her daggers and flashed next to the Helldemon. Using Bala she sends the monster flying in the rock that was behind it. Just when she wanted to punch him one more time the demon disappeared in the shadows only to appear behind Diana with a right hook aimed at her head.

She quickly dodged the attack to the right and answered with her own punch, the demon blocked it with both of his hands, but still took some damage as the Bala was still activated. It's spun around and aimed a kick at her side.

Diana answered with her own kick, but was not prepared for the wave of shadows that followed the kick. She only had enough time to use her instant shield to block some damage. She knew that she can't use too many of her abilities as she doesn't want the hunters to see what she is capable of.

With that thought she summoned her daggers again and after getting pushed back a little by the shadow wave, she rushed the demon again. She kept her speed a little above the demon as she could feel that from time to time someone looked at her. The demon then created two swords made of shadows, but after a quick exchange between it and Diana, she knew that it was not experienced in a sword fight.

Using this Diana quickly scored a big amount of hits on the monster. It tried to hit her with more shadow attacks, but Diana could use the element of Darkness so it became pretty useless against her defence.

After another dodge of the demon's wild swing she kicked one of its legs and the demon lost its footing. Diana used this to cut his hand off and then stab it in the chest area while channeling the fire into her daggers to burn it.

It released a loud howl before leaving only black dust behind, _"Huh, that's new,"_ in the same moment she also heard a ping but she dismissed it and turned back to the fighting hunters.

Because it took Diana only about two minutes to dispatch the two demons the hunters are still all alive. Not wasting anymore time she joined the battle and after about 15 minutes all of the monsters were dead.

Diana finished her last Hellhound and turned towards the hunters and said with a light wave of her hand,"Hi," their answer was 25 bows and arrows pointed at her.

Diana sweatdropped and just when she wanted to say something, a bright flash of light appeared between the hunters and Diana.

The hunters quickly averted their eyes, but Diana for a second saw the most beautiful woman in her life. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had long silver hair with matching eyes and the figure of a goddess.

_"Beautiful."_

Unluckily for Diana, she only saw it for a second because after the flash disappeared is the place of the silver haired goddess stood a girl of around 13 years, but still her face had ungodly beauty to it, she possesses cold, silver eyes and auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail.

The auburn haired girl looked at her with narrowed eyes and demanded, "Who are you?"

_"Uh, oh"_

* * *

**End**

**I hope that you like the new chapter as I worked some time on it. I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I already have 8k words so I am ending it here.**

**The next chapter will contain the rest of the meeting and the start of 3rd year.**

**Don't know when it will be out. I will be placing any info about it on my profile.**

**If you like the chapter and the story, leave a review and follow.**

**Chaos out.**


	13. Greek World

**Welcome to the new chapter, I know that you waited for a long time but I have exams so there is that.**

**Now to adress a few things from reviews.**

**Riveg - Don't worry it will not transform into a Angst/Teen drama, I don't know if I would have enough patience to write things like that. Now to adress the things that you pointed out.**

** Common Sense? - After reading so many fanfictions in PJO world this part might just came to natural for me to write. Still I think that their reaction is pretty normal taking under consideration that Diana has a hood on and no one knows who she is. And please let's not talk about Greek common sense cuz they don't have any.**

**2\. Cliche nr.1 - Yeahhh... Now that I am looking at it, it came out pretty shitty. It sounded a lot better in my mind plus I agree that I went a little OCC with Diana here.**

** or Cliché? - I would say that it is just Diana's reaction after she saw Artemis true form. I could just continue the chapter there but I needed to end it so here came the cliche part. Sorry.**

_**Hoodedgenius98**_** \- Mannn, Now I want to write an omake with your idea.**

_**Aku no Kotei -**_** Hope that you will like what I planned for them.**

_**Gon Freaks - **_**I think that it I have good enough reason.**

_**CodyJaaxs -**_** Here you go, while it is probably not something that you wanted I don't want to expose Diana to Greek too much world just yet. But don't worry there will be more interactions from now on. About the Skill Exp, don't worry I remember about it and I will use it soon.**

**About Mary Sue, Like I said earlier it is my first fanfiction so I made quite a few mistakes in my earlier chapters. Not much that I can do now as I would need to rewrite the whole fanfic to fix it. So to anyone who managed to get through the first chapters, Thank you.**

**With that enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Greek World**

* * *

_"Sometimes I wonder if my luck stat is even working, because what the hell is this?" _Diana complained in her mind while trying to keep a stoic expression outside.

**Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, (and a few others) lvl.?**

**HP:?**

**MP:?**

Normally Diana would try her best to distract the goddess and make her escape, but now there is one single problem with that plan. Well, maybe not one but about 25 problems that are aiming arrows at her.

Diana calmed herself, disabled the voice change function of her hood and bowed a little. Who knows how you talk to a goddess, Rigna never told her anything about things like that so might as well try to speak to them like she is talking to lords from Wizengamot. Maybe the lessons from Sirius will finally pay off.

"Excuse me my Lady, I mean you and your companions no harm," she still kept her stoic expression and voice, it would not too well for her to show any weakness there.

Artemis and a few of the Hunters raised an eyebrow at her feminine voice and Diana could see that their posture relaxed a little. If hearing her voice is enough for them to relax Diana noted to never change it around them. Finally, she saw Artemis opening her mouth to speak again.

"Be that as it may, now lower your hood and state your name," Diana noted that this time Artemis's voice isn't as harsh as earlier so this is a good sign.

Sighing, she raised her hands and lowered the hood releasing her black hair and beautiful face to the world.

Still keeping any emotions from her face Diana introduced herself, "My name is Diana Black and I was just trying to hunt those two monsters that were different from the normal ones," she pointed towards the black dust that the merged demons left.

Artemis and the Hunters now visibly relaxed and then they turned towards the dust and again, most of them looked curiously at it. _"Ok, so this is not a normal occurrence, good to know. But still maybe if they stop pointing their bows at me, I will be able to get some information from them."_

The Goddess turned back to Diana and nodded, "If what you say is the truth, I would like to speak with you in private," then she turned around and with a quick wave of her hand the camp was restored. With that done Artemis signaled Diana to follow her and both of them walked towards one of the tents.

The inside of the tent was nothing special apart from the working table and some animal furs. Artemis took the chair by the table and then summoned another for Diana to sit in.

"You said that you were hunting the creatures that left black dust and not the normal golden one yes?" a nod," But I am wondering how a normal human can hunt monsters that some of the demigods have a problem with and I will not even mention your age."

Diana sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "You see, my Lady, since a few weeks ago I didn't even know of the existence of the Greek gods, so I still do not know too much how things work around here."

Artemis looked intrigued at Diana's words, "So how a young girl like you knew how to hunt Greek monsters, are you from any other pantheon?"

Diana's mind flashed back to her dream of Rigna when she was destroyed, they mentioned some pantheon so it may be possible that there are other gods apart from the Greek ones. Shaking her head Diana quickly focused on the topic at hand, "From what I know I do not belong to any other pantheon," it should be the truth as Regina didn't belong to any, "and I didn't know of any other still existing."

This time it was Artemis, who sighed deeply, she didn't get any helpful information from the girl yet. Nonetheless, she decided that the girl might be a good new recruit so she started explaining how the Greek world survived and is moving with the world and nowadays is stationed in America. She told the girl how the monsters still walk the earth, that they are immortal and will reform after some time. She also mentioned that the gods have children from time to time that are called demigods, but she didn't tell her about the Camp where they go. While Artemis has nothing about telling the girls about the Greek world, it is better to hide some things from her.

Meanwhile Diana's mind was trying to process everything that the goddess told her. The gods that are still walking the earth is one thing, that they are now stationed in America is another, but monsters that can reform is something that is a bit too fucked up. And let's not even talk about the Underworld and Mt. Olympus. Even if Diana doesn't know where there are in America, it is still a lot to take in. She thought that the monsters are some remains of the old world, nothing more.

Still, one thing that surprised Diana even more was how Artemis was forthcoming with the information. Just when she wanted to ask the goddess why would she tell her all of that, Artemis decided to give the answer without even asking.

"There is another thing that I would like to talk with you about," Diana frowned a little at the very serious tone but nonetheless nodded, "Like you saw I have my own followers or you could call them my family. My Hunt is a place for any girl that did not have a good life or just want to escape and even though I know that all of this is till new to you, I would like to offer you a place here."

_"So this is what all of it is about, well can't blame her... It seems that now it is my turn to tell some of my story,"_ Gathering her thoughts, she started, "While it is nice for you to offer me a place in your Hunt, I am afraid that I need to refuse. There are some things in my life that would not let me join you."

Luckily Artemis did not get angry, but only a little curious, "And what are those things that you are talking about."

"First, can you tell me if the Greek world would care about anything that is not going through their world?"

Artemis shook her head, "No, as long as it does not come into our territory, Zeus would not give any order. So you could say that we do not know a lot about any other pantheons."

Diana nodded, "Well, it at least explains some things for me... Anyway, while I am not a part of any pantheon, I am not a human."

Here Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Oh? and what would you be when I can clearly sense that you are a human, maybe not a normal one but still a human."

Diana smirked and released the hold of her power. This time Artemis looked very surprised. Diana's smirk got even wider at her reaction, "What would you say now?"

Artemis focused and started to read her energy, "You have power levels that are close to those of the strongest demigods, but your control of it is a lot better than any demigod could dream of. So tell me, what are you?" she finished with a small glare towards Diana.

"From what I know - and don't ask me about the timeline - my race was created by a goddess that never belonged to any pantheon. We were created in hopes of stopping an invasion of what we call demons. Each of us carries a small portion of the goddess power so it could grow with us as we get more powerful," for now it is better to keep the Divine part of her race hidden, " Like I said earlier, I don't know how many years ago, it happened, but my race succeeded, the demons were defeated and the portals to their world got sealed away. Unfortunately, most of Hunters died during the fights so my race is almost extinct nowadays... That is why after I discovered what I am, I decided to hunt those demons that managed to get through the rifts that sometimes appear in the world."

Artemis looked thoughtful after hearing that, after a minute of silence, she looked back to Diana, "It would make sense why you have so much power, but I don't know how an invasion of foreign race could escape my pantheon... The only reason that I can think of it that it happened some time before the Olympians were born and any records of it were destroyed, I will need to talk about it with my sister later," she stopped for a moment while thinking of something, "Now I have a few questions. Do you know the name of the goddess and is she still alive? Do you know of any others Hunters? Why were you hunting Greek monsters? And finally, what will you do now?"

Diana quickly sorted all of the questions and answered, "Yes, I know the name but I would like to keep it secret, no she faded. The only other Huntress that I know of is my best friend. I was trying to find the reason why the demons disappear in my homeland. I will probably stay here a few more days and try to find more of the demons like those two and then head back home."

Artemis frowned a little, "Alright, I will respect you will to keep it secret but I hope that someday you will tell me. Now, If you want, you can stay in the hunt till you need to go back. Lastly, you just said that those two monsters that left back dust behind were demons, care to explain?"

Diana almost facepalmed that she forgot about something like that, "If it is not a problem I will stay with you for a few days. Now those demons are something that surprised even me as even though it is my job to hunt them, I don't have all the information that was available to the Hunters of old, so I need to discover a lot of things by myself," she paused to take a breath and continued, "From what I managed to discover there are some types of demons that can merge with other living creatures and take their skills, powers and mind. They look like humanoid versions of the creatures that they merge with and the demon has full control of its actions. I do not know if the Greek monsters will reform with demons merged or without them, it is something that we will probably never discover."

"So a demon that can merge with others, I wonder it they can do this with humans or demigods... Anyway, I know that you can fight, but I didn't see you fight so what would you say for a spar."

Diana grinned, even if she won't beat her, it will be a nice experience, "Why not, but do we fight here or somewhere else?"

Artemis stood up and walked towards Diana, "I think that my girls had enough fun for today, so let me take us somewhere else."

With that said Diana let Artemis put her hand on Diana's shoulder and both quickly disappeared in a light flash.

They reappeared in a big clearing in some forest, Diana quickly noticed that it is colder than in America. Looking back at Artemis, she raised an eyebrow.

Artemis smiled at her and answered, "currently we are in Canada, it is a place that we discovered during one of the hunts. Now prepare your weapon."

Diana took off her cloak, made it disappear and channeled some magic to her bracelets causing her daggers to appear. Again she ignored the ping that she heard when releasing her weapons, something must have happened to them, but she will check it out after the spar.

The goddess looked interested at her weapons and summoned her own hunting knives, "Ready?" she asked.

Diana nodded and both of them rushed towards the other. Diana still had her gravity rune activated as she wanted something to surprise the goddess. Artemis herself wanted to know how far the girl can go so for now she will fight at the same level that her opponent can.

With time Diana got to her maximum speed that she can use without releasing the rune and because of that she only managed to block the hits from Artemis knives but not the kick that came to her side. Still, Diana quickly righted herself and released the gravity rune.

With a new burst of speed she managed to push the goddess back to the defence. Artemis while surprised, she quickly ducked under one of the swipes and blocked the jab that was coming towards her. Then she used one of her hands to gain momentum and kick Diana away before she could recover.

Diana cursed under her breath, it was obvious that Artemis had a lot more experience with her knives plus she was still holding back. Sighing Diana used her full speed and came at Artemis with full force. The clangs of blades filled the forest and anybody who would witness the battle could easily say that they didn't see anything apart from black and silver blurs on the battlefield.

During the next few minutes of the fight, Diana managed to land a few cuts on Artemis, but unfortunately Diana herself received a lot more hits and was slowly feeling the strain that full speed battle was causing her body.

Artemis was glad that she decided to take Diana seriously from the start as when the girl came at her with full speed, Artemis almost lost her footing and lost the fight. Now she could see that Diana was getting tired and the wounds on her were not helping. Deciding that it is high time to end it, Artemis used a burst of speed to get through Diana's defence and hit her wrist with a blunt edge of her knife. This caused Diana to release one of her daggers and from there Artemis quickly managed to get rid of the second daggers and knock the girl to the ground.

Diana coughed a little and then quickly activated her armor back so it would take care of the bleeding damage. Releasing a tired chuckle she said, "It looks like I still have some way to go before I can challenge a goddess."

Artemis looked amused at the girl and then sat down next to her, "I am quite sure that you would be able to beat some other gods in a melee fight, so don't cut yourself short. Your skill with those daggers is exceptional."

Diana nodded and sat herself up. She waved her both hands and the daggers came back to her before changing back to their bracelet form, "Thank you it is nice to hear it from someone that has a lot more experience than me."

Artemis looked a little intrigued at her use of magic and decided to ask, "That is another thing that I would like to ask you, where did you learn how to fight like this and from what I could see you can use magic?"

Diana fell back on the ground and looked at the sky, "While my melee skills are self taught along with most of my magic, there is also the part of my magic that belongs to something else," she stopped for a moment to think how to say it, "like you explained there are other pantheons with gods and demigods, but it is not all that exist in our world."

The goddess looked interested, but then gained a look of recognition," I think that I know what do you mean but please continue."

Diana nodded, "I also belong to a wizarding community that exist everywhere in the world and while their magic is not as strong as mine, it is more refined for simpler tasks so I find it useful from time to time... Originally I was born a witch, but something happened in my life that caused the change and now I am what I am. Not that I would ever change it."

"That makes some sense as even though we do not interact with wizards, we know about them. Originally we thought that they were some descendants of the demigods of Hecate, but after some research done by my sister we discovered that about 3 Millennials ago the earth started releasing some sort of energy. It was then discovered that the energy created a completely new type of humans that could use magic, apart from that some creatures all around the world started to change and it is how your magical creatures got created. At first they lived along with normal humans. But like you probably know the witch hunts happened and the magicals decided to hide. We don't know what exactly happened, but somehow after a wave of magic that went through the whole earth all of the normal humans forgot about the existence of anything magical. It was something similar to our mist, but we didn't really care anymore, so we left them alone. That is all I know about your world."

Diana lay here a little shocked, so this is how the magic came to be... huh at least now she knows that her hunter dreams happened somewhere in that timeline as the already spoke of wizards, "That is... good to know. The magical don't really know how they came to be so it clears some things out."

Artemis stood up and offered her hand to Diana, "I think that it is time to go back, I still need to introduce you to the hunt and tell them that you will be staying with us for a few days."

Diana nodded and took the hand. A second later they were back at the camp and Artemis began to introduce Diana to her Hunt. The girls were mostly friendly towards her after they heard that she is a hunter like them but can't join the hunt. After they all got something to eat and talked a bit, it was already time to go to sleep so they could move tomorrow.

Diana already told Artemis that she doesn't need the tent, but the goddess insisted and this is how she is now sitting on the chair in her own tent.

She sighed and thought about all that happened today. She is glad that getting the information about Greek world won't be a problem as it would be a pain in the ass discovering everything by herself. Still, there are some things that Artemis hasn't told her about but Diana can respect that as she is still mostly an unknown here. Next, she finally knows why the demons are disappearing from her sensing radar. She will need to scan the energy of another of those abominations and then she will be able to find it like she did earlier, at least she hopes so.

The spar with Artemis was also an eye opening experience. While Diana did a pretty good job in the fight, she could do a lot better. Artemis was a lot more graceful than her and her attacks had a lot more finesse. You would think that after almost ten years of wielding those daggers, Diana would know what she is doing wrong. Well, at least now she knows that she still has a lot to learn if she wants to continue Rigna's legacy. The fight at least showed her that she is not perfect and there will always be something to learn.

Shaking her head, she summoned her daggers and finally checked what the gamer system wants from her.

**Daggers of Night and Darkness**

**Primary created by Chaos for Nyx the Goddess of Night. She lost them in a duel with Rigna who took them for herself and upgraded them. Those daggers have ability to consume your enemies to build their strength ( reset after changing owner).**

**Damage: 100 + 10*200 Stacks: 200 , Warning not all enemies give the same number of stacks.**

**Congratulations!**

**After accumulating 200 stacks your weapon is capable of evolving. Do you want to proceed?**

**YES/NO**

Quickly selecting yes she read.

**Your weapon has evolved!**

**Check the description for more info.**

Closing the box she quickly observer her daggers.

**Daggers of Night and Darkness**

**Primary created by Chaos for Nyx the Goddess of Night. She lost them in a duel with Rigna who took them for herself and upgraded them. Those daggers have ability to consume your enemies to build their strength ( reset after changing owner).**

**Damage: 2000 Stacks: 0 , Warning not all enemies give the same number of stacks.**

**Other forms:**

**Sword of Shadows**

**Sword created by Rigna after combining the power of both daggers and the souls absorbed by it. Can easily change between forms. Immune to shadow attacks.**

**Damage: 3000 Stacks: 0 , Warning not all enemies give the same number of stacks.**

Diana then watched as the two daggers combined in one and created a pure black sword. It was a little shorter than if those two daggers combined. The sword is somewhat similar in appearance to scimitars, it has a curved handle and a blade that sweeps backwards, though the similarity stops there. It is pure black color with some lines of red that go through the guard and lower part of the blade, contains sharper edges around the hilt, a serrated blade, and decorative etchings **(AN: Dedaric sword if you can't imagine it)**.

Diana took the blade in her hand, stood up and made a few test swings to see how it feels.

After a few minutes of testing, Diana was glad that the blade felt as good as the daggers. There is one problem with the sword, now Diana will need to learn how to fight with a sword from a scratch if she wants to use it. Well, another thing to do during the year.

Transforming the sword back to their daggers form and then to bracelets, Diana changed to something more comfortable and laid down in the bed.

She still has a few days before she needs to go back so she might get another chance to find one of the abominations.

* * *

**6 Days later, Arizona, Grand Canyon**

Diana quickly rolled away from another swipe of the dragon's tail and quickly flashed away from it.

Reappearing some distance away from it, she quickly created cero in one of her hands and gripped her sword in the other. Without wasting anymore time she used pure speed and ran towards the dragon that wanted to release another wave of black flames towards her.

When she was in the arm's length of the dragon she pushed the overpowered cero. It quickly went straight through the demons scales and disintegrated almost half of it before it died completely and disappeared leaving a few scales as a loot.

Sighing, she used flash step to get back the camp where the Hunters and Artemis were watching the fight.

Reappearing just before Artemis, she sighed, "Ok, that's it, I don't think that there will be any more surprises."

Zoe walked towards her and asked, "What was that? No normal dragon would follow the Hunt of Artemis."

Diana chuckled lightly, "You see I had a run in with a group of those dragons a few weeks ago and it looks like I missed one. Still, it is surprising that it decided to follow me and get revenge. Not the smartest move," she murmured the last part under her nose.

Artemis shook her head at the girl's antics, it was really nice to have her with them as she was a skilled fighter and a nice person to be around. Still, sometimes Diana is a little awkward around people and Artemis deduced that she does not have a lot of social experience. Well, no one can be perfect.

"Anyway, before the dragon decided to interrupt us, you were saying that you need to go back," started Artemis.

Diana quickly became serious, "Yes, even though it was nice, I need to go back to my family," she can easily say that it was nice to be with people that do the same thing as her. But still she is already missing her family and Alya so it would be better if she goes back now. Two days ago they managed to find another of those abominations and Diana now has their energy signature, so it will be easier to track them.

After exchanging goodbyes, Artemis took Diana to her tent. Here she brought out a bag with some golden coins, seeing Diana's questioning look she explained, "Those are drachmas, about 20 of them. If you ever need to contact us just do this," here Artemis showed her how to use rainbows to contact with others through Iris messaging, "you got it?"

Diana nodded and took the bag before hiding it in her inventory. Artemis didn't even question her about it as she already saw her make things appear and disappear without any explanation.

"It was nice to meet your Hunters and you Artemis. I hope that the next time we meet I will be able to introduce you to Alya."

Artemis nodded, Diana already explained who Alya is and the goddess really wanted to meet the other Huntress, "Don't worry, I might just travel with my hunt to Britain to see what is going on there."

The younger girl smiled at that, "Then I will be waiting," with that she brought out the Portkey and with a last goodbye she disappeared.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank, Britain**

Diana reappeared in the same room that she travelled from and flared her magic a little to signal the goblins that she is back. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and waited.

After a few minutes Ragnok came in with two others goblins and they all quickly exchanged greeting. After Ragnok sat down in the other chair, he asked, "So Huntress, did you find anything?"

Diana smiled at the goblin, "Yes, from what I discovered some demons can merge with other creatures and the energy signature change completely. This is the reason why I couldn't sense them. Now I should be able to at least spot some of them, still I need more information about them so I will need to find another Hunter that might have something on them."

Ragnok nodded, "That's understandable, I already send the files so you should be able to go through them when you go back," with that, he stood up," I am glad that the Goblin Nation could help, unfortunately I have some other things to take care of so if you excuse me."

Diana also stood up and after a quick handshake with the president, she was escorted out of Gringotts. Quickly finding an empty alley, she went into her shadows.

_"Finally home."_

* * *

**END**

**Ok so I didn't expect to write this chapter today... Really I just sat dawn and started writing. Not that I am complaining.**

**Now there wasn't much that I could do in the greek world as I do not want to announce Diana's existance to the whole world so for now I hope that it will be enough for you. Don't worry Artemis will appear form tiem to time.  
**

**Chapters will be shorter. About 5k words.**

**Now I have exams till 12 September so I don't know if there will be any more chapters. Sorry.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Chaos out.**


	14. The Underworld

**Here is the new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**It should be out on 10.09.2019. If it is not you can flame me in reviews.**

**Chapter one and two got revisited, don't worry nothing important changed.**

**If there are any beta readers who would like to help me, please pm me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 14. The Underworld**

* * *

After finally settling back in her room, Diana spend the next few days with her family. They mostly discussed how Diana's trip went and what she and Alya are planning to do now.

As Diana couldn't tell her parents about the Underworld, she decided to just tell them that she will most likely go back to training. She didn't want to lie to them, but some things are better left unsaid, plus who knows what the community would do to them if they found out that there are normal wizards and witches who know about them.

So for now she kept her mouth shut and went back to her room.

Grabbing the stack of files that Ragnok send her, she laid down on her bed and decided to finally read them.

Most of the files spoke of how the community was formed and how it works. Diana was glad that her race helped with forming it so she and Alya might have an easier time talking with them.

The files told her that the community was formed about two hundred years after the creation of official ministries of magic. It looks like bigots existed even then... Then it spoke how every race that wanted to join needed to choose a leader that would sit on the council.

The council itself while important, doesn't have too much authority over the races. It looks like they only decide what to do about those that try to leak the existence of Underworld to the outside world and rule over all of the districts.

For Diana it is quite understandable as why would one race listen to another. Luckily, all of the members of the community know that they cannot leak it's existence so everything should go smoothly in there.

She also found out that there are a lot of squibs in there. Well, now Diana knows where they all go after their families throw them out. Funny that members of the noble families that always talk about the blood purity now live with creatures.

When Diana finally got through all of the files that spoke of the community itself, the doors to her room opened and in walked Alya.

"You walked away after the dinner pretty fast, something wrong?" asked Alya curiously.

Shaking her head Diana laid her head down on the pillow and put the files next to her, "Nah... I just wanted to finally go through the files that Ragnok send me."

Alya nodded and laid down next to her friend, Diana blushed a little, but kept quiet, "The Underworld?"

"The Underworld," was Diana's only response.

"You are irritated," declared Alya without even asking. Diana turned her head towards Alya and frowned, "Don't give me that look, I know you since we were 9 years old so I think that I can read you pretty well. Now, tell me what is bothering you," It was not a question but more like an order.

Diana's frown deepened, but after a few seconds she released a sigh, "It is just the situation with the merging demons. Even though now we know that they exist, we still don't have any information about them. It is so fucking frustrating," she exclaimed.

Alya released her own sigh, she can't really say that the situation doesn't irritate her as it would be a lie. Diana already tried to sense the demons while using the signatures that she memorized in America. Unfortunately the range that she can do it at greatly decreased as now Diana needs to focus on so many things that it puts too much strain on her.

Shaking her head, she laid her head down on Diana's shoulder and smirked at her friend's blush, "Don't worry about it too much, we will figure something out like we always do. Now pass me the files."

Diana after getting rid of her blush smiled and did as asked, "I already went through all the information about it, so now we only need to read about the locations of the districts."

Alya nodded and took the files from her friend. They both started to read in silence.

After about 10 minutes Alya put the files next to her, pulled herself up from the lying position and looked at Diana, "So the main district where the council reside is in Amsterdam... interesting. I don't think that we should go there before getting accustomed to how the normal district looks like. What do you say?"

Diana nodded, "Yeah, for now let's go to the London district, we will see about the Amsterdam one later. We will go there tomorrow after the dinner, ok?"

"That should be alright. I am curious myself about it so there is no reason to wait. I will see you in the training room later," with that Alya walked out of the room and left Diana alone with her thoughts.

She quickly gathered all of the files, put them on a nightstand and fell back on the bed. Might as well get some sleep, the frustration that she gathered inside was a little tiring.

During her sleep, she dreamed of a big dragon with black scales, long barbed tail and set of black-red wings. It was a dragon that could stand on his back legs and instead of having the same set of legs in the front, it has humanish arms that could easily tear through anything with its sharp claws. **(An: For a better picture, you can look up Ferath from ArchAge. My dragon is similar but doesn't have horns on its head.)**

It looked very powerful and every beat of its wings was like the sound of a thunder. Finally it stopped circling in the air and decided to land just before Diana.

Now she could see that it was gigantic as even though it crouched before her, Diana still felt like she was standing before skyscraper.

The dragon then reached out with one arm towards her and opened its mouth, **"We will meet soon, little Huntress," **his voice as it was definitely masculine was powerful and if Diana heard right, slightly amused.

Just before he could reach her, Diana awoke with a gasp, "What the fuck was that!"

Getting her breath under control, she sat up in her bed and thought about the dream. It definitely was not one of her hunter dreams as she never could interact with anyone when she was dreaming, next she never dreamed of a gigantic, intelligent dragon and she never saw a dragon like that.

Then her mind went back to what Rigna told her.

_"I almost forgot, there is one more being who merged with you. They are still asleep, but you will meet them in the future."_

Can it be that the being finally woke up? Well, it would explain why she is feeling something new deep in her mind. Still, she didn't expect him to be a gigantic dragon. She can't help but wonder is she will be that big in her creature form. She hopes not as it would be a little too much, even for her.

Well, at least now she knows why her other part of the race is called **Ancient Dragoness.**

Chuckling lightly, she got up and changed into new clothes.

She then sat down by her desk and brought out her daggers before changing them into the sword form. Then she checked her skills and went to find the new one.

**Sword Proficiency (Passive) lv. 3/50 (11%)**

**Allows you the usage of Swords with more ease.**

**15% more damage with Swords**

Just great, now she needs to level it up from the scratch and learn some fighting styles that go along with the sword. Anyway, that is not what she needs to worry about now. Alya, after she showed her the sword asked her if she can upgrade Alya's daggers.

Now the problems are that Diana has no idea how to do it. While she can craft new weapons without a problem, upgrading is still beyond her. Nonetheless, she decided that it would not be fair for her to be the only one with a new weapon. So here she is studying her new sword with every spell that she can think of. Unfortunately wizard's spells are as helpful as 'observe'.

She might be able to enchant Alya's daggers but to make them evolve? No, she would need more knowledge about creating weapons or... _"Wait, that's it. Alya evolved from witch to Huntress from a ritual so what if I would try to force the daggers to evolve with it. That could work. Now I only need to create a completely new ritual and find proper ingredients,"_here she stopped and banged her head on the desk, _"oh fuck me... it will take forever."_

Depressed, Diana changed her weapon back to bracelets and took out her books on rituals, runes and arithmancy. It looks like she is not training today.

Three hours later she finally came upon a ritual that if she can edit, will be able to help her.

_Merging of essence, a ritual capable of strengthening or weakening whatever is used in the process. It uses the pure essence of every ingredient and merge them together. The merged essence is then transformed into energy that one can put into an item or person. All of the ingredients need to be compatible with each other otherwise the ritual can backfire on the user. Even then the energy created is highly unstable and can destroy whatever it comes in contact with. The chance of a successful merging of the energy and item is about 40% and 20% for any alive being. It is highly advised to be as far away from the ritual when it takes place._

Ok, so it might not be as helpful as she thought, but at least she has something to start from. She shudders at the thought of creating a ritual from the scratch. Still, it looks like she will need to rewrite the whole arithmancy of the ritual and change a few of the runes. The 40% is not something that she can work with so this is another part that needs editing.

Sighing, she took out a notebook and started breaking apart the whole arithmancy for the ritual. First she needs to edit the part where the ritual uses only normal magical ingredients. That would not work as Diana already has a few ideas for the ingredients and most of them are of demonic origin. This part alone will take her some time, but first she needs to write down everything that she will change in the ritual.

The ingredient part is already written down on the paper, next she needs to find a way to check the compatibility of the new ones. The most important thing will of course be stability. From what she can see the ritual puts a lot of strain on the essence of every item so it might be one of the reasons. If that is the truth, she will just make the ritual take more time, so the essences will be able to merge slowly but correctly. Diana can't help but wonder why the ritual is so rushed.

The last part that will be changed is the merging of the energy with the item. As Diana will be using daggers as the target of the ritual, she can throw away to part of it that focus on alive beings. That alone should make the ritual more stable. Of course using demonic items will make the stability laughable, so there is no reason to celebrate.

Putting her pencil away (Diana still can't fathom why the wizarding community would use quills when the moundanes have so much better options) and smiled at her notes. At least now she has a plan. It will take her a few weeks to change the whole ritual and find new ingredients but it should be worth.

Getting up, she put the notes away in her inventory and changed into her training clothes. baggy, grey sweatpants, training bra and a loose T-shirt with short sleeves. On her feet were new and clean, black leather boots with a low heel that she created with some shadow skin and normal leather.

Running into the shadows she came out in the training room. Alya was still there dodging and using her daggers to shield herself from spells that were coming at her from the various enchanted dummies.

Diana sees a perfect moment to enter the fight, quickly disabling the dummies, she appeared before Alya with her sword ready to deflect a blow that was directed at her head. Using Alya's surprise, she used her sword to knock one of her daggers away and kick her friend on the side.

Alya cursed under her breath as she righted herself in the air and landed on her legs some distance away from Diana, "You are late!" she exclaimed.

Diana shrugged, "I had a few things that needed my attention," she said while again running at her friend.

Alya raised an eyebrow while deflecting the slash from Diana that was directed at her midsection. She used her experience with daggers and Diana was quickly pushed to defence, "Ohh? And what would those things be?"

Diana winced a little at the onslaught, it is clear that her experience with a sword is showing here. Blocking the strike from Alya's left dagger she didn't have enough time to bring her sword to block the right strike and the first blood went to Alya.

"Fuck," she cursed while jumping away, "It will be harder than I thought."

Alya laughed a little before appearing behind Diana ready to strike her in the back. Diana fortunately sensed the attack coming and blocked both daggers.

Using her free hand, she punched Alya's forearm before she could escape her. Despite that Alya didn't even move and again began her attack. This time Diana could see that soon she will get overwhelmed, so without wasting any more time, so used a burst of speed and caught Alya's wrist with her free hand and knocked away one of her daggers.

Unfortunately, before she could attempt the next part of her plan, Alya used her left leg to kick Diana's legs away and with the now free right hand. She then flipped her friend on the stomach, sat on her back and brought her dagger to Diana's neck, "I win. Now, will you answer my previous question?"

Diana chuckled even though she was a little red at their position and answered, "Alright, alright, you win, but I can't tell you, it is a surprise."

Alya relented, stood up and huffed, "Can't you tell me now?"

Giggling at Alya's antics, she also stood up and went towards the couch in the corner, "Nope, you need to wait. Don't worry, it will be worth."

Pouting, Alya followed Diana and sat down next to her, "So what now? Dungeon? One more spar?"

Diana shook her head at no and answered, "I wanted to try the attack that we are developing, but with a sword. it might be easier to focus our power into one blade."

Alya nodded, it is a good idea, "So empty ID?"

"Empty ID," Diana confirmed.

Taking Alya's hand, she used 'ID create: Empty' and within a second both girls were standing in a rocky clearing. Alya quickly went to the side and transfigured one of the rocks into a chair.

Diana meanwhile summoned her sword and again went through all the steps of their new technique. Speed, stability, sharpness and invisibility. They already got the first two down and are making pretty good progress with the third.

First she decided to only use the first two and then make her way up. She took the sword in both of her hands and started to channel magic into it. After a few second she made a slash forward and a big wave of black energy with violet tint got released. It traveled at very high speed towards one of the rocks and exploded on impact.

After the dust cleared Diana heard shouting to her left, "How was it? Any better?"

"Yeah, the magic was a lot easier to gather and mold while having two hands on the sword," she shouted back.

Alya then appeared next to the rock that was hit by Diana's attack and shouted again, "You know the result is also much better. Now add sharpness to it."

Diana nodded and turned towards another big rock. Again she gathered magic in the blade, but this time while she moulded it, she gave it not only speed and stability, but also sharpness. Of course, when she tried to do that stability started to fight her. Finally, after a minute she made a wild slash towards the rock and this time instead of a big wave, she released energy almost as thin as her blade.

The attack cut some way into the it, but then exploded and destroyed the whole rock.

Diana wiped the sweat that gathered on her forehead and grinned at the result. This time Alya appeared next to her and gave her a bottle with water.

Thanking her friend she quickly downed the bottle and threw it away. Both girls then went to inspect the damage. The crater from the explosion was much bigger than previously so there is that. Unfortunately, they couldn't see how far the attack went as the whole rock got destroyed.

"You know, I think that we are on the right path," declared Alya with a grin.

Diana looked at her with a look that clearly said, 'you think'.

Alya's grin got even wider at the look and said, "oh come on.. no need to be sarcastic now."

Diana shook her head and smiled, "Ok, I think that's enough for today. I want to go through the files one more time and then go to sleep."

The other Black nodded and then quickly disappeared from the ID world. Both of them then went back to their rooms.

* * *

**Next Day**

When Diana woke up, she quickly went about her normal routine. Then after eating her breakfast, she went back to her room, so she could work on the ritual a little more before they go to the Underworld district.

She had already removed the part of using the ritual on living beings and now her focus is on making it compatible with demonic items. Apart from that she already decided on a few ingredients. The first will be 'Demon's heart shard' that from what Diana discovered has some of the demonic energy within. It should fuel the ritual just alright. The next ingredient that needs to be in it is 'Infernal Ingot'. No questions there as it will build the new form of Alya's weapon. Diana also decided to use some of the 'Demon Dragon's scales' that she acquired on her trip to America. From what she read, the scales should give the weapon more power and durability so why not.

Now, here appeared a new problem for Diana. While she knows that these ingredients will make the weapon stronger and maybe even give it a new form, she knows that is won't be enough to merge two daggers together. This left Diana's mind racing as she can't find anything that would make those two weapons become one.

Seeing that the time of dinner is coming, Diana closed her notebook and put in in inventory. Then she changed into her standard black jeans, violet blouse and leather jacket.

Quickly going down to the kitchen, she greeted her whole family and sat down by the table.

After the dinner the girls informed their parents that they are going out but will be back soon.

Diana then shadow traveled them next to Statfor Park, where the portal to the London Underworld is placed. Diana extended her senses an quickly located the place.

It was heavily warded place near the center of the park and the portal itself was between two old trees. Diana now easily understand why such small park still exists in such place. The wards must protect it nicely.

Not wasting anymore time both of the girls went through the portal and appeared in a room with stone walls and only one door. They raised an eyebrow and just when they wanted to go through the door, they opened and in walked an older man dressed in a Muggle, gray suit. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a few wrinkles on his face.

Diana's eyebrow raised even higher at the Muggle clothing, but said nothing about it. The man then took out his wand and the girls quickly summoned their weapons.

The old man seeing that quickly stopped his action and said, "I am sorry if I scared you, but I mean you no harm. Now if you could put your weapons away, I would like to summon us some chairs to sit."

The girls narrowed their eyes, but nodded nonetheless. They didn't give the old man time to summon chairs for them as they waved their hands and conjured chairs for themselves.

The old man raised an eyebrow at the wandless magic, conjured a chair for himself and sat down, "Now I think that the introductions are needed. My name is Joseph Weston, a werewolf and guard to the entrance of London's Underworld."

The girls nodded and Alya introduced them, "I am Alya Black and this is my friend Diana Black. I don't know if you know about our race but we are Huntresses."

The man's eyes got wide at the mention of Hunters but he schooled his expression quickly, "You speak of being a part of a race that is almost extinct. Care to prove it?"

Diana gained a thoughtful look and said, "And how would we do that? We don't get our wings till 16th birthday."

Joseph nodded and was a little surprised at the girls' knowledge, "Our community created a special spell so we could identificate every race that comes to our districts. I can cast it first on myself if you don't trust me."

The girls quickly accepted and he showed them how this spell works on himself. After the spell was cast on someone they released aura that was colored differently according to the race. Joseph explained which color means what and then cast it on the girls.

Both of the girls gave out a violet aura, but Diana's was a little more dark. Joseph then nodded and said, "Now that I know that you are saying the truth, let me officially welcome you to the Underworld. It has been a long time since one of your races appeared."

They were not surprised to hear that, but Diana still asked, "Are there any Hunters in London district?"

"Yes, there is one of your race living here. He runs the bookstore. Edward Lynch is his name. He was a part of this place long before me so I don't know how old he is. Now the last question before you I will let you in. Why did you come here?"

Alya nodded and answered, "We are here so we can gain some information about our race and see the Underworld for ourselves."

Joseph smiled, "Good to know. Now do you know of the rules?" a nod, "Alright, I think that's all. Come."

He got up with Diana and Alya following him. Joseph opened the door and lead the outside.

Diana can only say that the community took the name literally as they were now in a big cave that looked like a cross road. You could say that the whole district was built with two 'streets' that came together in a T formation. The entrance to the district was in the place that those two streets created the cross road.

The homes and shops were build into the walls of the cave. Even then the girls could see that those houses were still styled to look better and not like a cave dwelling. The street that go straight from them looked like shopping alley as they could see a big number of shop signs. Then the street that went to the left and right side was most likely residential street.

Apart from that the district was surprisingly well illuminated and they could see masses of people and creatures here.

Joseph looked at them with a smile and said, "Quite nice hmm?"

Alya grinned, "Yeah, we were most definitely not expecting so many people here, but still you took the name Underworld literally."

Joseph laughed at the remark, "Yes, Underworld indeed. Now, as you can see, the district consists of two main streets and a few smaller alleys, the one before you is market street and to the left and right you got residential area. We never went about naming them so no fancy names. Now, the old Edward's shop is on the left side and is called 'Brain's End'. With that said I wish you good day," after giving the standard information he walked away leaving the girls alone.

Diana smiled at the sight and turned towards Alya, "No reason to waste any more time huh?"

Alya nodded and the made their way into the market street.

There were a lot of shops books, clothes, animals, pubs, inns, apothecary, more clothing, artefacts, Gringotts branch and even a joke shop. The girls are sure that there are more, but this is not their focus now.

From what they could see most of the races living there are werewolves, vampires, goblins, vellas and squibs. They also saw a few half-giants and centaurs. While surprising they just shrugged and walked further so they could find the shop.

Finally, after 10 minutes of getting through the masses of people the managed to find the shop. It had a big sign made in some red wood above the door and the wall of it was colored in blue. For the girls it is still funny that they paint the walls of the cave.

Walking in they saw that it was slightly bigger than most of the shops that they saw. There were a few people inside browsing through the books and by the counter was standing a woman in her late twenties. Diana decided to go to her and ask for the owner of the shop.

"Excuse me, is Mr. Lynch available now?" she asked with a straight face.

The woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I am sure that I can help you with whatever you need."

"Unfortunately is is not a matter of a shop so if you could inform him, I would be most thankful."

The cashier snorted, "What would a brat like you want with Mr. Lynch."

Getting annoyed Diana narrowed her eyes and channeled a little magic into them to give them a glow, "Listen here, I don't care what you think of me. Me and my friend need to talk with him so I ask one more time. Can you get him?"

Just when the woman wanted to answer, another voice interrupted her, "Evelyn what is going on here?"

The man that walked in looked like he was in his late forties, had black hair, grey eyes and a light beard. The now named Evelyn turned towards the man and answered, "Mr. Lynch those two girls are demanding to speak with you."

The man looked amused and then turned towards Diana and Alya, "How can I help you then."

Alya decided to take the lead before Diana says something that they will regret, "Sir, my name is Alya Black and we came here to speak with you about.. you could say a racial matter," the last part she said more quietly, they don't know if Lynch's race is a common knowledge, but there is no need for everyone to know that they are Hunters.

Now Lynch looked intrigued, "Race you say? Alright follow me."

He leads them through the back door towards a room that looked like a kitchen with one table and a few chairs, "Sit down. Something to drink?"

The girls sat down and politely refused the man's offer. Edward prepared some tea for himself and then sat down, "Alright, so what it is about race? No one knows what I am, so it can't be about me."

"There you are wrong sir. We know exactly what you are as we are the same. Oh, and I am Diana Black," she informed the man.

Edward looked surprised, but quickly schooled his expression, "Alright, so what I am?"

Diana smirked, "You sir, are a Hunter, one of the last of our race."

Edward kept his stoic expression and asked one more question, "Ok, so you know what I am. Now, how do I know that you are Hunters too. From what I know there were only a few Hunter children and I never heard of any family with Black last name. Now that I think about it, it is a name of one of the noble wizarding families."

This time, Alya answered, "You are right, we are a part of the Black family, but we are not witches. We were already tested by Joseph and he confirmed that we are of your race. We can't tell you how we became Hunters."

Edward finally relented, "Let's say that I believe you. Now what can I do for you?"

"We came here in hopes of gaining more information about our race and demons," Diana quickly answered.

Edward raised and eyebrow, "Demons? From what I know the only demons that walk the earth are D-class and even then those are rare. So why would you need information about demons."

Now it was time for Diana and Alya be surprised, "D-class? I already fought some c-rank demons. I don't know where you got that information, but it is pretty outdated. Something is going on and we need to be prepared."

Now Edward looked grim, "That is not good. I haven't any contact with others for 20 years, so you might be right. Now I don't know much as I only got trained in our traditions, language and how to prepare the potion for our 16th birthday, you know how to make it?" a nod, "Good. I can't help you too much as I am already 90 years old, you probably know that we age even slower than wizards so it should not be a surprise. Now I can give you the books that I had with me during my training. They might help you," with that he got up and walked away.

Alya frowned and looked at Diana, "Not too helpful, huh?"

Diana shook her head, "Can't blame him. It looks like our demon problem only appeared some time ago. Still, we can ask him how to contact the other Hunters."

With that they waited for Edward to come back.

After five minutes Lynch came back carrying 3 books, "I know it is not much, but there is our history, language and information on demons. I hope that it helps you."

Diana took the books and thanked the man, "I am sure they will. Now we have one more question. Is the person that taught you still alive?"

Edward nodded, "He should be. He is one of the last of our race that managed to connect with his inner creature. He goes by his codename Lempo. From what I know he is about 600 years old and he is getting close to the limit. His creature is not one of the immortal ones so he won't live forever," he paused for a moment and took out a paper before writing something down on it, "Take this and show it to him. You will need to go to the main district in Amsterdam. Last that I heard, he is still taking care of an old inn called 'Tiger's Lair'."

They took the paper, hid it and finally stood up, "Thank you Mr. Lynch for your help. We will be going."

Edward nodded and lead them outside of the shop. Then the girls went to the Apparition point and disappeared.

* * *

**END.**

**So in this chapter we got the first glipse at Underworld community. I still don't know how big part it will play in the story but I hope that you like it. If you have any ideas for it, leave them in review or pm.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows.**

**Chaos out.**


	15. Breakout

**Hello, hello. **

**Long time no see. I am sorry for that, but some shit happened and then I wrote the new chapter and after reading it, I saw that it became big clusterfuck.**

**So here I am rewriting it from the ground.**

**One question. In one gamer fic I saw the author placing a chapter with all current stats in the end. I can do the same. Let me know.  
**

**Thank you for your support and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, PJO nor any mentioned orginal stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 15. Breakout**

* * *

**Next Day**

After the last day visit to the Underworld, the girls decided to look through the books that were given to them by Edward and see if there is something useful in them.

While the history book didn't give them too much insight into the past of the Hunters, it was still useful to be able to confirm what they already know. The language book wasn't really useful as both Diana and Alya can already speak the tongue fluently, but it may can in handy in future. Who knows, maybe they will meet some new hunters who can't use their language.

Fortunately the book on demons gave them a little more knowledge than the other two. While again, it has a lot of information that the girls already know, it also has some details that may prove useful in the battles to come.

Most of the new information spoke of what is strong against which demon and what attacks they can use. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything on demons who can merge with other creatures and the highest described demon in the book is a c-rank so again no information about anything stronger.

Still, it is nice to know that most of the flying type demons are weak against fire and underground types against darkness and water. According to the book, normal demons which can't fly or go underground don't have specific element that they are weak against and one need to discover it during battle. Another thing that the book speaks of is the power of demons. While it is true that they can use elements and magic they can also utilize pure demonic energy.

Luckily, when it comes to E and D ranks their demonic energy manifest itself as additional strength, speed, defence or some appendages in their looks that can be used as weapons.

Only C-ranks and higher can use the energy to their will as they can control it. Still, most c-class demons have a hard time doing it so they only use it in dire times. That is something that Diana and Alya are glad of as they don't want to think what a demon with access to the demonic energy could do, especially after the last dungeon.

After they skimmed through the books, they decided that it would be better to memorise it later so they could recall all of the information later. Then Diana and Alya went to sleep so they could follow their routine in the morning.

After breakfast next day, the girls meet in their training room where Diana again transported them into an empty ID. Alya then turned to Diana and asked, "So what we do now? The easiest thing to do would be going to Amsterdam and see the guy that Edward told us about."

Diana nodded, this is the best course of action, but they should be careful, "Yeah, you are right, but we can't just go there unprepared. Edward might say that he was trained there, but we don't know if anything changed. Apart from that I want to scout the area first before attempting to contact with the old Hunter. We will need to organize a way to get to Europe undetected. I think that it is high time for us to learn how to make illegal portkeys and for you to find some way of fast travel as I already have shadow travel."

Alya could agree with that, there is no need to rush into this. They already know that there is a Hunter in the main district so this time they can go there incognito. "That's a good idea. The portkeys could be useful in the future and I really need some way to travel so I won't be so dependent on you anymore. Anyway, let's start with the training, I want to try something out."

Diana quirked an eyebrow at that, "And what would it be?"

Alya only smiled and walked away from her. She then brought her hand up and channeled big amount of energy into it.

After a few seconds, in her hand appeared a bow of pure red energy. Diana could see that it took a lot of concentration to form it but was impressed nonetheless. Surprisingly Alya didn't stop here and brought her second hand forward and created an arrow of the same energy as the bow. She then aimed the bow at the nearest rock and fired. The arrow was quite fast and upon impact with the rock it created a small explosion. The bow then disappeared from Alya's hands and she wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead.

Diana then clapped slowly and said with pride, "Alright, color me impressed. That's some higher level energy manipulation here. I think that if you had a sword like me, you would probably be able to complete our attack. Still, from what I can see it is very hard to keep the bow stable when you create arrow."

Alya nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, the focus needed is too high for the technique being useful in the close future. That's why I want to create a bow of Infernal Iron, then I would need to only create arrows out of energy and I could make them stronger and faster. Plus, I could try adding my elements to them."

Diana thought that it is a good idea as it would let Alya focus more on arrows themselves, "Do you want me to create you one and enchant it or will you do it?"

Alya shook her head, "Nah, there is no need for you to do this, I can create it by myself."

Diana nodded and set off to another part of the clearing so she could practice her skills. She then summoned her sword and again tried the cutting attack. This time she didn't focus on speed and sharpness, no she only focused on stability and tried to make the attack invisible.

She already thought on how to manage that, but didn't really know if it would work. What she came up with is quite simple, she wants to add normal magic to the attack and bend it to make it invisible. There is only one problem with that.

How to merge the attack with invisibility magic?

That is why Diana left out the speed and sharpness part of the attack so she could focus more on the new part of it. When she finally gets a little experience at merging the two energies, she will add the two steps.

She tried it a few times, but the invisibility would just not work. She was getting quite irritated so she sat down for a moment to observe Alya's training with her bow.

Now that she thinks of it, Diana also should try something like that. It would be good to have something to attack with at bigger distances as using her more destructive attacks is not the best idea.

Standing up, she quickly transfigured the nearest rock to standard wood bow and conjured some arrows. She then walked some distance away from a tree that was next to her and took aim. Meanwhile Alya stopped her training for a moment to see what Diana is doing.

Diana released an arrow and instead of hitting the target it flew quite some way to the left. The girls were surprised at her miss, but she tried again. Unfortunately for her all of the arrows missed the target. Diana was getting quite angry and it didn't help that Alya was watching and laughing at her misfortune.

"I don't get it, I can throw projectiles without any problem and hit moving targets at bigger distances than I am shooting now, what the hell is wrong with my bow skills?!" she shouted in frustration making Alya laugh even harder, "And don't you laugh at me, I don't know what is happening!"

Her anger, then turned into confusion and a pout appeared on her face when she saw her friend watch her in amusement. When Alya finally calmed down, she flashed next to her friend and asked, "Ok, ok, show me one more time how you shoot. You are probably doing it the wrong way."

Diana huffed at her comment, but grabbed her bow tightly and nocked an arrow. Again she released it and again it went to the left instead hitting the target.

Alya was watching it the whole time and she could see that Diana's stance and technique were almost perfect. When she fired the arrow she thought that it would hit the target, but to her surprise it wasn't even close. She adopted a look and confusion and said, "You know what? I do not understand either."

Diana sweatdropped at her friend and said with a deadpan, "That's very helpful, thank you."

Alya chuckled sheepishly, "Hey! It is not my fault that you are absolute garbage with a bow. But maybe there is something wrong with gamer system as I already have archery skill."

Diana glared at her before sighing in resignation, "Alright, I think that I will leave bow to you. My gamer system didn't give me any skill so there might be something wrong with it. I will just try to find something that can work for me instead of a bow. You can go back to your training, I will work on something else."

Alya nodded and went back to her training leaving Diana alone. Said girl conjured table, chair and sat down on it. She then opened her inventory and brought out her notes on the ritual that she began working on.

The ingredients are mostly taken care of, now she needs to work further on stability and success chance. The problem is that the demonic items don't help the matter. She already found another ritual that shows the compatibility between two items and while she always got a positive outcome, she is still missing one ingredient that will merge the 2 weapons together so the compatibility still can fail her.

She has an idea for it, but first she needs to have a talk with the older hunter if it is even possible. For now she will focus on making the ritual as stable as possible. The arithmancy is going pretty good and with another week she will have it completed. The runes are another thing, she hopes that the hunter in Amsterdam will be able to tell her if demons have their own runes and if he can give her some information on them. Of course they are not that important, but it is always better to use runes that are compatible with the ingredients.

Anyway, the runes will take her much more time. Just thinking of them give Diana a headache, but she promised herself that she will create a sword for Alya so there is no backing out now. Sighing, she went back to figuring out the arithmancy.

After a few hours of training and figuring out the arithmancy, the girls decided to take a shower and eat dinner with their family. They quickly showered and changed into a new clothes and came to the dinning room where Sirius was waiting as Emily with Regulus were in St. Mangos, the young boy got sick and Emily wanted to have it checked before it escalates. They were not scared as wizards have cures for most of the diseases.

Still, when they walked into the room they saw Sirius who had a grim expression on his face. They were a little scared as their father is always a happy man and it is very hard to make him sad or angry. Diana already has a bad hunch about this. Deciding to be blunt she sat down by the table and asked, "What happened father?"

Sirius looked at her with sadness and passed her a new Daily Prophet. Diana was surprised at his action as the newspaper always comes during breakfast and it is rare for the time to change. Nonetheless, she took the paper and began to read.

_**OUTBREAK FROM AZKABAN**_

_by Nathan Sharp_

_It is with shock that we need to inform our readers and anyone in Wizarding community that an outbreak happened in Azkaban. Yes, you heard it right, For the first time in history someone escaped from the place of despair._

_Last night during the watch change, a new warden got tricked into thinking that one of the prisoners died. He tried following the normal procedure but being a new to his job he made a grievous mistake. We don't have all the details, but from what we discovered, the prisoner got a hold of the warden's wand and killed him._

_She as the fugitive is a woman then proceeded to break out another three prisoners and during this another one managed to escape by himself. The group then proceeded to escape using the time that the Dementors were inactive in their wing._

_Unfortunately, they managed to avoid the Dementors and during the time of their escape another two guards lost their lives. We send our condolences to the families of the dead. They will be remembered for trying to stop dangerous murderers._

_The names of the fugitives are: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Peter Pettigrew._

_We warn all residents of magical Britain to be careful and to not engage the escaped felons. If you see any of them contact the DMLE who is working hard to find and catch them. The minister is already working with other organizations to help with the search. Even the Muggle minister got alerted._

_One more time I warn you all my dear readers._

A look of rage appeared on Diana's face when she read the news, she was never one to get angry easily with her occlumency, but to hear that Pettigrew somehow managed to escape made her furious.

When she met Sirius for the first time and he told her what happened during the Halloween night, it was the first time that she was truly angry at something. In the beginning she wanted to blame her parents for the misfortune that happened in her life. But after calming down a bit, she thought the situation through and came to conclusion that if it wasn't for the rat, she would be living with her biological parents like a normal family.

Diana always tried to imagine how it would be if the night didn't happen and her first reaction when Sirius told her about Peter, was to break into the Azkaban and kill the rat. She was emotional and with time the thoughts went away because even if she lost her true parents to the manipulations, she gained a completely new family that loved and cared for her.

So she relented, the rat can rot in Azkaban till he dies, but now he somehow escapes? That news reignited the fury that she buried deep in her mind. It was a wonder that she didn't run off instantly to find Pettigrew.

Alya sees that her friend's magic is going out of control and quickly hugged her to calm her down. Fortunately, it worked rather well as Diana's magic settled down and the girl in question took a few deep breaths to calm it down completely. Diana then extracted herself from the embrace, turned towards Alya and gave her a smile and nod.

"Thank you, I needed that," she said sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Alya waved her off.

"Now that I calmed down, we need to do something about this outbreak. I won't let Pettigrew escape, not after all he has done," she declared fiercely.

Sirius meanwhile, didn't know what to do in this situation. It is clear that Diana won't listen to anything that he will tell her, but he can't just let her kill the man, even if she has her reasons, hell he wants to kill the man himself for what he caused. No, for Sirius they are still young girls (even if the things that they can do are scary as hell) that should not worry about catching a criminal. While he doubts that the Auror force will do anything to catch the Death Eaters, he will not have his daughters running after them.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention, "Diana, Alya please listen to me," both girls were now listening to his every word, it wasn't too often that their father was so serious, "I know what you are thinking, that he deserves to be caught again or maybe even killed, but It is not your job to do this. While I never had too much faith in our Auror corps, please just let them deal with it. I myself will try to organize someone to find them. Just don't do this by yourself or you might regret this in the future."

Diana scowled at him, "I don't think that you understand father," Sirius winced a little at her cold tone, "It is because of Peter Pettigrew that I didn't have a normal childhood, it is because of him that I never had a normal family growing up and it is because of him that I was always alone. So I don't think that I will let the Aurors handle it. No, the rat is mine," she finished darkly and stormed out of the room.

Alya ran a hand through her hair, she can't really understand her friend as she had never been in such situation, but still Diana could handle it a little better. She then turned to her father and said dryly, "Smooth dad, really smooth."

Sirius finally managed to get out of his shock and looked at Alya questioningly, "What? I just don't want her to do anything that she will regret. I know that she is independent, hell I would be surprised if she wasn't after the life that she has lived but can't I worry for her?"

She sighed and sat down next to her father, "It is not that dad. We both know that Wormtail is a sore spot for her. One time she told me that she wanted to break in to Azkaban and kill him herself. Of course with time that went away, but now he escaped and she gained the chance to take revenge on him. I know that it is not something that you want for her, but I don't really think that there is anything now that can stop her."

Sirius let his head fall down in resignation and asked worryingly, "So what can we do now? I am not good at this stuff, I wish Emily was here."

Alya smiled sadly, "Don't worry dad, I will look after her."

"Alright, just be careful. I don't want to explain to Emily if something happens to you two," he tried to joke at the end.

"No problem, I will talk with mum when she comes back so you are safe. Now excuse me, I need to see what Diana has planned," with that said she left Sirius alone and walked in the direction of Diana's room.

When she opened the doors to Diana's room, she saw her sitting on the bed cross legged with her eyes closed. Alya could see that she was trying to calm down her raging emotions. She then sat down next to Diana and asked.

"What is the plan?"

Diana opened one eye and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You want to help me with this? After what Sirius said?"

The other Black sighed, "I already told you that I will always help you no matter what, plus dad only worries for us. He didn't mean to say anything offensive."

Diana frowned, she might have been a little too hard on Sirius, "Yeah, I will apologize to him for snapping like that later. It is just that when I saw the news, all of the accumulated hate for the man came outside and I didn't know what to do with it... Even now I can feel the anger bubbling in me," she let herself fall back on the bed, "Anyway, you asked me about the plan. Well... I don't really have one, my first reaction was to go and flash around the country while praying to find them."

Alya laughed lightly, making Diana huff at her, "Don't laugh, I'm serious. If I really must plan something, I would like you to go around Diagon alley and try to feel anyone with Black family magic in them. I don't have the connection to try it, I might have a Black grandmother, but it is too weak in me to allow connection to your family magic. I will go to Gringotts to try gain some information that could be useful. I might need to give them some gold for their help but that will not be a problem."

"Alright, better this than running around like headless chickens. You will drop me off yeah?"

Diana nodded and got up from the bed, she then opened her inventory and withdrawn pretty big amount of galleons. She quickly conjured a leather bag and started casting charms on it. Next she put all of the money in the bag and put it in her inventory. Then she turned back to Alya, who raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Money for goblins, better to be prepared. Now, go get ready and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes, I need to change."

Alya didn't even respond and walked out of the room. When the door closed, Diana again plopped down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. This was definitely not how she planned the day, they were supposed to focus on the Amsterdam district, not some fugitives, but she just can't let Pettigrew escape. She might blame Dumbledore, Potters and even Voldemort, but in the end it was Wormtail who betrayed her biological parents.

So, no, she just can't stand by when he is running free. The demons can wait a day or two so she could get her revenge.

* * *

**10 Minutes later, Diagon Alley**

After Diana shadow travelled them to an empty alley closest to Leaky Cauldron, the girls parted their ways with Alya staying outside, where she tried to focus on the Black family magic and Diana went into the building to enter the Alley.

She quickly got through the barrier and made her way to Gringotts Bank. After entering, she found the closest empty counter and greeted the goblin standing behind it. The goblin fortunately recognizes her and called another goblin to inform Ragnok about her arrival. Then she was ordered to wait on the side.

Diana complied as she doesn't want to create any problems, plus she didn't make an appointment so she shouldn't expect Ragnok to be free at her every wish. Still, it doesn't mean that she is not getting irritated by the wait.

Finally, after another 20 minutes the goblin came back and mentioned her to follow him. Again she did as she was told and made her way through the hallways of Gringotts Bank.

Upon entering the President's room, she was again greeted by the goblin sitting behind his table. She politely greeted him and sat down on the other side.

"I was not expecting your visit so soon Huntress and without any notice. So, tell me. What can Gringotts bank do for you today?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I presume that you heard about the outbreak?"

"Yes, even we goblins were quite surprised, nonetheless again the less than intelligent wizards were at fault, so it may explain the occurrence a bit," Ragnok explained with some amusement. It is clear that the goblins do not care about the fugitives as they do not pose any threat to them.

Diana herself doesn't really care whose fault it was so she decided to get to the point, "Anyway, like you know one of the criminals is Peter Pettigrew. I want him dead or in Azkaban again. I do not care how much will it cost me, but if you have any way of locating him, I have the money ready."

Ragnok looked interested at the mention of the gold, "Let's say that we have something that would help you locating the person. Now, tell me how much are you willing to pay for it."

Pleased, Diana brought out the bag from her inventory and placed it on the table. Ragnok took the bag and waved his hand, creating some glow around it. Then he grinned widely and exclaimed, "You got yourself a deal Huntress."

Diana smirked to herself, it went easier than she thought. Now she needs to make sure that whatever Ragnok can give her will be useful.

Ragnok hid the bag and used something to call another goblin to the room. After a quick conversation between the two, the second goblin walked out. The president then turned back to Diana and spoke again, "Is there something else that Gringotts can do for you today?"

She shook her head, "No, although I will come by soon to talk about the vault that I wanted to create."

Ragnok nodded and grinned again at the mention of money, "Understandable, I will alert my people to assist you when the time comes. Still, I wanted to ask you about the Underworld. Did you have time to explore it already?"

"Just yesterday, me and Alya went to the London district. We were glad to find someone of our race and gain information about another Hunter."

"I see... Are you planning on finding him?"

Diana thought for a moment, she doesn't want everyone to know about her plans so she decided to give him the least amount of information, "Not yet."

Ragnok wanted to speak again and try to fish out some more details from her, but he was interrupted by another goblin coming in with a vial of blood in his hand. He approached Ragnok and gave him the vial. The president dismissed the goblin and addressed Diana.

"While I cannot give you the blood in the vial, I can let you get a feel of his magical signature that is in it," he explained.

Diana nodded, it should be enough to find the rat.

Ragnok seeing her acceptance handed her the vial. The black haired girl focused with all her might on the small amount of magic that was left in the blood and quickly memorized the signature. She smirked evilly and gave the vial back to Ragnok. The goblin shifted uncomfortably in his seat seeing the expression on Diana's face.

Calming down, she said in gratitude, "Thank you so much Ragnok. It should help me catch the rat quite easily. Now I won't waste anymore of your time."

With that she said her goodbyes and followed the goblin who was waiting on the other side of the doors. Then she found an empty alley and shadow traveled back to the manor.

She then took out a small pocket mirror and called Alya. After a quick discussion she told her friend that she can come back and she will soon be able to find Pettigrew.

Alya was a little surprised by goblins help but accepted it without any arguments.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

After two days of focusing on Pettigrew's signature, Diana finally managed to pinpoint his position. To hers and Alya's surprise, she found him in Hogsmeade.

The two didn't waste anymore time and after getting two cloaks to cover their faces, Diana shadow traveled them close to the location as she had already been there in the past. Then they followed the signature to the edge of the village where a single house stood.

Diana quickly found out that the rat was not alone and the rest of the Death Eaters are with him. Just when Diana wanted to rush there and deal with the fugitives she felt a hand grabbing her on the forearm. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes at Alya, but quickly softened her expression when she saw her friend's serious look.

"Don't rush in there. I know that you want to deal with it as fast as you can but we cannot just use all our abilities for anyone to see. Remember, we are trying to stay hidden and showing what we can do to anyone would cause too many problems for us so early on. So we are only using wizarding magic, do you understand?" Alya declared.

Diana wanted to argue, but she knew better, plus Alya is right, there is no need for them to use their special abilities. Finally, she relented and nodded, "Alright, wizarding magic only."

Alya released a sigh of relief, "Good, now lets see what they are planning," with that the two girls used normal disillusionment charm on themselves and got a little closer so they could hear the discussion between the Death Eaters and one of the villagers.

All of the Death Eaters were draped in black cloaks so the girls couldn't see their faces, but Diana with the use of her sensing abilities could tell which one was Pettigrew.

Finally, they heard the only female of the group, Bellatrix, speak in deadly tone, "Nixon... I repeat one more time, you either get us the illegal Portkey or I will kill you here and now. What will it be?"

The man flinched and quickly responded, "There is no need for violence. I will get you the Portkey just leave me alone later," Diana could clearly hear that he was nervous. Who wouldn't be, four of the strongest dark wizards are standing before him.

Bellatrix was clearly enjoying herself as she again snapped at the man, "Well? Get to it, we don't have the whole day."

The man cursed under his breath and brought out a small item from his pocket before starting casting spells on it.

Diana finally had enough and decided to act. She took out her Infernal iron wand and performed overpowered banishing charm on Pettigrew, making him fly.

The rest of the group was pretty surprised when two people appeared a few feet away from them. Dolohov as he was the first who Diana managed to recognize when he turned to them, snarled and hissed, "Who are you? You clearly do not know who are you messing with."

Diana laughed loudly and sneered at the man, "You don't need to know my name as you will not be leaving this place alive."

The other two men didn't like her answer as they quickly drew their wand and fired some curses at the girls. Diana and Alya didn't even waste time to dodge and only created a powerful shield before them. They have a lot more raw power then the fugitives so there is no need to show off their speed.

Again the 3 males were surprised that their shield took the curses without any problem and didn't even have a crack. Meanwhile Bellatrix was yelling at the villager to work faster after she summoned the knocked out Pettigrew back.

The Huntresses decided to go on the offensive and started to throw a pretty big amount of curses, hexes and jinxes and the male Death Eaters. Unfortunately the three of them were still much more experienced than the girls in wand combat, so they managed to block or dodge all the spells send their way.

Then the battle began at its finest. Curses, charms, jinxes, hexes were flying in both directions. Sometimes transfiguration was brought out only for it to be blasted or vanished from the battle field.

Alya saw that Diana was getting quite irritated that she couldn't use any of her powers so she used an over powered blasting curse on the ground to create a smokescreen. Then she extended her senses, transfigured some rubble into arrows and banished them in the direction of one of her enemies.

She was awarded with a loud scream of pain and then she used a weak wind spell to clear the smoke. When it cleared, she saw Dolohov lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with arrows sticking out of him. Alya got a little sick at the thought of killing someone and because of this she didn't see the spell coming at her.

Luckily for her Diana was aware of everything and didn't care that Dolohov died, no she quickly banished Alya to the left and used a spell chain which contained: bone breaker, blood boiling curse, small fireball and overpowered organ liquifier.

The first two were blocked by Rabastan's shield, the fireball ate it away and the organ liquifier hit the man straight in the chest destroying his heart.

Rodolphus Lestrange was too surprised at the death of his brother to notice the banished rock coming his way. It hit him in the shoulder and broke a few bones. Just when Diana wanted to cast another deadly curse, she was sent back by a blasting curse which exploded at her feet.

Bellatrix knew that whoever attacked them was beyond them with their current strength. So she took the finished Portkey from the man and after grabbing Pettigrew, she summoned her husband back to her and activated the Portkey.

When Diana saw this, she lost control and flashed herself next to the still standing villager. He didn't even have time to react when Diana dived into his mind in the search of the Portkey's destination. Unfortunately Bellatrix managed to obliviate the knowledge from his mind.

Alya felt the spike of energy coming from her friend and reacted quickly. She saw Diana coming out from the mind of the village so she flashed herself next to the man and knocked him out. Then she cast the strongest obliviate at him that she could muster and made him forget everything about the fight.

With the job done, she grabbed Diana and used flash step to get as far as she could from any human population.

Fortunately, before Diana came out of her shock, Alya managed to get them in a place that no one would be hurt if Diana released her energy.

Diana meanwhile, finally reacted at the abduction and in rage used bala to knock Alya away from her. Said girl didn't have time to react and went flying. Diana herself didn't care and after releasing a roar that sounded like it was made by a dragon, she channeled her whole mana into an overpowered cero.

The attack went toward the nearest hill and obliterated it completely.

Alya finally collected herself after a harsh landing only to feel the ground shake from the explosion created by Diana's cero. Not wasting anymore time she flashed herself close to the other Huntress.

This time Diana was on her knees with a few tears running down her face. Alya seeing the state of her friend, brought her into a hug, hoping that the girl will calm down.

"I almost had him Alya, I almost had the fucker who destroyed my life," she heard her mumble tiredly, Alya only brought her closer when she felt Diana fall asleep.

Alya sighed in relief and looked around. Soon Muggles and magical will come here to inspect the explosion so it would be best for her to go back.

She stood up with Diana in her arms. Just when she wanted to start walking, she realized two things. Diana is out and she will need to flash two people to the manor.

Groaning, she promised herself to find a way to travel faster. With that thought she disappeared.

* * *

**END.**

**Ok, so this chapter should be a little better than the one that I have written earlier.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and my idea for the outbreak.**

**See you soon.**

**Chaos out.**


	16. Lempo

**HELLO!**

**I am starting to repeat myself, but I am very sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses this time apart from writing a new fic which I am inviting you all to read. It is called "The World We Live In" it is HP fanfiction so check it out as I don't know if it is even good.**

**Again thank you for all of your reviews. **

**I have a need of elemental attacks so if you have any that you like, leave them in a review.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 16. Lempo**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office**

Albus Dumbledore doesn't have any idea what to think about the last night's events. No, definitely no. He could handle the death eaters escape as there is no way they would be able to escape too far. He even contacted the Muggle minister to inform him about the fugitives and the Muggle TV is informing everyone about them.

So when he was called the next day to Hogsmeade to the sight of two dead death eaters he was slightly surprised. They were two of the strongest soldiers on Voldemort's side so he didn't expect to find them brutally killed. Of course he already speculated that they must have been caught off guard by someone, but the idea went away when he saw the wands next to them.

No, they fought someone and lost.

The areas couldn't identify the magical signature found in the area as there has been just too much magic there. Next they tried to find any witnesses, but the only one who could have seen the fight, had his memory wiped clean. So without any idea what happened here, they just cleaned the place and left.

Albus went with them as their next stop was the explosion site a few miles away from there.

Now this got Dumbledore completely surprised. There is no way that anyone could cause so big explosion that it destroyed a small hill. Even Albus himself or Voldemort wouldn't be able accomplish such a task without exerting all of their magic.

Of course, everyone at first thought that the explosion was caused by Muggles when they were testing their weapons, but that idea was quickly crushed when a magical signature was discovered in the epicenter.

Again the signature was completely different from anything that they ever saw and they couldn't identify it.

Dumbledore then left the explosion site so the Aurors could work. After he came back to his office, he sat down in his chair and tried to understand what happened last night.

Unfortunately, nothing came to his mind so he relented and went back to his plans. They also don't look so good as Potters don't talk with him any longer, he is sure that they finally met with their daughter and she told them everything. Sometimes he really wishes that he could have done everything differently.

The abandonment of Diana was definitely a mistake. He can see that she is a powerful witch and will grow up to be even more. Luckily she doesn't seem to be out for him and he is grateful. At least now the Potters and Blacks are again friends and if he plays everything right, he might be able to fix his relationship with them.

Yes, that would be helpful, they need to stand united if they want to defeat Voldemort when he rises again. Next it would be nice if he could resume Daniel's training, but he doesn't see it happening any time soon.

Thankful Daniel is still a perfect student and if Albus is right then the-boy-who-lived is also getting some training from someone else. He is still trying to find out who is helping him but without any success.

Albus leaned back in his chair and released a deep sigh. Really life would be easier if it wasn't for this one mistake. Maybe he will earn some positive points from the families after his action this year.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Diana didn't really know what to expect to find after opening her eyes. Her room? Maybe, cold grass? Why not. But no, instead she found herself lying before big black dragon from before. She would continue her thoughts, but is looks like the dragon got tired of waiting and decided to speak.

**"You are back. A little earlier than I expected," **he then released something akin to a sigh and sat down on the ground next to her,** "I guess that this time we got a little more time to talk, so before I get to the point, do you have anything to ask?"**

Diana finally got up to a sitting position and looked up at the dragon, "Yes, why I am here and who you are?"

The dragon nodded and replied, **"Who I am you ask? Unfortunately, it is not yet time for you to know. As to why you are here? This is quite easy to answer... You little Huntress overcharged your attack and fainted."**

Diana lifted an eyebrow questioningly, "Why would I get here after overpowering an attack. It is not the first time I have done it."

The dragon released a deep rumble that Diana recognized as a chuckle, **"No Huntress, you didn't simply overcharge it. No, what you did was overcharge an already overloaded attack. Your emotions were so strong that you used them and your whole mana to fuel one attack. If I didn't step up you would destroy half of the country."**

Diana widened her eyes and her mind went blank. Finally, she somehow calmed down and asked,"But how? I am not powerful enough to cause such damage. Maybe in a few years, but now?"

The black dragon shook his head, **"You need to stop seeing everything in numbers that the gamer system gives you... Oh, don't look so surprised, I see everything you see... Now the gamer system is a wonderful tool, but it is only a tool. You are a successor to a goddess and me as you already know... I and Rigna were very powerful and when your emotions were running high you used a part of our true power."**

Diana slowly processed the information and came to the conclusion that she almost harmed her family, the only thing that she cares about.

When the dragon saw her shameful expression he continued,** "Don't blame yourself. Nothing bad happened and now you can train to control your emotions better. I won't be able to help you everytime, so you need to learn it fast. Do you understand?"**

Diana finally raised her head to meet the dragon's red eyes and nodded, "I will do my best."

**"Good. Remember to train harder and with time you will be able to control this power," **he then stood up and addressed her one more time,** "Our time here is over, we will meet soon," **with that said he took into the skies.

Diana watched him fly up for a moment before she felt herself wake up.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she quickly closed them as the light coming from the window was too strong. Instead of getting up, she went back to the things the dragon told her.

She can't believe that she could cause so much destruction. Of course she knows she is powerful and with time she will be able to do such things, but for now it is a bit too much. She is very grateful that the dragon managed to stop the attack and warn her. Diana will definitely work hard to control her emotions better so they wouldn't be able to control her.

She wanted to continue her train of thoughts, but got interrupted by a ping. With a groan, she opened her eyes to check it.

**Due to overloading gamer system you created a new skill.**

**-Overcharge (Active/Passive) lv.1/25 (20%)**

**Overcharge is a skill that lets you overload your every skill with too much power. This skill has priority over other overload methods. If the overload doesn't work, the skill will backfire on the user and cause big explosion.**

**Chance for the overcharge to success 4%**

Swiping the message away, she sat down in her bed, it looks like Alya got her here.

The skill is a welcoming sight as it will help her with control and make her other skills more powerful. But now she won't be able to overcharge cero and one-shot some of her enemies. Oh well, at least now she only needs to work on her emotions as the skill will take care of overcharging anything again.

Just when she wanted to get up and prepare for today, her door opened and in walked Alya in her usual outfit, "How are you after last night?"

Diana chuckled before replying, "I just got informed that I almost destroyed half of the country, so it could be better."

Alya sat down next to her and raised and eyebrow, "The dragon?"

"The dragon," Dana nodded.

"Don't worry, you only destroyed a small hill, so no one apart from few animals died," Alya tried to joke.

"Not helping Alya."

"Okay, okay. So you met him again any new info on him?"

Diana shook her head, "Nope, he again told that we will meet soon after he gave me the warning. Guess I will need to wait some more," she then turned back to her friend and asked seriously, "Anyway, how are you feeling? You took your first human life yesterday."

Alya flinched a little before she gave her answer, "Yeah, when I woke up everything came back to me and I can remember his face when he was lying on the ground. I know it was necessary, but I can't help but feel some guilt about killing him. I guess that with time it will go away, at least I hope so."

Diana quickly gathered her friend in a hug, "I might not know how you feel because my upbringing left me with a little twisted moral compass, but remember you did what was right and never let anybody tell you any different."

The other girl leaned into the hug and mumbled under her nose, "Thanks."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alya remembered why she came here, "I almost forgot, but the breakfast should be ready by now, so get ready."

With that Alya got up and left the room and left alone Diana so she could get prepared. Said girl quickly went about her routine and after getting dressed, she left the room and met with Alya. Then they went down to the dining room where Sirius again waited for them, looking not too pleased.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what is the meaning of this?" he then handed them a new newspaper where they could see a picture of explosion site and a whole reportage about the two dead death eaters and the explosion.

"Shit," both girls cursed quietly and took their seats by the table. They completely forgot about the two corpses. Diana was already too high on emotions and Alya tried to do as much damage control as she could, but she forgot about them. Now they will need to deal with their father...

Sirius meanwhile, was observing his daughters closely and could see that they knew exactly that they had a part in this. He just can't believe that his daughters would kill someone when they are still kids and let's not talk about the missing hill.

"Look, I think we can all agree that death eaters are evil and if they ever escape, they won't change, so the best course of action would be to kill them. I can see from your faces that you two killed them and while I am not mad at you, I am not happy either. Really, what father would want their daughter to kill anyone?" he shook his head and continued, "So tell me what happened."

Both girls looked at each other in shame as they never wanted to disappoint their father, but they knew what they did was necessary. "We are sorry dad, but it had to be done. It was either us or them, plus I wanted the rat dead. And don't worry, we already talked with each other about the kills," Diana explained.

"Okay, but don't think that you will escape without some sort of punishment" he relented, no use arguing with them, "Now, tell me, did you at least get the rat, and what about the hill?"

"Unfortunately no, we only managed to knock him out before we began our fight with Lestrange brothers' and Dolohov. After we defeated the two, Bellatrix summoned her husband and Pettigrew before using Portkey to escape," Alya then chuckled sheepishly and added, "And about the hill... can we just forget about it?"

Sirius released a sigh and nodded in agreement, it might be better to not know what happened, "So Peter is officially out from our reach?"

Diana nodded sadly, "Yeah, If I had my emotions under control, then he would be either dead or captured. Unfortunately, with him out of the country, I won't be able to find him. I was barely able to find him in England so there is no way for me to do it now. The only thing that we can do now is to search for him every few days to see if he came back."

"Don't worry about it, he will get what he deserves sooner or later," he reassured Diana, "Now let's change the subject I have enough of talking about the traitor. Tell me what do you plan for the rest of the holidays, I hope that you won't blow you anymore hills?"

"No dad, we are going to destroy every small hill in the country," Alya stated dryly.

"Hey! I am just trying to lighten the mood," Sirius shouted indignantly.

"Alright dad, but you really need to work on your sense of humor it is getting worse and worse," Alya ignored Sirius's pout and continued, "As to what we will be doing?"

There Alya and Diana looked at each other and Sirius thought that they are somehow communicating silently. Finally, they broke the eye contact and Diana answered, "We have something to do in Europe, don't worry dad, we will be done in no more than 2 days."

Sirius didn't move for a moment before he slumped down in resignation, "I don't suppose you will tell me why?"

"Sorry dad, but it is something that is meant to remain secret. It is not that we don't want to tell you, we just can't, but maybe someday we will get the permission," she explained apologetically.

Sirius nodded in understanding as he had his own share of secrets in life that were not his to tell. Again he may not be happy about it, but there is nothing he can do in this situation. "I understand, some things are not yours to tell... Anyway, I will be going to St. Mungos later to visit Emily and Regulus, you can come with me and then come back here as I have a few things to take care of later."

The girls nodded in agreement as both of them were already planning to visit their mother and brother. Still, Diana couldn't help but ask, "Something interesting?"

"You could say that... I want to finally take care of Grimmauld place and renovate it. Even if the house doesn't give me too good memories, it still could be useful. I need to contact a few people that would help me with cleaning and then make all the required repairs. After I do that I will contact the goblins so they could place their best wards on the house. Who knows, it may be useful as a safe house."

Both girls silently agreed with their father. A safehouse could be useful in the future, especially if Voldemort comes back. Then there is the threat of demons, for now they don't even dare to attack magicals so there is nothing to fear. But if it changes, then Diana and Alya won't be able to ward such a big manor and then keep the wards up.

So with the discussion done, they all finished their breakfast and then left the room so they could prepare for the visit in St. Mungos.

* * *

After visiting their mother and spending some time with Regulus where they were reassured he is getting better and in a few days they will be able to come back home.

Emily talked with them about the news that she read in the newspaper and was not impressed. She understood that Diana wants revenge on Pettigrew, but she can't just go and lose control of her emotions and destroy everything. Emily didn't even breach the subject of killing as she was told by her husband that he already talked with them about it.

Still, she was glad that they are alright and came to visit, but it didn't stop her from reprimanding them. They also talked about some lighter topics and after the visiting hours were over, Diana and Alya went back to the Black manor to plan their trip to Amsterdam.

As of now both girls were in Alya's room where she was talking some things that they will need for the next two or three days. Meanwhile, Diana was searching through her inventory for one item.

"You know, you still haven't told how we are getting to Amsterdam," Alya inquired.

Diana sat upright for a moment and then chuckled, "Yeah, you are right, I completely forgot to tell you. As it is not too far, I already contacted Ragnok if he could prepare another Portkey for both of us. This time it won't be a problem because Europe does not care as much about foreigners as MACUSA. We will arrive in Amsterdam branch of Gringotts and go from there."

"Good. I am not letting you go on another trip without me. To think, you would meet a Greek goddess in US... Really, leave you for a few days and you run into living myths..." Alya said with exasperation.

"Not my bad there. How could I know I would meet Artemis, I was only looking for answers nothing else... Still, it is good to know we are not alone in the world and some pantheons are still alive," she then brought a pen out of her inventory and asked, "Everything ready?"

"I think so... I got enough things to last us for days, but you never know."

Diana nodded, "Alright, come here and grab the pen, it will transport us to Amsterdam's Gringotts Branch and we will go from there. We already know how the district looks and we are going full incognito."

Alya did as she was told and grabbed the pen. After a quick activation phrase, they both disappeared in a swirl.

* * *

**Amsterdam**

Both girls landed graciously in the meeting room in Gringotts and waited for someone to meet them. A goblin came into the room after 5 minutes and lead them outside so they could travel to the entrance of Underworld district.

After they exited the magical district of Amsterdam, both girls found an empty alley and performed every cloaking spell they know. There are a few reasons for this. One, they won't travel by Muggle means to the district as it is a little too far for their liking. Two, when they will finally get to the entrance they will go into the district with all of the spells active as they want to remain incognito even there.

They only reason that they didn't do it in London, was because they didn't know where to find another Hunter, but now they already know what they are searching for.

It took them a few minutes to cast the spells as they used a few they were taught in their dreams and should be able to stand against any wards that the district has. So with the spells done, they used a flash step to travel quickly through the city.

After a few minutes they were near the Natural Artis Magistra, from what they read the entrance is in the small park near the Zoo. Diana and Alya needed a few more minutes to find the park and without wasting anymore time they stepped through the same portal like in London.

They again appeared in an empty room with only one door, knowing exactly what will happen next they waited for the door to open.

Just a moment later the someone unlocked the door and both girls quickly used a flash step to get past the person and into the district. Then they again found an empty alley and removed every spell of them.

Alya then looked at Diana and asked, "Where to now? You were the one that studied the layout of the district."

And that was true, Diana spend the day before the outbreak on analyzing the layout of Amsterdam's district. Unsurprisingly, it was again underground like the one in London. But this time it is much bigger. It takes the shape of big circle that is divided into three rings.

The inner ring is the smallest as it is the place where underworld council and other administering buildings are placed. There is also a big statue in the middle that represents all the races in the Underworld.

From there you can take one of the four streets that go in the direction of west, east, south a north. Each of the roads lead deeper into the district.

The middle ring is a place for shops, inns and Gringotts. It is not that big, but still a little bigger than the administration ring. You can find there anything even items from Muggle world and Alya and Diana are hoping to go through it tomorrow and see if they got anything interesting.

Then there is the outer and the biggest ring in the whole district. This ring is fully intended for homes and the rare shop so the residents wouldn't need to go to market ring for some small shopping. Now, while in London most buildings were carved into the stone, in Amsterdam homes are built like on the surface. It is certainly a sight to see a so huge cave that is not falling apart. The amount of magic in this place is monstrous and the girls felt it when they entered the district.

Finally Diana recalled where they need to go and answered, "We are in the south part of administration ring so we need to find one of the roads and go into the market ring. From there we are on our own as I don't have a clue where 'Tiger's Lair' is. We will need to ask someone or go through the entire ring and we definitely don't have the time for it."

Alya frowned as she really wanted to browse through some of the shops and see how different it is from Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, she knows that they need to hurry so she nodded in agreement, "Alright lead the way."

Diana, seeing the frown quickly added, "No need to be sad, we can come back here later in the year or during the next summer. I also want to see if they got something interesting, but for now let's get going."

Then the girls emerged from the empty alley and Diana lead them to the south road. The way there was pretty fast and they quickly come to market ring where masses of people were walking around. Both Blacks were surprised at the amount as not even Diagon Alley came close to it. They even stopped for a moment to look around and sense how many different races are here.

Again, they recognized lots of werewolves, vampires, veelas, half-creatures and probably some squibs. They will need to ask someone how squibs came into the underworld as they might be able to use the same rule for their family.

When they finished looking through the crowds they moved deeper into the market ring in hopes of finding the inn without the need of asking someone. Unfortunately, after an hour of walking around, they came with nothing and Diana decided to finally ask someone to give them the direction.

She walked towards one of the stands with some potion ingredients where an older lady was selling her goods, "Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find the inn 'Tiger's Lair'?"

The old lady gave her a smile and replied, "No problem, lass, you need to go to the eastern part of the ring. It is located near the east road so you won't have a problem with finding it."

"Thank you and have a good day," she said thankfully.

Diana quickly went to find Alya, who was looking through the window of one of the book stores, "Anything interesting?"

Alya turned towards her and answered enthusiastically, "Yep, there are some older books on transfiguration in there. We will need to come back here later so I could browse through them."

"Okay, but for now we need to go. I have the directions so let's not waste anymore time," Diana informed.

Alya nodded an followed Diana through the mass of people. It took them more than 2 hours to get there, but they sometimes stopped to check out some things in the shops. Diana even found something that gave her an idea for her problem with the bow. She will need to check a few more things and see if it is even doable. She really hopes that it works as it could be really useful and more in her style than a bow.

The inn itself was pretty huge, probably one of the biggest buildings in the districts. It was made entirely of light wood and had 3 floors. Above the entrance doors there was carved in sign 'Tiger's Inn'. Diana and Alya could feel a lot of magic floating around the building, so it is no surprise that it is in such a good condition.

After they finished their observation of the outside, they walked through the doors. The inside was pretty simple, like on the outside everything was made out of wood but this time it was a darker type. Apart from this there were plenty of plants that the girl could not recognize and on the walls there were some pictures and portraits, again Diana and Alya couldn't recognize anyone on them.

Diana then walked to the counter and looked around if there is some kind of system to call the receptionist. Luckily for her, a moment later an older man came out of the doors behind the counter.

The man looked like he was in his late sixties, but still had plenty energy in him. He was of average height and even for his age was pretty lean. He didn't have any hair on his head apart from the small, grey goatee. His eyes were of light brown color and even though they appeared to give out warmth, the girls could see a slight surprise behind it. The clothing he wore was rich, but old.

The man then walked to the counter and addressed Diana, "Welcome to Tiger's Lair. How can I help you miss," his tone was soft and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Hello, I and my friend here would like to talk to Lempo. We were told that we will find him here," Diana explained.

The man's expression didn't change when he answered, "Then you are in luck miss as you are talking to him right now," he then released a light chuckle at the momentary surprise on Diana's face.

"You wouldn't mind if we talked in private?" asked Diana hopefully.

"On the contrary, come along and let us talk," he gestured them to follow.

They all went through the doors behind the counter into the back room. The room had a shelf with unknown books, a simple working table and four chairs. Lepmo sat down on the chair behind the desk and addressed them one more time, "Now, that we are in private. Why were you searching for me?" his tone lost some of its softness and was replaced with seriousness.

"I will get straight to the point. My name is Alya Black and this is Diana Black, we were told by Edward Lynch that you are the oldest Hunter in the world and if someone can help us it is you."

Lempo lost his seriousness and chuckled, "So I felt it right that you two are Huntresses," at their surprised looks he continued, "don't look surprised. If Edward didn't tell you I am a little over 600 years old, so even if you are really good at hiding yourself, I am still able to sense my own race. But tell me are you a part of the Black family from Britain or is it just a coincidence in names?"

Diana shook her head, "No, it is not a coincidence, we belong to the Black family, but we can't tell you how we became Huntresses, sorry."

Lempo waved her off, "No problem lass, as long as you don't give out our secrets I don't have a problem with it. Now tell me, you said that you need my help, why?"

"We mostly need information and help when the need arises. We already know most there is about demons from E to C rank, but we need information on those from the higher ranks. Plus there is one more thing that can't figure out."

Lempo gained a thoughtful look, "Alright let's say that I will help you, but first tell me how you how you came onto the information that you already have. I know most of the alive and active Hunters so who taught you."

The girls looked at each other as they didn't know how much they want to tell the man, but after Alya gave a nod to Diana, she decided to tell him the truth.

"You could say that we are self taught, we started our training a few years ago and already fought some demons, the highest being c-ranks. We were also taught through dreams. I don't know if it is normal, but it is how it was for us," Diana explained

The man looked at them as if he was searching for any sign of deception. When he decided that there is none, he released a deep sigh, "So the remaining scouts and warriors are right..." the girls looked at him questioningly, so he explained, "About ten years ago the remaining Hunters noticed a raise in the numbers of demons coming to the earth. We mostly ignored it as they never attacked and the only ones we could sense were below C-class. This continued for a few years with nothing changing. Then a little more than a year ago the demons started to disappear... Ahh, so you also noticed. You probably thought at first that they just went back to their dimension hmm?"

Both girls nodded as this was exactly what they thought at first. Alya then took the initiative and said, "That is exactly what happened, but after some time we decided that they wouldn't just leave, not without a reason, so we started our investigation. Diana here went to US, so she could check if it is the same over the ocean. There she encountered a demon that merged with another creature. From there we knew that something is going on."

Lempo looked pleased, "So you know about them, good. Merging types are a pain in the ass. In the old days there was a ritual created so we could extract the demon from some hunters and then kill it. Fortunately for us it is rare for a demon higher than c rank to possess the ability to merge so there is a small chance that they will mutate to A-rank. Now, though even a merged D-class will be hard to defeat as there are not more than a two hundred of Hunters alive nowadays and not even a half of them is trained."

Diana perked up the moment he mentioned the ritual and asked, "Do you know how to perform the ritual?"

"Yes, It is something that every Hunter needs to know and I will teach it to you before you leave. Now, am I right to presume that you two are killing the demons in England?" he inquired.

Alya nodded, "Yeah, we try to go through the country and defeat any demon that we can find, but we are having problems with sensing the merged ones."

"Alright. It looks like I will need to contact every hunter alive and resume their training, we can no longer ignore the demons and I don't want my race to die out without the chance to fight. Come on I need to see what you got, I might be able to teach you a thing or two."

With that, he got up and waved his hand at the bookshelf, it then disappeared and both girls saw a staircase leading down.

* * *

**END**

**I wanted to continue, but I already got 5,5k+ so...**

**Again thank you for reading and please check out my new story, "The World We Live In" and give me your opinion.**

**Chaos out.**


	17. Back to School we go

**Hello.**

**Quick note and we go on with the chapter.**

**If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, leave them in pm or review. I will see what I can do.**

**I released a new story called "Anomaly". It is a crossover between Naruto/Bleach/DxD and minor PJO. You can check it out if you want.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, PJO and any other orginals works.**

* * *

**Chapter 17. Back to School we go**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Alright. It looks like I will need to contact every hunter alive and resume their training, we can no longer ignore the demons and I don't want my race to die out without the chance to fight. Come on I need to see what you got, I might be able to teach you a thing or two."_

_With that, he got up and waved his hand at the bookshelf, it then disappeared and both girls saw a staircase leading down._

* * *

After a minute walk down the stairs, the trio emerged into a very large room. It was mostly empty apart from the weapon rack in the corner. The girls also noted that the ceiling is enchanted to give out light. I was a nice idea and they will probably use it in their own training room.

Lempo walked to the rack and picked a classical looking katana. It had black blade and wooden hilt, while Diana an Alya couldn't recognize the metal from which the weapon was made, they felt the power coming from it. Nothing too strong, but the katana should be a bit more powerful than Alya's daggers.

The man then walked back to the girls and asked, "So which one of you will be first?"

Diana stepped forward, "I will go, I want to see what a 600 years of experience can do," she finished with a grin.

The hunter chuckled lightly and mentioned Diana to follow him to the center of the room, "Ok girl, let's set some rules... I can feel that you are stronger magically than me so I want you to not use even an ounce of magic. Let's see your pure skill with a blade. We will test your magical strength later."

The Huntress nodded as she also wanted to see how she will fare against an experienced opponent other than the Moon Goddess, "I agree."

Then both combatants took their stances, Lempo had his guard up and Diana summoned her sword and assumed the ready position. She could feel Lempo's eyes on her, checking her stance for openings. Diana might not had too much time to train with a sword, but she hopes that her experience with daggers will help her a little in covering her openings. She herself tried to find an error in Lempo's position, but she couldn't find anything to help her.

The duo stood in their places for another minute and then like by mutual agreement the ran at each other. Their sword met in the center, creating a loud clanging. Diana decided to test the Hunter's strength so she gripped her sword tighter and tried to overpower the man. Surprisingly, it worked as Lempo lost the strength match. Unfortunately for Diana, the Hunter's experience came through and he spun on his heel and knocked her blade to the right with gracious move.

Diana barely managed to block another swing directed at her midsection. She should have known better than try to test someone more experienced than her.

From there the Huntress was mostly in defence. She tried to overpower the man with her superior speed and strength but nothing worked. Finally Lempo got through her guard and managed to land a shallow cut on her left arm. He then jumped up and kicked Diana away from him.

Said girl landed on her feet without any problems, but saw that Lempo was not attacking. She got her answer pretty quickly, "Enough of this! I can see that it is not your chosen weapon. Show me what you really got," Lempo shouted.

Diana grinned and changed her sword into pair of daggers. She gave them a few test swings and charged and Lempo again. This time she could keep up with him a lot easier. Every time she blocked with one dagger she used the other one for offense. Lempo quickly realized that the girl is a lot better with daggers. Her experience was visible as she did not leave as much openings like with the sword. No, here her stance was almost perfect. Plus he could feel the power coming from the daggers.

He used a few of his special tricks that always managed to give him a win in the past, but the girl was too fast and strong. No normal 13 year old should be able to block his attack with one hand and she did it with practiced ease.

Lempo finally got tired of his failures and tried his last technique. He feinted a strike at her left side and when he saw her right dagger coming to block it, he turned sideways and crouched a little so his strike would go lower.

Diana again saw this attack, but this time needed to use her both daggers to block the attack in time.

This was what Lempo wanted as he released his left hand from his weapon and used it to punch her in the side. The attack worked quite well as Diana lost her footing from the powerful blow. Lempo almost ended the fight right there, but Diana quickly went into crouch and used her daggers to get a hold on the ground so she could launch herself to the right.

Limbo reacted in time and blocked one of her daggers while sliding a small knifer out of his belt and putting it under the girl's throat. Just when he thought he have won, he felt a blade poking him in the rib.

He looked down and saw Diana's other dagger pointed at his chest. Lempo then released a loud laugh and lowered his weapons, "You really are amazing fighter girl. Even if you only managed a draw thanks to your superior speed and strength, it was still a great fight. I am sure that with time you will be able to beat me without bigger problems. Now let's see what you can do with magic."

There he asked a few questions about her affinity and knowledge of Hunter magic. Diana proudly showed him every technique (lowly powered) and they had a mock duel with only their magic. Lempo told her that her magic proficiency is very good for her age and gave her a few ideas for new attacks.

Diana also showed him cero and flash step. He was not too surprised with cero as he already saw some similar attack, but the flash step shocked him a lot. He compared it to an ability that demons of higher ranking can use. He didn't have too much detail on it, but, he said that not many demons use it as they prefer their natural speed.

Both girls were intrigued and from one side, they couldn't wait to see the ability, while from the other they didn't want any higher ranking demons coming to Earth.

After Diana completed her test, Alya went next and had her own fight with Lempo.

This time the fight was serious from the beginning and it showed that while Diana is more of a head on fighter, Alya is more refined and try to plan her attacks before executing them. She was a little slower and weaker than Diana, but it didn't show much.

They fought for another 10 minutes before Lempo finally managed to knock away one of Alya's dagger and put the sword against her heart. Alaya herself excepted this as she was always more of a long range fighter so she was still proud that she managed to last so long against someone so experienced.

Limbo also praised her ability and then proceeded with magic. There Alya showed him his lighting and water based techniques, some of which even Diana didn't see earlier, and Lempo quickly figured out that she wants to me more of a medium-long range fighter with ability to fight in close range. Alya also presented to him her new bow technique and was happy when Lempo gave her a few tips on how to make the bow more stable. Even though she won't need them soon, when she creates her own bow, she was grateful for his help.

Then Lempo decided to test them both on Hunter's Language and they passed with flying marks. Unfortunately, their ability to write it was not as good and the older Hunter encouraged them to better themselves.

Both girls decided that they will do it during their school year, so to not waste their time during vacations. They then talked about a few things that were less important. Lempo also asked them how is their wizarding magic training.

They explained him their progress and the man was pleasantly surprised. Their instant shield was a work of art and something that will for sure save them many times in future. They just need to figure out how to give them more strength, but it is something that will come with time.

Finally, they retired upstairs so they could eat.

After they finished their meal Lempo spoke up, "You don't know how glad I am that there are Hunters like you. If the demons are planning something, then we will need strong fighters," he sighed and continued, "unfortunately I don't have much to teach you. You will only get better with time and you already possess high mastery over your magic. When you turn sixteen, I will help you with flying and after this I can teach you how to start on the merge with your soul creature."

Diana and Alya can understand his reasoning. Thanks to their dreams and long training sessions, there is not much new to be learned. Like Lempo said only with practice they will get better. The help with flying should be useful, but Diana doesn't think that she will need any assistance with the merge, but who knows.

Still, both girls had two more questions for the old Hunter, so Alya adopted a serious look and asked, "We were wondering if there is anyone else who would be able to help us and if you know any location of old Hunter's villages."

Lempo looked sad at their questions, but gave them an answer, "Unfortunately no, a lot of Hunter tired, but we never could locate any of our villages. After our predecessors abandoned them, they never gave anyone their location. I don't know why. As for someone to help you... I don't know if I should give you this, but maybe you will succeed."

He then waved his hand and summoned a piece of parchment and pen. He quickly wrote something on it and handed the paper to Diana. The girl looked at it and saw only a few numbers. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for him to explain.

"Those are coordinates to a place where you might find something useful. I would tell you more, but I can't as I don't know anything else. The last time a Hunter went there was around 500 years ago. Unfortunately, he never came back like many others," he then straightened himself and continued, "Listen to me carefully. I know that you two are strong, but whatever is there, can be above your capabilities. If you really want to go there, then prepare, plan and improve your skills so you will be able to come back."

The girls nodded instantly, they could feel his seriousness, but also some worry hidden behind his words. They will do as he said and prepare before going there. They might be wrong, but a little caution never hurt anyone.

Finally Diana nodded and replied, "Understood, we have at least one year before we will attempt it. Might as well wait till the end of our 4th year, we will see."

Lempo resealed a breath of relief, "Good, I don't want our race to lose more of its people, we are already low in numbers and we don't need any unnecessary deaths."

Both girls smiled, they will make sure that their race will rise again in the future, "Thank you for your help. We will try to visit from time to time as we want to meet more Hunters," Alya said.

The Hunter waved him off, "No problem girls. We hunters are one big family so we take care of each other. I look forward to your visits, you might be able to help me with some training," he chuckled and then stood up, "Come on, I will show you to your rooms. Tomorrow I will teach you the ritual and you will probably need to leave hmm?"

Diana nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, we promised our father that we will be back in two days. But we should have enough time to learn the ritual."

"Good. I will wake you up really early so we will the time needed. Now those are your rooms, they are on the house this time. Good night," with that he left the girls before their rooms.

Diana and Alya quickly went to their rooms, showered and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day Lempo woke the girls up early and then proceeded to teach them the ritual. It took them a few hours to get everything right but in the end Lempo considered them ready.

With the new knowledge and a promise to come back, Diana used shadow travel to get them back to Black Manor. Surprisingly Diana almost collapsed after they arrived. She quickly checked her mana reserves and saw that it took more than 90% of her mana. She was a little shocked as the skill never said anything about bigger mana costs.

Diana quickly consumed a small HP and MP potion in hopes that the exhaustion will go away. It helped somewhat, but even after her money reserves were full she still felt a little tired. Guess she will really need to train this ability even though it doesn't have levels.

After the girls changed into some more casual clothes, they went down to the living room and saw their mother and Regulus there. They spent some time with them and talked casually. Sirius then appeared just before the dinner and their whole family ate together.

Then they all retired to their rooms as they both wanted to work on some things. Alya on her bow and Diana on ritual.

Diana was working on some last part of arithmancy when the door to her room opened and in waked Emily. Diana quickly put her notes away and turned to her mother, "Can I help you mum?"

Emily shook her head and sat down on Diana's bed, "No, dear, I just wanted to talk with you about something important."

Diana followed her mother and sat down next to her while looking curiously at Emily, "Couldn't you say it during the dinner?"

Her mother smiled and answered, "I don't think so Diana, it is too personal for a group discussion," Diana nodded and waited for her mother to continue, "You see I wanted to talk about you and Alya."

Diana squinted her eyes at her mother and asked questioningly, "Me and Alya? What about us?"

Emily giggled at her daughter, oh Alya will have a fun time with her, "I will be blunt as I don't know if you will understand otherwise," here Diana didn't know if she should be angry at her mother or not, "Sirius and I observer you two for quite some time and we noticed that you two became a little awkward around each other."

Now Diana understood as she can clearly remember the embarrassment when they woke up, cuddled together earlier this week, "Ok, we might be a little awkward but what of it."

Emily could help but sigh in exasperation, "We know that you two like each other, but don't know how to act on those feelings. Now listen to me. I know that your upbringing makes it hard, but like any other person out there deserve to love. I don't know if what you two have is love, but don't waste it dear. You might not get another chance in the future."

Diana sat there silent as she processed her mother's words. She is right, but what is she supposed to do now, "I know that you are right mum, but I don't know what to do. I am a survivor, I never cared about romance so I don't know how to move forward with it."

The older woman laughed lightly at her daughter, making said girl frown. Finally, Emily stopped her laughter and said, "Don't give me that look Diana, I didn't mean anything by it... Now, you don't need to know anything about romance. Just do what are you doing, but do not fear to move forward. You are both young and can take your time. Like I already said toAlya. Baby steps Diana, baby steps."

With that Emily stood up and left Diana to her thoughts. This little talk should help a little in the long run. The rest depends on the two of them.

* * *

**Next Day**

During the breakfast the next day, Emily and Sirius declared that they will be going to Diagon Alley to make the last purchase before new school year starts. The girls quickly agreed as they both wanted to look through some things.

The whole family went to change into presentable clothes and after 20 minutes they all met before their floor. Diana and Alya were both wearing their signature leather jackets and black jeans, they did not care that they look like Muggles. If something is comfortable for them, then they will wear it.

Sirius and Emily wore traditional wizarding robes as they didn't like Muggle clothes as much as their daughters. Meanwhile Regulus was held by his mother.

Finally they all went through the floo and emerged into Leaky Cauldron. They greeted Tom and walked into the backroom to the access Diagon Alley.

With a few gracious moves of Alya's wand the brick wall disappeared and the family walked down the Alley. Diana remained a little behind so no one would see her sneak away. Alya might notice after a moment that she is gone, but she knows better than tell anyone.

The girl quickly cast some spells on herself to hide from other people, put a cloak with a hood over herself and disappeared into the crowd. She walked slowly in the direction of Knockturn Alley, while she observed people around her. It is funny that after their visit to Amsterdam, the amount of people here, doesn't even surprise her.

She shook her head and continued on her way into Knockturn. The last time she was there, she saw a shop that might have what she wants. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found it.

Like all of the shops in Knockturn it was dirty inside and not too well kept. Nonetheless, she could see weapons of all kinds lying here and there. Diana is not too sure if there will be anything she wants, but it never hurts to ask.

After she spent some time looking through the weapons, a man in his early thirties walked into the room. He looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "How can I help you miss?"

No questions about her age? Well, all the better. Diana cleared her throat and brought out a small picture out of her pocket, "I would like to know if it is possible for you to provide me with this."

She then handed him the picture and the man's eyebrows shot into his hairline. After a moment he adopted a thoughtful look and answered, "While I never sold anything like this, I think that I can get it for you. It will take me a few days, but it is doable."

"Can you do it before September 1st?" Diana inquired.

The man chuckled and replied, "With the right amount of money I can have it even tomorrow."

Diana did not react, but brought out a pouch of gold and handed it to him, "Then I want it done in 2 days."

The man smiled widely when he felt the amount of gold inside, "No problem miss."

With that Diana walked out of the shop and searched for another one, but this time she needed an apothecary with rare and illegal ingredients. She found it a minute later and walked in.

This time the shop was much better kept, but all the ingredients that she could see where standard ones. She then walked to the counter and saw a tall person wearing a cloak. The shopkeeper looked at her and asked in male and annoyed voice, "What do you want brat?"

Okay, so not as polite as the previous one. Before Diana answered she saw the red eyes under the hood, _"Huh, a vampire,"_ she was a little surprised to see one in wizarding community, but she didn't show it. Instead, Diana remained her impassive expression and answered, "I want ingredients from this list."

The vampire took the list and sneered, "What makes you think that I have even one of them."

Finally Diana got little annoyed and decided to let out a little bit of her power. The man tensed a bit and Diana could feel some nervousness coming off him.

"Don't think that I am an idiot. I want the ingredients," she then brought out another pouch with gold and placed it on the counter, "It will be yours. I know that the ingredients are not even worth a half of what is inside, so what will it be?"

The Vampire looked at the pouch, then back at her and answered this time without a sneer, "Alright, I will get them. Wait here."

Then he walked out through the door behind the counter and left Diana alone. She stopped leaking her power and looked around if there are something that's she needs. She did not, so the black haired girl waited.

The shopkeeper came back after a few minutes with a big box, "Inside there is everything from the list. Now do you want anything else?" he asked again with a sneer.

Diana shook her head, gave him the pouch with gold and left in the box. When she got out of the shop she put it in her inventory and rushed out of Knockturn. She then found her family by the book store and dropped all her spells.

Her parents asked her where she went, but she only told them that she wanted to browse through a few of different shops. Alya meanwhile, saw the half-truth, but remained silent and decided to ask when they get back to the manor.

From there they shopping went without a hitch and before they noticed the family was back in Black Manor. Diana didn't waste a moment and went back to her room so she should work on the ritual. Now with all ingredients known, she can adapt the arithmancy to them. Who knows, she might complete it before the start of school.

Meanwhile Alya was working on her new bow. She already got all the things needed, but now she will need to be careful during the creation. She has plans to somehow merge her energy with every part of the bow. Then she will be able to channel her magic through the weapon a lot easier. She might try some rituals to make it stronger, but she will need Diana's assistance with them as she is better than her with rituals. Alya prefers enchanting and transfiguration.

* * *

Two days later Diana used shadow travel to get to Knockturn so she could pick up her purchase. She slid into the shop and waited for the shopkeeper to emerge.

She didn't need to wait long as the same man came out with a wooden box in his hands after a few minutes. He gave her a nod and put the box on the counter, "I had a few problems with acquiring the weapon, but in the end I did it. Here you go, you can look inside."

Diana accepted the offer and opened the box.

In it laid a brand new silver Desert Eagle a semi-automatic handgun. For Diana, it was beautiful. She saw a similar gun in Amsterdam and from there she knew that it might be the answer to her bow problem. Of course first she will need to run some tests and then upgrade the weapon so it will be useful against her opponents.

Diana finished her observation and asked the man, "Which type it is and how much ammo did you get."

The man frowned a little and replied, "It is Mark XIX with .50 cartridge. Unfortunately, I only managed to get you one full magazine. If I had a little bit more time I would get more."

Diana waved him off. Seven ammo should be enough to see if she can even shoot. "It is alright. Thank you for your help Mr.?"

"Samuel Ball, miss," he added quickly.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Ball. I hope that it is enough for you to forget that I was ever here," she said as she gave another pouch with gold to Samuel.

"Of course miss, you were never here," he declared with a grin.

Diana nodded and took the box. She then shadow traveled back to the training room in Black Manor and instantly created an empty ID. Then she took the gun into her hands and studied it for a bit to get used to it.

With that done, she loaded the magazine, released the safety and took aim at the nearest tree in her ID. First three shots missed completely as Diana was still trying to get used to shooting a gun, but the rest almost hit the place that she aimed at.

Happy with her discovery of new weapon, Diana hid it in her inventory and destroyed the ID. Now it is time for her and Alya to do their standard patrol around England in the search of Demons.

When she appeared in the training room, she saw Alya working on her water abilities. From what the other girl told her, she is trying to create the water faster from the air as now it takes too much time. Diana could already see some progress, but it will take some time before Alya will be able to create water instantly in bigger amounts.

Seeing Alya work on her elemental abilities, made Diana remember that she wanted to work on a new fire attack. She would work on wind, but as of now the wind is her most developed element. She doesn't need any special techniques if she can control it freely. There is also her darkness element, but it is mostly something that she uses as a supportive ability. Darkness does really well in slowing her opponents and trap making.

Now the fire is probably her favorite element. While she can control fire like wind and just create attack through pure control, it is not as easy as with wind. So the only answer to this problem is to create original attack that the game will add to her repertoire.

Anyway, Diana finally got out of her thoughts and called Alya to stop her training and prepare for patrol.

They made a quick round around London and found a few D rank demons. They were killed without any problems and just when the girls wanted to back Diana, who thanks to Lempo's teachings can now sense the merged demons a little easier, managed to pinpoint one of those merged demons.

I was a demon hellhound from the Greek world. Alya wanted to kill it quickly as it was only medium D rank, but Diana used her darkness element to overpower the demon and capture it. Alya just let her do it and said that she is going back home.

Diana didn't have anything against it as she wanted to do the purifying ritual right now. Luckily she had everything ready in her inventory for it. She prepared the runic circle and placed the demon it the center. Then Diana began to channel mana into the circle.

The moment the ritual started, the demon collapsed and gave out sounds of pain. It was pitiful, but Diana didn't care. She is here for a reason and she was never one for mercy.

The ritual took about twenty minutes and instead of one being in the circle, now there were two. The original Hellhound and wolf-like demon. It was only an E-rank so it would explain why after merging it only became D class. Diana then quickly killed the Hellhound with a spear of darkness and then again captured the demon. She created a prison out of her element in the shape of a sphere and used shadow travel to get them to the training room in Black Manor.

There she created a permanent prison with transfiguration and warded it to the best of her ability. She also obscured it in darkness so no one would be able to see it. She will need to constantly channel her magic to do it, but it will save her a lot of time.

Finally, with the demon secured Diana decided to do some of her own training in the ID. The Infinite Blade, as she began to call the attack that she and Alya are working on, won't complete itself.

The rest of time before the school went almost without any surprises. The girls trained their abilities and spent some time with family. It was really weird for the girls to go back now, they did so much during those vacations that they mostly forgot about school. Nonetheless, they can't change their minds now and they still have a few things to do before the school ends.

Still, one day before September 1st something interesting happened. Something that the girls completely forgot about.

**Flashback**

The night before September 1st a sound of cracking woke up Alya. She looked curiously around the room after she summoned some light. Nothing was out of the place in her rather plain room. Then she heard the sound of cracking one more time. Rising from the bed Alya walked towards her bookshelf.

She increased the amount of light coming from the small ball above her hand and searched the shelves thoughtfully. Finally, she found it. The egg that she and Diana got some time ago was finally hatching. Alya quickly grabbed the egg and put it on her bed, then she flared her magic a little so Diana would notice.

The egg gave out a few more cracking sounds and Alya could finally see something gold inside it. She then noticed her friend, who walked out of the shadows, look at her questioningly, "Why did you wake me?"

Alya pointed at the egg and Diana gained a look of recognition, "So it finally decided to hatch huh? Well, let's see what it is."

They both sat there for at least two hours before the creature fully emerged from the egg. It was completely golden in color and had a head similar to an eagle. The girls saw the three pairs of powerful wings, they were beautiful and the girls could see some electricity going through the feathers. It also possessed two tails, which ended with a single feather.

The bird then looked around the room and finally settled its eyes on Alya. Diana meanwhile, was trying to remember what it is. She didn't need long as when she saw the electricity go through the bird's feather she gasped, "A Thunderbird. God, I didn't know that they can be so small."

Alya was definitely not paying attention to her because the girl was watching the bird without moving any part of her body. Diana knew better than to disturb as she knew that the two are now bonding. She could feel the magic coursing through them, connecting them. It was a wonderful piece of magic and Diana was a little disappointed when it ended.

Finally Alya came out of her trance and picked up the small thunderbird, "Valkyrie or Val for short," she declared.

The bird definitely liked her name as she gave out a happy trill. Diana shook her head in amusement and decided to leave Alya with her newly bonded familiar.

**Flashback End**

Before they all went to King's Cross, they needed to somehow make Val appear as a normal bird because the little thunderbird did not want to leave Alya alone. Fortunately Val could change her look and made her 2 pairs of wings disappear while joining the two tails into one. She still looked a little exotic, but at least now nobody should take her for what she is.

Diana and Alya both wanted to see what else Val can do, but finally it was time for them to do depart.

So after a long goodbye on platform 9 and 3/4, the girls finally boarded the train.

* * *

**END**

**Again, I planned too much and needed to cut the chapter a little.  
**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about the story so far.**

**One more time I released a new story. Check it out.**

**Chaos out.**


	18. Rewrite Up

**The rewrite is up under the name of "Forgotten".**

**You can go to my profile and check it out. I changed a lot.**


End file.
